Inconfesable
by Joke
Summary: Lo que comenzó como una incontrolable atracción se ha ido transformando poco a poco. ¿Qué pasa cuando Malfoy se da cuenta que no puede seguir con la relación? El fin se aproxima...
1. INCONFESABLE

_Esto es algo que escribí en un momento de locura, en el que dejé volar mi imaginación y mi pluma..._

_Espero que os guste y me dejéis algún review..., para ver que opináis...Muchos besos!(de chocolate!)_

INCONFESABLE

Extraño, paranoico y deseoso de tenerte..., así es lo que siento cuando te veo aparecer por el marco de la puerta..., cada mañana con tu alocada melena suelta, cortando el aire con cada movimiento que efectúas...

Extraño porque no entiendo que me pasa al verte, que algo me sube y me baja, recorriendo mi columna vertebral en unos segundos..., haciéndome sentir bien y mal al mismo tiempo..., bien porque te veo y me alegras el día, mal porque pienso que no deberías hacerlo...

Paranoico porque al sentir los escalofríos que me recorren la espalda empiezo a dar vueltas a mi cabeza..., pienso en ti y en mí, solos en una habitación, con tímidas luces de vela alumbrando tu gracioso y precioso rostro..., que con una sola sonrisa podrías iluminar tu sola...

Y las paranoias envuelven mi cabeza, y la locura invade todo mi ser al pensar que te quiero tener y no puedo..., y que al mismo tiempo no quiero, y aún así sigo sin poder..., y la rabia me llena por dentro..., y entonces tú caminas hacia tu silla, con movimientos elegantes y delicados..., y toda la ira desaparece, como una pompa de jabón rota por el efecto del tiempo..., algo inevitable y que todo el mundo sabe..., salvo la pequeña pompa, que sigue volando y pensando que estará ahí por siempre jamás...

Deseoso de tenerte porque lo siento..., siento que, sin importarme nada ni nadie, sería capaz de poseerte aquí mismo, en el Gran Comedor..., y envolverte en un cálido abrazo, y besar tu frente, tus ojos, tu nariz, tu boca..., esa boca, maldita boca, que es mi eterno sufrimiento, sueño con tocarla y con explorarla..., más que sueños son pesadillas, porque despierto y tú no estás junto a mi, y todo queda en una enorme ilusión, una fantasía inalcanzable que me quema por dentro, haciéndome morir poco a poco...

Y te vuelvo a mirar..., tú ya estás sentada en tu silla, y me miras con furia, arrebatándome el aire que podría llegar a mis pulmones, porque se me corta la respiración cuando me miras, y no puedo hacer otra cosa que mirar tus enormes ojos color miel, tu delicado rostro pálido, con sus enormes pestañas y su pequeña nariz, y sus labios rojos cual amapola.

Ahora me envías una sonrisa burlona, que baila en tu boca, y mi imaginación vuelve a volar, apresuradamente locamente, y me lleva a un mundo lleno de sueños, maravillosos sueños en que tú y yo estamos juntos, y nos decimos las cosas que realmente sentimos...

Pero entonces lo veo..., el león que luce en tu pechera, y a tu lado el pelirrojo amigo que sólo tiene ojos para ti, y a tu vera está tu inseparable Potter...enemigos por naturaleza..., tú una sangre sucia, yo un sangre limpia..., tu Hermione Granger, yo Draco Malfoy..., por eso es que todo esto es INCONFESABLE.


	2. MIRADAS

MIRADAS...

Otra vez sentía su mirada sobre su persona. Lo sentía en sus espaldas. Con determinación levantó la cabeza, y le vio. Otra vez la miraba sin compasión, ¿es que no entendía que le temblaban los tobillos cuando él la miraba?

No importaba el tipo de mirada, simplemente que él perdiera su tiempo en aquel acto le llenaba el alma..., pero no podía dejar que él lo sintiera, que descubriera que moría por dentro cada vez que la castigaba con sus miradas..., castigo porque deseaba que jamás se detuviera, y a la vez sabía que debía hacerlo..., que aquello no estaba bien...

Pero no importaba, nada importaba cuando él la miraba, con sus enormes orbes que la hipnotizaban..., pero aquella vez estaba preparada..., por supuesto que lo estaba, se lo había repetido infinidad de veces en su cabeza, hasta que las palabras habían perdido el significado.

Se fuerte, se dura, se agresiva..., y le respondió con una sonrisa burlona, viendo como el chico la seguía mirando, y giró la vista al instante, al ver que él la dirigía hacia su amigo Ron...

Y momentos después hacia Harry..., y no entendía nada..., ¿acaso había decepción en su cara?..., no, no, no podía ser..., él era..., simplemente era él..., y eso jamás ocurriría...

Dejó volar su imaginación y se vio a si misma besando sus labios finos y elegantes, acariciando su pálida piel y gimiendo de placer bajo el muchacho..., algo la despertó de su fantasía..., debía ir a clase y Ron la pegaba con insistencia en el hombro...

Le miró con mala cara..., y salió corriendo del salón..., ¡se le había olvidado un libro, otra vez por quedarse pensando en él, en aquella persona que le hacía sentir dos cosas opuestas a la vez, amor y odio: como el frío y el calor, como el sol y la luna, como la enfermedad y su cura..., como el agua y el fuego...

Fuego era lo que sentía cuando le veía cada día..., pasar junto su grupo de admiradoras, rogando a Dios por poder ser una de ellas, y maldiciéndose luego por haberlo pensado.

Cogió el libro con rapidez de su habitación y volvió a salir corriendo..., en una esquina se tropezó, y el libro voló de sus manos...

Miró hacia el frente dispuesta a enfrentar a quien fuera, pero no pudo..., era él..., otra vez:

-Mira por donde vas..., sangresucia...

Había odio en sus palabras, y ella le empujó con su hombro al pasar por su lado..., error.

Sintió una descarga eléctrica y ese olor que le acompañaba a todas partes y le hacía sentir que estaba en el paraíso.

Cerró sus ojos con fuerza y se clavó las uñas en las palmas...

"Olvídalo, olvídalo, olvidado...", se repetía a si misma mientras cogía el libro entre sus brazos y lo apretaba contra a su pecho...

Imposible..., porque el siguió caminando, y al darse la vuelta para ir a clase estaba frente a ella..., con toda su magnificencia, invitándola a volar en fantasías...

Podía ver su pelo marfileño moviéndose en cada movimiento, como metía los dedos entre él y lo movía con elegancia...

Sintió morir al recordar su palabra, "sangresucia", y sólo pensó en otra palabra que se dirigió a si misma...

¡¡¡Estúpida, él es un sangre limpia, yo una sangre sucia..., él es Draco Malfoy..., yo Hermione Granger..., por eso esto es imposible..., por eso debo olvidarlo...

Pero se dio cuenta a los pocos segundos de que no podía hacerlo..., porque aun cuando el chico giró la esquina, su imagen revoloteó por su cabeza, y una estúpida sonrisa de enamorada surgió en su rostro, sin recordar que estaba mal, y que era imposible...


	3. PALABRAS, FALSAS PALABRAS

PALABRAS, FALSAS PALABRAS...

Ahí sigue sentada la chica que me agobia y me persigue en sueños y en la realidad..., incluso parece que busca mi mirada..., que iluso y fantasioso llego a ser en algunas situaciones...

Aunque no me lo puedo reprochar..., a veces el deseo de que algo ocurra hace que lo veamos sin que esté presente, sin que ni siquiera esté cercano, y siendo inalcanzable y absurdo en cada instante...

Pero no puedo evitar mirarla...,¿por qué siento todo eso cuando la veo?..., no hago más que repetirme una y otra vez que debo olvidarla..., ya cada mañana, en cada mirada, me juro que esa será la última vez que la desee y que la siga y la espíe en cada movimiento..., tan elegantes, cual cisne blanco..., porque eso es ella..., hoy parece una princesa..., aunque, si lo pienso detenidamente, cada día me parece una princesa..., y se que llegará el día en que la vea como una emperatriz..., como dueña y señora de mis pensamientos y mis fantasías...

¿A quién pretendo engañar?..., ya lo es.

Me encantaría ser el pobretón para poder tocar su hombro con tanta insistencia..., un acto inocente que creó que sería capaz de despertar mis más profundas pasiones y mis más íntimos sentimientos...

Se que está mal, que es imposible e inconfesable..., pero me mata por dentro el verla tan cerca y no poder tenerla..., y no poder tampoco decirle una sola palabra agradable, porque no quiero que ella sepa nada de lo que siento...

Si eso fuera así me sentiría morir, porque se reiría de mí nada más empezar a contarle todo lo que mueve en mi interior con el simple echo de verla cada mañana..., y cada noche...en mis sueños. Pero los sueños sueños son, y ahí se queda todo...

Bueno..., parece que ya se va...¿un momento?..., se va!..., sin duda voy a llegar tarde a pociones..., porque nunca la he visto correr tan deprisa..., seguro que se le subirán los colores, y un débil rubor le llegará a sus mejillas, haciéndola ver más apetitosa y sensual si cabe..., aunque creo que no quiero verlo..., sería demasiado para mí.., inevitable el asaltarla en mitad de un pasillo oscuro y vacío..., demasiado peligrosas serían las consecuencias de los actos que haría sin pensar, movido por el deseo...

Contrólate,-se dijo a si mismo al tiempo que cogía aire y lo soltaba de un golpe-.

Bien..., es hora de ir a pociones, tengo suerte de ser de Slytherin..., no perderá puntos, pero estoy seguro de que Gryffindor sí...

Mejor..., no me importa nada esa estúpida casa llena de egocéntrico valentones..., salvo por una cosa..., ella...

Daría cualquier cosa por poder soñar que formo parte de su vida..., que me abraza y me besa, y me susurra palabras de amor en el oído, mientras se protege en mi pecho desnudo.

Decido ir a clase..., va siendo hora..., sigo pensando en ella..., tan dulce, tan bella y tan poderosa...

Poderosa porque nunca jamás imaginé que nadie me haría sentir todo esto..., llegando a desconcertarme y desconcentrarme de mis asuntos.

Alguien acaba de chocar conmigo..., seguro que es un estúpido Hufflepuf..., o peor aún, un estúpido Gryffindor.

Levanto la vista y ahí esta..., ella otra vez con el pequeño rubor en sus mejillas debido a la carrera que antes soñé en el Gran Comedor.

Recuerdo fugazmente mis pensamientos..., olvídalo.

-Mira por donde vas..., sangresucia...

No puedo creer que haya dicho eso..., al ser más bonito y preciado que he conocido en toda mi vida..., pero mejor eso que atacarla sin previo aviso en un acto más bien físico que verbal..., ¿verdad?...,¿verdad?

Se le ha caído un libro de pociones con las tapas azules..., y ahora se me acerca..., Dios, creo que el corazón se me va a salir del pecho si sigue bombeando con esta fuerza y esta rapidez.

Ha chocado su hombro contra el mío..., puedo respirar su aroma de flores que la acompaña a todas partes...

Ahora un escalofrío recorre mi cuerpo..., y me alejo de la chica que me roba la razón y la lógica para ir a una insulsa clase de pociones.

Claro que todo tiene su lado positivo..., porque la volveré a ver allí..., pienso mientras giro una esquina..., y una enorme sonrisa se forma en mis labios.


	4. POCIONES

POCIONES

Bueno..., él ya ha girado la esquina y ha desaparecido, al menos físicamente..., porque aún siento a su ente revoloteando en torno a mí...

Pero si se ha ido quiere decir que llegaré tarde a clase de pociones..., ¡estúpida!... sólo por pensar en él otra vez mi casa vuelve a perder puntos..., no es la primera vez. Muchos días no contesto a preguntas de las que se las respuestas, porque, simplemente, no estoy atendiendo..., sólo le estoy mirando a él...

Esto debe terminar de una vez por todas..., haré que este sentimiento desaparezca, porque no me lo puedo permitir..., al menos si fuera alcanzable...

¿Por qué no puedo dejar de soñar despierta?...

Corro por los pasillos para llegar a clase..., pero la puerta de la mazmorra ya está cerrada..., mi respiración es entrecortada, y abro tímidamente la puerta del aula...

-¿Pero que veo?..., la nueva premio anual llegando tarde a clase..., creo que le interesará saberlo a su jefa de casa,-dice Snape con odio contenido, a la vez que resta 50 puntos a Gryffindor-.

Pero no me importa, porque le veo..., se ha sentado en la tercera fila por el lado izquierdo..., está junto a Blaisse Zabinni..., su inseparable amigo..., ojalá supiera que le está diciendo al oído...

Veo como ríe sonoramente..., y me echa una mirada burlona, pero que, incluso siendo burlona, me hace estremecer...

Me voy a sentar junto a Nevielle, como hago siempre, pero veo que él no está..., según me dice Harry está en la enfermería...

Perfecto..., me digo a mi misma..., ahora tendré que sentarme sola..., aunque casi es mejor..., así, si causo algún accidente por pensar en cierto rubio, no haré daño a nadie..., salvo a mi misma..., y no solo por el accidente..., pienso mientras frunzo el ceño.

Ahora Snape me mira..., Dios mío..., no me gusta que me mire..., seguramente estará buscando alguna manera de bajarle más puntos a mi adorada casa...

-Señorita Granger..., la poción de hoy es realmente difícil..., no creo que pueda hacerla sola..., siéntese con...,-su mirada viaja por el aula, y yo rezo para que no diga el nombre que estoy pensando, y que, inconfundiblemente a salido de su boca, mientras yo maldigo en voz baja-..., el señor Malfoy... Zabinni, vaya con Parkinson y Goyle..., creo que necesitarán ayuda...

Vuelvo a maldecir, pero esta vez internamente, mientras recojo mis cosas y me acerco, con precaución, a su mesa...¿cómo pretende Snape que haga nada bien si le tengo a escasos centímetros de mí?...

Es inaguantable..., la sensación de deseo y el hormigueo que me sube por la espalda al acercarme a él...

Dios mío..., es el chico más atractivo que he visto en toda mi vida..., es cierto que jamás he estado tan cerca de él como para poder admirar su belleza..., y hoy tengo la oportunidad..., creo que voy a morir ahogada en euforia...

Un momento..., no puedo hacerlo!..., no, no..., me he prometido borrar este sentimiento de mi ser..., no está bien..., es un error.

Esto es lo que me repito a mi misma mientras me acerco a su pupitre con paso poco decidido...

Me agacho y dejo los libros en el suelo. Cojo pergamino y una pluma para enfrentarme a mi peor destino...

Aguantar una clase al lado del chico que me roba cada minuto de vida..., sin dejarme un segundo para mi misma, pues invade todo mi ser...

-¿Esto es increíble..., ahora tengo que aguantarte también en clase como compañera Granger? ...

No digo nada..., simplemente no me salen las palabras..., le miro fijamente a los ojos...

Dios mío..., tiene unos ojos de sueño..., grises..., color metalizado y frío que puede hacerme sentir en el paraíso.

Él me mira en silencio..., con gesto de asombro, para hablar a continuación:

-¿No dices nada..., sangresucia?

La palabra hace eco en mi cabeza..., "sangresucia"..., el odio la impregna en cada letra, y sigo sin poder decir nada..., un nudo se acopla en mi garganta, y me impide decirle nada en absoluto..., y sigo mirándole a los ojos..., y es cuando me doy cuenta de que me han hipnotizado.

Pasados unos minutos aun seguimos mirándonos a los ojos..., y bajo la mirada, avergonzada al darme cuenta de mi error...¿habrá notado él lo que siento?..., rezo para que no sea así..., porque no me quiero imaginar sus burlas diarias y constantes.

Empiezo a hacer la poción, y él me imita..., cogemos los ingredientes..., cada uno se dedica en cuerpo y alma a su caldero.

Necesito beozar, y veo que no tengo, porque el rubio que está sentado a mi lado ha acaparado todo lo que hay...

Aprieto los labios en gesto de irritación..., además de mis sentidos también se apropia del beoazar...

Miro en dirección a la piedra y extiendo mi brazo para cogerla, cuando mi dedos están a punto de rozarla, siento que algo más a rozado mi mano..., la suya.

Me quedo helada..., nuestras manos se han rozado y siento una extraña sensación en la boca del estómago..., me mira, le miro, y la habitación y toda la gente que hay en ella desaparecen..., solo estamos él y yo en ella...

Parece que haya una conexión entre nuestras miradas, que despliegan fuego.

Y entonces lo oigo:

-Recojan sus cosas señores..., fin de la clase!

Y me despierto de la hipnotización a la que había sido expuesta durante la clase, cuando veo como recoge sus cosas a toda velocidad y sale volando del aula.


	5. LA CARRERA

LA CARRERA

La sonrisa aún baila en mis labios..., y el olor de la Gryffindor aún invade mis sentidos, haciendo que esté anonadado y ajilipollado. Si, lo reconozco, cada vez que ella está cerca me ajilipollo enormemente, y dejo de pensar con coherencia..., más de una vez he hecho estupideces en clase de pociones que han costado más de una explosión por estar pensando en su persona..., en su ser...

Pero esto no va a pasar esta tarde, desde luego que no..., me pondré lejos de ella..., siempre se pone en el lado derecho..., con el inepto de Longbotomm..., a veces me maldigo al descubrirme deseando ser él..., mírale..., ahí está...

-Longbotomm..., ¿qué haces aquí tú solito,-digo maliciosamente. Es obvio que el chico ha visto una chispa de peligro en mi pupila, porque me mira aterrorizado-.

Me encanta cuando me miran así..., siento poder y eso casi me excita..., puedo hacer lo que quiera con ellos..., y estoy casi seguro de que harán lo que yo quiera..., es algo así como una garantía...

¿Será por eso que me atrae tanto Granger?..., ¿por qué no puedo hacer que haga lo que yo quiero?..., ¿por qué está lejos de mi alcance?

Agito mi cabeza, para borrar esos pensamientos. Necesito diversión y entretenimiento, y lo tengo justo delante.

-¿Nunca te han dicho que es de mala educación no contestar?

-Ss.., siii,-tiembla el gryffindor ante mi-.

-Así me gusta..., Longbotomm..., y dime..., ¿cómo estás?

Veo en su mirada asombro y confusión..., probablemente porque nunca en su puñetera vida le he preguntado como está. Normal, no me interesa.

-Bb..., bien...,-dice aún asustado...-.

-Pues a mi me habían dicho que no...,-digo con cara de angelito-.

-¿Sí,-parece que el chico ha cogido confianza. Es la mejor parte-. ¿Quién?

-Una bola de cristal...

-¿Cómo?

-¿No sabías que las bolas de cristal leen el futuro, Longobotomm,-digo con odio. No puedo evitarlo pero estoy completamente frustrado y enfadado. No puedo sacar a Hermione de mi cabeza..., y debo matar esto que chilla en mi interior por poseerla-.

Me acabo de dar cuenta..., ¿la he llamado Hermione? Maldigo por dentro y mi mirada se vuelve terrorífica, o eso supongo, por la mirada del tembloroso Gryffindor que tengo delante..., pensaba que podría desahogarme con este inepto, pero ni siquiera me deja entretenerme, su estúpido recuerdo y pensamiento...

Pero en el fondo suena bien..., Hermione..., una boba sonrisa se forma en mi rostro.

Ya está..., estoy otra vez ajilipollado...

Miro con crueldad a Longbotomm, y mi puño se dirige hacia su rechoncha cara, pero se desvía hacia una pared...

La sangre brota de mi mano, y una horripilante sonrisa se forma en mi rostro.

Ahora Longbotomm piensa que estoy loco..., lo que me faltaba...

-Petrificus totalus...,-pronuncio con elegancia-.

¿Eso es todo lo que puedo hacer?..., dios mío..., creo que perdido mi toque..., me quiebro la cabeza para tener algo mejor...

Sólo acude ella...

Le quito la maldición y el chico echa a correr. Oigo como se cae al suelo y lloriquea..., dice algo sobre su tobillo..., genial...

-Una palabra a alguien de esto Longbotomm y te aseguro que estás muerto,-voceo en mitad del pasillo-. El chico tiembla y asiente con su cabeza-.

Estoy perdido. Llego tarde..., echo a correr hacia la mazmorra. La puerta está abierta. Entro y me siento junto a Blaisse..., mi mejor amigo...

Al cabo de uno o dos minutos se abre la puerta..., y oigo la voz penetrante de Severus...:

-¿Pero que veo?..., la nueva premio anual llegando tarde a clase..., creo que le interesará saberlo a su jefa de casa. Cincuenta puntos menos para Gryffindor.

Blaisse se acerca a mi oído, ríe y me susurra una frase:

-Cincuenta puntos menos..., esa sabelotodo seguro que conseguirá restituirlos en cinco minutos... Aunque con el bombón que es se lo podría perdonar...

Río sonoramente..., yo también se lo perdonaría...

La miro burlonamente..., y noto una sacudida en mi entre pierna..., cuando veo como se estremece...

-Señorita Granger..., la poción de hoy es realmente difícil..., no creo que pueda hacerla sola..., siéntese con..., el señor Malfoy... Zabinni, vaya con Parkinson y Goyle..., creo que necesitarán ayuda...

Levanto mi cabeza al oír mi nombre..., maldigo..., no he escuchado lo que ha dicho..., ¿por qué se va Blaisse de mi lado?...

-Te veo luego tío..., que suerte que tienes..., procura no propasarte con el bombón...,-me susurra en un oído antes de irse-.

No entiendo lo que quiere decir hasta que veo a Granger. Se acerca a mi mesa..., deja los libros en el suelo..., y...

¡Dios mío!..., está loca..., se ha agachado..., miro su trasera y noto otra sacudida en mi entrepierna..., maldigo internamente...

Me obligo a pensar en cosas antieróticas..., Goyle con un vestido de chica..., Snape con un bikini, Crabbe haciendo gimnasia...

Parece que mi entrepierna descansa tranquila..., cojo aire rápidamente...

Y la miro..., ¿qué hace?..., me mira a los ojos..., ¿cómo si sintiera algo..., cómo si yo fuera especial?..., es imposible..., además creo que se ha dado cuenta de que algo en mi cara ha reflejado lo que pienso. Mierda...

Protección..., me digo a mi mismo..., la mejor protección es una buena ofensiva...

-¿Esto es increíble..., ahora tengo que aguantarte también en clase como compañera Granger? ...

Sonrío triunfador..., ja!..., no notará caer a un Malfoy..., no...

Ahora es cuando ella me insulta..., y todo vuelve a la normalidad... Parece una piedra..., no dice nada... Vuelvo a atacar...

-¿No dices nada..., sangresucia?

Dios mío..., nunca me había fijado en cuan bonitos son sus ojos..., esos orbes color miel que brillan como si tuvieran vida propia...

Es cuando ella baja la mirada que me doy cuenta de que llevamos minutos mirándonos...

Me encanta sentir su mirada fija en la mía..., siento muchas cosas..., muy diversas... Me doy cuenta de que yo también tengo algo con vida propia..., vuelvo a pensar en cosas antieróticas..., no funciona..., maldigo...

Intento distraer la mente con la poción..., la vida sigue ahí abajo..., y sube discretamente..., piedras beozar!..., cojo todas las que veo y las aprieto fuertemente con mi mano..., parece que mi soldadito ya no está en guardia..., se ha ido a dormir..., me alegro de no tener que volver a pensar en Snapes en bikini o cosas similares.

Suelto las piedras..., ahora relajado...

Leo las instrucciones, me hace falta una piedra..., acerco mi mano hacia una y noto una descarga eléctrica en mi mano...

Ella otra vez ella..., mil y una veces ella..., nuestras manos se han rozado, aquí está el culpable de la descarga...

Vuelvo a mirar sus orbes color miel..., parecen un pozo..., ohhhh..., he caído en él..., parece que una conexión invisible uniera nuestras miradas..., es..., es...

-Recojan sus cosas señores..., fin de la clase!

Oigo la voz de Snape retumbar en la mazmorra..., me doy cuenta de lo que ha pasado..., recojo mis cosas y echo a correr a toda pastilla fuera de la mazmorra...

Corro como hacía mucho que no corría..., necesito una ducha fría...

Miró hacia abajo..., la necesito ahora mismo...


	6. EN EL BAÑO

UN BAÑO SIEMPRE RELAJA

Se ha ido rápidamente de mi lado, ni siquiera me ha dejado tiempo para echarle una última vista a sus ojos color metal...

Supongo que tendré que esperar mucho para que esto vuelva a pasar..., aunque, si soy realista, es muy probable que no vuelva a pasar..., se ha ido corriendo porque me odia, estoy segura.

Nunca en mi vida he estado tan segura de algo..., sintió el roce de mi mano sobre la suya. Yo me sentí en el cielo, él se sintió en el infierno.

Recojo mis cosas pesada y lentamente, no quiero estar con nadie, quiero estar sola, quiero llorar sola mis penas, sin tener que explicarle a nadie la causa de mi infelicidad..., básicamente porque nadie la entendería...amor..., amor por mi enemigo..., amor por alguien que me odia y menosprecia, que me insulta..., y que hace que mi corazón lata más fuerte y más rápido cuando él pasa cerca de mí.

Incluso, ha llegado un punto en el que, con el solo hecho de pensar en él, mi corazón late como una caballo enloquecido y salvaje cuando galopa.

Quiero olvidarme de todo..., creo que un baño me relajará y me distraerá el tiempo suficiente como para que mi mente se despeje..., y piense con más claridad.

Me dirijo a la torre de Gryffindor..., dejo mis cosas al entrar en mi cuarto y cojo una toalla...

Miro el baño de mi habitación..., he de reconocer que no es pequeño..., pero necesito algo más..., perfecto...

Inmediatamente recuerdo que soy prefecta..., ¡el baño de prefectos es lo que necesito!...

Me dirijo hacia ese baño rápidamente..., murmuro la contraseña, prácticamente inaudible..., y entro en la magnificencia de la habitación...

Quizá un poco de música ayudaría aún más en mi tarea para relajarme..., o incluso, con un poco de suerte, animarme...

Con un ágil movimiento de varita hago que la música suene de ninguna parte concreta y que se oiga en toda la habitación.

La túnica corre por mis hombros y mis brazos..., una prenda menos en el camino hacia el baño.

Mis zapatos salen volando, y mi falda y mi camisa van seguidas..., y empiezo a llenar la gran tina, con agua y burbujas de color verde y rojo..., otra vez vuelve su imagen a mi cabeza. Me maldigo.

Cierro los ojos y escucho la música..., está sonando una de mis canciones favoritas..., So sad, so lonely. Ciertamente, esta canción siempre me ha subido la autoestima, la moral..., me alegra y me llena de vitalidad..., ¿por qué?..., no tengo ni idea..., pero la música invade mi ser y me muevo a su ritmo...

Después de estar más o menos un minuto bailando locamente, con mi cabeza moviéndose en todas direcciones y mi cintura y mi cadera con vida propia, me acabo de desnudar y me meto en la piscina, que ya está llena de agua caliente.

Me sumerjo en las profundidades de esa agua perfumada y siento como calienta mi cuerpo, y, en cierto modo, me anima...

Parece imposible pero ahora me siento mejor..., cierro los ojos y escucho la música..., aún sigue sonando la canción...

Me concentro en no pensar, y parece que lo estoy consiguiendo. Sólo escucho la música, y ahora, cambia de canción..., puedo escuchar la canción I feel love...

Abro los ojos inmediatamente..., parece que incluso la radio está en mi contra... No pasa nada..., intento volver a relajarme, y, cuando lo estoy consiguiendo, oigo como la puerta del baño se abre.

Maldigo..., cuando empiezo a sentirme mejor, (sin tener en cuenta la estúpida cancioncilla que sigue cantando y diciendo una y otra vez "I feel love"), algún inoportuno sujeto interrumpe mi baño...

Abro los ojos, dispuesta a echar del baño a quien quiera que se haya entrometido en mi merecido descanso de Draco Malfoy, y el alma se me cae a los pies.

Mi descanso de Draco Malfoy ha sido interrumpido por el mismo...

Me mira con cara terrorífica..., ¿qué se piensa?..., no tengo nada terrorífico...

-¿Qué demonios quieres Malfoy,-digo con odio fingido-. ¿Nunca te han enseñado a llamar a la puerta,-digo desde la tina-.

Ahora me alegro de que las burbujas de color rojo y verde me envuelvan, pues impiden que el rubio me vea. Sólo puede ver mi cabeza, y mi cara, que supongo que está completamente roja..., no de vergüenza..., sino de emoción y deseo..., pero supongo y espero que él no lo note..., rezo porque no lo note..., aunque si lo pienso bien..., es ilógico..., esa teoría no la barajaría un Malfoy...

-¿Y a ti no te han enseñado a poner un cartel?..., porque que yo recuerde todo el mundo lo hace.

Parece enfadado..., al menos estoy lejos de su alcance..., pero mi varita lo está de mí... La veo..., está en su lado...

Se está acercando hacia la tina, dios mío..., creo que el corazón se me va a salir del pecho...

-Granger..., ¿nunca te han dicho que no te alejes de tu varita?..., nunca sabes cuando vas a necesitarla...

Su mirada es maliciosa..., ¿por qué diablos me atrae tanto esa mirada?..., desearía poder tocarle...

Noto como el color sube de grado en mi cara..., ¿por qué diablos me sonrojo tan fácilmente?..., lo odio...

-Hago con mi varita lo que me place..., no te metas donde no te importa Malfoy...

-Lo siento Granger..., quizás te he dado pie a que pienses que me importa algo de lo que haces..., bueno, a ser sinceros..., sólo una cosa...

Le deseo como nunca le he deseado..., esa mirada fría, aunque parezca irónico, me derrite..., veo peligro y..., dios..., nunca pensé que le podría desear aún más..., me muevo, inquieta en la bañera...

-Sal del baño preciosa..., me toca a mi...

Me quedo de hielo..., ¿qué pretende?..., no pienso salir de la tina con él ahí...

-No pienso salir de la tina contigo ahí...

-¿Cómo que no?..., te lo estoy diciendo...

-Tú no me mandas...

-¿Apostamos? Sal...

-Sácame...,-le desafío-.

Nuestras miradas chocan..., parece una lucha de poder..., ¿quién puede más?..., ¿quién obedece y quien no?... La excitación crece aún más en mí..., cuando una sonrisa aparece en su rostro...

-Seguro que te gustaría..., ¿verdad, Granger?...

Da otro paso hacia la tina...

Pienso algo con lo que contraatacar:

-Siempre dicen que es bueno probar cosas nuevas..., siempre y cuando no aparezca la palabra Draco Malfoy por en medio...,-fuerzo una sonrisa de superioridad que, a mi parecer, es muy real-.

-No seas estúpida Granger..., jamás te tocaría...

-Es un alivio saberlo...,-miento descaradamente..., ¿acaso no se ha dado cuenta ya de lo mucho que le deseo?-.

Da otro paso...

-Cuidado Malfoy!

Tarde..., el chico ha resbalado con una pastilla de jabón..., se ha caído de cabeza a la piscina de agua caliente..., ¡y yo estoy dentro!...

Mis palpitaciones aumentan aún más, si cabe.

Miro la superficie del agua, desesperada, buscándole..., no aparece..., ¿qué pasa si se ha roto la cabeza, o el cuello?...

De repente algo emerge de la profundidad de la tina, a mi lado. Miro asustada..., ahí esta Draco Malfoy..., mirándome con cara de susto...

Querría no hacerlo, pero no puedo evitarlo...

-Jajajajajajajajajajajajajjajaaj

Me acaba de dar un ataque de risa en el momento menos indicado..., lo cual está bien, porque hace que mi excitación baje...

Malfoy me mira con cara de asombro y odio..., se acerca peligrosamente...

-¿De que te ríes Granger?

Le miro detenidamente..., esta completamente mojado..., su camisa negra está completamente mojada..., por su pelo caen ligeras gotas de agua, que luego corren por su rostro..., un leve rubor ha llegado a sus mejillas..., probablemente debido al calor del agua..., vuelvo a recaer en mi excitación..., disimulo.

-De ti...,-debería ser actriz...-.

-Ten cuidado..., podría ser lo último que hicieras...

Se acerca aún más..., nuestros rostros están a escasos centímetros...

Su mirada de hielo penetra en mi ser y me deja helada..., no puedo dejar de mirarle..., frunzo el ceño..., y le miro, perturbada...

Mis ojos recorren su rostro y deseo que mi mano también pudiera hacerlo...

Vuelvo a notar esa conexión entre nuestras miradas..., surrealista a veces pienso, otras, real como la vida misma...

Su mirada cambia..., parece confuso..., noto movimiento en el agua..., su mano ha roto la superficie..., espero lo peor..., cierro los ojos con fuerza..., y entonces lo noto...

Su mano ha rozado mi cara..., abro lentamente los ojos..., mi cuerpo se relaja y le miro a los ojos..., ya no hay frío hielo..., parece que haya calidez...

Tiento a la suerte y acerco mi cara un poco más a la suya..., no retira su rostro...

Rozo mis labios contra los suyos, hacia arriba..., con los ojos cerrados..., siento su respiración agitada en mi cuello.

Los abro..., nos miramos fijamente..., ahora es él quien roza sus labios contra los míos..., y creo morir cuando deja el roce para darme un cálido beso, tierno y, simplemente, perfecto...


	7. MIENTRAS DORMÍA

Antes que nada quería dar las gracias a todos los que me habeís dejado reviews animándome a que continúe...

_Me encanta que os encante..._

_A los que leéis y no dejáis review..., sólo espero que os guste tanto como a los que lo dejan..., y que seáis bueno y también dejéis alguno..., aunque sólo sea para criticar lo horriblemente mal que escribo..., en fin... aquí os va el siguiente..._

MIENTRAS DORMIA

Llego corriendo a mi sala común..., por Dios..., hacía mucho que no me excitaba tanto..., al menos con tan poca cosa...

La gente me mira con cara de intriga..., seguramente se preguntarán por qué yo, que siempre soy un modelo de conducta en cuanto a elegancia y clase se refiere, entro como un vendaval por la puerta, y sigo corriendo hacia mi cuarto. Ni siquiera me salen miradas de superioridad en estos momentos..., mi concentración está en un único punto... encontrar una ducha con agua fría..., vuelvo a mirar hacia abajo..., mejor, helada...

Entro en mi habitación y río como un neurótico..., está vacía..., ahora me alegro de que nadie me vea, porque pensarían que estoy loco..., voy corriendo hacia el baño, abro felizmente la llave de la ducha y..., no cae nada..., ¡no hay agua!..., maldito Dumbledore y maldito Hogwarts...

Mi grito se oye en todo el colegio..., cierro la puerta..., barajo tres oportunidad salvables..., o me voy al baño de prefectos, o busco a alguna chica..., o me..., "alivio"..., a mi manera...

Contando con que tendría que recorrer medio colegio, y que en este punto "mi estado" está bastante..., señalado..., no pasaría desapercibido entre los estudiantes...

Aunque no me costaría hacer que cualquier chica de ahí fuera se fuera conmigo..., creo que no podría..., ya que su imagen vendría a mi cabeza..., y todo sería un completo caos...

Así que elijo la opción C...

Digamos simplemente, que tras unos minutos de intimidad he conseguido que mi estado sea un iluso recuerdo..., mi mente se ha quedado en blanco..., bueno..., la idea de Hermione completamente desnu...

Me obligo a pensar en otra cosa..., no quiero tener que volver a correr por todo el colegio con la vela mayor izada...

Respiro profundamente, cojo mi juego favorito de toallas. Ahora me daré un baño caliente..., ahora no parezco..., un salido mental..., así que puedo caminar por los pasillos sin que la gente me mire raro..., sólo me mirarán, porque, como es normal, me admiran y me idolatran..., ya me he acostumbrado...

Voy a paso ligero hacia el baño de prefectos..., susurro la contraseña con unas ganas enormes de darme un baño..., me olvidaré de ella, me olvidaré de...

¡¡¡Oh Dios mio, ¿qué está haciendo aquí Granger?..., esto es horrible..., no puedo permitir que mi soldadito vuelva a la batalla..., está desnuda y mojada..., y...

Vale, de acuerdo..., Snape..., sí, Snape en bikini, Snape bailando la danza del vientre, Snape con un tanga de cuero...

Me relajo visiblemente..., ahora puedo con una lucha verbal..., estoy viendo la vergüenza que está pasando tan sonrosada..., ¡Snape y Voldemort bailando el aserejé!

Me vuelvo a relajar...

-¿Qué demonios quieres Malfoy?. ¿Nunca te han enseñado a llamar a la puerta,-digo desde la tina-.

-¿Y a ti no te han enseñado a poner un cartel?..., porque que yo recuerde todo el mundo lo hace.

Bien..., ha sonado convincente..., concéntrate, concéntrate...

¿Pero cómo me voy a concentrar teniendo a ese ser delante de mí?..., nunca en toda mi vida he visto a alguien que parezca tan frágil y tan fuerte al mismo tiempo..., tan delicada y tan feroz..., tan bella..., con esa figura que hace que mi corazón bombee sangre de una manera que creí sería incapaz en un ser humano..., siempre pensé que el corazón explotaría antes...

Me enfado conmigo mismo..., no puedo permitirme pensar estas cosas cuando peleo con ella..., no debo flojear...

Acabo de ver su varita, lejos de su alcance..., me da una excusa perfecta para reforzar mi imagen ante ella...

Camino con pasos lentos y elegantes hacia la tina...

-Granger..., ¿nunca te han dicho que no te alejes de tu varita?..., nunca sabes cuando vas a necesitarla...

Dios mío..., el color ha subido aún más en su preciosa cara..., la de cosas que podría hacer con Granger..., ahora mismo y en este momento..., un montón de imágenes llegan a mi cabeza..., mi mirada se vuelve maliciosa y creo que algo lujuriosa..., espero que no se de cuenta...

-Hago con mi varita lo que me place..., no te metas donde no te importa Malfoy...

-Lo siento Granger..., quizás te he dado pie a que pienses que me importa algo de lo que haces..., bueno, a ser sinceros..., sólo una cosa...

Más bien millones de cosas..., pero eso es alto secreto...

-Sal del baño preciosa..., me toca a mi...

¿He dicho yo eso?..., ¿cuándo..., cómo..., por qué?..., por favor, que no salga, que no salga... Noto un latigazo en mi entrepierna ante la idea de que salga...

A veces creo que soy un auténtico bocazas.

-No pienso salir de la tina contigo ahí...

Realmente pienso que es un idea juiciosa..., seguramente acabaría abalanzándome sobre ella..., por Dios...

A ver..., céntrate Draco! Sigue con tu rollo..., tú te has metido en el problema y tú solo saldras...

-¿Cómo que no?..., te lo estoy diciendo...

-Tú no me mandas...

Como si no lo supiera...

-¿Apostamos? Sal...

-Sácame...,-le desafío-.

Qué más quisiera..., por tu propia seguridad de te recomiendo que sigas ahí quietecita..., ¿pero qué digo?...

Sal de una vez..., así podré tenerte de una vez, poseerte como si fueras la única mujer del mundo..., haciendo que nuestros cuerpos y nuestras mentes se fundan como si fueran solo uno...

Te reto con mi mirada..., vuelve a haber esa conexión que hubo en clase de pociones..., la adoro..., vuelvo a sentir un latigazo en mi entrepierna..., la odio...

Una sonrisa se forma en mi rostro..., ¿y qué pasaría si ella realmente quisiera lo mismo que yo?..., ¿qué pasaría si su deseo fuera tan ferviente como el mío?

-Seguro que te gustaría..., ¿verdad, Granger?...

Pruebo suerte...

Doy otro paso, acercándome a mi presa...

-Siempre dicen que es bueno probar cosas nuevas..., siempre y cuando no aparezca la palabra Draco Malfoy por en medio...,-fuerzo una sonrisa de superioridad que, a mi parecer, es muy real-.

-No seas estúpida Granger..., jamás te tocaría...

Básicamente porque no me lo permites..., pero si entraras en mis sueños...

-Es un alivio saberlo...

Estoy enfermo..., incluso veo descaro en su rostro..., no puedo evitar dar otro paso y...

Joder..., ¿me acabo de caer a la bañera?..., ¡y Granger está dentro!

Buceo por las profundidades..., me acerco sigilosamente y aprovecho para mirar de cerca el cuerpo con el que sueño cada noche, en mis sueños, y cada día, cuando estoy despierto.

El aire se acaba en mis pulmones, así que rompo la cristalina superficie, saliendo rápidamente, y, asustando a la Granger.

Por Dios..., noto cierto movimiento en mi entrepierna..., otra vez la vela mayor se ha izado..., creo que mi cara es un poema..., básicamente por las risas de las que Hermione me hace gala.

¿Qué cree que hace esta asquerosa..., esta sangresucia..., este ángel caído que hace que mi corazón sea un torbellino y mi mente un huracán cada vez que la veo?

Ni siquiera puedo enfadarme con ella..., se ríe de mí, y yo pienso en lo dulce y sexy que se ve así..., completamente mojada y sonrosada..., ¿qué pasaría si la poseyese ahora?..., aunque ella no quisiera..., no..., jamás podría hacer eso..., jamás podría dañar algo tan delicado y precioso..., porque jamás me lo perdonaría...

El odio y el enfado llegan a mi, al haber pensando algo tan ruin..., me acerco un poco más a mi chica...

-¿De que te ríes Granger?

Me sonrojo al darme cuenta de que la he llamado "mi chica".

-De ti...

-Ten cuidado..., podría ser lo último que hicieras...

Me acerco aún más a su rostro angelical..., mi mirada de hielo, con la que practico siempre para evitar mostrar algún sentimiento..., se ha caído...

Mi barrera protectora ha sido salvada por un Gryffindor con pelo de rata...

Incluso está guapa cuando frunce el ceño, como ahora, haciéndola ver más interesante, si cabe.

Veo como sus ojos recorren mi rostro..., ahora parece que mi mano, ha cogido vida propia, y, sin mi consentimiento, acaricia su rostro. Es aún más suave de lo que había imaginado, de lo que había soñado.

Me extraño al ver que se acerca aún más a mí..., y creo estar soñando cuando noto que sus labios rozan los míos..., mi respiración ahora es entrecortada...

Intento evitarlo..., juro que lo intento, porque ni siquiera se si está jugando conmigo..., pero no puedo..., y acabo por caer derrotado en lo que yo supongo es un juego para ella..., puede que se ría de mi cuando vaya a hacerlo, puede que gire su rostro y se vaya volando lejos de mí..., pero al menos no me reprocharé no haberlo intentado...

Me acerco y repito su operación..., mis labios rozan los suyos...

Ahora todo está más claro..., noto como se estremece bajo el contacto..., no hay ningún juego presente en este baño..., sólo estamos ella y yo...

Así que no dudo en besar sus labios, tal y como había hecho hacía unas pocas horas, mientras dormía.


	8. LOS GALEONES, CUANDO SE MOJAN,GANAN PESO

Hasta el momento no he contestado a ningún review, pero creo que va siendo hora de hacerlo.

_En este capítulo Hermione no piensa tan románticamente como en otras ocasiones, pero es obvio que todo lo que ocurre en él la deja bastante consternada._

_En fin, empezaré a contestar a los reviews del capítulo 7 y 8, y espero mantener la costumbre y contestar a los siguiente:_

_CONTESTACIÓN A LOS REVIEWS DEL CAPITULO 7:_

_Hikari Luna Camiya: muchas gracias por tu opinión..., la verdad es que me ha subido mucho los ánimos para continuar con la historia. Espero que no te defrauden el resto de capitulos..._

_Silviota: la verdad es que Draco es todo un caso. Y no puedo evitar hacer que le pasen esa clase de accidentes..., porque así hace que salga su lado más "salvaje"._

_Gerulita Evans: cuando me mandaste el último review estaba conectada..., una pena no haber podido hablar contigo..., en fin... Sí..., te he hecho caso y ha habido acercamiento, como me pediste..., tómatelo como un regalo de reyes, y un premio por no haber actualizado aún Novata, ni Trasposición..._

_Alebochi: muchas gracias, bueno, la verdad es que lo dejo así para que sigáis leyéndolo, un poco de intriga supongo que motiva a leer el siguiente capi, ¿no?_

_Ahgness Black: como suelo decir yo, me encanta que te encante..., ajjajaja..., bueno, me honra mucho tener el apoyo de la noble, ancestral e incestuosa casa de los Black, y espero no defraudaros..., ejjejejejee..., aunque supongo que me lo digas en otros capis...¡dímelo!...jejeje..., hasta pronto_

CONTESTACIÓN A REVIEWS DEL CAPITULO 8:

Hikari Luna Camiya: ¿qué puedo decir a parte de gracias?..., jejeje..., bueno, los pensamientos de Malfoy son así porque él es un chico malo...

Es presumido y arrogante, y, en consecuencia, sus pensamientos también lo son, llegando a ser en algunos casos, graciosos...

Neishon: aquí está lo que pasa... sólo un capi más..., los pensamientos de Hermione..., ¡tachán!

Alenkb: espero no haber tardado mucho..., aquí está

Klass2008: por supuesto..., yo creo que prácticamente todo el mundo, en algún momento ha querido saber que es lo que piensa la persona que tiene al lado..., así que, aquí está la oportunidad..., ahora puedes tener hipótesis sobre lo que piensa el de al lado cuando pone caras raras, tal y como hace Draco la mayoría del tiempo..., jajaja, espero que te guste el capi.

Bueno, ya que estoy aprovecho para hacer publicidad de mis otros dos fics: Novata y Trasposición..., no seáis malos anda..., pasaron por allí y ver que os parece..., aunque creáis que es un auténtico bodrio..., dejad reviews! Has la próxima.

LOS GALEONES, CUANDO SE MOJAN, GANAN PESO

Aún estoy besando sus carnosos y suaves labios..., en un beso que desearía que fuera eterno..., pero el contacto, finalmente, termina.

-¿Qué ha pasado,-pregunto tontamente-.

-¿Qué nos hemos besado dentro de una bañera?

-Eso pensaba

-¿Tú lo analizas todo, verdad Granger,-dice levantando sensualmente su ceja izquierda-

-Si te soy sincera..., sí... Así que analizaré el beso, si es que se le puede llamar así...,-digo con fingido tono de insatisfacción..., y tuerzo mi cara en un gesto de desagrado, obviamente, también fingido-.

-¿Qué insinúas?

-¿Eso es todo lo que puedes hacer,-su cara es realmente graciosa..., no te rías, no te rías, aguanta-.

-Que yo sepa el beso es cosa de dos, no de uno...

Parece realmente ofendido..., seguro que nunca le han dicho que besa mal..., normal, porque no lo hace..., pero es tan divertido ver su cara de asombro y enfado, entremezclados...

-Ya lo se..., aquí básicamente, el que falla es uno...

-¿Qué sugieres?..., ¿qué beso mal,-su cara ahora es de enfado y consternación, y un leve rubor ha llegado a sus mejillas..., está taaaan mono..., me lo comería...-.

-No lo se..., es que no me ha quedado muy claro, ¿sabes?...,-le provoco añadiendo una mirada descarada-.

-Pues eso tiene fácil solución...,-dice sonriendo pícaramente, y volviendo a darme un tierno beso-.

Cuando aún nos estamos besando noto algo duro contra mi pierna.

¿Llevará un móvil en el bolsillo?..., seguramente no, porque eso es algo muggle, y básicamente lo detesta..., ¿entonces?

El beso termina, y aún siento algo duro contra mi pierna.

-Malfoy...

-Mmmmm,-alcanza a decir-.

-¿Llevas la cartera en el bolsillo?

Me mira con cara de marcado asombro, e incluso juraría que algo de irritación.

-¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa Granger,-parece escandalizado-.

-Una informativa..., te he preguntado si llevas la carter...

-Sí, ya te he oído la primera vez...,-dice cortantemente-. ¿Pero por qué preguntas eso,-su es tono de desconfianza, y se aleja un poco de mi, haciendo que deje de notar la "cosa" dura-.

-Bueno es que he notado que tenías algo duro en...

-Ohh...,-ahora parece, de repente, algo nervioso-. Sí, claro llevo la cartera..., sí..., que..., observadora eres Granger...

-Gracias...,-digo mirándole de forma extraña. ¿Qué diablos le pasa ahora?..., mira que me gustan raritos..., pero así y todo me vuelve loca...-.

Me mira durante un minuto, aproximadamente, en el que abre y cierra la boca un par de veces, sin llegar a decir nada, hasta que se decide a hablar:

-Granger..., ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Supongo,-digo sin comprender del todo que le pasa ahora-.

-Tú..., ¿tú eres..., virgen?

Esto me lo ha dicho en un susurro, acercándose a mi oído derecho, y haciendo que todo mi cuerpo tiemble..., ¿y ahora qué digo?...

-¿Y eso a qué viene?..., no te importa...

Él me mira, con cara de decepción, aunque muy bien disimulada, por cierto...

-De acuerdo..., oye..., ahora que lo pienso..., tengo los galeones en mi bolsillo..., y se estarán oxidando..., así que voy a secarlos al baño..., ¿vale?

Me voy a acercar para darle otro beso, pero se aleja de mí...

No entiendo nada..., ¿qué demonios importan ahora unos estúpidos galeones?..., y veo como se aleja, caminando lejos de mí, y dándome la espalda..., le miro desde el agua, y una cortina de lágrimas llega a mis ojos..., ¿acaso estaba jugando conmigo?

Entonces sale del agua y camina, todo hay que decirlo, de una manera muy extraña...

-Malfoy..., ¿estás bien?..., parece que camines..., raro...

-Bueno..., es que los galeones, cuando se mojan, ganan peso..., ¿acaso no lo sabías Granger?

Ni siquiera se ha girado para decírmelo..., abrase visto..., que mal educado..., primero me besa y hace que suba al séptimo cielo, y luego se larga a secar unos galeones..., ¿por qué a mi, Dios, por qué a mi?

Veo como entra en un lavabo, y cierra la puerta, apresuradamente, dando un fuerte portazo...

Me quedo pensando, extrañada, por qué se comporta de manera tan rara..., ¿qué tienen de especial esos galeones para dejarme sola en mitad de este baño de espuma?

Me acerco sigilosamente, nadando, hacia la esquina donde están los baños..., el tío lleva ya cinco minutos metido ahí..., y no sale, así que me pongo a escuchar detenidamente...

Oigo unos ruidos muy raros como..., ohhh..., mmmm...

¿Qué diablos está haciendo?..., ¿secar unos galeones?..., ya sabía yo que le iba el dinero, pero no tanto, por Dios...

Cuando sale del baño le miro con los ojos como platos...

-¿Malfoy?

-¿Granger?

-¿Ya has secado tus..., galeones?

-Ciertamente...

-¿Entonces por qué no vienes aquí...?

-No..., mejor ven tú..., te vistes..., y ya si eso...

-Oh..., pues ahora salgo...

-¡Espera chiflada!..., ¿no ves que te vería todo?..., coge una toalla, ¡exhibicionista!

Le miro como si estuviese viendo a Hagrid con tutú y bailando ballet..., con espanto..., y me empiezo a preguntar si no tendrá una doble personalidad...

-Vale, vale..., no te pongas así..., que no soy ninguna exhibicionista..., además... el cuerpo es algo natural..., no tendrías por qué asustarte tanto, ¿sabes?

-Ya..., jeje,-se ríe sensualmente y se revuelve el pelo con una mano, haciendo que mi excitación suba como la espuma-. Bueno..., toma una toalla...

No se si se habrá dado cuenta, pero me ha dado su toalla..., parece que le da igual, así que la cojo, sin dudarlo...

Él se da la vuelta, y yo aprovecho para salir y envolverme en ella. Huele genial..., huele a él.

-Malfoy..., tú también estás mojado..., ¿por qué no te secas?

-Eh..., oh no..., no me hace falta…

Me encojo de hombros y voy a vestirme en el probador. Cuando ya estoy lista, asomo la cabeza por encima, y le veo a él, de espaldas. Es simplemente perfecto. Me encanta todo lo de él. Aún mantengo su toalla en mi mano, y aspiro su aroma, cerrando los ojos y pensando en él. Le adoro. Me fijo en lo que está haciendo y es algo muy raro, parece que hablara con un enanito, porque mira hacia abajo, y gesticula enormemente. Está chiflado..., entonces..., ¿por qué me gusta tanto? Tal vez sea por eso.

Suspiro y salgo del probador, haciendo que se asuste, y de un pequeño bote..., me mira con cara de asombro, y cierra los ojos fuertemente, empezando a susurrar cosas..., creo oír algo sobre Snape y bikini...

-¿Malfoy?..., ¿qué haces?

Abre los ojos, de repente, y me mira. Extrañamente se forma una mirada de ¿deseo? en su cara, si, juraría que es de deseo.

-Granger...,-dice con una sonrisa burlona en su cara, que me vuelve loca-. Puede que a ti te parezca que el cuerpo es algo natural..., pero..., ¿podrías hacer el favor de abrocharte la camisa como Dios manda?...

Miro mi camisa, y observo, horrorizada que me falta un botón, y se me ve prácticamente todo...

Me doy cuenta de que he perdido un botón, perfecto..., aprieto los puños como gesto de protesta..., ¡maldito botón!..., creo que estoy tan roja como el pelo de Ron, y eso ya es decir algo...

-Es que..., he perdido un..., botón...,-consigo decir a media voz mientras me tapo con la camisa...-.

-Granger..., sí lo que quieres es provocarme, no tienes por qué arrancarte botones a propósito, ¿sabes?

-Yo no me he..., ¿qué quieres decir?

-¿Sobre que?

-¿No necesito arrancármelos?...

-No..., yo..., ¿ya estás analizándolo todo otra vez?..., es una mala costumbre que deberías corregir. A la mayoría de la gente no le gusta la gente que analiza tanto las cosas...

-Es algo que no puedo evitar...

En estos momentos le estoy analizando con mi mirada..., y me doy cuenta de que aún está empapado, y del pelo le cae alguna gota de agua, haciéndole ver extremadamente sexy.

Me acerco hacia él, y le abrazo efusivamente. Él está estático como un palo..., que raro, ¿no? Me acerco para darle un beso, pero me aparta de él...

Siento que mi mundo se desmorona..., ¿acaso esto es para él un estúpido juego sin normas, en el que todo vale para hacer sufrir al enemigo?

¿Cómo he podido ser tan tonta al pensar que le gustó mi beso?

Respiro profundamente un par de veces..., al fin y al cabo, la esperanza es lo último que se pierde, o al menos, eso dicen.

-¡Granger...!..., ¿qué te propones?

-Iba a besarte...

-¡Pero no puedes hacer eso, ¿tú sabes lo que podría pasar?

-¿Qué me correspondieras al beso,-digo con esperanza, y le miro directamente a los ojos, poniendo la cara más dulce que puedo-.

-Sí..., pero..., ¿y después?

-¿Después?..., el destino hablará...


	9. SOLDADITO MARINERO

_Contestación a reviews:_

_Alenkb: simplemente gracias por seguirme..., espero que con este te comas hasta el hombro...:P..., jejeje_

_Gerulita Evans: digamos que más que estúpida, ingenua..., como diría el Malfoy de este fic, está ajilipollada..., jajajajaa..., bueno espero que este capi te guste tanto como el resto..., y a ver si te conectas algún día al messenger que hace una eternidad que no hablamos!_

_Sakura-granger: mil y una gracias por seguirme..., aquí tienes el siguiente!_

_Ahgness Black: de momento si que escribo rápido..., mmm, debe ser que estoy inspirada..., espero que la inspiración no me abandone..., en fin..., besos de caramelo._

_Neishon: aquí tienes lo que pasa por la cabeza de Malfoy..., disfrutalo._

_Kagome-Artemis: espero que a este capi le califiques de bueno..., si no dame alguna sugerencia..., trataré de seguirla... ;) cuidate..., ta lueguito!_

_hikari luna kamiya: bueno..., acabo de tener que agregar esto, porque estaba a punto de subir el capi..., espero que te de tiempo a leerlo ahora, y si no..., bueno, ya encontrarás otro espacio para hacerlo. Aquí tienes la respuesta de por qué Malfoy se hace el difícil..., a mi también me gustan más los pensamientos de Draco, y, si te soy sincera, son los que más me gusta escribir, porque es con lo que más me divierto. Espero que esta vez, que ya sabrás porque el rubio se hizo el difícil, no te decepcione... Hasta pronto!_

SOLDADITO MARINERO

Un beso aún une nuestros labios, haciendo que mi excitación se incremente enormemente.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

A veces para algo cortita..., en fin...

-¿Qué nos hemos besado dentro de una bañera?

-Eso pensaba

Pues si que estoy apañado..., ¿no me podía gustar otra chica que no pensara meticulosamente cada cosa que hace o ve?

-¿Tú lo analizas todo, verdad Granger?

-Si te soy sincera..., sí... Así que analizaré el beso, si es que se le puede llamar así...

Veo en su rostro un gesto de insatisfacción y desagrado..., ¿cómo es posible?... ¿cómo?¡¡¡

¿Qué es lo que quiere decir realmente?

-¿Qué insinúas?

-¿Eso es todo lo que puedes hacer?

Esto es el colmo, ¿acaso me está diciendo que no beso bien?..., ¿yo?..., que llevo un montón de años practicando, casi a diario..., seguro que es cosa suya..., estará acostumbrada a los besos de la comadreja o del cara rajada..., claro..., y ahora prueba lo bueno..., y no lo acepta...

-Que yo sepa el beso es cosa de dos, no de uno...

Un momento..., ¿se habrá besado con el pobretón o con Potty?..., eso sería..., terrible..., ¿cómo?..., no..., eso no es..., lo que pasa es que..., ¡arggg!..., no lo se...!

-Ya lo se..., aquí básicamente, el que falla es uno...

-¿Qué sugieres?..., ¿qué beso mal?

Prefiero que no se ande por las ramas..., ¡que me lo diga ya, de una vez..., aunque es obvio que yo no beso mal..., yo soy perfecto besando..., bueno..., la verdad es que soy perfecto en todo lo que hago, así que...

-No lo se..., es que no me ha quedado muy claro, ¿sabes?...

Vaya con la Granger..., ¿quién imaginaría que es tan..., lanzada?

-Pues eso tiene fácil solución...

Otro dulce contacto en el que nuestros labios se funden en un beso..., no muy fogoso..., todo hay que decirlo..., esto es nuevo para mi..., mis besos..., bueno..., digamos que derrochan pasión..., no romanticismo..., quizá si que lo tenían al principio de todo..., cuando era enamoradizo..., ¿pero últimamente? No.

Al pensar en la palabra enamoramiento, y al oler la fragancia de vainilla que inunda todo el baño, (es decir, SU fragancia), noto una recaída.

Puede que antes tuviera izada la vela mayor..., ahora creo que las tengo izadas todas.

-Malfoy...

-Mmmmm

-¿Llevas la cartera en el bolsillo?

¿Qué insinúa esta pequeña Gryffindor del demonio?..., ¿acaso quiere que la pague por un beso!..., nunca, jamás..., me había pasado nada así..., ¡eso se dice antes de que empiece a fantasear con enamoramientos Granger!

¿No habrá cobrado por más besos, verdad?..., porque estarían todos muertos...

-¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa Granger,-digo escandalizado-.

-Una informativa..., te he preguntado si llevas la carter...

-Sí, ya te he oído la primera vez...,-"no estoy sordo"-. ¿Pero por qué preguntas eso?

Por favor, que no diga que le pague, que no diga que le pague... ¡Cómo lo diga la mato!

-Bueno es que he notado que tenías algo duro en...

-Ohh...,-"mierda..., mi soldadito!"-. Sí, claro llevo la cartera..., sí..., que..., observadora eres Granger...

-Gracias...

Me mira de forma raro..., ¿qué hago?..., ¿estará ya dispuesta a dar..., "el paso"? Intento decírselo un par de veces, hasta que por fin, lo hago.

-Granger..., ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Supongo

-Tú..., ¿tú eres..., virgen?

-¿Y eso a qué viene?..., no te importa...

Lo que es lo mismo que decir..., "sí que lo soy, pero si no te digo ni que si ni que no, tú no lo sabrás".

Tendré que volver a solucionar mis problemas yo solo, nuevamente. Empieza a convertirse en una mala costumbre.

-De acuerdo..., oye..., ahora que lo pienso..., tengo los galeones en mi bolsillo..., y se estarán oxidando..., así que voy a secarlos al baño..., ¿vale?

¿Qué hace?..., se acerca para darme un beso..., ¿acaso quiere que su vida corra peligro?..., me alejo lo más rápido de ella..., me alejo lo más rápido de la tentación.

Camino dentro del agua, y consigo salir de la piscina.

Mi soldadito está realmente peleón..., me da tanta guerra que no puedo ni andar normal, cosa que, Hermione, no tarda en notar:

-Malfoy..., ¿estás bien?..., parece que camines..., raro...

-Bueno..., es que los galeones, cuando se mojan, ganan peso..., ¿acaso no lo sabías Granger?

No me giro para hablar con ella, puesto que mi "problemilla"..., bueno, mi "problemón", todo hay que decirlo, es bastante..., acusado.

Cierro la puerta estrepitosamente, y empiezo a aliviar mis necesidades...

-¿Malfoy?

-¿Granger?

-¿Ya has secado tus..., galeones?

-Ciertamente...

-¿Entonces por qué no vienes aquí...?

-No..., mejor ven tú..., te vistes..., y ya si eso...

-Oh..., pues ahora salgo...

-¡Espera chiflada!..., ¿no ves que te vería todo?..., coge una toalla, ¡exhibicionista!

Me mira con espanto..., espero que no empiece a pensar que estoy loco..., pero no quiero tener que volver a entrar a ese baño para evitar atacar a la pobre chica...

-Vale, vale..., no te pongas así..., que no soy ninguna exhibicionista..., además... el cuerpo es algo natural..., no tendrías por qué asustarte tanto, ¿sabes?

-Ya..., jeje,-río sensualmente y me revuelvo el pelo con una mano, intentado disimular mi comportamiento, tan frígido..., cosa que no es, para nada, habitual en mí..., ¿yo frígido?..., y Dumbledore está cuerdo, claro!-. Bueno..., toma una toalla...

Cojo la primera toalla que veo a mi alcance..., mi objetivo es que se tape y que yo no le vea nada...

Me doy la vuelta, para que ella salga y se cubra.

-Malfoy..., tú también estás mojado..., ¿por qué no te secas?

-Eh..., oh no..., no me hace falta…

Bien, ahora es cuando mi soldadito y yo tenemos una conversación..., entre susurros le digo:

-Soldadito..., tío..., estate quietecito, ¿vale, ni un movimiento..., no alces ninguna vela, que más que un soldado pareces un marine..., tú ahí..., quieto..., no te subas..., ¿vale?..., ¡todo estará controlado si tú te controlas!

Mientras digo esto miro directamente a mi paquete, y señalo con mi dedo, como si de un niño pequeño al que están riñendo se tratase.

Sale del probador y la miro..., ¡lleva la camisa completamente abierta, y se le ve todo el sujetador!..., noto como mi soldadito quiere desobedecer mis ordenes. Es obvio que es un rebelde...

Empiezo a susurrar mi plan te defensa:

-Snape en bikini, Snape en una bañera con Sybill, Flitwik montándoselo con Mc Gonagall...

-¿Malfoy?..., ¿qué haces?

Abro los ojos..., por Dios..., me la comería...

-Granger...,-digo con una sonrisa burlona en mi cara.- Puede que a ti te parezca que el cuerpo es algo natural..., pero..., ¿podrías hacer el favor de abrocharte la camisa como Dios manda?...

Veo como se mira la camisa y se pone más roja que el pelo de un Weasley..., (y ya es rojo , porque no conozco nada más rojo que el pelo de un Weasley)

-Es que..., he perdido un..., botón...,-dice mientras se tapa con la camisa, y otra vez vuelve a ponerse roja..., es obvio que es una Gryffindor, le va el color de su casa como a mi meterme con Potter-.

-Granger..., sí lo que quieres es provocarme, no tienes por qué arrancarte botones a propósito, ¿sabes?

-Yo no me he..., ¿qué quieres decir?

-¿Sobre que?

-¿No necesito arrancármelos?...

-No..., yo..., ¿ya estás analizándolo todo otra vez?..., es una mala costumbre que deberías corregir. A la mayoría de la gente no le gusta la gente que analiza tanto las cosas...

Aunque si tú lo haces, me vuelve loco...

-Es algo que no puedo evitar...

En estos momentos parece que me analice con la mirada...

Se acerca hacia mil, y no se le ocurre otra cosa que abrazarme como si fuera un peluche de un metro ochenta y cinco. Me quedo estático como un palo, pensando en Snapes en bikini y en soldaditos que no son rebeldes... Se me acerca para darme un beso..., ¡esta loca, quito mi cara.

Siento su respiración, profunda, en mi cuello, haciéndome cosquillas..., y mi soldadito se revuelve en las trincheras.

-¡Granger...!..., ¿qué te propones?

-Iba a besarte...

-¡Pero no puedes hacer eso, ¿tú sabes lo que podría pasar?

Por ejemplo que me lanzase encima de ti...salvajemente, entonces..., si empiezo..., no podría parar...

-¿Qué me correspondieras al beso

-Sí..., pero..., ¿y después?

Después..., bufff..., después..., si tú supieras lo que podría pasar..., castañita de mi corazón...

-¿Después?..., el destino hablará...

Esperemos que lo que hable sea el destino..., y no mi marine..., digo!..., soldadito.

FIN DEL CAPI!


	10. INTRUSOS

_Contestación a reviews:_

_Gerulita Evans: creo que llegaste del cine un poco tarde un poco tarde..., me suelo conectar a eso de las diez de la noche, (mira haber que hora es ahí, porque no tengo ni idea). Espero hablar pronto contigo y que disfrutes del capi..., ¡besos!_

_Hikari luna kamiya: espero que sigas tan adicta a mis fics como decías en tu anterior review..., aquí está el capitulo once..., ya me dirás que te parece! Hasta pronto! Besos de caramelo._

_Sakura-granger: simplemente gracias y disfruta del capi._

_Neishon: aquí, aquí, aquí, tienes más._

_Lorein20: bueno..., en un principio sí..., deseo y fogosidad..., aunque no se yo si con uno tendrán suficiente..., ya se verá que pasará..., así que sigue leyéndome! Besos de nata y chocolate..._

_Alenkb: muchas gracias! ¿Qué opinas de este?_

_Ahgness Black: ¿la tuya te abandonó?..., pues vaya, ¿y tienes algún fic..., porque sería interesante de leer..., bueno..., espero que mi inspiración no se haya ido muy lejos y no quede tan mal como creo que ha quedado..., ¡Aquí está!_

_Valuka: aquí está!_

_Marcematu: muchas gracias, me ha llegado eso de que soy una escritora tremenda, espero no haber tardado mucho..., y que lo disfrutes tanto como el resto! Ciao!_

_**Bueno, solo deciros que en este capi perdí la cabeza enormemente, y creo que el resultado es un tanto desastroso, así que espero que no os desilusione..., vosotros diréis..., hasta pronto!**_

INTRUSOS

-¡Granger...!..., ¿qué te propones?

-Iba a besarte...

-¡Pero no puedes hacer eso, ¿tú sabes lo que podría pasar?

-¿Qué me correspondieras al beso,-digo con esperanza, y le miro directamente a los ojos, poniendo la cara más dulce que puedo-.

-Sí..., pero..., ¿y después?

-¿Después?..., el destino hablará...

Me quedo quieta, inmóvil, mirando sus preciosos ojos grises que parece que me hallan vuelto a hipnotizar. Es cuando noto su mano alrededor de mi cintura cuando me doy cuenta de que ha empezado a besar mi cuello con delicadeza, que pronto se convierte en fogosidad.

Echo la cabeza hacia atrás, poseída por un sentimiento que hacía mucho que no sentía..., bueno..., no se si calificarlo exactamente de sentimiento..., la pasión.

Bonita palabra, pasión..., la pasión nos invade y se mete en nuestras vidas, haciendo que cojan sentido..., ¿qué sería del mundo sin pasión?..., muchos de los actos más heroicos y maravillosos que han ocurrido en el planeta son fruto de la adorada, y al mismo tiempo temida, palabra.

La pasión nos gobierna como si fuéramos títeres en muchas ocasiones. Ésta es una de ellas.

No tarda en apoderarse de mis labios con salvajismo, haciendo incluso que el dolor se perciba en ellos..., pero merece la pena, ya lo creo que la merece...

De repente, noto que alguien abre la puerta..., miro horrorizada hacía allí, y en ese momento odio al ser que está plantificado en la puerta, mirándonos con ojos abiertos enormemente, como platos.

-Harry,-digo, haciendo que Malfoy se quedé estático-.

-Potter,-escupe ahora con odio el rubio que hacía momentos desbordaba pasión-.

-Hermione,-dice el que supuestamente es mi amigo..., aunque empiezo a replanteármelo seriamente-.

-Granger,-dice ahora Draco con gesto interrogativo-.

-¿Draco,-le digo sin entender que puede querer preguntarme con la mirada-.

-¡Malfoy,-grita horrorizado Harry tirándose de los pelos...-

-¿Harry,-vuelvo a repetir yo-.

-¡Basta ya,-grita Draco, histérico-. Creo que ya sabemos quienes son los presentes de la habitación...

-Hermione..., has besado a este..., has besado a Draco Malfoy,-dice aún impactado-.

-¿Y tú quién eres, el narrador,-dice Draco volviendo a hacer gala de odio contenido-. Pues si..., tu amiguita se me ha tirado encima..., ya se que soy irresistible..., pero deberías tener más fuerza de voluntad, preciosa,-me dice a la vez que me guiña un ojo seductoramente-.

Me quedó impactada, mirando al chico que hacía momentos me besaba con desenfreno..., ¿cómo es posible que sea tan buen actor? Ahora, cuando le veo poner gesto de arrogancia y superioridad, sabiendo como se que hace tan solo unos segundos nada en él era arrogancia ni superioridad.., más bien todo lo contrario, pienso que yo debería practicar para aprender a mentir mejor.

-¿Estás insinuando, Malfoy, que Hermione, nuestra Hermione, te ha besado... a ti?

-Sí..., es algo que se llama atracción..., aunque supongo que no sabes lo que es..., porque no es precisamente lo que tú desbordas..., ¿verdad Potter?..., si no sólo hay que hablar con Cho Chang..., jajajajjaa,-se burla cruelmente de mi amigo-.

En estos momentos creo que está bien que se burle de él..., ¡ha interrumpido nuestro momento!..., se merece más que eso..., pero no seré yo quien se lo de..., no señor..., ¡soy prefecta!

-¿Qué sabrás tú, Malfoy?

-Pues todo lo que me contó antes de acabar con ella en la cama Potter,-dice con gesto de superioridad-.

Ahora le miró impresionada y enfadada..., ¿qué demonios es eso de ir fardando por ahí de acostarse con otras tías conmigo delante?..., ¡esto si que no se lo perdono!..., ¿es que no tiene corazón?

-¡Potter,-oigo una voz desde la puerta-. ¿Qué diantre haces ahí plantado?..., quítate de en medio, voy a darme un baño-.

Entonces una morena cabeza asoma por el hombro de Harry. Y otra vez vuelta a empezar...

-¿Parkinson?

-Draco!

-Pansy!

-¿Granger?

-¡¿Draco,- "¿qué diablos está haciendo esa aquí?..., no habría quedado con ella para pasar un buen rato verdad?"-.

-Potter,-dice de repente la Slytherin como si acabara de verlo-.

-¡Parkinson!...

Y así siguen un rato más, en el que yo no oigo nada..., ¿es qué acaso Draco, el chico que apenas hace unos minutos me estaba besando, había quedado aquí con Parkinson para..., hacer sabe Dios que?..., (bueno, lo sabe Dios y también yo).

¿Cómo se atreve!..., ¿y yo qué?..., ¿qué pasa conmigo? ¿Es que acaso la prefiere a ella?

-Basta,-gritó fuera de mí, movida por un sentimiento que aún no he conseguido identificar, lo cual me irrita aún más-.

-Tú a mi no me dices que me calle..., asquerosa sangre sucia...,-dice con gesto de asco en su cara Pansy Parkinson-.

-No la llames así!

Entonces todos nos quedamos impactados..., ¿qué diablos ha pasado?..., es normal que Harry me defienda y diga que no me llame así..., pero..., ¿y Malfoy?...

Pansy le mira como si se hubiera vuelto loco, y Harry..., bueno, su gesto es indescifrable...

-¡Ese es mi placer!..., Pansy!..., no me robes la diversión...,-dice de repente, con una sonrisa burlona bailándole en los labios, (preciosos labios por cierto..., y aún están rojos por la fricción con los míos...), haciendo que el poco ego que se me había subido a la cabeza, caiga de golpe y porrazo contra el suelo-.

Así que ella es Pansy!..., claro..., ella es su amiguita Pansy..., y yo no soy más que Granger la sangresucia sabelotodo...

Seguro que quedó con ella y yo fui un improvisto...

¡Cómo puedo ser tan tonta!..., pero..., aún no lo entiendo..., si había quedado con Parkinson..., ¿por qué diablos me besó?

Miro interrogativamente a Draco, que en estos momentos tiene un ligero tono sonrosado en sus mejillas, (lo cual es muy, muy, pero que muy extraño)..., desearía saber que pasa por esa cabecita rubia...

-Bueno..., no os he cobrado tiquet...,-dijo de repente Malfoy-. Sí que es cierto que Granger se metió cuando estaba a punto de darme un baño sin llamar a la puerta ni nada..., ¡me caí a la piscina del susto!..., mira como estoy Granger..., ¡esta me la pagas,-incluso me da algo de miedo al oír el tono que utiliza...-.

Creo que me estoy volviendo loca..., me acaba de dar la sensación de que Draco me ha guiñado un ojo..., seductoramente..., ¡en frente de estos dos, que ahora están discutiendo de quien es la culpa de que el rubio se haya caído al agua!

-Bueno..., ¡basta ya,-gritó yo, actuando también a mi manera-. Ya estoy harta..., yo le tiré al agua..., ¡sí!..., le empujé!..., y os preguntaréis ¿por qué?..., pues porque me dio la gana!..., y si no te andas con cuidado te empujaré también en el lago,-digo apuntándole con mi dedo y esperando que haya cogido la indirecta-. Ahora me voy...

Y salgo echa un auténtico huracán por la puerta del baño...

Se muy bien cual es la dirección que hay que tomar desde el baño de los prefectos hasta el lago..., al menos la más corta..., y si no me equivoco, Draco no tardará mucho en decir que él también tiene que irse..., a menos que...

Otra vez ese sentimiento no identificado vuelve a mi ser..., ¿no habrá echado a Harry de los baños para quedarse a solas con Parkinson..., verdad..., verdad?

Empiezo a dar vueltas tras la columna, (por lo que las vueltas son realmente cortas), como un león enjaulado.

Entonces oigo unos pasos que vienen, acelerándose hacia mí..., me escondo tras la columna para darle un pequeño susto a mi dragón...

-¡Parkinson!..., ¿tenías que haber sido tan inoportuna, ¿no viste que estaba parado y no había entrado en el baño?..., ¿acaso no se te ocurrió pensar que había alguien dentro?

-¡Y yo que sé Potter!..., siempre has estado algo majareta...

-Yo pensaba que eso era lo que más te gustaba de mi...

Acabo de quedarme completamente de piedra..., ¿qué es lo que acabo de oír...?..., mis oídos deben estar bloqueados..., ¿Harry y Parkinson?..., es no puede ser..., habré entendido mal..., sigo escuchando, escondida tras la columna.

-Eso no es lo más me gusta de ti...,-parece que le ha susurrado algo en el oído-.

-Jajajajjaaa,-ahora Harry se ríe-. Sí bueno..., pero eso no es mi forma de ser..., si no algo que se hacer...

-Es que se te da muy bien!

¿De qué diablos están hablando estos dos?...

-Mmmmm..., pues yo también podría decirte un par de cosas que se te dan bien...

-¿Sólo un par?

-¿Siempre eres tan arrogante?

-Lo intento..., además..., yo creí que eso fue lo que te atrajo de mi...

-Ya sabes que no fue lo único...

Ahora Parkinson ha soltado un gritito muy..., raro..., no entiendo absolutamente nada...

Me asomo durante una fracción de segundo y veo, a Harry, a MI Harry..., besando con delicados toques el hombro de la morena.

Vuelvo a esconderme tras la columna. Flasheada, como estoy, oigo una voz:

-¡Eh Potter,-ese es MI Draco-. ¿Qué es lo que le estás haciendo a Pansy?

-¿A Parkinson?..., nada..., tengo mejor gusto que eso..., os dejo solitos..., seguro que entre serpientes os lleváis muy bien...

-¿Y vas a negarme la oportunidad de un duelo con varita contigo?..., te veo en la sala de los menesteres!..., perdedor,-dice ahora Pansy con odio-.

Yo me estoy volviendo loca..., estos Slytherin me confunden!..., tan pronto dan besitos y están cariñosos como insultan y se vuelven malos y despiadados..., ¿quién les entiende?

Veo como Parkinson sale en la misma dirección por la que ha venido...

-Potter!..., ¿a sí que te dedicas a retar a duelos con varitas a chicas?..., pobrecito..., aunque es normal..., no tienes nivel para algo mejor...

-¿Con algo mejor te refieres a ti, Malfoy?..., porque creo que si es así..., estás soñando...

-Mira Potter!..., acabaría contigo en medio segundo..., pero tengo..., cosas que hacer..., ¡así que largo!..., ya le preguntaré luego a Pansy cuanto tiempo tardó en vencerte..., jaajajajajjaa

-Piérdete hurón,-mi amigo se ha ido. O al menos eso imagino porque ya no oigo a Malfoy despotricar contra nadie-.

-¿Dónde se ha metido?...Maldito Potter,-puede que no se haya ido aún. Me escondo más aún tras la columna-. Como le odio, ¿acaso no podría haber llamado a la puerta?

Una sonrisa se forma en mi cara..., ¿acaso Draco está irritado porque nos interrumpieron? No puedo evitarlo pero una risita se escapa de mi boca..., una risita que Draco oye perfectamente.

-¿Quién está ahí?..., seguro que eres Weasley..., siempre estás siguiendo a Potter..., no me extrañaría que hubiera algo rarito entre vosotros dos..., ¿Comadreja,-pregunta al ver que nadie responde-. Ronnie,-dice cantando Draco con alegría en la voz-. Saaaalll..., tengo un regalito para ti!

Actúo rápido y utilizo un hechizo de invisibilidad..., Malfoy asoma su rubia y preciosa cabeza justo cuando he murmurado el hechizo...

-Creo que me estoy volviendo loco...,-susurra para sí-.

Ahora camina lentamente..., se me ocurre una brillante idea..., le sigo silenciosamente, aún con el hechizo de invisibilidad.

El rubio parece alterado y nervioso..., sigue caminando hasta que llega a la entrada de la sala común de Slytherin..., no dudo ni un momento, y entro detrás de él lo más rápido posible, para que no se me cierre la puerta en las narices.

De repente Draco se para en seco. Mira hacia atrás, (es decir, donde yo estoy), y extiende la mano. Afortunadamente me he echado para atrás en el último segundo y su mano solo toca el aire.

-Completamente loco...,-le oigo susurrar-.

-Hola Draco!

-Ey!..., ¿cómo va eso Dawn?

-Genial..., y..., mmmm, bueno..., quería decirte que si algún día quieres repetir lo de la otra noche...,-se acerca a MI Draco y le susurra algo en el oído-.

Acto seguido su mano acaricia cierta parte del Slytherin, y sonríe pícaramente.

Otra vez ese estúpido sentimiento no identificado vuelve..., me encantaría coger a esa rubia de bote y estrangularla lentamente!..., ¿cómo se atreve a tocarle?..., es MIO..., sólo y exclusivamente MIO!

Contengo milagrosamente las ganas de matarla cruelmente, o al menos, de darle una patada en la espinilla.

Ahora Draco sonríe sensualmente. No puedo evitarlo!

-Auchhh!

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí..., es que..., he notado algo en mi espinilla,-dice la rubia oxigenada a la vez que se toca la zona adolorida debido a mi patada, (¡es que yo debería jugar al fútbol!)-.

-Genial..., y respecto a lo de que algún día me pase por tu cuarto..., será mejor que lo olvides..., tengo..., cosas pendientes...

La sonrisa de la estúpida Slytherin desaparece de su cara para llegar a la mía..., si no fuera porque me oirían y todos se enterarían de que estoy aquí, empezaría a reír como una histérica.

Draco se despide de la estirada chica y sigue el camino hacia su habitación. Abre la puerta, y yo me lanzó dentro, porque prácticamente me deja fuera.

El rubio se tumba encima de la cama. Se está revolviendo el pelo con las manos y suspirando enormemente, como si estuviera muy nervioso por algo..., cierra los ojos, intentando concentrarse en algo, o al menos, eso me parece a mi.

Aprovecho el momento y me acerco a él. Pero me tengo que alejar cuando, de repente, se incorpora, para abrirse los botones de la camisa.

Vuelve a tumbarse en la cama y a cerrar los ojos.

Con un dedo acaricio su abdomen, haciendo que el chico abra los ojos enormemente. Me vuelvo a alejar de él...

-¿Quién está ahí,-pregunta con voz profunda-. ¿Granger?

Yo no le contesto. Sólo le miro. Se ha puesto de pie y está mirando a todas partes, como si así pudiera conseguir verme..., ¡!iluso!

Me acerco sin ser notada, y le empujo contra la pared...

Se queda de piedra cuando alguien invisible, (es decir, yo), empieza a besar con salvajismo sus labios, y a acariciarle esos perfectos abdominales que tiene, que me vuelven completamente loca.

Entonces me coge por los hombros...

-Granger..., ¿eres tú?

-¿Tú que crees?...,-le susurro en su oído derecho, alejándome entonces de su alcance-.

-Déjame verte,-me exige con voz potente-.

-No..., así es más divertido...,-río yo con ganas-.

Ahora empieza nuestro momento..., y me aseguro de que nadie nos interrumpa echando un poderoso hechizo a la puerta de la habitación, para cerrarla mágicamente.


	11. OBSESIÓN, LOCURA

Respuestas a reviews: 

Sakura-granger: espero que siga como a ti te gusta... aquí está!

Gerulita Evans: espero que te recuperes de tu enfermedad. Lo de Pansy y Harry fue algo completamente espontáneo..., ¡pero quedó así, y no podía defraudar a mi Musa!

D.R.A.G.O.N. RRQ: muchas gracias! Espero que el capi de hoy sea..., fluido, ameno y entretenido..., saludos!

Marcematu: sinceramente gracias..., creo que este capi no está muy gracioso..., simplemente es..., algo extraño..., cuando lo leas dame tu opinión..., para ver cómo lo calificarías..., ¿ok?..., hasta luego!

Haru-tsuki-no-hime: Hermione es ingenua..., o al menos es lo que aparenta..., ¿cierto?..., en cuanto a Draco..., ¿por qué tonto?..., yo más bien diría prepotente y arrogante..., pero eso es precisamente lo que le hace ver tan desmesuradamente sexy y atractivo..., ¿no crees?..., bueno, espero que el capi de hoy te guste..., ¡disfrútalo!

Neishon: probablemente..., aquí está la chispa...!

Klass2008: aquí tienes los pensamientos de Draco cuando algo invisible le toca..., él es..., bueno..., él mismo se califica a si mismo con una palabrita que hará que todo lo que sienta al ser tocado por algo invisible sea lógico..., ¡lee!

Ahgness Black: espero que te guste!..., ¡hasta pronto!

Tania Stratman: no es como si lo hubiera escrito otra persona, si no que me inmiscuyo en las consecuencias que tienes los sentimientos de cada uno...

Ambos están, en estos momentos, cegados por el deseo y la pasión..., y no se expresan precisamente románticos..., si no más bien salvajes e irracionales..., cuando el deseo y la pasión te dominan, no tienes tiempo para pensar en nada más..., aunque en este capi..., haciéndote un poco de caso, veremos a Draco con un sentimiento que él desconoce, y que cree ilógico...

Si te soy sincera Hermione también lo ha sentido..., pero no ha llegado a descubrir que era lo que le irritaba..., Draco, en cambio, tiene muy claro que le molesta..., ¡aquí está!..., espero que te guste tanto como los primeros..., o al menos más que los del final! ;)

¿OBSESIÓN..., LOCURA?

-¡Granger...!..., ¿qué te propones?

-Iba a besarte...

-¡Pero no puedes hacer eso, ¿tú sabes lo que podría pasar?

-¿Qué me correspondieras al beso,-digo con esperanza, y le miro directamente a los ojos, poniendo la cara más dulce que puedo-.

-Sí..., pero..., ¿y después?

-¿Después?..., el destino hablará...

Me quedo pensando y meditando lo que me propones..., el destino..., cruel destino que ha hecho que nuestro amor sea un imposible...

Al menos eso pienso en unos momentos, porque en otros la duda me corrompe por dentro y hace que me vuelva completamente loco al intentar pensar con claridad...

No niego que hace mucho, mucho tiempo que deseo y anhelo besar tu piel, que es tan suave como imaginé desde el primer día que soñé contigo..., pensando en que te besaba y me correspondías...

Ese día ha llegado y no quiero perderme ni un solo instante del momento..., quiero vivirlo perfectamente junto a ti..., y que quede grabado a fuego en mi memoria..., el día que le hice el amor a Hermione Granger, el día que nuestras almas se fundieron en una sola.

Estoy seguro que después de que esto ocurra tu te quedarás con un trocito de mi alma..., pero nada importa si ese recuerdo perdura en mi memoria hasta el final de mis días...

Me acerco hacia ti..., y noto tu mirada sobre la mía..., con mis manos te sostengo delicadamente por la cintura..., y mis labios buscan con desesperación tu piel.

Lo primero que veo es tu cuello, y me lanzo a él como si en un vampiro hambriento me hubiera convertido...

Empiezo a darte suaves besos, pero pronto, la espera a la que he sido sometido lucha en mi interior, y tornan a ser apasionados y fogosos.

Oigo un gemido que se escapa de tu boca, y siento que estoy en el paraíso.

-Harry,-escucho como Granger pronuncia el nombre de ese cretino-.

Mi imaginación me hace pensar que ella haya podido quedar aquí con él, y yo haya sido un improvisto en su camino.

Pero deshecho la idea al darme cuenta de que me ha besado, me ha excitado, y luego me ha pedido que volviera a besarla, y que la poseyera y que la amara..., dejando todo en manos del destino...

Pero aún así..., un sentimiento extraño se remueve en mi interior, y no puedo evitar odiar, como nunca he odiado a ese al que llaman "el niño que vivió"..., ¿por qué diablos viene aquí?..., ¿acaso si que está buscando a Granger?..., ella es MIA Potter, es de MI propiedad...

-Potter,-digo intentando contenerme para no romperle su rajada cara de un golpe-.

-Hermione,-dice el estúpido de Potter..., al parecer el llevar gafas si que le sirve para algo, al fin y al cabo...-.

-Granger,-¿qué demonios está haciendo este aquí?-.

Ahora por mi cabeza pasa una imagen de Potter besándose con la chica que tengo frente a mi, y empiezo a pensar que tal vez si que quedó con él..., pero no pudo resistirse a mi encanto...

-¿Draco?

-¡Malfoy,-vaya..., si hasta se ha dignado en darse cuenta de que estoy aquí..., que caritativo..., estaría muy ocupado mirando a MI Hermione-

-¿Harry,-¿qué diablos le pasa a esta ahora?..., ¡o deja de mirarle ya o los mato a los dos!-.

-¡Basta ya,-grito histérico, sin poder evitarlo-. Creo que ya sabemos quienes son los presentes de la habitación...

-Hermione..., has besado a este..., has besado a Draco Malfoy,-dice aún impactado-.

Aquí está el magnifico Potter con sus magníficas deducciones..., debería montar una empresa de detectives privados..., ¡que elocuente!

Seguro que le da asco pensar que su noviecita se ha besado conmigo..., pues si que lo ha hecho, pero no entiendo por qué si realmente quedó con este estúpido y a mi me podía haber dado puerta...

Soy realista..., valgo mucho más que Potter como amante..., ¡y como novio!

¿Un momento?..., ¿qué demonios me está pasando?..., ¿qué es esto que estoy pensando?...,¿es posible que MI Hermione no sea MI Hermione, si no SU Hermione?

-¿Y tú quién eres, el narrador? Pues si..., tu amiguita se me ha tirado encima..., ya se que soy irresistible..., pero deberías tener más fuerza de voluntad, preciosa,-le guiño un ojo seductoramente..., no creo que vea la duda en mis ojos reflejada..., eso es algo que no voy a permitir. Nadie juega con Draco Malfoy-.

-¿Estás insinuando, Malfoy, que Hermione, nuestra Hermione, te ha besado... a ti?

Así que ahora es NUESTRA Hermione..., ¿es que acaso tiene más novios?..., ¿cuántos exactamente tendrá?..., ¿y cómo es posible que me haga esto a mi?

-Sí..., es algo que se llama atracción..., aunque supongo que no sabes lo que es..., porque no es precisamente lo que tú desbordas..., ¿verdad Potter?..., si no sólo hay que hablar con Cho Chang..., jajajajjaa,-pago mi ira con el inútil de Potter-.

-¿Qué sabrás tú, Malfoy?

-Pues todo lo que me contó antes de acabar con ella en la cama Potter,-digo con gesto de superioridad-.

Así le quedará claro a Hermione que yo también tengo otras..., ¿novias?..., más bien amantes...

No es la única que puede decir que tiene novios para elegir..., ¡yo también puedo elegir!..., pero triste y verdaderamente, sólo la quiero a ella...

Necesito hablar con ella y que me diga que todo esto es algo que viene de mi imaginación..., que corre veloz cual zorro del cazador...

Tal vez sólo sea eso. Tal vez sólo sea mi imaginación..., pero aún no he conseguido saber porque me irrita tanto pensar que Hermione tenga otros novios..., ligues..., ¡lo que se suponga que yo sea!

Jamás me había pasado antes..., ¡debería investigarlo!..., porque nunca pensé que eso fuera lógico..., nunca ha habido fidelidad en mis relaciones..., por ninguna de las dos partes..., y nunca me ha molestado!

-¡Potter,-oigo una voz desde la puerta-. ¿Qué diantre haces ahí plantado?..., quítate de en medio, voy a darme un baño.

Entonces una morena cabeza asoma por el hombro del supuesto novio de Hermione, (bueno, de uno de ellos). Y otra vez vuelta a empezar...

-¿Parkinson?

-Draco!

-Pansy,-si esto parece más una sala de fiestas que un baño…!quizá lo de Potter también sea casualidad..., como lo de Pansy...!-.

Una luz de esperanza brilla en el fondo de mi ser.

-¿Granger?

-¡¿Draco?

-Potter,-dice de repente mi amiga como si acabara de verlo-.

-¡Parkinson!...

-Basta!

-Tú a mi no me dices que me calle..., asquerosa sangre sucia...,-dice mi amiga con gesto de asco en su cara -.

-No la llames así!

Entonces me doy cuenta del error que acabo de cometer. Una cosa es que fantasee con la Granger.., que me pase el día soñando con ella..., pero otra muy distinta que lo muestre en público.

Necesito algo que suene cruel y lo necesito ya. Una bombilla se enciende en mi cabeza. Yo solía llamarla así..., antes.

-¡Ese es mi placer!..., Pansy!..., no me robes la diversión...,-digo con una sonrisa burlona en mis labios, satisfecho de ser tan hábil y rápido a la hora de inventarme excusas y que suenen creíbles-.

Siento como el color sube a mis mejillas, por el error cometido..., debo cuidarme más si no quiero que todo Hogwarts sepa que yo, el chico más duro, sexy, atractivo, popular y deseado del Colegio ha perdido la cabeza por la mejor amiga de su peor enemigo...

-Bueno..., no os he cobrado ticket...,-preparado para volver a mentir estrepitosamente-. Sí que es cierto que Granger se metió cuando estaba a punto de darme un baño sin llamar a la puerta ni nada..., ¡me caí a la piscina del susto!..., mira como estoy Granger..., ¡esta me la pagas,-noto como si me tuviera miedo, y, sin poder explicármelo, me excita enormemente..., ojalá pudiera poseerla aquí y ahora. Se la ve tan débil y sensible..., tan pequeña y asustada..., al mismo tiempo tengo ganas de abrazarla y no soltarla jamás...-.

Mis sentimientos se entremezclan en mi cabeza y me vuelvo completamente loco, pues no se que es lo deseo.

No puedo evitarlo..., el lado sexy y ninfómano que me acompaña a todas partes hace que le guiñe un ojo seductoramente a mi muñequita, mientras mi amiga y el cara-rajada discuten sobre como me caí al agua..., increíblemente divertido..., pero me gustaría un poco de intimidad

-Bueno..., ¡basta ya!. Ya estoy harta..., yo le tiré al agua..., ¡sí!..., le empujé!..., y os preguntaréis ¿por qué?..., pues porque me dio la gana!..., y si no te andas con cuidado te empujaré también en el lago!

¿Qué demonios dice?..., ¿qué me va a tirar al lago?..., ¿o querrá verme de camino al lago?..., creo que conozco un cuadro en el que hay un dibujo de un lago..., y está en el camino más corto hacía el exterior..., tal vez esté allí...

Estos dos siguen discutiendo..., parecen un matrimonio que llevara junto 40 años..., ¡que horrible!..., ¿Potter y Pansy?

Sonrió al imaginarme a sus hijos llamándome tío Draco..., y llevando una relación civilizada con cara-rajada..., ¡me muero de la risa!

Creo que lo han notado porque han dejado de discutir para mirarme.

Me echo un hechizo en la ropa y me la seco en un santiamén...

Ahora mi amiga y el estúpido se han ido..., así que decido probar suerte junto al cuadro del lago..., porque no he traído mi capa y en la calle hace un frío de mil demonios.

Camino con la elegancia y el estilo que me caracterizan, cuando veo a Potter muy cerca de mi mejor amiga, Pansy Parkinson.

Supongo que estará diciéndole algún insulto horripilante, o intentando hechizarla. Me veo en la obligación de defenderla.

-¡Eh Potter! ¿Qué es lo que le estás haciendo a Pansy?

-¿A Parkinson?..., nada..., tengo mejor gusto que eso..., os dejo solitos..., seguro que entre serpientes os lleváis muy bien...

-¿Y vas a negarme la oportunidad de un duelo con varita contigo?..., te veo en la sala de los menesteres!..., perdedor!

-Potter!..., ¿a sí que te dedicas a retar a duelos con varitas a chicas?..., pobrecito..., aunque es normal..., no tienes nivel para algo mejor...

-¿Con algo mejor te refieres a ti, Malfoy?..., porque creo que si es así..., estás soñando...

-Mira Potter!..., acabaría contigo en medio segundo..., pero tengo..., cosas que hacer..., ¡así que largo!..., ya le preguntaré luego a Pansy cuanto tiempo tardó en vencerte..., jaajajajajjaa

-Piérdete hurón,-veo a Potter seguir el camino que hace unos instantes siguió mi amiga-.

-¿Dónde se ha metido?..., -Granger no está aquí, y no tengo mi capa a mano. Si no fuera por Potter no tendría que andar buscándola como si fuera la snitch dorada-. Maldito Potter, ¿acaso no podría haber llamado a la puerta?

Oigo una risita desde detrás de la columna..., ¿quién coño se está riendo de mi y mi situación?..., ¡no puedo evitar sentir lo que siento!..., ¿es que nadie me comprende?

-¿Quién está ahí?..., seguro que eres Weasley..., siempre estás siguiendo a Potter..., no me extrañaría que hubiera algo rarito entre vosotros dos..., ¿Comadreja?...,-no obtengo respuesta-. Ronnie! Saaaalll..., tengo un regalito para ti!

Pero miro tras la columna y no hay absolutamente nada. Bueno, miento, hay aire.

-Creo que me estoy volviendo loco...

Eso de estar todo el santo día pensando en Granger hace que mis neuronas se revuelvan y me hagan oír cosas inexistentes, lo cual me crispa los nervios.

Sigo nervioso, pensando en donde estará Hermione en este momento, y desechando la idea de que tenga un ejército de novios.

Camino hacia mi sala común.

Al entrar por la puerta oigo como una pisada tras de mi, que, obviamente no es mía. Alargo mi mano para ver si acaso hay algo invisible ahí detrás, pero sólo hay aire...

-Completamente loco...

-Hola Draco!

-Ey!..., ¿cómo va eso Dawn?

-Genial..., y..., mmmm, bueno..., quería decirte que si algún día quieres repetir lo de la otra noche...

Se acerca a mi oído y me dice que lleva días pensando en mi y en la otra noche..., que fue SU noche..., NUESTRA noche...

Algo se remueve en mi interior cuando oigo ese "nuestra", porque creo que debería salir de otra boca.

Ella acaricia mi trasero de una forma muy..., mmmmm, atrayente, y una sonrisa sensual aparece en mis labios al pensar lo bien que lo podría volver a pasar con Dawn.

Pero otra vez vuelve Hermione Granger a mi cabeza, y mi plan de diversión cae por la borda con un prisionero en un barco pirata.

-Auchhh!

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí..., es que..., he notado algo en mi espinilla.

-Genial..., y respecto a lo de que algún día me pase por tu cuarto..., será mejor que lo olvides..., tengo..., cosas pendientes...,-por ejemplo, pensar en ELLA-.

Me despido de la chica y entro en mi habitación para poder descansar un rato. Es que pensar todo el día en lo mismo, es muy estresante.

Me tumbo en la cama. Revuelvo mi cabello, porque se que me relaja. Intento que mi mente quede completamente en blanco..., lo estoy consiguiendo.

De repente siento calor..., los hechizo de secado de ropa siempre me dan calor. Y me quito la camisa para volver a concentrarme en no pensar en nada..., ni nadie.

De repente noto una caricia suave en mi abdomen y mis ojos se abren mecánicamente..., o me estoy volviendo loco, o hay alguien más en la habitación, conmigo.

Cuando pensé que me había olvidado de ella..., digo:

-¿Quién está ahí? ¿Granger?

Maldigo internamente por no poder descansar de su imagen.

Miro a todas partes como un neurótico intentando ver algo que me evidencie quien es..., o al menos..., donde está. No lo consigo. Parece que se haya quedado quieta.

De repente alguien me empuja contra la pared.

La adrenalina corre a borbotones por mi sangre cuando me besa con pasión y me acaricia, nuevamente, el abdomen...

Siento que aquello es, terroríficamente emocionante..., pero aún más si supiera con certeza que esa persona es Granger...

La cojo por lo que creo, son los hombros. Al menos la altura le corresponde. Me se muy bien todo su cuerpo como para saber por donde me llega. Justo a mi barbilla..., como esta persona invisible.

-Granger..., ¿eres tú?

-¿Tú que crees?...,-me susurra en un oído, y luego se aleja como si eso a mi no me afectara-.

Estoy casi seguro de que es su voz..., pero creo que tengo tal paranoia con ella que podría estar equivocado, oyendo su voz cuando es la de otra persona.

-Déjame verte!

-No..., así es más divertido...

Ahora oigo su risa..., esa si que es inconfundible..., es ella..., es MI Hermione Granger.


	12. ADICTA

_Contestación a reviews:_

_D.R.A.G.O.N RRQ: espero sorprenderte en este capi, aunque creo que es obvio lo que va a pasar..., así que la forma de escribir vuelve un poco a como eran los primeros capítulos..., digamos..., sensible..., no muy gracioso..., mmmm, habrá que esperar a leer a Draco, (que está más impaciente que Hermione), para poder reír un rato..., o al menos eso espero, (aún no lo he escrito)..., aquí va!_

_Hikari luna kamiya: no pasa nada..., si el ordenador no te dejó..., pues nada!..., bueno..., si..., supongo que ha dejado de ser un "mujeriego" como tú dices..., pero es que el amor es terrible..., hace estragos..., en fin..., ¿qué se le va a hacer?..., y respecto a su estado mental..., creo que el de los dos está un tanto deteriorado..., pero, para que des tu propia opinión sobre el estado de la mente de Hermione..., aquí tienes sus pensamientos..., todos para ti...!_

_Haru-tsuki: bueno..., me honra mucho que te hayas seas adicta a mi fic..., mmm, y espero poder terminarlo..., todavía no llega a su fin..., así que aquí tienes un capi más..., que lo disfrutes..._

_Gerulita Evans: cómo que si se repitió?..., mmmm, eran los pensamientos de Draco..., en fin..., aquí tienes los de Hermione..., para que no digas que si es igual que el anterior..., besito chocolate...muak_

_Tania Stratman: gracias por seguir leyéndome..., a ver..., si te soy sincera no tengo ni la más remota idea de cómo son los "encuentros" de Draco y Hermione en otros fics..., así que podría decir que aquí..., bueno..., aquí tenemos la visión de Hermione..., que está..., bastante coladita por el chico en sí..., cuando lleguemos a Draco..., en el que el deseo es más patente..., bueno..., tal vez incluso haya alguna risa..., este es una mezcla..., extraña..., ya me dirás si se parece o tienes otros "matices" como bien dices..., y sobre todo, y muy importante, si te gusta! Besitos de fresa y nata._

_Lily Williams: bueno..., respecto a lo de cambiar la forma de escribir…, siento desilusionarte…, pero es que a mi me encanta así..., si que es cierto que se repite, pero yo creo que es interesante ver el punto de vista de ambos..., además..., se sabe la trama del segundo capítulo, pero cuando se llega a los pensamientos de Hermione..., pues es completamente nuevo..._

_Pero te haré caso en una cosa..., me pides acción..., bueno..., disfrútala aquí..._

_Sandrasg09: bueno..., no se si aún no lo habrá ascendido, pero después de este capi, seguro que se convierte en el amo y señor del barco..., si señor!..., jajaja..., bueno, espero que te distraiga de tus exámenes, (yo también estoy en exámenes y es horrible..., un rato de distracción siempre viene bien)..._

_Neishon: bueno..., aunque no lo diga..., yo me lo comería de todas formas..., jajaja, pero desde luego le hace ver..., mmm, posesivo..., seguro de lo que quiere..., todo para él y sin rechistar! Ajjaja, bueno..., disfruta el capi y gracias por leer "Al diablo con el diablo"..., besitos de caramelo!_

_Marcelamatu: muchísimas gracias por decirme que soy muy, pero muy buena escritora..., eso me ha tocado mi corazoncito de escritora..., (sninf, snif)..., jajaja..., bueno..., ahora si que creo que este capi no es gracioso..., (ya me darás tu opinión), pero el siguiente, si todo sale según lo previsto..., tendrá sus toques de ironía Draconiana!..., jajja, disfrutalo! Besitos y abrazos._

ADICTA

Río con ganas al imaginar los pensamientos que pueden estar corriendo por esa cabecita rubia..., me encantaría saber legilemancia..., es una pena que nunca haya tenido la oportunidad de aprenderla..., en fin...

Me muevo con agilidad y destreza por tu habitación, estudiándola para poder llegar a conocerla como he llegado a conocer tú físico y cada uno de los movimientos y gestos que efectúas..., dependiendo de la situación.

Se que cuando estás nervioso revuelves tu pelo con tu mano. A mi también me relajaría poder hundir mis dedos entre tus finos cabellos..., que se asemejan a delgados hilos de oro plateado...

Me imagino la suavidad que deben tener, y un escalofrío recorre mi columna vertebral..., sólo con pensar en acariciar tu pelo..., ¿cómo es posible qué hagas que estas sensaciones se despierten en mí tan vivamente?

Nunca antes me había pasado nada parecido..., esto es deseo y amor desenfrenado, como un ciclón en mi mente y en mi corazón ante el que no puedo oponer resistencia, ya arrase con todo mi ser y lo que soy o llegue a embriagar cada uno de mis sentidos, haciéndome sentir en el paraíso...

Cada vez que te toco. Cada vez que mi piel roza la tuya siento como si hubiera probado la ambrosia de los dioses, haciendo que me sienta casi inmortal. Como si nada ni nadie pudiera detenerme en mis propósitos... Bueno..., tal vez alguien sí..., tú..., porque cuando te tengo delante, mis sentidos se nublan, y me ciegan...

En estos momentos casi ni soy consciente de lo que hago..., parece como si fuera una marioneta en el teatro de algún puesto callejero...Movida por hilos invisibles y mirada por cientos de ojos..., observada..., y terriblemente..., incontrolada ante mi propio control...

Te miro detenidamente..., y algo se revuelve en mi interior..., algo caluroso..., fogoso..., pasional.

Antes de que me haya dado cuenta me he situado cerca de ti..., parece que estás concentrado en algo, pues tienes los ojos cerrados...

Me acerco por delante..., y tú sigues con los ojos cerrados..., de repente los abres, mecánicamente, y extiendes tus brazos hacia donde yo estoy...

¿Acaso es posible que haya tal conexión entre nosotros que sepas dónde estoy en cada momento?

Creo que la locura empieza a hacerse patente en mis pensamientos..., y la lógica amenaza con abandonarme..., aunque en un instante mínimo de lucidez pienso que has podido oír mis pisadas...

Me acerco más hacia ti..., y tú me rodeas con tus brazos...

Con tus dedos tocas mi rostro, como si de un alfarero que está creando una nueva figura se tratase..., con delicadeza y con mimo..., y siento otra vez un recorrido casi eléctrico que sube por mi columna vertebral, para, inmediatamente, volver a bajar...

Me desprendo de tus brazos y te empujo sobre la cama, con salvajismo e ímpetu, que no suelen ser comunes en mí...

Me siento entonces sobre tus perfectos abdominales, y con mis labios busco los tuyos..., casi con desesperación..., como si se tratasen de un manantial de agua en mitad de un desierto árido y caluroso...

Pronuncias algunas palabras contra mi boca..., y por esa razón se escapan a mi entendimiento, porque la pronunciación cuando se está besando a alguien es realmente penosa...

Me alejo unos centímetros de tu boca, y mordisqueo con movimientos juguetones tu oreja izquierda..., oigo que de tu boca se escapa un gemido de placer, y sonrío abiertamente...

Vuelvo a poseer tus labios, casi desesperadamente, como si fuera a ser algo indefinido y finito..., que se que realmente es..., te deseo, y la urgencia de tenerte surge en mi ser como los girasoles se mueven ante el Sol.

Entonces vuelves a intentar decir algo..., pero nuestras lenguas se funden, y juguetean durante un rato, por lo que no puedes decir absolutamente nada...

No quiero palabras en este momento..., sólo te quiero a ti...

Te miro directamente a los ojos, y veo que me observas como si supieras donde está cada parte de mi cuerpo.

Fijo la mirada en mi misma, y observo que el hechizo de invisibilidad está perdiendo efectos..., por lo que empiezo a ser visible a tus ojos...

Una sonrisa se forma en mis labios..., hacía mucho tiempo que soñaba con ser visible para tus ojos..., para que me dieras una palabra amable, o un simple "buenos días"...

Sufrí como nunca antes había sufrido por un chico..., porque a la vez me llenaba de vida y me mataba lentamente, envenenándome como si de cicuta se tratara...

Ahora me ves, y me tocas..., y me sientes..., y yo te adoro por el simple echo de que beses mis labios con lujuria y casi con necesidad.

Tu mano se dirige hacia mi rostro, y lo acaricias suavemente..., con dulzura y ternura...

-Me gusta más ver lo que beso, Granger..., aunque ha tenido su punto emocionante...,-dice el rubio aún debajo de mí-.

De repente, y sin previo aviso, gira sobre si mismo y yo quedo debajo de él..., observando cada uno de sus perfectos rasgos aristocráticos, que hacen que mis hormonas y mis sentimientos, y me mente y mis pensamientos se revuelvan como un enorme huracán, llevando el caos a mi ser...

No pierdes tiempo, y en pocos segundos te has vuelto a adueñar de mis labios..., con desenfreno y desvergüenza.

Me encanta sentir mi boca junto a la mía..., me hace sentir que estoy realmente viva..., y al mismo tiempo me hace desear que sigas besándome..., para siempre..., si sigues así conseguirás que me haga adicta a ti..., adicta a Draco Malfoy.

Me contemplas con mirada pícara y lujuriosa..., pero a la vez entreveo felicidad y ternura...

Con tus ágiles manos de pianista, suaves cual algodón, empiezas a desabrochar mi camisa...

Aunque primero forcejeas con mi corbata, que lleva, como siempre..., un impoluto nudo echo a conciencia.

Oigo como maldices entre susurros en tu lucha por librarme de la prenda roja y dorada..., cuando lo consigues la lanzas lejos de la cama, y yo río entre dientes al ver como te desesperas por un estúpida corbata.

Noto como tus dedos van desabrochando, uno a uno, cada botón de mi camisa..., me parece una eternidad, pues, cada vez que desabrochas uno, besas la nueva porción de piel que ves ante ti..., con delicado toques de ternura y romanticismo que a mi misma me sorprenden ver en ti...

En un ataque de locura, te lanzas sobre mi cuello, y noto la succión de tus labios en él..., y también noto como tu lengua acaricia mi piel, haciendo que los pelos de mi nuca se ericen estrepitosamente...

Después me quitas la camisa, con la locura aún mantenida en tu ser, y la lanzas aún más lejos que la corbata...

Me admiras con mirada pícara y te libras fácilmente de mi sujetador. Éste apenas te ofrece resistencia..., lo que me da que pensar...

Después me libras de mis medias..., quitándolas con delicadeza y cuidado. Los zapatos vuelan, (literalmente), al darte cuenta de que no puedes quitarme las medias si no me libras antes de ellos.

Después la falda sale volando..., y yo quedo expuesta a tu mirada..., que me atormenta enormemente, pues no puedo controlar mis deseos de acariciarte y abrazarte...

Tus pantalones salen rápidamente de tu cuerpo, y pronto estás en ropa interior... no puedo evitar pensar que estás aún en mejor forma de lo que imagine...

Mi mirada te recorre, casi con urgencia, y rodeo tu cintura con mis piernas...

Me miras a los ojos, directamente, y vuelvo a sentir esa conexión invisible que nos une cada vez que nos miramos, como si el resto del mundo desapareciese.

De repente noto tus manos en mi cintura, y una caricia que recorre mi espalda..., te deseo..., te necesito..., y te tengo...

Una sonrisa cruza mis labios..., y pronto nuestras lenguas vuelven a una lucha de fuerzas, en la que se puede sentir el deseo presuroso del oponente...

Tu olor invade mis sentidos..., ese olor que huele a menta y a madera vieja..., que te acompaña a todas partes, y que, sólo con olerlo, ya despierta mis más bajos instintos...

Intentas librarte de mis piernas alrededor de mi cintura, pero no te lo permito, y río al ver tu cara de impotencia..., estás desesperado..., yo estoy empezando a sentir que si no te tengo cerca para siempre..., moriré..., y necesito sentirte dentro de mi..., porque eso significa que realmente hay algo que nos une..., y eso se verá cuando nuestras esencias se fundan en una sola..., cuando me hagas tiernamente el amor...

Te libro de las ataduras de mis piernas, y tu te libras de los restos de ropa que nos quedan...

De repente siento tu envestida dentro de mi, y algo surge en mi interior..., no sabría decir que es...

El ritmo se acelera con los segundos..., y mi espalda se curva de placer...

Creo que he gritado tu nombre..., pero no estoy muy segura de ello...

Finalmente explotamos juntos, y tú hundes tu cabeza sobre mi hombro, y siento tu respiración fuerte en mi piel..., haciendo que te desee nuevamente...

Me miras con dulzura y sensibilidad, y te pones a un lado..., a mi lado...  
Seguidamente nos tapas a ambos con tus sábanas de seda color plata, y, aún desnudos y con la respiración entrecortada, siento como tu brazo rodea mi cintura, y como tu cuerpo se amolda al mío en un abrazo que desearía que no tuviera fin...

En este momento sobran las palabras..., pero es cuando me doy cuenta de que tengo un serio problema..., me he hecho adicta a ti..., y no se si podré seguir viviendo sin tenerte cada día junto a mí..., si no vuelvo a besar tus labios sonrosados y finos..., si no vuelvo a oler tu perfume mentolado y varonil..., si no vuelves a abrazarme con ternura, como haces en este instante..., si no vuelves a hacerme tuya con pasión y dulzura, entremezcladas para dar un resultado, simplemente, perfecto... Sólo hay una palabra que defina lo que estoy empezando a sentir en el interior de mi ser..., adicción..., me he vuelto adicta a ti.., y creo que no hay marcha atrás.


	13. ES NUESTRAS PRIMERA VEZ, ¿NO?

ES NUESTRA PRIMERA VEZ..., ¿NO?

Aún puedo oír su risa por toda la estancia..., mmm, me encanta su risa..., hace que piense en muchas cosas..., que provocarían su risa..., jejeje..., en fin..., dejaré mi lado depravado para otro momento...

Dejo de pensar en..., bueno, en cosas, y me concentro en oír sus pasos..., sus movimientos..., es un truco que me enseñó mi padre, cuando no sabes dónde está el enemigo..., localización del foco de ruido... En este caso no es que sea un enemigo, la verdad..., aunque creo que si que la voy a atacar..., muajajajaja..., ¡ouch!..., otra vez mi lado ninfómano al ataque..., mmm, cierro los ojos y vuelvo a concentrarme, puesto que he perdido el hilo.

Así que cierro los ojos, y me concentro enormemente...

Puedo oír el goteo del grifo del baño..., ¡otra vez Blaisse se lo ha dejado abierto!..., estúpido inepto..., luego el Ministerio dirá que ahorremos agua en verano..., ¡pero yo quiero mi piscina a rebosar!...la de cosas que podría hacer con Granger en esa piscina..., ¡!mierda!..., así uno no se puede concentrar...

Vuelvo a escuchar, atento en todos mis sentidos..., ahora oigo..., mmm..., ¿qué es eso?..., me concentro más..., vaya..., es el viento de la calle..., ¡qué interesante!..., empiezo a preguntarme si Granger no habrá huido por patas y me habrá dejado aquí solo, haciendo el estúpido intentando encontrar a alguien que realmente no está presente...

Un momento..., creo que acabo de oír una pisada..., ohh..., sí..., está..., justo delante de mí..., me encanta que me vengan por delante..., ¡imagínate que vinieran por detrás..., si es una chica vale...!..., ¡pero!..., ¿y sí es un tío...?..., ¿entonces qué?..., ¿y si fuera Potter!..., vaya..., nadie puede resistirse a mi encanto..., pero creo que mis pensamientos depravados me están dando naúseas..., ¡Puaggg!..., Potter!..., ¡por detrás...!

Mejor me centro en MI Granger..., así, que abro los brazos..., venga ven..., ¡lo estás deseando casi tanto como yo!..., ¡ánimo leona!

¿Para quién es el premio?..., ¡pues para mí!..., es obvio..., yo gano todo lo que quiero, cuando quiero y donde quiero...

Así que, haré como si fuera Granger..., analizaré..., ¿qué quiero?..., pues a la preciosidad que ahora tengo entre mis brazos..., ¿cuándo lo quiero?..., ahora mismo..., ¿y dónde?..., hombre..., pues podrían ser muchos sitios..., se me ocurren unos cuantos..., pero tendríamos que movernos, así que es mucho más cómodo aquí..., más rápido..., y más actual...

Mmmmmm, me encanta la sensación de rodearla con mis brazos..., huele a vainilla..., ¡un momento!..., creo que yo también huelo a vainilla..., ¡como que me bañé con ella!..., luego me daré un baño..., otro..., para quitarme el olor a chica..., ¡con un poco de suerte será acompañado! Jjajajaja..., grrrrrr mmm..., ¡basta!..., tengo que centrarme! Es nuestra primera vez, ¿no?..., luego ya se verá...

Veamos..., hagamos esto romántico..., ¿por ejemplo?..., mmm, recuerdo que en un sueño tocaba toda tu cara..., siiiii!..., eso le dará un tono muy sensible..., me gustaría tocarte otras partes del cuerpo..., pero..., por partes!

A ver..., mmmm, que piel tan suavecita que tiene..., sí..., como en mis sueños..., me encanta..., me encanta Granger.

Oye!..., ¡me acaba de tirar encima de la cama!..., ¿no entiende que me puede despeinar?..., además YO soy el que acostumbra a llevar las riendas en estas situaciones..., pero..., encima..., como no la veo..., pues..., ¡ala!..., tendré que esperar a que esté encima para que me de el revelo..., en fin! Ya queda poco...

La siento encima de mis perfectos abdominales..., (tan perfectos como el resto de mí, obviamente)..., bufff..., ahí que ver como besa la condenada..., si no me deja ni respirar..., ¡qué pasión!..., esto es lo que más me gusta!..., ¡pasión, salvajísmo, desenfreno! Siiiiiiii!

Vaya..., si al menos pudiera verla..., tal vez si digo un contrahechizo para acelerar el proceso de desvanecimiento del hechizo...

Lo intento, pero..., mmmm, es imposible eso de besar y hablar al tiempo..., ¡Pero no lo sabía!..., básicamente porque nunca tengo nada que decir mientras beso a alguien..., ¡qué situación tan rara!

Vaya..., parece que me deja un poco de aire..., preferiría que no lo hiciera..., me encantan sus besos, los adoro..., besos de leona salvaje!..., mmmm

Vaya..., mmmm, siento su lengua cálida y húmeda en mi oreja izquierda..., ¡me vuelve completamente loco!..., tengo que..., aguantar..., tengo que..., ser..., ¡un caballero!..., es nuestra primera vez, ¿no?

Vaya..., ahora que iba a decir el contrahechizo..., otra vez a besarme..., ¡no me da tiempo!..., que tenemos que coordinarnos nena..., no..., no creo que le guste que le diga eso...

Mejor dejo de pensar y beso..., otra cosa más en la que soy perfecto..., besando...

Bueno..., no se si ha sido efecto del contrahechizo mal pronunciado o qué diablos ha pasado..., pero ya la veo..., mejor..., ahora yo tomaré las riendas Granger..., aunque ha sido..., excitante..., y sensual...

Este es el rostro con el que he soñado día sí, día también..., pienso a la vez que lo acaricio...

-Me gusta más ver lo que beso, Granger..., aunque ha tenido su punto emocionante...

Es mi turno de dominar la situación..., pequeña...

Giro sobre mi mismo y la tengo aquí..., debajo de mí..., increíble..., ¿estaré soñando? Bueno..., nunca está mal volver a besarla..., además..., así me aseguro de que no es un sueño..., ¿no?...

La beso igual que hace ella..., con desenfreno y con pasión..., pero también con lujuria...

Cojo su corbata..., que lleva los colores de su casa..., pfffff..., maldita suerte la mía..., sentirme..., ehh..., atraído por una Gryffindor..., y encima por una Gryffindor que anuda sus corbatas como si guardaran un gran secreto..., (la verdad es que sí..., fuera corbata y una prenda menos en camino a ver au cuerpo desnudo)..., pero..., aún así..., las dudas me inundan ¿a qué hora se levantará para hacer este nudo?..., ¿habrá tomado clases particulares?

Maldigo entre susurros porque tenga que ser tan perfecta en todo..., incluso haciéndose el nudo de la corbata..., ¿no entiende que estoy desesperado?

Por fin consigo deshacer el nudo y la tiro, rabioso, lo más lejos posible..., ahora se, y corroboro, que odio los nudos, y también las corbatas..., bueno..., al menos las de Gryffindor..., porque..., las de Slytherin..., bueno..., ¡al menos son verdes...!..., me gusta el verde!

Pero me sigo centrando en mi tarea por desnudarla..., (y no sólo con la mirada, porque eso ya lo he hecho muchas veces, y ha perdido toda la diversión...).

Me doy cuenta de que parezco desesperado, y me repito, otra vez, que es nuestra primera vez..., mmmm. Bien..., lo reconozco, estoy desesperado..., pero se muy bien guardar apariencias..., todo tiene que ser perfecto para nuestra primera vez..., así que..., hago sufrir a la Granger quitándole, uno a uno, cada botón de su puñetera y condenada camisa, (alegrándome de que no haya más nudos en el camino), y besando, tiernamente cada parte de su piel que voy descubriendo, (lo cual, por cierto, me encanta).

Bueno..., creo que he guardado apariencias por mucho tiempo..., y veo su cuello..., tan indefenso, tan tierno..., tan vulnerable..., y me lanzo hacia él..., para dejarle una marca con mis labios y mis dientes en su suave piel..., para que todos sepan que es MIA...

Bueno..., tal vez no sepan que es mía..., (es obvio que no lo voy a publicar en el profeta!..., no puedo proclamar a voz en grito que me siento atraído por la mejor amiga de mi peor enemigo, y que encima la marco para que todos lo sepan, y luego lo pregono por ahí..., lo último que podría hacer después de eso sería ponerme un cartel que pusiera, "pardillo" en la frente, y hacer una cola para que todo el que quisiera me diera una colleja..., no gracias)..., pero al fin y al cabo..., sabrán que es de alguien...

Sigo con mi ataque de locura, y le arranco la camisa..., más lejos que la corbata creo que ha ido..., mejor..., así tardará más en encontrarla..., es decir..., más tiempo tardará en irse de mi habitación , (a menos que se vaya por ahí medio desnuda..., no creo que durara mucho en la sala común..., se de más de uno que la atacaría...)..., sonrío perturbadamente y sigo con mi labor. Le quito el sujetador..., he quitado tantos que he perdido la cuenta... Los sujetadores no son como las corbatas..., son más fáciles, y más divertidos de quitar, (me gusta más lo que veo al quitar unos que al quitar otras).

Le quito las medias..., con delicadeza, volviendo a recordar que todo tiene que ser perfecto..., pero sus estúpidos zapatos están ahí..., para hacerme la puñeta un rato más..., así que se los quito sin miramientos.

La falda sale volando poco después...

No tardo en quedarme en ropa en interior..., y es cuando siento sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura cuando creo que estoy en el paraíso..., en el Edén..., ¡yo que se!..., ¡en un jodido lugar donde todo es perfecto, y todo está a mi gusto!..., casi...

La miro a los ojos..., (en el cielo es donde estoy)..., y acaricio su cintura y su espalda, deseoso de que con este acto me libere de mi aprisionamiento, para que pueda hacerla mía de una soberana vez...

Otra vez nos damos uno de esos besos a los que me tiene acostumbrado últimamente, (es decir..., desde que entró en mi cuarto)..., y que me vuelven rematadamente chiflado.

Ya estoy harto, e intento librarme de sus piernas, (por muy reconfortante que sea, prefiero que lo haga dentro de un ratito...). Me hierve la sangre al ver como se ríe..., ¡me está haciendo sufrir!..., ¿no entiende que si no le hago tiernamente el amor ya mismo me voy a morir de un infarto al corazón?..., ¡me dará un telele o algo..., estoy seguro!...

Por fin me libra de las ataduras..., de sus preciosas y largas piernas..., y ahora yo puedo acabar con la labor de desnudarme a mi, y a ella...

Me preparo para hacer algo más..., ¿cómo decirlo?..., oh, sí..., a la perfección...

Envisto con delicadeza..., y el ritmo se va acelerando a cada momento..., oigo como gritas mi nombre..., Draco..., (no Malfoy, no..., ¡Draco!)..., eso me encanta, y hace que sea aún mejor..., ehh..., deportista...

Por fin..., cuando todo ha terminado..., siento que estoy en la gloria..., y me tapo a mi..., y, por educación..., (y deseo propio, lo admito..., ¡pero está muy en el fondo, que conste!..., bueno..., tal vez no tan en el fondo..., pienso a la vez que sonrío dulcemente), y la tapo a ella..., y la abrazo con dulzura y ternura, deseando que el abrazo pueda durar hasta el final de los tiempos...

Es entonces, mientras la abrazo con todo el amor que tengo dentro de mí..., cuando me descubro pensando cosas siniestras y horripilantes..., como a Granger y mí..., yendo juntitos de la manita por todo Hogwarts..., besándonos en público..., proclamándonos novios al Universo entero..., casándonos..., teniendo hijos perfectos, (como su perfecto padre y su no tan perfecta madre)..., un momento..., ¿manos..., besos..., público..., novios...,boda..., hijooooosss?

Dios mío..., creo que me estoy ajilipollando en demasía..., esto es horrible..., pienso a la vez que, involuntariamente, una estúpida sonrisa se forma en mi cara al imaginar como serían nuestros hijos..., y dónde iríamos de jodida luna de miel..., ¿qué diablos me está pasando?

Mientras mi mente está en un mar de confusión absurda..., simplemente me siento en el paraíso al oler la fragancia que emite el pelo de Hermione..., (¿hermione?..., ó ¿granger?)..., no pienso nada..., prefiero no hacerlo..., dejo mi mente en blanco mientras aparto estúpidos pensamientos con comadronas y viajes de novios..., ahora sólo importa el presente..., y en el presente estoy yo, y esta Herm..., Granger!..., sí..., estamos los dos solos y desnudos, metidos en una cama, con sábanas de seda, y abrazándonos..., ¿qué podría salir mal ahora?


	14. CONFUSIÓN Y ARTES OSCURAS

CONFUSIÓN Y ARTES OSCURAS!

Aún siento su brazo alrededor de mi cintura..., suave..., abrazo perfecto..., en algunos instantes noto como la fuerza aumenta débilmente..., me encanta sentir el contacto de su piel..., me hace sentir..., viva...

Y así estamos durante un rato..., en silencio, sólo abrazándonos, tapados, bajo las sábanas..., y nada más...

Llega un momento en que el silencio es..., demasiado..., incluso puedo oír su respiración..., relajada..., y puedo sentir su aliento en mi espalda..., me encanta...

Ninguno dice nada..., y, por extraño que parezca, no es uno de esos típicos silencios incómodos en que cada uno mira en una dirección y se sonroja, comiéndose el coco para pensar en algo que decir..., es..., cómodo..., maravilloso..., glorioso..., y deseado...

Jamás pensé que podría tener uno de estos momentos con Draco Malfoy..., si que lo soñé..., pero admitía que eran sueños, y los sueños suelen quedarse ahí, no van más allá..., al parecer mi suerte ha cambiado...

Noto como se mueve a mis espaldas..., y también noto un pequeño beso, que deposita en mi hombro...

Es..., adorable, ¿verdad?

-Oye preciosa..., me voy a dar un baño...

¿Me está informando en plan..., largo de mi habitación..., o me está invitando?

-Ahhh,- es lo único que alcanzo a decir-.

¿No querrá que ahora me vaya, y, cómo si no hubiera pasado nada, verdad?

-Es que huelo a chica..., ¿sabes?..., y..., bueno..., ¿tú que..., vas a hacer?

Oh..., creo que sinceramente quiere que me marche!..., pues no lo haré..., oh..., no, no..., de eso nada!..., que manera de cargarse la magia tesoro..., ¡de un golpe..., fuaaa!

-Quiero decir..., no se..., igual..., tú también te quieres..., ¿dar un baño,-aventura-.

-¿Tendría que esperar a que tú salieras, no,-digo con claro tono de irritación-. O mejor, me voy al baño de mi habitación...

-Pero eso no puede ser!

Ahora parece asustado..., ¿tendrá miedo de que me vean salir de aquí?

-Puedo poner el hechizo de invisibilidad...,-digo aún sin mirarle..., menudo capullo!-.

-¿Tú quieres que yo me muera?

Me giro, repentinamente, y le miro, extrañada..., ¿morirse?

-¿Y eso...,-pregunto-.

-Bueno..., ¿por dónde empiezo?..., primer punto, si te echas el hechizo de invisibilidad, no te veo..., segundo punto..., no tengo ni puñetera idea de dónde queda tu sala común..., mucho menos tu habitación..., tercero..., ¿para qué quieres que vayamos al baño de tu habitación, teniendo aquí el mío?..., y cuarto..., sí quieres esperar a que yo salga... ¿cómo diablos se supone que coincidiremos en el cuarto de baño?

Me quedo mirándole..., y una sonrisa aparece en mi rostro..., a veces resulto muy paranoica, y también muy negativa..., no me invitaba a que me fuera..., me invitaba a que me bañara con él...

-¿Qué pasa?...,-dice entrecerrando los ojos-.

-Nada...

-Mentirosa..., ¿no habrás pensado que...? Jajajajajajajajajajajjajaja,-está bien, ahora es cuando decido que está loco como una cabra-.

Acaba de darle un ataque de risa..., y no parece que tenga intención de parar...

Bueno..., tras varios..., minutos..., sigo mirándole con mirada de cabreo..., ¿de que se está riendo, y él parece que se pone serio...

Se apoya en su codo izquierdo para mirarme..., y otra risilla, (está vez más controlada aparece en su cara).

-Estás chiflada Granger..., rematadamente chiflada...

-¿Qué!..., si yo no he dicho nada...

-No hace falta..., seguro que te has pensado que quería que te largaras..., ¿verdad?..., jajajaja...,-vuelve a reírse en mi cara-. No me mires así..., tiene gracia!;-dice al ver mi cara de mosqueo-.

Así que, mientras el vuelve a dedicarse en completo a su nuevo ataque de risa, yo aprovecho para estampanarle la almohada en mitad de la cara...

Su risa para en seco...

-Granger..., ¿qué crees qué estás haciendo?

-Bueno..., sólo quería que dejaras de reírte de mí..., y..., ha funcionado..., ¿no?

Se me queda mirando fijamente..., tan tierno..., hasta que dice:

-¿Sabes que tienes pelo de rata?

A lo que yo contesto con otro almohadazo en plena cara.

-Deberías saber..., Granger..., que no estoy a favor de la violencia física...

-¿Violencia?..., pues tú deberías saber que eres un quejica patológico..., no se le puede llamar violencia a un simple golpe con una almohada...

-Entonces, supongo, que no te molestará que yo haga...,-me da un soberano almohadazo en la cabeza, que hace que todo me de vueltas-, esto.

-Vaya..., creo que ahora veo doble...

-Que suerte la tuya..., ves la perfección multiplicada por dos..., ¿eh nena?

-No me llames nena...

-Impídemelo...

Vuelve a reírse sonoramente, a la vez que se levanta...

-Bueno..., voy a darme un baño..., si quieres venir, adelante, si no..., quédate ahí..., tu verás..., pero un aviso Granger..., ¡nada de violencia física...!..., eso es algo, que, aunque no lo creas, no me llama lo más mínimo...

Pone un gesto arrogante y se va andando hacia el baño, completamente desnudo...

Es ahora cuando admiro lo bueno que esta mi novio..., no!..., mi amante..., ¿mi lío?..., ¿mi rollo?..., ¿mi...!¿¿', bueno..., Malfoy.

Y me quedo tumbada durante..., una fracción de segundo..., hasta que le sigo hacia el baño...

Al entrar me quedo impresionada..., ¡eso si que es un baño!..., es enorme!..., no tanto como el de los prefectos, pero bastante más que el que hay en mi habitación...

-Reconócelo Malfoy..., ¿con cuantos profesores has tenido que acostarte para conseguir este baño?

-Oh..., sólo con Dumbledore...,-dice divertido-. Me lo pidió Mc Gonagall, con mirada bastante lujuriosa..., pero elegí al viejete..., ¡menudo aguante que tiene!

Río ante su ocurrencia...

-Oye..., ¿vas a entrar aquí o estás pensando acostarte con Dumbledore para que te de un baño como este?

-Bueno..., estoy considerando que me gustaría más...

-¿Y por qué votas?

-Creo que lo de Dumbledore es..., buena idea...,-me mira con cara de enfado fingido, y con el ceño fruncido-. Pero esta... es excelente...,-digo a la vez que me meto en la bañera, enorme, en la que está él, que, por cierto, está llena de espuma a rebosar-.

Me acerco cautelosamente hacia él..., tiene un ligero rubor en sus mejillas..., ¡que le hace ver rematadamente sexy!

Y, para su sorpresa, me hundo en la piscina, para mojarme el pelo, y para..., tener una primera plana de su cuerpazo..., (porque es un cuerpazo!)

Cuando ya no aguanto más la respiración, salgo del agua, haciendo que el rubio me mire con cara rara...

-Y..., ¿has venido aquí para hacer submarinismo, batir un record en aguantar la respiración bajo el agua...?

-¿Sabes que eres muy gracioso cuando te lo propones?..., ¡y también muy estúpido!

-Yo no soy estúpido..., ¡tú eres la estúpida!

-¿Yo...?..., ¿por qué,-digo divertida-.

-Te metes en la bañera, conmigo, y desapareces debajo del agua, teniéndome aquí, a tu disposición..., eso, desde luego, es de gente estúpida..., ¿no crees?

-¿Siempre eres tan arrogante, o es que das clases particulares?

-No me hacen falta, me sale solo...

-Se te da muy bien...

-Como todo lo que me propongo...,-dice a la vez que se me acerca-. Ahora..., necesito decirte algo...

-¿Sí?

-Ya no puedo más..., necesito..., pasión, y desenfreno, salvajismo..., necesito..., adrenalina y acción...,-dice todo de corrido y con los ojos muy abiertos..., (preciosos ojos, por cierto).

Me río en su cara...

-¿Estás hablando en serio?

-Claro...

Vuelvo a reírme, a la vez que me acerco a su cara..., me encanta su cara..., parece un angelito y luego resulta que es un demonio..., es decir..., ¡un demonio con cara de ángel!..., mmm, suena..., interesante...

Doy un saltito y rodeo con mis piernas, su cintura...

-¿Tienes costumbre de hacer esto, verdad,-dice al señalar mis piernas-. Si es así..., avísame..., podría hacerme un bonito cinturón...

-Eres tonto,-digo medio en broma, medio cariñosamente-.

-No..., tú me vuelves tonto...

-Si no te gusta..., en seguida te quito el "cinturón"

-¿Quién ha dicho eso?...

-Tú...

-No..., yo sólo he dicho que podrías estar así todo el jodido día si quisiera..., y no me importaría lo más mínimo...

-¿Es eso un cumplido Malfoy?

-Puede...

Me acerco a su boca, y la beso con pasión, con acción, con salvajismo y desenfreno..., y noto que me vuelve loca a mi también...

Noto una caricia en mi espalda, que hace que un escalofrío me envuelva...

Acaricia con sutileza mi trasero..., y yo no tardo en investigar con mi mano nuevos..., rincones...

Estamos los dos..., en un punto..., perfecto..., excitante..., la pasión está empezando a llegar..., nuestros besos se aceleran y nuestras caricias se profundizan mucho, mucho más..., él está dedicado en pleno a besar con fricción mi cuello, mientras yo echo mi cabeza hacia atrás, y también en acariciar mi cintura y..., bueno..., otras partes y..., de repente...

¡POM, POM, POM, POM!...

Los dos nos miramos, con miedo..., con los ojos a punto de salírsenos de las cuencas... ¿quién diablos está aporreando la puerta de esa manera?

-Draco Malfoy, te ordeno que salgas de tu habitación con las manos en alto!..., ¡necesito entrar ya mismo!

-Blaisse..., maldito capullo...,-murmura, pero yo lo oigo perfectamente-. Hechizo de invisibilidad...,-dice rápidamente-. Ya..., ¡corre!..., conozco a Blaisse Zabinni lo suficiente como para saber que conoce mucho más que todo Gryffindor junto en cuanto a artes oscuras se refiere..., si quiere podrá abrir la puerta sin ningún problema..., ¡rápido!

No me hace falta que diga nada más..., voy corriendo hacia la habitación..., y me visto con un hechizo, luego..., ¡invisibilidad!..., nuevamente..., y sólo me queda rezar para que Zabinni no se de cuenta de que estoy con ellos en la habitación.

FIN DEL CAPI!


	15. INOCENTE

INOCENTE...

Aún estoy abrazando el ligero cuerpo, y, sinceramente, perfecto de la mujer a la que acabo de hacer el amor..., mmmm, ¿cómo decirlo?..., conteniendo mi pasión...

Sí..., lo hizo..., la contuve..., y aún no tengo ni la más remota idea de por qué..., bueno..., si una ligera idea..., quería que todo fuera perfecto..., como en cada uno de mis sueños que he tenido cada noche desde que empezó esta obsesión por ella...

No quería estropearlo..., todo tenía que ser..., perfecto..., y creo que lo ha sido..., ya habrá tiempo para pasión en otros encuentros..., porque espero, y supongo, que habrá otros encuentros...

Aún no me he encontrado con ninguna mujer que no haya querido repetir..., o que simplemente, se me haya negado..., vaya..., empezaba a pensar que Granger sería la primera a la que había deseado tan intensamente, tan profundamente, y que nunca la poseería..., la imaginación a veces me juega malas pasadas..., ¿cómo no iba a querer?..., si tengo un cuerpazo, tengo estilo, elegancia, soy carismático y astuto..., en tres palabra..., soy Draco Malfoy..., o su equivalente en una palabra..., perfección.

Así que no tendré que preocuparme..., no creo que no quiera volver a tener nada conmigo..., ¿verdad?..., por supuesto..., ella y yo..., tenemos una conexión increíble..., nunca me había pasado con ninguna mujer en todo el mundo..., y es algo, que, sinceramente, me desconcierta...

Parece que la vida se ríe de mi en la cara..., tan grande es el mundo, enorme, inmenso..., y yo siento una extraña conexión con Hermione Granger..., ¿cómo es posible?..., sin duda el Mundo se ríe de mí..., ¿pero que puedo hacer yo?..., nada..., supongo que disfrutar del momento...

Bueno..., ya llevo un tiempo pensando, y ella no dice absolutamente nada..., ¿estará también pensando cosas?...

No tengo ni idea.., y aunque el silencio no me molesta, me gustaría poder oír su voz, que es para mis oídos las más dulce de las músicas...

-Oye preciosa..., me voy a dar un baño...

Nada..., ni una palabra..., ¡y yo que pensé que querría tener otros encuentros!..., tal vez esté exhausta...

-Ahhh

Sí que debe estarlo..., aunque..., no se..., es una Gryffindor..., tal vez no pille las sutilezas..., no tendré la mente tan..., retorcida..., como la mía..., puede que no lo entienda si tan sólo le digo eso..., ¿no?..., probaré otra cosa...

-Es que huelo a chica..., ¿sabes?..., y..., bueno..., ¿tú que..., vas a hacer?

Si ya no comprende esto..., ¡es una directa clarísima!..., si no lo entiende es que es la mujer más inocente que haya conocido en toda mi vida..., ¿qué digo mujer?..., la persona más inocente que haya conocido en toda mi vida...

Pues sigue sin decir nada..., anda que no se hace de rogar ni nada, la muy pícara..., me gusta..., nunca antes se me había echo de rogar..., es algo..., nuevo..., excitante y emocionante...

-Quiero decir..., no se..., igual..., tú también te quieres..., ¿dar un baño?

Ahora no tiene escapatoria..., directa y a la yugular!..., ahora dirá que sí, que lo desea, y que me desea..., y entonces la pasión que mana por mis venas podrá salir disparada como el hechizo de una varita...

-¿Tendría que esperar a que tú salieras, no? O mejor, me voy al baño de mi habitación...

¿Acaso he notado irritación en su voz?... No..., habrá sido mi imaginación..., pero si se larga a su habitación tendremos que esperar una eternidad!..., bueno, tal vez sólo unos minutos, pero dadas las circunstancias, para mí es una eternidad...

-Pero eso no puede ser!

-Puedo poner el hechizo de invisibilidad...

-¿Tú quieres que yo me muera?

Se gira repentinamente..., por fin se digna a darme una mirada!...

-¿Y eso...?

-Bueno..., ¿por dónde empiezo?..., primer punto, si te echas el hechizo de invisibilidad, no te veo..., segundo punto..., no tengo ni puñetera idea de dónde queda tu sala común..., mucho menos tu habitación..., tercero..., ¿para qué quieres que vayamos al baño de tu habitación, teniendo aquí el mío?..., y cuarto..., sí quieres esperar a que yo salga... ¿cómo diablos se supone que coincidiremos en el cuarto de baño?

Creo que mi defensa ha sido convincente...,¿acaso querrá una vez en mi cuarto y otra en el suyo?..., que manía más rara..., además..., estoy seguro de que mi cuarto es mucho más bonito..., ¡los colores son inigualables!

-¿Qué pasa?...

No puede ser que sea tan rematadamente inocente..., ¿verdad?

-Nada...

-Mentirosa..., ¿no habrás pensado que...? Jajajajajajajajajajajjajaja

Desde luego que lo es..., ¡se ha pensado que quería que se fuera de la habitación!..., ¿es que ha perdido el juicio?..., ¡está loca, loca como una cabra!

Me acaba de dar un ataque de risa incontrolable..., es la cosa más inocente y dulce que he visto en toda mi vida..., y aún así, aún siendo rematadamente dulce, no puedo parar de reír...

Por fin me contengo..., y me apoyo en mi codo izquierdo para poder observarla mejor..., y reírme un rato de ella..., ¡es algo superior a mis fuerzas!..., y realmente divertido...

-Estás chiflada Granger..., rematadamente chiflada...

-¿Qué!..., si yo no he dicho nada...

-No hace falta..., seguro que te has pensado que quería que te largaras..., ¿verdad?..., jajajaja...,-vuelve a darme la risa-. No me mires así..., tiene gracia!-"Menuda cara de mala leche...-.

Y ahora..., con esa cara de mal humor que le ha salido, no puedo evitar que me de otra ataque de risa...

No puedo para de reír, es superior a mis fuerzas..., creo que jamás pararé de reír...!estoy conmocionado!..., Granger me acaba de dar con la almohada en mitad de mi preciosa cara..., ¿cómo es posible que no haya visto sus intenciones?

Mi risa, ha conseguido parar..., ¿quién se cree que es para darme con la almohada?...

-Granger..., ¿qué crees qué estás haciendo?

-Bueno..., sólo quería que dejaras de reírte de mí..., y..., ha funcionado..., ¿no?

Me quedo mirando su hermosa cara..., ¿cómo diablos puede ser tan guapa?..., la verdad es que nunca me había dado cuenta..., o quizá es que no me fije lo suficiente...

Con esos ojos de color café que invitan a ahogarse en ellos..., la nariz pequeñita y graciosamente respingona, labios..., como la fruta de la pasión..., estos invitan a ser besados..., rojos, rojos como el fuego, y carnosos y apetecibles...

Su piel..., suave como la más delicada de las sedas..., tímidamente bronceada, dándole un aspecto perfectamente delicioso...

Y su pelo..., bueno..., su pelo quizá no es una de las octavas maravillas del mundo..., siempre tan despeinado y alborotado..., parece que acabe de estar volando en la escoba a grandes velocidades..., o que acabe de darse un revolcón con alguien..., (¡hombre..., ahora conmigo..., pero..., ¿y el resto del tiempo?)...

Hombros delicados y preciosos..., cuello de cisne..., que invita a ser mordido y saboreado..., mmmm

Dejo que mi imaginación deje de volar..., no quiero que ella piense que la estoy admirando...

-¿Sabes que tienes pelo de rata?

Me encanta ver su cara de enfado..., es todo un poema..., me entusiasma..., hasta que vuelve a darme con la almohada en mi cara perfecta..., ¡a este paso, me despeinará!...

-Deberías saber..., Granger..., que no estoy a favor de la violencia física...

-¿Violencia?..., pues tú deberías saber que eres un quejica patológico..., no se le puede llamar violencia a un simple golpe con una almohada...

Bueno..., que pruebe su propia medicina..., aunque no creo que a ella le importe mucho que la despeine..., ¡creo que es categóricamente imposible que esté más despeinada!

-Entonces, supongo, que no te molestará que yo haga...,-toma!..., golpe para el rubio sexy..., es decir... yo!-, esto.

-Vaya..., creo que ahora veo doble...

-Que suerte la tuya..., ves la perfección multiplicada por dos..., ¿eh nena?

-No me llames nena...

-Impídemelo...

Vuelvo a reír con ganas.

-Bueno..., voy a darme un baño..., si quieres venir, adelante, si no..., quédate ahí..., tu verás..., pero un aviso Granger..., ¡nada de violencia física...!..., eso es algo, que, aunque no lo creas, no me llama lo más mínimo...

Pongo uno de mis típicos gestos de arrogancia que me caracterizan, y me dirijo a mi baño..., deseo con ansia que venga tras de mí...

Me meto en la tina, que está llena de agua rebosante, y a la temperatura perfecta...

FIN DEL CAPI!

55555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555etido, y la espuma me rodea, veo a la Granger, que mira con ojos de sorpresa y admiración mi baño...

-Reconócelo Malfoy..., ¿con cuantos profesores has tenido que acostarte para conseguir este baño?

-Oh..., sólo con Dumbledore...,-digo con sorna-. Me lo pidió Mc Gonagall, con mirada bastante lujuriosa..., pero elegí al viejete..., ¡menudo aguante que tiene!

Su risa es como la de los ángeles...

-Oye..., ¿vas a entrar aquí o estás pensando acostarte con Dumbledore para que te de un baño como este?

-Bueno..., estoy considerando que me gustaría más...

-¿Y por qué votas?

-Creo que lo de Dumbledore es..., buena idea...

Intento un gesto de enfado, y creo que me sale bastante malo..., y aunque frunza el ceño..., no hay solución a mi penosa actuación..., ¡es obvio que no prefiere al viejo chocho antes que a mi!

-Pero esta... es excelente...,-digo a la vez que me meto en la bañera, enorme, en la que está él, que, por cierto, está llena de espuma a rebosar-.

Veo como se va acercando hacia mí..., noto su deseo, la anhelo..., quiero volver a sentir su piel sobre la mía..., su boca contra la mía..., su abrazo fuerte y seguro...

Sigue acercándose, y, de repente, sin previo aviso, se sumerge bajo el agua..., intento buscarla con la mirada, pero toda la espuma me impide ver el fondo de la tina...

-Y..., ¿has venido aquí para hacer submarinismo, batir un record en aguantar la respiración bajo el agua...?

-¿Sabes que eres muy gracioso cuando te lo propones?..., ¡y también muy estúpido!

-Yo no soy estúpido..., ¡tú eres la estúpida!

-¿Yo...?..., ¿por qué?

-Te metes en la bañera, conmigo, y desapareces debajo del agua, teniéndome aquí, a tu disposición..., eso, desde luego, es de gente estúpida..., ¿no crees?

-¿Siempre eres tan arrogante, o es que das clases particulares?

-No me hacen falta, me sale solo...

-Se te da muy bien...

-Como todo lo que me propongo...,-digo a la vez que me acerco-. Ahora..., necesito decirte algo...

-¿Sí?

-Ya no puedo más..., necesito..., pasión, y desenfreno, salvajismo..., necesito..., adrenalina y acción...

Se ríe en mi cara..., ¿para esto soy franco por una vez en mi puñetera vida?..., luego van y dicen que quieren sinceridad..., ¿para reírse de uno cuando lo hace?..., pffff..., menuda sandez..., nunca la vi mayor...

-¿Estás hablando en serio?

-Claro...

Vuelve a reírse en mi cara..., que divertido..., no sabía que ahora tuviera cara de payaso..., bueno..., ahora se acerca a mi cara, me gusta eso...

Da un pequeño salto y rodea mi cintura con sus piernas..., me encanta esta sensación...

-¿Tienes costumbre de hacer esto, verdad,-digo señalando sus preciosas piernas-. Si es así..., avísame..., podría hacerme un bonito cinturón...

-Eres tonto!

-No..., tú me vuelves tonto...

-Si no te gusta..., en seguida te quito el "cinturón"

-¿Quién ha dicho eso?...

-Tú...

-No..., yo sólo he dicho que podrías estar así todo el jodido día si quisiera..., y no me importaría lo más mínimo...

-¿Es eso un cumplido Malfoy?

-Puede...

Se acerca a mi boca..., y el beso que sigue a continuación es desenfrenado y pasional..., completamente alocado..., ya no hay romanticismo..., ahora todo es salvaje y llena de adrenalina mis venas, haciendo que mi corazón bombee sangre con mayor fuerza y rapidez de la habitual...

Le acaricio su suave y delicada espalda..., y noto como se estremece entre mis brazos, haciendo que una sensación de calidez y felicidad me inunde...

Acaricio su precioso trasero, tan respingón y bonito..., y noto otro estremecimiento..., y noto como sus manos investigan en mi cuerpo...

Nuestros besos cogen un ritmo cada vez mayor, se aceleran en el paso, al igual que nuestras caricias, que se hacen más profundas y duraderas..., noto la pasión a flor de piel..., ahora es cuando la pasión llena este momento, NUESTRO momento...

Veo su cuello tan terso y tierno, y suave..., y lo beso con fricción, acaricio cada parte de su cuerpo..., no quiero dejar nada sin explorar..., deseo conocerla como a la palma de mi mano..., y entonces..., NUESTRO momento se arruina espontáneamente, a raíz de unos ruidos..., unos ruidos que dicen...

¡POM, POM, POM, POM!...

El miedo nace en nuestros corazones, y se refleja en nuestras miradas…, ¿quién coño viene a estropear este precioso momento?..., juro que lo pagará caro...

-Draco Malfoy, te ordeno que salgas de tu habitación con las manos en alto!..., ¡necesito entrar ya mismo!

-Blaisse..., maldito capullo...,-murmuro para mí. Pienso rápido y astutamente..., ese cabrón podrá abrir la puerta en un abrir y cerrar de ojos si se lo propone-. Hechizo de invisibilidad...,-digo atropelladamente-. Ya..., ¡corre!..., conozco a Blaisse Zabinni lo suficiente como para saber que conoce mucho más que todo Gryffindor junto en cuanto a artes oscuras se refiere..., si quiere podrá abrir la puerta sin ningún problema..., ¡rápido!

Veo a Granger desaparecer por el marco de la puerta..., sólo espero que no sea tarde, y le de tiempo a esconderse...

FIN DEL CAPI


	16. BLAISSE ZABINNI

BLAISSE ZABINNI

Sinceramente, estoy aterrorizada..., ¿qué pasaría si Blaisse Zabinni, el mejor amigo de Malfoy se enterara de que lo que acaba de pasar aquí?

Es posible que no diga nada si Malfoy consigue convencerle..., estoy segura de que tiene buenas técnicas para camelarse a la gente, para que hagan lo que él quiere..., pero el problema es que Blaisse..., puede que sea demasiado parecido a Malfoy..., ¡eso sería horrible!..., ¿y si nos chantajeara?...

Un momento, Hermione..., por favor..., ¡!eso no puede ser, es su mejor amigo, y si Malfoy no quiere desvelar nada, y se lo pide, él no lo hará..., ¿verdad?..., ¿verdad?..., aunque sea un Slytherin..., no quiere decir que no sean leales..., ¿cierto? Deberán confiar los unos en los otros y..., hacerse favores..., y...

Empiezo a sudar y a ponerme realmente nerviosa..., rezo para que Zabinni no note mi presencia...

De repente vuelvo a oír golpes en la puerta...

-Draco Malfoy..., ¡abre la puerta o lo haré yo mismo!..., ¿qué es eso de cerrarla con llave?..., ¡y encima no sirve ni el alohomora...!..., aunque supongo que sabes que tardaré en abrirla menos de que tú termines lo que estés haciendo..., ¿qué diablos estás haciendo, degenerado?...

Por el tono de su voz parece que la situación le parece divertida..., ¿qué pensará que estaba haciendo?

-Draco..., estás acabando con mi paciencia!

Ahora su tono es de impaciencia..., huele a drama...!.., ¿qué está haciendo el rubio?

Me acerco a la puerta de salida..., tal vez, cuando el abra, yo pueda escabullirme y salir de aquí..., sin que él ni nadie me vea..., ¡menuda manera de cortar el rollo!..., tendré que guardarme esto..., lo apuntaré en mi libreta negra..., bueno, no tengo ninguna..., pero puedo empezar a hacerla..., pondré..., "1. Blaisse Zabinni: capullo que estropea momentos íntimos sin ningún pudor...", o algo así...

Ya estoy justo en frente de la puerta..., AAAHHHHHH..., ¿Cómo he conseguido no gritar?..., supongo que ni siquiera un grito saldría de mi garganta en estos momentos... acaba de abrir la puerta! Se dirige directamente hacia mí...

Intento andar hacia alguno de los dos lados, pero creo que se daría cuenta..., así que lo único que consigo es andar hacia atrás, al tiempo que él anda hacia mí...

Ahora estoy contra una pared..., y mi respiración es tremendamente entrecortada..., espero que no la escuche...

-¿Draco, que jodido problema tienes?..., ¡llevo llamando a la puerta un montón de tiempo..., ¿es qué no me has oído?..., ¿estás en el baño?

Me quedo admirando al mejor amigo del rubio..., la verdad es que podría pensar que los dos hicieron un pacto, y tomaron una poción para la belleza..., el pacto era no contarlo a nadie...

Su cara es ancha, (al contrario que la de Draco, que es alargada...), pero eso no hace que no tenga rasgos aristocráticos..., para nada..., su mandíbula es ancha y fuerte..., y enmarca el rostro, que, sinceramente, parece el de un ángel...

Boca tremendamente grande, color rojo..., carnosa..., nariz perfectamente simétrica y bonita..., ojos también enormes..., de color azul más impresionante que he visto en toda mi vida..., azul cielo..., un azul puro que casi parece de ensueño...,una sonrisa que quita el hipo..., de anuncio de pasta de dientes..., blancos y brillantes, perfectamente alineados...

Su pelo es negro, y lo tiene un poco largo por algunas zonas, (es decir, no tiene melena), llevándolo completamente colocado..., no se le mueve ni un pelo..., pero aún así no lleva gomina..., y brilla enormemente..., ¿qué champú usará?

Piel pálida..., con un leve rubor en sus mejillas, casi inapreciable.

Y cuerpo..., de ensueño...

Muevo la cabeza para centrarme en la misión..., escapar sin ser vista por el bombonazo que tengo delante..., ¡quiero decir!..., por Blaisse Zabinni...

Tampoco quiero que me vea ningún otro..., bueno..., sólo quiero volver a ver a Draco..., ese si que es un bombonazo..., ¡está corroborado al cien por cien, ¡menudo capullo es Zabinni!..., ¿cómo se le ocurre estropearnos el momento?..., espero poder recuperarlo..., y pronto.

Ahora veo como se mueve, también con movimientos elegantes hacia el baño..., me recuerda a Draco en alguno de sus gestos..., ¿hace cuánto tiempo se conocerán?..., espero que, sí esto sale mal y me descubre..., se lleven lo suficientemente bien como para guardar un secreto...

Se acerca al baño y asoma la cabeza...

-Draco..., ¿acaso el agua ha taponado tus oídos?..., ¡llevo llamando un siglo,-que exagerado..., no habrán sido ni dos minutos..., ¡que impaciencia!..., en fin-.

-¿Un siglo?..., creo que no ha llegado ni a tres minutos Blaisse..., ¡no me has dado tiempo siquiera a acabar de vestirme!

Al oír eso asomo yo también mi cabeza..., es cierto que acabo de verle en toda su magnificencia, desnudo, pero como no se cuánto tiempo tardaré en volver a verle..., no es mala idea que eche otra ojeada..., ¿no?

Se ha puestos los pantalones..., la camisa la lleva por encima y está sin abotonar..., ¿cómo diablos ha cogido la ropa sin salir del cuarto de baño?

-Por lo que veo hoy tienes día higiénico..., ¡eso no es lo que llevabas esta mañana!

-Tú siempre tan observador..., ¿te importa mucho que tenga un día demasiado higiénico?

-No me dirás que te has vuelto a quedar dormido y has tenido sueños húmedos de nuevo..., ¿verdad Draco?

Ahora mi interés ha crecido en la conversación..., ¿Draco..., sueños húmedos?..., ¿con quién?..., mmmm, puede que Zabinni me empiece a caer mejor...

-No digas estupideces Blaisse..., y ahora dime..., ¿a qué ha venido tanto jaleo?..., ¡no me has dejado acabar mi baño en paz!

-Cómo te pones..., es un baño..., ni que estuvieras con alguna chica!..., jajaja

Ríe pícaramente..., ¡menudo capullo!..., ¡pues claro que estaba con alguna chica!..., ¡conmigo!..., me dan ganas de hacer algún ruido para que se percate de mi presencia y se largue con viento fresco por donde ha venido, para dejar que acabemos lo que estábamos haciendo..., pero, milagrosamente, me contengo...

-Ya bueno..., tengo el día raro..., no se..., en fin..., ¿qué querías?..., ¿ha pasado algo?

-Ohhhh,-parece que se acaba de acordar de por qué ha irrumpido de esa manera en la habitación..., ¡qué vergüenza!..., ¿tanto griterío para que luego se le olvide?-. No te imaginas lo que he visto..., es que no te lo imaginas...

-Suéltalo ya!

-Bien..., ¿qué crees que debería pensar si te viera dándote el lote con Granger...?

Mis ojos se abren hasta casi caérseme de su sitio..., ¡nos ha visto!...! y por como lo ha dicho parece que no le haga mucha gracia!..., ¡mierda, una exclamación a salido de mi boca, y parece que Zabinni la ha oído...

-¿Qué ha sido eso?...,-dice mirando en mi dirección, a la vez que entrecierra los ojos-. Bueno es igual!...,-dice perdiendo todo interés en los ruidos...-. Dime..., ¿qué crees que debería pensar?

-No lo se Blaisse... ¿por qué diablos me preguntas eso?

-Joder Draco, ¿cómo qué por qué lo pregunto?..., ¡actúas como si no supieras nada!..., ¡claro que lo sabes...!...

Estoy muerta de miedo!..., ¡nos ha descubierto...!..., ¿cómo es posible?..., ¿cómo?..., ¿cuándo nos ha visto?..., ¿dónde, mi mente se llena de preguntas de este tipo, cuando a Zabinni le da por terminar la frase...

-¡Tienes que saberlo!..., ¡es tu mejor amiga!

-¿Ein,-dice un extrañado Draco...-.

-Creo que el cuarto tiene eco tío!...,-dice al oír mi "¿ein?" junto al del rubio-. Bueno es igual...,-dice volviéndose a olvidar de mi-. La cosa es que..., ¿realmente no lo sabes?

-No me hagas torturarte para sacarte la información Blaisse...,-dice Draco con un tono de colegueo que nunca en mi vida le había oído utilizar-.

-Está bien..., pero supuse que lo sabrías...

-Blaisse!

-Está bien!..., he pillado a Pansy con Potter!..., ¿te lo puedes creer?..., ¡estaban dándose el lote en mitad de un pasillo, cerca de la sala de los Menesteres!

-Ohhh,-Draco pone cara de sorpresa..., que pronto pasa a gesto de asco-. ¿Con Potter?..., ¡qué mal gusto!..., yo pensé que después de estar conmigo, tendría un gusto más..., refinado...

-Yo también..., quiero decir..., estuvo contigo, de acuerdo..., ¡pero después de eso estuvo saliendo conmigo!..., es decir..., su gusto va mejorando con el tiempo, es obvio..., entonces..., ¿qué ha pasado?

Zabinni ha logrado esquivar la almohada que Draco le ha tirado a la cabeza...

Ahora yo estoy consternada..., ¿Malfoy ha estado con Parkinson?..., ¿y por qué yo no me he enterado?..., ¿cuándo fue?..., ¿mucho tiempo?...

-Bueno... , ¿qué opinas del tema?

-¿Yo?...,-Draco parece nervioso, raro en él-.

-Claro!..., es cómo si yo me liara con Granger..!

-No digas eso ni en broma Blaisse...,-dice con tono peligroso-.

-Bueno..., tampoco es para tanto!..., quiero decir..., ¡al menos Granger está buena!..., ¿pero Potter...?

Una sonrisa involuntaria se forma en mis labios...

-No intentes arreglarlo Blaisse..., ¿de acuerdo? Realmente opino que Pansy puede enrollarse con quien le venga en gana..., no soy yo quién se lía con Potter, ¿no? Pues listo..!

-Bueno..., ¡pero tu mejor amiga se está liando con tu peor enemigo!

-Me da igual!..., mientras no tenga que ser amable con Potter...,-dice a la vez que una sonrisa maligna se forma en su cara-.

-De acuerdo Draco!..., vaya..., pensé que te lo tomarías peor..., bueno..., mmmm, yo creo que..., también lo acepto..., porque eso significa, que, entonces, no te importaría que yo me liara con Granger...

-¿!Qué!..., ¿acaso has perdido el juicio,-dice escandalizado-.

-¿Por qué?..., ¿por qué es hija de muggles?..., ya ves lo que me importa a mi eso..., ¡sabes perfectamente que la pureza de la sangre me es indiferente!

-Ya bueno..., pero es..., es..., es Hermione...Granger!..., por favor..., amiga de Harry Potter..., la tragalibros..., la sabelotodo..., la primera de la clase..., es Granger!

¡!Menuda publicidad que me hace el muy cretino...!..., ¿acaso pensará que me he ido de la habitación?..., no me olvidaré de comentarle su descripción de mi persona...

-Ya..., ¿y el problema es...?

-¿Tengo que repetirlo?

-¿El problema es que es Granger?..., bueno...,-dice al ver como el chico afirma con la cabeza-, me da completa y absolutamente igual...

-¿Realmente crees que ella querrá algo contigo?..., además..., ¡no te va nada!

-¿Estás intentado sutilmente que me olvide de ella?...,-ríe por lo bajo-. Tendrás que darme alguna idea más..., convincente...

-Convincente..., ¿y qué te parece que haya dicho que eres un patán inepto y estúpido sin ningún cerebro..., que lo único que hace es ir detrás de mi como un perrito faldero porque eres gay y estás coladito por mí?

-¿¿!¡!¡!¡Qué!¡,-tiene cara de espanto-. ¿Pero qué dice?..., yo..., ¿¿¿¿gay?..., claro, y Dumbledore está cuerdo..., ¿está chiflada!'?'..., supongo que tendré que demostrarle que está equivocada...,-ahora se ha puesto a susurrar cosas por lo bajo, que no logro oír-.

-Blaisse...

-¿Sí,-dice saliendo de su ensimismamiento-.

-No te lo habrás tomado como un reto personal, ¿verdad?

-Por supuesto...

-¿Vas a rebajarte a que pueda disfrutar y fardar del hecho de que haya estado contigo?..., no me lo puede creer..., ¡así sólo le darías puntos!

-¿Tú crees?...,-dice tocándose la barbilla pensativamente-. Pero Draco..., ¡ha dicho que soy gay!

-¿Y cuál es el problema?

-¿Y sí la gente la cree?

-Lo único que tendría que hacer es preguntar al..., ¿qué..., ¿ochenta y cinco por ciento de las chicas de Hogwarts?

-Noventa y tres...,-dice con una sonrisa de suficiencia-. Tienes razón Draco..., aunque se que algún día u otro, caerá..., ¡soy irresistible!

Ahora me quedo pensando que se parecen tanto, que dan miedo..., ¡por Dios si se suben más la autoestima entre ellos!..., ¡más aún, ahora entiendo por qué tiene Draco el ego tan subido..., ¡por culpa del ligón patológico de Blaisse Zabinni!


	17. MI MEJOR AMIGO

_Contestación a reviews de varios capítulos: últimamente he estado bastante liada, y sólo me ha dado tiempo de escribir el capi que tocaba..., pero no he contestado a vuestros reviews..., que para mí, son como oro puro..., así que, para que no penséis que me da exactamente igual que me los mandéis o no..., pues voy a contestar a todos los de los capis que no tuve tiempo de contestar..., y capi nuevo!..., bueno, espero vuestros nuevos reviews, impaciente..._

_Del capítulo 17:_

_Tania Stratman: gracias!..., me encanta que os diviertan mis historias..., realmente estoy de acuerdo contigo..., ¡es obvio que ha Draco no le suben el autoestima de esa manera!..., pero me permite, al hacerlo ver así, darle una nota de diversión, que creo, merece la pena..., bueno..., espero que este te divierta tanto como el anterior..., besitos mil!_

_Neishon: no se si inmiscuirle o no..., podría ser realmente divertido..., lo pensaré..., ¿vosotros que opináis?_

_Gerulita Evans: la verdad es que sí..., ya lo he pensado..., seguiré meditando, y pediré consejo a mis Musas..., ¡hasta pronto!..._

_Victoria Malfoy: muchas gracias por tu review..., y a mí también me encanta Blaisse!..., (aunque creo que no se nota..., jajajajjaja)_

_Sandrasg09: muchísimas gracias por tu review!..., suben mucho el ánimo, ¿sabes?..., bueno..., espero que el capi de hoy te haga reír tanto como el anterior..._

_Danita Granger: bueno..., creo que no ha sido muy pronto..., ¡pero aquí está!_

_Marcelamatu: muchas gracias!_

_Sakura-granger: bueno..., ¡Blaisse es así...!..., simplemente..., Blaisse Zabinni..., (no Blaise Zabini, no..., Blaisse Zabinni..., yo le cambio la personalidad, el nombre y lo que haga falta!..., jajaja..., espero que te guste el capi)_

_La verdad es que la descripción de este Blaisse está basada en un chico que conozco, con la diferencia de que él tiene los ojos grises y el pelo castaño claro..., pero bueno..., ¡me gusta más la idea de Blaisse con los ojos azules y el pelo negro!_

_Hikari luna kamiya: bueno..., su ego está por las nubes..., Blaisse..., mmm..., ¿tonto? Pero que dices!..., ¡me ofendes!..., están en Slytherin..., y para estar ahí hay que ser astuto e inteligente!..., hay que ver..., en fin..., son dos monumentos de la naturaleza..., en eso si que estoy de acuerdo..._

_CAPITULO 16:_

_Sara Black Malfoy: sencilla y llanamente..., ¡gracias!_

_Mariela: agradecimientos mil!_

_Gerulita Evans: bueno..., creo que ya sabes de sobra lo que pasa con Blaisse..., disfruta del capi...!_

_Sandrasg09: estufastico..., ¡me encanta esa palabra!..., aja bueno..., para que veas, describí a Blaisse para que supieras que no, no está buenorro... está buenísimo!..., jajaj..., disfruta el capi!_

_Marcelamatu: bueno..., está vez no ha sido rápido..., ¡que se la va hacer!..., aun así espero que pienses que sigue siendo bueno..._

_Neishon: gracias!_

_Sakura-granger: bueno..., me encanta que te encante!..., y aquí el siguiente!_

_Danita granger: gracias!..., mil gracias por leerme!_

_CAPITULO 15:_

_Gerulita Evans: Blaisse..., mmm…, dejémoslo en inoportuno..., ¿te parece? Jajaja_

_Tania Stratman: bueno..., pues espero que se convierta en una nueva costumbre..., (jeje..., lo de dejar reviews y tal...)_

_Mariela: gracias mil!_

_Neishon: buenísimo!_

_Marcelamatu: maestra, ídola..., harás que se me suban los colores..., (y te aseguro que eso es realmente difícil!)_

_Sakura-granger: conmovedor!..., (snif, snif!)_

_Sandrasg09: sí..., creo que pasará de ser soldadito marinero a soldadito capitán o algo así..., mmm... jajajaja_

_CAPITULO 14_

_Klass2008: amor en cantidades ingentes..., mmmm..., más bien el subconsciente le da puñaladas traperas..., él no es consciente de que halla amor..., y creo que aun no hay..., de momento sólo obsesión y atracción_

_Hikari luna kamiya: mmm..., tú y tus teorías retorcidas!..., aunque buenas teorías al fin y al cabo...! gracias!_

_Kagome-Artemis: muchísimas gracias!..., menudo review más largo..., me ha animado mogollón..., en fin..., aquí va otro capi_

_D.R.A.G.O.N. RRQ: besitos mil!..., muchas gracias!_

_Tania Stratman: yo pienso igual..., ¿por qué tiene que ser Hermione la débil?..., de eso nada..., en mi fic no lo es!..., es una chica de armas tomar!... jajajjaa, (creo que me pasé..., en fin..., disfruta el capi!)_

_Sandrasg09: bueno..., lo cómico me encanta..., ¿qué puedo hacer yo, la cosa es que al final quede cómico..., ¿no?_

_Haru-tsuki: bueno..., interesante lo de la ninfomanía..., no tenía ni idea..., y lo de la pasión..., ya explico Draco porque hubo tanto control..., ¿no?_

_Neishon: ¿por qué machista?_

_Marcelamatu: estoy emocionada!..., muchas gracias..., ¡en serio!_

_Sakura-granger: gracias!_

_-Montse-90: millón de gracias!_

_Y ahora sí..., ¡el nuevo chap!_

MI MEJOR AMIGO

Me pongo realmente nervioso..., no quiero que Blaisse se entere de lo que ha pasado con la Granger..., ¡sería horrible!..., ya se que a él no le importan nada los rollos de la impureza de sangre etc, etc, pero desde que sabe que tengo sueños húmedos con la Granger..., ya está lo suficientemente pesado como para que encima se entere de que me he acostado con ella..., ¡no me dejaría vivir!..., claro que me está bien empleado..., por ser yo también un pesado de pesadilla cuando me enteré que se lo hizo con la Weasley..., en fin..., supongo que es su venganza..., pero he de reconocer que me lo pasé en grande vacilándole sobre la pelirroja y él..., me extraña que salieran juntos durante un mes entero..., creo que fue su relación más larga..., bueno..., tampoco es que salieran..., (es decir, nadie se enteró), más que nada era..., pasión incontrolada...

Salgo de la bañera rápidamente y me empiezo a vestir..., cuando me estoy poniendo los pantalones oigo, de nuevo, sus gritos y sus golpes..., realmente espero que merezca la pena..., ¡si no lo asfixiaré con la almohada mientras duerma!

-Draco Malfoy..., ¡abre la puerta o lo haré yo mismo!..., ¿qué es eso de cerrarla con llave?..., ¡y encima no sirve ni el alohomora...!..., aunque supongo que sabes que tardaré en abrirla menos de que tú termines lo que estés haciendo..., ¿qué diablos estás haciendo, degenerado?...

Ya está pensando con su lado perturbado..., ¡él es mucho más degenerado que yo!..., pero mucho más..., quiero decir..., que yo, cuando tenía 11 años, era inocente..., todo un angelito..., pero le conocí a él..., el que ahora es mi mejor amigo..., y me perturbó la mente..., ¡con lo buena persona que era yo!

Estoy seguro de que está pensando alguna cosa subidita de tono, (bueno, más que subidita muy subida), como que estoy con alguna chica o algo así..., debe ser la primera vez que piensa mal de mí, y acierta...

Encima el muy capullo se lo toma a risa..., o al menos es lo que su tono de voz me dice..., como si esto fuera un circo o algo así..., en fin..., nunca acabaré de asimilar su sentido del humor irónico..., aunque..., pensándolo bien..., nuestros sentidos del humor se parecen bastante..., y ahora no se si yo soy el discípulo o lo es él..., si el me pervirtió y acabó con mi inocencia y mi lado bueno..., ¿quién copió el sentido del humor irónico?..., en fin..., creo que me estoy comiendo bastante la cabeza..., ¡debo mantener la cabeza fría para mentir sin que se de cuenta!..., aunque lo veo difícil..., me conoce casi tan bien como se conoce a sí mismo...

-Draco..., estás acabando con mi paciencia!

Claro..., menudo capullo..., como si él tuviera paciencia..., no tiene nada, pero nada de paciencia..., quiere las cosas instantáneamente..., a veces resulta bastante cargante..., pero bueno..., ¿qué puedo hacer yo?..., yo no soy cargante, ni pesado como él..., pero, como soy su amigo..., lo acepto..., tal vez si no tuviera esos defectillos sería tan perfecto como yo..., pero la verdad..., es que esos defectos me encantan..., nos diferencian..., aunque yo no tenga paciencia..., al menos lo disimulo!

-¿Draco, que jodido problema tienes?..., ¡llevo llamando a la puerta un montón de tiempo..., ¿es qué no me has oído?..., ¿estás en el baño?

Creo que su capacidad de deducción es aplastante..., si sabe que estoy en la habitación..., y no me ve..., será que estoy en el baño!..., ¡que desesperante es a veces!

Me acaba de dar un susto de infarto el muy cretino..., asomando su cabeza por la puerta del baño..., ¿es qué no puede esperar a que salga?

-Draco..., ¿acaso el agua ha taponado tus oídos?..., ¡llevo llamando un siglo!

Ya está..., otra vez su falta de paciencia remarca al conversación..., ¿no podría fingir un poquito?..., creo que aún le debo pulir para que sea algo más..., falso..., a veces es tan sincero que parece un Gryffindor!..., es lo que menos me gusta de él..

-¿Un siglo?..., creo que no ha llegado ni a tres minutos Blaisse..., ¡no me has dado tiempo siquiera a acabar de vestirme!

-Por lo que veo hoy tienes día higiénico..., ¡eso no es lo que llevabas esta mañana!

Estoy seguro de que después de esto vendrá alguna bromita fuera de lugar...

-Tú siempre tan observador..., ¿te importa mucho que tenga un día demasiado higiénico?

-No me dirás que te has vuelto a quedar dormido y has tenido sueños húmedos de nuevo..., ¿verdad Draco?

Ya está..., lo sabía..., lo sabía..., ¡no puedo permitir que diga que fueron con Granger..., porque lo más probable es que ella siga aquí!

Bueno..., es normal..., puede seguir admirándome..., ¿qué chiflado no lo haría?

-No digas estupideces Blaisse..., y ahora dime..., ¿a qué ha venido tanto jaleo?..., ¡no me has dejado acabar mi baño en paz!

Mentira catastrófica, e intento de cambio de tema..., ¡espero que funcione!...

-Cómo te pones..., es un baño..., ni que estuvieras con alguna chica!..., jajaja

Que listo..., ¡ni que hubiera mirado por un agujero!..., Ohhhh..., tal vez lo haya echo..., con lo degenerado que es..., aunque lo dudo..., no creo que le vaya lo de mirar..., probablemente habría preguntado si podía participar..., ¡en fin!

-Ya bueno..., tengo el día raro..., no se..., en fin..., ¿qué querías?..., ¿ha pasado algo?

Nueva mentira..., nuevo intento de cambio de tema..., que aburrido!..., debería buscar otra táctica de distracción..., mmmmm

-Ohhhh, No te imaginas lo que he visto..., es que no te lo imaginas...

-Suéltalo ya!

Es que acaba con mi paciencia!

-Bien..., ¿qué crees que debería pensar si te viera dándote el lote con Granger...?

Mierda..., ¡nos ha visto!..., ¡nos ha visto!..., ¿o sea que la teoría de que mire por un agujero es factible?..., ¡ha espiado nuestro momento!..., lo mataré..., acabaré con él..., grrrrr...

Acabo de oír una exclamación de sorpresa..., estoy seguro de que la Granger sigue por aquí...

-¿Qué ha sido eso?...

Bueno es igual!...,-dice perdiendo todo interés en los ruidos...-. Dime..., ¿qué crees que debería pensar?

-No lo se Blaisse... ¿por qué diablos me preguntas eso?

A ver si la táctica vieja y extrausada sirve para que se olvide..., tal vez si le hecho un obliviate..., aunque creo que es demasiado rápido como para no enterarse de que le voy a echar un hechizo..., ¿y una poción?..., creo recordar haber leído una que servía para pérdida de memoria...

Es que conociéndole..., es capaz de hacer chantaje..., y eso es algo, por lo que no paso...

-Joder Draco, ¿cómo qué por qué lo pregunto?..., ¡actúas como si no supieras nada!..., ¡claro que lo sabes...!

Bien, bien..., ahora debo elegir..., ¿poción o varita?..., puede que la idea de la poción sea la mejor..., creo que el libro está en la sección prohibida de la biblioteca..., así que si petrifico a Blaisse, consigo un permiso de Snape, miro los ingredientes etc, etc..., puede que en un par de días todo esté resuelto..., aunque queda el pequeño problema de tener a mi mejor amigo petrificado durante dos días..., ¡seguro que alguien se acabaría dando cuenta de que él no está!..., ¿qué puedo hacer para que se olvide durante dos días?... quizá sí...

-¡Tienes que saberlo!..., ¡es tu mejor amiga!

-¿Ein,-ahora si que no entiendo nada...-.

-Creo que el cuarto tiene eco tío!...,-así que Granger sigue aquí..., interesante..., ¿por qué diablos no se va?..., bueno..., puede que al verme a mí..., se haya quedado congelada..., ¡es que tengo un cuerpazo!-. Bueno es igual. La cosa es que..., ¿realmente no lo sabes?

-No me hagas torturarte para sacarte la información Blaisse...,-digo intentando que no se note que mi paciencia hace tiempo que se ha agotado-.

-Está bien..., pero supuse que lo sabrías...

-Blaisse!...,-no puedo seguir fingiendo!-.

-Está bien!..., he pillado a Pansy con Potter!..., ¿te lo puedes creer?..., ¡estaban dándose el lote en mitad de un pasillo, cerca de la sala de los Menesteres!

-Ohhh,-¡que asco!..., ¿con Potter?..., ¿con el cabeza rajada?..., así que iban a hacer un duelo en la sala de los Menesteres..., ¿un duelo de lenguas?..., buena clave..., puede que un día de estos le diga a Granger si quiere hacer un duelo conmigo-. ¿Con Potter?..., ¡qué mal gusto!..., yo pensé que después de estar conmigo, tendría un gusto más..., refinado...

-Yo también..., quiero decir..., estuvo contigo, de acuerdo..., ¡pero después de eso estuvo saliendo conmigo!..., es decir..., su gusto va mejorando con el tiempo, es obvio..., entonces..., ¿qué ha pasado?

Le tiro una almohada, harto de sus estupideces.

-Bueno... , ¿qué opinas del tema?

-¿Yo?...,-Draco parece nervioso, raro en él-.

-Claro!..., es cómo si yo me liara con Granger..!

-No digas eso ni en broma Blaisse...,-dice con tono peligroso-.

-Bueno..., tampoco es para tanto!..., quiero decir..., ¡al menos Granger está buena!..., ¿pero Potter...?

¿Qué coño ha dicho este degenerado?..., ¿qué Granger está buena?..., bueno, es cierto!..., ¡pero no tiene que ir diciéndolo por ahí a voz en grito!..., además..., ¡ella es mía!..., él no tiene derecho ni siquiera a mirarla..., bueno..., si que lo tiene..., pero si le saco los ojos..., ¡ya no podrá mirarla!..., muajajajja...

Creo que me estoy volviendo loco..., la cuestión es que Granger..., ¡es mía!..., ¡sólo y exclusivamente mía!

-No intentes arreglarlo Blaisse..., ¿de acuerdo? Realmente opino que Pansy puede enrollarse con quien le venga en gana..., no soy yo quién se lía con Potter, ¿no? Pues listo..!

Además..., si algún día te enteras de que yo me lío con Granger..., no dirás que soy hipócrita..., porque habré aceptado que Pansy se líe con Potter...!soy un genio!

-Bueno..., ¡pero tu mejor amiga se está liando con tu peor enemigo!

-Me da igual!..., mientras no tenga que ser amable con Potter...,-digo a la vez que una sonrisa maligna se forma en mis labios-.

-De acuerdo Draco!..., vaya..., pensé que te lo tomarías peor..., bueno..., mmmm, yo creo que..., también lo acepto..., porque eso significa, que, entonces, no te importaría que yo me liara con Granger...

-¿!Qué!..., ¿acaso has perdido el juicio,-es MÍA..., ¿cómo puede decir que quiere nada con ella..., eso sería horrible!-.

-¿Por qué?..., ¿por qué es hija de muggles?..., ya ves lo que me importa a mi eso..., ¡sabes perfectamente que la pureza de la sangre me es indiferente!

-Ya bueno..., pero es..., es..., es Hermione...Granger!..., por favor..., amiga de Harry Potter..., la tragalibros..., la sabelotodo..., la primera de la clase..., es Granger!

Si la pongo por los suelos..., perderá todo interés en ella..., ¡seguro!..., aunque no estoy de acuerdo en nada de lo que he dicho..., salvo en lo de que es amiga de Potter..., y bueno..., si, la primera de la clase..., y tragablibros..., sabelotodo..., y por eso me gusta tanto..., ¡es tan inteligente, tan avispada..., tan astuta!..., ¡tan divertida!... en fin..., tengo que convencer a Blaisse de que se olvide de ella.

Sólo espero que ya se haya ido, y no haya oído nada...

-Ya..., ¿y el problema es...?

-¿Tengo que repetirlo?

-¿El problema es que es Granger?..., bueno..., me da completa y absolutamente igual...

-¿Realmente crees que ella querrá algo contigo?..., además..., ¡no te va nada!

Creo que ya es una desesperación..., ¡tengo que conseguir algo más duro..., más convincente..., se perfectamente lo cabezota que es Blaisse cuando quiere...

-¿Estás intentado sutilmente que me olvide de ella?...,-ríe por lo bajo-. Tendrás que darme alguna idea más..., convincente...

Convincente..., bueno..., es mentira, pero es convincente..., ¡allá va la bomba!

-Convincente..., ¿y qué te parece que haya dicho que eres un patán inepto y estúpido sin ningún cerebro..., que lo único que hace es ir detrás de mi como un perrito faldero porque eres gay y estás coladito por mí?

¿Me habré pasado?..., no creo..., ¡que va!..., tiene que olvidarse de ella para siempre..., aunque espero que no se lo tome como algo personal..., ¿verdad?

-¿¿!¡!¡!¡Qué!¡,-tiene cara de espanto-. ¿Pero qué dice?..., yo..., ¿¿¿¿gay?..., claro, y Dumbledore está cuerdo..., ¿está chiflada!'?'..., supongo que tendré que demostrarle que está equivocada...,-ahora se ha puesto a susurrar cosas por lo bajo, que no logro oír-.

-Blaisse...

-¿Sí,-dice saliendo de su ensimismamiento-.

-No te lo habrás tomado como un reto personal, ¿verdad?

Mierda..., tengo que aprender a pensar antes de hablar..., porque así mis planes malignos no salen siempre bien...!

-Por supuesto...

-¿Vas a rebajarte a que pueda disfrutar y fardar del hecho de que haya estado contigo?..., no me lo puede creer..., ¡así sólo le darías puntos!

Venga..., déjate engañar y convencer por mí..., ¡anda!

-¿Tú crees?...,-dice tocándose la barbilla pensativamente-. Pero Draco..., ¡ha dicho que soy gay!

Va cayendo..., oh sí..., a papá le encanta cuando caen en sus redes!..., muajajjaa..., ahora un toque Malfoy de convicción..., ¡y listo!..., Granger fuera de la cabeza de Blaisse!

-¿Y cuál es el problema?

-¿Y sí la gente la cree?

-Lo único que tendría que hacer es preguntar al..., ¿qué..., ¿ochenta y cinco por ciento de las chicas de Hogwarts?

Le subo un poco la autoestima y... ¡presto!

-Noventa y tres...,-dice con una sonrisa de suficiencia-. Tienes razón Draco..., aunque se que algún día u otro, caerá..., ¡soy irresistible!

Me pregunto como es posible que sea tan arrogante..., debería aprender de mí..., ¿verdad?


	18. RAYITO

RAYITO

Creo que estos dos chicos deberían pasar menos tiempo juntos..., ¡es que son tan parecidos que dan miedo!..., me impresiona ver como utilizan las mismas expresiones, hacen los mismos gestos y utilizan los mismos tonos de voz...

¿Pero quién quiere a una copia en moreno de Draco que ni siquiera tiene los ojos grises?..., no..., no..., tengo que concienciarme de que no va a pasar nada con Zabinni..., quiero decir..., mmmm..., ¡no puedo permitirlo!..., porque si pasa algo con él porque yo haya herido su "orgullo masculino", (y ni siquiera es cierto..., todo son mentiras de Malfoy..., en fin!)entonces Malfoy se cabreará..., ¡cualquiera le oiría!..., ¿haría una escenita de celos?

La verdad es que sería realmente gracioso..., ¡aunque..., no le pega nada!..., por lo que he oído ha estado con un montón de chicas..., y si Zabinni ha estado con tantas..., (no creo que mientan si creen que están solos, o al menos, Zabinni lo cree..., ¿no?)..., y se parecen tanto..., seguro que habrá estado con tantas o incluso más...

Pero eso sería una herida mortal en su ego..., es decir..., yo me liaría con su mejor amigo..., eso siempre marca..., y no quiero que dejen de pasar "cosas" entre nosotros..., ¡un momento!..., ¿y si realmente dejan de pasar cosas entre nosotros?..., porque él me ha insultado de mala manera...

Pero lo extraño es que sea tan estúpido como para pensar que ya me he ido..., ¿sería alguna cosa retorcida que se ha creado en su cerebro en un ataque de locura transitoria?..., porque si se algo de este chico es que es realmente retorcido...

Vuelvo mi atención a la pareja de amigos...

Ambos chicos siguen muy enfrascados en su conversación..., al parecer Zabinni se ha olvidado de mí..., ¿será consciente de que Malfoy, en parte, le ha convencido?..., porque le ha convencido..., ¿no?

Me doy cuenta de que llevo más tiempo del que había planeado bajo el hechizo de invisibilidad..., y que éste podría terminarse en cualquier momento..., sería realmente embarazoso..., no querría pasar por eso..., así que me largo..., y dejo a este par hablando de sus cosas...

Cuando voy a irme, me doy cuenta de que Zabinni ha cerrado la puerta..., maldigo internamente..., ¿por qué tenía que cerrarla?..., ¿cómo saldré sin que se den cuenta de que la puerta se ha abierto?..., sin duda Zabinni sospecharía algo..., no es estúpido...

Decido hacer algo arriesgado, pero necesario..., me acerco hacia Malfoy y su amigo... Me coloco justo detrás de Malfoy y le doy un pequeño toque en su hombro..., espero que se de por aludido...

Justo cuando le toco da un bote hacia delante...

-¿Qué te pasa tío?..., ¿es que tienes complejo de canguro?

-Muy gracioso Blaisse..., es que me ha toc...,-pero no acaba la frase, y sólo abre mucho los ojos-. Oye Blaisse... , ¿te apetece salir para entrenar Quidditch?

-De acuerdo...,-dice a la vez que sus ojos brillan de emoción-. Sabes que si hay algo que me encanta son las mujeres, y el Quidditch...

Y en menos de medio segundo empieza a desnudarse...

Yo me tapo los ojos con las manos..., pero hay algo que hace que deje una rendijilla entre los dedos y mire...

Hermione mala..., Hermione mala!..., me repito..., ¡pero es que es un cuerpazo!

Sin darme cuenta empiezo a compararlo con el de Malfoy..., el moreno tiene los hombros menos anchos..., pectorales menos marcados..., (aún así algo marcados)..., muchos más abdominales..., bíceps de ensueño..., vuelvo a taparme los ojos...

-Blaisse!..., degenerado..., ¡no te cambies aquí!

-¿Por qué no?..., ya se que estoy buenísimo Draco..., pero supuse que ya tendrías tu atracción por mi superada..., supuse que lograrías no abalanzarte sobre mí...,-ríe graciosamente-.

-¿No ves que podría verte alguien?

Ahora el moreno le mira con cara extraña...

-Podría verme alguien...,-repite-. Claro..., podrían verme..., ¿tus amigos invisibles?..., ¿los imaginarios? ohhh!..., aún mejor..., ¿tú novia invisible?..., mejor dicho..., ¿imaginaría?..., ¡sería realmente gracioso!..., tú con novia!..., jajjaa.., y claro..., es probable que si me ve a mí, después de a ti..., se replantee si está con el tipo adecuado..., ¿no? Jajajajajja,-ríe como un enajenado mental-.

-Ja, ja,-dice el rubio con cara de mosqueo-. Que gracia..., ¡era una expresión estúpido,-dice con odio-. Es mejor que nos cambiemos en el vestuario de Slytherin..., vamos!

El moreno le hace un gesto de burla cuando Malfoy le da la espalda...

-Estás horrible con ese gesto..., ¿lo sabías?...,-dice el rubio sin girarse-.

Me quedo flasheada..., ¿sabe los gestos que pone sin siquiera verle?..., ¡eso es conexión!

-Está bien..., pero es que...,-dice a la vez que vuelve a ponerse la camisa y la túnica-..., hoy estás muy rarito tío..., ¿no habrás recibido carta de tu padre?

-No..., aún no..., pero cada día está más insistente...,-de repente se calla..., parecía que iba a decir algo...-.

-Normal..., mi viejo está igual..., ¡un año Blaisse!..., ¡un año!...,-dice a la vez que invita la voz, que supongo que es de su padre-. ¡debes..., elegir!...,-complementa con un gesto realmente gracioso..., me muerdo la lengua para no reír a carcajada abierta-.

Draco le mira con cariño, y ríe ante la pantomima de su amigo...

-Bueno..., aún nos queda un año de...

-¿Libertad,-termina la frase Zabinni-.

-Puedes llamarlo así..., si quieres!...,-dice a la vez que ríe entre dientes, y abre la puerta para que ambos salgan..., y yo les sigo sin demora...!-.

Horrorizada, veo, mientras bajo la escalera, que empiezo a ser ligeramente visible..., así que, sin ningún miramiento, le doy una patada a Zabinni..., que es el que va el último, en plena pierna...

-¡Mierda,-grita rozándose la zona adolorida-.

-¿Qué pasa,-dice el rubio girándose..., pone cara de susto-. ¿Estás bien?...,-dice haciendo, muy favorablemente para mí, al moreno a un lado-.

Aprovecho el momento y me voy corriendo hacia fuera..., más o menos un minuto después de salir de la Sala Común de Slytherin soy completamente visible..., me llevo una mano al corazón..., palpita con fuerza y rapidez..., creo que si sigo con estos sustos moriré de un ataque cardíaco...

Giro mi cabeza con rapidez..., y veo salir a un rubio y un moreno de lo que sé es la Sala Común de Slytherin...

-Hola encanto...,-dice Zabinni a la vez que me guiña un ojo-.

Malfoy pone cara de mosqueo, y le da un codazo, a la vez que le susurra algo...

Parece que el moreno toma conciencia de algo, y sigue caminando..., veo como Malfoy se gira, y me guiña un ojo..., seductoramente, a la vez que una media sonrisa aparece en su cara...

No se por qué, pero al ver esa sonrisa suya, algo se mueve en mi interior..., y tengo el instinto de seguirlos..., pero esta vez mi razón gana la batalla al corazón..., y sigo la dirección contraria de la pareja de amigos...

Voy pensando que son realmente parecidos, cuando me choco de frente con alguien...

-Harry!

-Hermione...,-dice el moreno con timidez-. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Miro alrededor..., y me doy cuenta de que mi amigo acaba de salir de la Sala de los Menesteres..., parece nervioso...

-Nada..., no te preocupes Harry..., tu secreto está..., a salvo...,-al menos conmigo, pienso-.

-¿Qué..., qué secreto,-intenta mentir sin ninguna convicción, tartamudeando y realmente nervioso-.

-No te hagas el tonto Harry Potter..., y dile a Parkinson que puede salir de la Sala ya sin ningún problema...,-digo a la vez que miro en ambas direcciones-. ¡No viene nadie!

Harry me mira con decepción, y suspira estrepitosamente...

-Pan...,-dice asomando la cabeza por la puerta-. Creo que todo se ha ido al traste..., puedes salir...,-dice a la vez que le hace un gesto con la mano-.

-¿Por qué se ha ido todo al traste cariño?...,-dice la dueña de unos brazos que están abrazando el cuello de mi amigo, con un tono de voz que jamás esperé oír de su boca..., parece acaramelado y meloso-. Siempre eres tan negativo..., ¡qué tontín!...,-dice a la vez que mi amigo ríe cariñosamente...-.

Entonces Pansy Parkinson apoya su cabeza en el hombro de Harry y ...

-AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH,-grita soltándose mecánicamente de Harry-. ¿Por qué me dices que salga?..., ¿es qué has perdido el juicio?

Dice volviéndose completamente loca, y mirando con sus ojos grises los orbes esmeralda de mi amigo...

-Verás Pan..., es que..., no se como..., pero lo sabe...,-consigue decir tímidamente-.

-Y supongo que sabrás tener tu gran bocaza cerrada Granger,-el tono que utiliza ahora es al que estoy acostumbrada..., ya empezaba a pensar que la habían cambiado por un clon idéntico-.

-Por supuesto que sí Parkinson..., Harry es mi amigo...,-digo con aire de superioridad-.

-Claro...

-Y..., si tanto te interesa..., que nadie más conozca vuestro secreto-digo con un toque de misterio-, intenta que nadie más se entere..., o infórmate sobre si alguien más lo sabe..., es decir...,-aclaro-, si yo lo se..., puede que alguien más lo sepa, ¿no?..., la discreción no es lo vuestro..., desde luego!

-Rayito,-dice Pansy mirándo a Harry embobada..., ¿a qué viene eso de rayito?-, te tengo que dejar...,-dice a la vez que le da un tierno beso..., o al menos eso creo, porque desvío la mirada inmediatamente..., pero aún así..., puedo oír sus besos...-.

-Te veo luego Pan...,-dice mi amigo a la vez que le muerde cariñosamente el lóbulo de la oreja-. Adiós!

Ambos nos quedamos viendo como la morena de ojos grises se aleja de nosotros..., ¡menudo alivio!..., creo que prefiero a la Pansy borde e irritante que a la Parkinson melosa y acaramelada..., ¡que cargante!..., ¿y realmente estuvo con MI Draco..., digo!.., con Malfoy?

-Bueno..., creo que tenemos que ir a la Sala Común..., rayito...,-digo a la vez que me río con ganas-.

-Ohhh!..., ¡déjame en paz!...,-dice Harry con voz de cansancio-.

-Como quieras..., ¡rayito!...,-no puedo evitarlo!-.

-Hermione!

-Perdón..., ¡rayito!..., ¿rayito de qué, ¿de Sol, de Luna de láser?..., ¡vale, vale!..., ya paroooooo,-digo a la vez que consigo esquivar un maleficio de la varita de mi amigo-. Pero dime de que viene..., y no volveré a decir nada..., porfiiiiii,-digo poniendo carita de cachorro-.

Lo único que Harry hace es señalarse su cicatriz..., su cicatriz en forma de rayo..., asiento consternada..., ¡menuda imaginación que tiene Parkinson!..., rayito!..., Dios mío!

Estos Slytherin están todos de manicomio!

Mientras caminamos hacia la Sala Común voy pensando en diferentes cosas..., por ejemplo..., ¿cómo empezaron mi amigo y Parkinson a liarse por los pasillos y a ponerse motes estúpidos como "rayito"?..., ¿me pasará eso a mi con Malfoy?..., ¿y qué mote le pondré yo?..., ¿huroncito?..., supongo que me mataría con un Avada..., no..., ¿Draquito?..., ¿Drack?...,¿Dracky bubububububu?..., ¿Dracky Pooh?..., no me gusta como suena ninguno de ellos..., rayito..., bueno..., rayito es un nombre agudo..., pero..., no se me ocurre ninguno..., un momento..., ¿mote?..., ¿qué diablos estoy pensando?

Agito mi cabeza para sacar estúpidas ideas de mi cabeza, a la vez que me cojo del brazo de Harry.

-Bueno, rayi..., Harry,-digo al ver su cara de mosqueo-. ¿Qué vais a hacer esta tarde Ron y tú?

-Supongo que iremos a entrenar un poco de Quidditch..., ¿vienes?

-Nooo,-medio grito. Malfoy y Zabinni estarán allí..., ¿y si mis amigos se pelean con los tipos del ego subido?..., no me gusta la idea-. ¿Por qué no..., vamos a la biblioteca?

-Oh Herms..., es sábado,-dice a la vez que pronuncia la contraseña y entramos a través del retrato de la Dama Gorda-.

-Ronnie,-digo a modo de saludo, a la vez que le doy un cariñoso abrazo-. ¿Cómo va todo?... ¿No ha venido Luna,-pregunto inocentemente-. Suele venir a buscar a Ginny, ¿ya se ha pasado hoy?..., ¿no han quedado?

-¿Y por qué tendría que saberlo yo, Herms?

-Porque es tu hermana,-digo divertida..., me encanta ver lo nervioso que se pone cada vez que le hablo de Luna..., me resulta curioso que aún no haya pasado nada entre ellos-

-¿Vienes a jugar Quidditch Ron?

-No Harry..., tengo..., cosas que hacer...,-dice a la vez que mira nerviosamente hacia la escalera de la habitación de las chicas-.

Ginny está bajando ahora mismo...

-Ey Herms!..., Luna y yo vamos a estudiar a la biblioteca..., ¿vienes?

-Claro, ¿vienes Ron?..., ¿Harry?

-¿Y por qué tendría que venir Ron, a Luna no le gusta que venga..., siempre que viene se vuelve una patosa patológica...,-aclara al ver la cara de intriga de Harry, y la mía propia-.

-¿Te lo ha..., dicho ella,-pregunta tímidamente Ron-.

-No...

-Ahhh!...,-dice alegremente...- Entonces me voy con vosotras!

Así que me espera una larga tarde en la biblioteca...

-¿Habéis visto eso?...,-dice un intrigado Harry-.

-¿Qué,-decimos todos a la vez-.

-Un pajarraco enorme que se ha caído de un aro de Quidditch...,-dice mirando, muy concentrado-.

-¿Sufres alucinaciones,-dice Ron pasándole una mano por delante de los ojos...-. Vamos a estudiar...

-Si, vamos..., rayito...,-le susurro en un oído, con malicia y diversión-.


	19. QUIDDITCH

QUIDDITCH

-Noventa y tres...,-dice con una sonrisa de suficiencia-. Tienes razón Draco..., aunque se que algún día u otro, caerá..., ¡soy irresistible!

-Ya bueno...

-¿Es que acaso no me crees?..., ¿tengo que demostrártelo o qué?

-Aún más..., recuerdo que la última vez que me lo quisiste demostrar te enrollaste con las gemelas de nuestra clase..., ¡al tiempo!..., y aún no me explico como diablos no se enteraron..., ¡aquello fue muy rastrero Blaisse!

-Y muy emocionante...,-dice a la vez que sonríe con malicia, recordando momentos pasados-. Sí..., creo que la Gryffindor hacía honor a su casa..., toda una leona!

-Blaisse!...,-digo escandalizándome falsamente-.

-Oh..., no intentes fingir!..., se que no te escandaliza lo más mínimo..., que yo sepa tú ya te has liado con unas cuantas Gryffindors..., aunque creo que ninguna de nuestra clase..., todas de cursos mayores..., ¿verdad?

-Sí..., claro...,-"debo cambiar de tema..., si Granger sigue aquí y está prestando atención a la conversación..."-. ¿Y qué tal la Ravenclaw?

-¿La Ravenclaw?..., bueno..., no tan apasionada..., pero era muy divertida..., ¡mucho más simpática que la Gryffindor!..., aunque no con eso digo que la leona no me cayera bien..., sólo que tenía más conexión con su hermana...

-Conexión..., ya...,-digo afirmando con la cabeza..., ¿desde cuándo mi amigo mira la conexión que tiene con las chicas en las conversaciones...?..., tal vez esté madurando!..., ¡ya iba siendo hora!-. Parece que tu cabeza se va sentando Blaisse...

-¿Sentando?..., ¡no!..., bueno..., puede que un..., poquito...,-dice a la vez que el rojo acude a sus mejillas..., levemente..., pero ya es mucho para mi amigo...-.

-¿Un poquito?..., mmmm, esto promete..., ¿y empiezas a sentarla por la Ravenclaw?

-No!..., que va..., no es por nadie en especial...,-noto que no miente..., sólo con mirarle a los ojos se si dice verdades o mentiras..., sus ojos azules están limpios de mentira-, si no que creo que ya va siendo hora..., mi primo Zacharias se ha echado novia..., y está realmente a gusto con ella..., casi irreconocible..., sólo te diré que empieza a conocer el sentido de la palabra fidelidad...

-¿Zacharias?..., eso es imposible!..., ¿y quién es la todopoderosa que ha conseguido eso?

-Creo que la conoces...

-¿En serio?..., ¿quién?

-Wendy...

-¿Wendy..., la prima de Pansy?

-Ahá...

-Me dejas conmocionado amigo...,-digo a la vez que alucino en colores..., ¡no me lo creo!..., estoy casi convencido de que ese tío no ha estado con una mujer más de una noche seguida..., ¿me pasará eso con Granger?..., sacudo la cabeza para sacarme pensamientos estúpidos de ella-.

-Incluso le ha puesto un mote...

-¿Un mote?

-Sí..., bueno varios..., le llama cosas como "pimpollito", "clavelito de alelí", "osito", "pichoncito"..., y sigue una larga lista...

-¿En serio?..., ¿y se deja?..., quiero decir..., ¿no le ha mandado ningún avada?..., si yo tuviera novia y me pusiera algun mote tan ridículo como esos...

-Eso lo dices ahora..., pero cuando te la eches...,-pone un gesto que me hace reír..., Blaisse tiene esa cualidad..., no importa el momento que sea ni lo que esté pasando..., siempre sabe hacerme reír con sus payasadas...-.

Seguimos hablando un rato más..., sobre lo guapos y deseados que somos..., echándonos piropos el uno al otro..., ¿qué podemos hacer?..., somos demasiado sinceros..., ¡en fin! Cuando..., de repente..., noto un golpe en mi hombro, que hace que de un salto hacia delante, provocado por el susto...

-¿Qué te pasa tío?..., ¿es que tienes complejo de canguro?

-Muy gracioso Blaisse..., es que me ha toc...,- No me doy cuenta hasta pasados unos nanosegundos..., de que es..., sin duda alguna..., Granger..., ¡lleva aquí todo el tiempo!..., miro la puerta y me doy cuenta de que está cerrada..., bueno..., tendremos que salir para que ella salga..., porque si no..., se hará visible..., y sería muy embarazoso..., para ambos...-. Oye Blaisse... , ¿te apetece salir para entrenar Quidditch?

-De acuerdo...,-dice a la vez que sus ojos brillan de emoción-. Sabes que si hay algo que me encanta son las mujeres, y el Quidditch...

Como si no lo supiera!..., tenemos hobbies en común..., y esos dos coinciden perfectamente...

Y ante mi se pone a quitarse la ropa..., no me importaría si estuviéramos solos..., pero Granger está por aquí..., ¡no quiero pervertirla!..., Blaisse ya me pervirtió a mi..., pero aún puedo salvarla a ella...

Además..., si sabe que mi amigo está interesado en ella, y encima le ve medio desnudo..., ¡no!..., mejor no dar ideas...

-Blaisse!..., degenerado..., ¡no te cambies aquí!

-¿Por qué no?..., ya se que estoy buenísimo Draco..., pero supuse que ya tendrías tu atracción por mi superada..., supuse que lograrías no abalanzarte sobre mí...,-ríe graciosamente-.

-¿No ves que podría verte alguien?

Mierda!..., tengo que pensar antes de hablar..., creo que se convertirá en mi nueva filosofía...

Además mi amigo me mira como si me hubiera vuelto loco..., ¡no me extraña!..., aunque prefiero eso a que sepa que Hermione está aquí...

-Podría verme alguien...,-repite-. Claro..., podrían verme..., ¿tus amigos invisibles?..., ¿los imaginarios? ohhh!..., aún mejor..., ¿tú novia invisible?..., mejor dicho..., ¿imaginaría?..., ¡sería realmente gracioso!..., ¡tú con novia!..., jajjaa.., y claro..., es probable que si me ve a mí, después de a ti..., se replantee si está con el tipo adecuado..., ¿no? Jajajajajja,-ríe como un enajenado mental-.

-Ja, ja,-siempre tan gracioso..., hay veces en las que desearía matarle lenta y dolorosamente..., y veces en las que me pregunto por qué diablos no lo he hecho ya...-. Que gracia..., ¡era una expresión estúpido,-digo deseando no haber dicho esa jilipollez-. Es mejor que nos cambiemos en el vestuario de Slytherin..., vamos!

Espero que no se haya dado cuenta de nada raro..., y espero que su sentido del humor aparezca en situaciones en las que me sean útiles, y no sólo para reírse de mí..., puede reírse de otros..., ¡pero no de mí, ¡de mí no tiene gracia!

Estoy de espaldas a él..., pero, conociéndole..., se que hará ese estúpido gesto burlón, que le hace ver tan rematadamente feo...

-Estás horrible con ese gesto..., ¿lo sabías?...,-no me hace falta girarme-.

-Está bien..., pero es que...,-dice a la vez que vuelve a ponerse la camisa y la túnica-..., hoy estás muy rarito tío..., ¿no habrás recibido carta de tu padre?

-No..., aún no..., pero cada día está más insistente...,-me callo..., casi lo digo..., no quiero que Granger se entere de los asuntos que me traigo con mi padre-.

-Normal..., mi viejo está igual..., ¡un año Blaisse!..., ¡un año!...,-dice a la vez que invita la voz de su padre, haciéndolo exactamente igual-. ¡debes..., elegir!...,-complementa con un gesto realmente gracioso..., le miro con cariño..., ¿qué habría sido de mí sin él?..., y río ante su estupenda imitación..., parece que su sentido del humor sirve por fin para algo...-.

-Bueno..., aún nos queda un año de...

-¿Libertad,-termina la frase mi amigo por mí-.

-Puedes llamarlo así..., si quieres!...,-digo a la vez que río entre dientes, y abro la puerta para que salgamos los tres..., aunque Blaisse no se de cuenta de que ella también está, claro-.

Ya estamos bajando la escalera..., espero que la Granger haya salido detrás de Blaisse...

-¡Mierda,-grita el moreno-.

-¿Qué pasa,-digo girándome..., ¿acabo de ver una mano detrás de mi amigo, que flotaba en el aire?..., ¡el hechizo se está desvaneciendo!..., tengo que quitar a Blaisse del camino para que Granger salga fuera!-. ¿Estás bien?...,-digo haciendo a un lado al moreno-.

-Sí..., pero ha sido muy raro...

-Bueno..., olvídate..., ¡vamos a jugar Quidditch!...,-digo emocionado, a la vez que volvemos a bajar la escalera-.

No tardamos en salir por la pared de piedra..., y allí está Granger, completamente visible..., y completamente preciosa...

-Hola encanto...,-dice Zabinni a la vez que le guiña un ojo a MI chica... , ¿un momento?..., ¿mi chica?..., nooo..., que va..., ¿no?-.

Pongo cara de mosqueo..., aunque no sea mi chica..., conseguí que Blaisse se olvidara de ella..., porque yo quiero..., bueno..., tener más..., encuentros con ella..., y si mi amigo viene y lo estropea todo..., será categóricamente imposible..., ¡tengo mi orgullo!

Así que le doy un codazo en señal de aviso.

-Recuerda tú plan tío...,-le digo a modo de señal-.

Parece que recuerda que es su ex-objetivo, y yo aprovecho, cuando nos hemos dado la vuelta, para guiñarle un ojo a ese bombón llamado Hermione Granger..., que me vuelve completamente loco..., y sonrío al recordar lo bien que lo hemos pasado hace unos momentos...

Vamos caminando hacia el campo de Quidditch..., parece que no hay nadie dispuesto a prestarnos diversión..., (es decir, que nos riamos de la persona..., una víctima), que lástima..., acabo de ver a la loca..., ¿cómo se llamaba?..., creo que la llaman Lunática..., mmmm..., puede que sea una Lunática, pero es deliciosa..., ¡qué lástima que no me vayan chifladas!..., y que tenga planes próximos con Hermione..., si está loca le cuenta algo a la Gryffindor..., adiós a futuras escapadas..., ¡así que nada!

La miro detenidamente...

Su pelo es rubio y liso, llegándole hasta la cintura..., (estrecha y bonita cintura, por cierto), sus ojos son azules..., no tanto como los del amigo que me acompaña..., pero aún así son bonitos..., boca enorme..., pero sonrisa de loca..., nariz graciosa..., bonita figura..., es decir, cintura estrecha, no muy alta, caderas ligeramente redondeadas, delgada, piernas bien torneadas..., pero..., pensándolo bien..., tiene mucho que envidiar a su amiga..., tiene mucho que envidiar a Hermione Granger.., y desde luego..., prefiero a ésta última...

Así que paso de ella, y centro mi atención en mi amigo..., que acaba de guiñarle un ojo a la Lunática..., ¡se ha vuelto loco!..., guiña el ojo a cualquier preciosidad..., ¡pero hay que saber elegir entre preciosidades..., es mejor una preciosidad más preciosa, mucho más inteligente, (aunque esté en Ravenclaw..., no creo que sea más inteligente..., y si es así..., no lo demuestra que digamos), más astuta, más graciosa..., y desde luego..., más cuerda...

-Vaya..., parece que tienes un tic nervioso en tu ojo Blaisse...

-Es que, cuando ve a bomboncitos como esos..., ¡es incontrolable!...,-dice entre risas-.

-Estúpido..., ¡es Lunática!..., ¡está como una cabra!

-¿Y qué más da?..., además..., seguro que no está tan loca...,-dice a la vez que gira la cabeza para mirarla la "vista trasera"-.

-¿Y tú eras el que empezaba a sentar la cabeza?

-Tengo que elegir con quién sentarla...

-¿Y con una chiflada es la mejor opción?..., yo creo que deberías sentarla con alguna Slytherin...

-¿Slytherin?..., mmmm, ¿y qué opinas de alguna Gryffindor?

-No estarás pensando en una Weasley que yo me sé...,-digo con malicia-.

-¡No!..., claro que no..., además..., no creo que quisiera!...

-¿Por qué dices eso,-digo extrañado...-.

-Bueno..., según ella..., el interés de un tal Dean había crecido mucho en cuanto a ella se refería...

-¿Dean Thomas?

-Creo que sí..., Dean Thomas...

-Bueno..., ahí tienes un reto..., ¿qué dices?

-Lo pensaré...,-dice al tiempo que salimos hacia el exterior, y una bofetada de aire frío nos saluda-.

No tardamos mucho en llegar a los vestuario, cambiarnos, (sin espectadores esta vez..., ¡que alivio!), y salir al campo...

Hace muy malo esta tarde..., y empieza a oscurecer..., el viento sopla fuertemente, y es demasiado frío..., pero no nos vamos a ir después de haber salido hasta aquí..., así que damos una patada al suelo, y salimos volando, (después, claro está, de soltar las pelotas)...

Ya llevamos un tiempo volando por aquí y por allá, cuando el viento empieza a soplar mucho más fuerte..., y el estúpido de mi amigo..., (vete tú a saber en qué está pensando), se dirige directamente hacia mí..., cálculo que si se choca de frente..., el golpe que nos podemos dar sería tremendo..., así que desvío la dirección de mi escoba...

Milagrosamente consigo esquivarle..., pero no tengo tanta suerte con el aro de Quidditch que tengo en frente..., y me choco de pleno con él..., cayendo hacia el suelo, con una velocidad espeluznante...

Todo se vuelve negro...


	20. EN LA ENFERMERÍA

EN LA ENFERMERÍA

Ya llevamos un montón de tiempo estudiando..., o al menos eso me parece, porque, miro el reloj y sólo han pasado 15 minutos!

Es insufrible..., pero no me puedo quitar a cierto rubio de la cabeza..., ¿qué estará haciendo?..., ¿habrá salido a jugar Quidditch o se habrá arrepentido?..., ¿y realmente está Zabinni interesado en mí?..., ¿le molesta a mi Dracky bububububububu?..., ¿me matará si se entera que le llamo Dracky bububububub..., o será mejor Dracky Pooh?..., ¿y si no..., cómo le podría llamar?..., ¿sí él se entera de que esos motes han pasado por mi cabeza me llamara ratita..., porque ya me dijo que tenía pelo de rata..., ¿cómo me llamaría?..., supongo que algo bonito..., aunque Dracky bubububububububu o Dracky Pooh no son bonitos..., son graciosos!..., jajajajaja..., ¡pero conociendo el sentido del humor y el rencor del rubio oxigenado..., prefiero no pensar en mi mote por su parte! Así que olvidaré esos motes..., ¿qué tal Capitán Peróxido?..., porque realmente tiene el pelo muy rubio..., ¿se lo teñirá con algo especial?..., y si que lo tiene suavecito..., vaya..., ¿qué champú usará?..., si me lo dijera tal vez pudiera hacer algo con "mi pelo de rata"...

Noooooooo..., nooooo, me tengo que concentrar..., c-o-n-c-e-n-t-r-a-r!..., así que estudiaré..., mmmmm, transformaciones!..., si, eso..., veamos..., el capítulo de hoy..., como transformar un aguja en un peine..., ¿una aguja en un peine?..., ¿realmente vimos eso en clase?..., porque no me acuerdo..., bueno..., quizá estaba muy ocupada mirando a "ya se yo quien"..., un peine!..., con él podría peinar "mi pelo de rata"..., ¡nooo!..., tengo que concentrarme..., mejor cambio de asignatura...

A ver..., historia de la magia..., mmmm, ¿qué tuvieron que ver los dragones en...?..., un momento..., ¿dragones?..., Draco, dragón..., ohhhh..., me tiro de los pelos!..., esto es horrible..., ¡tengo que hablar con él!..., porque encima me ha insultado el muy cretino!..., que poco respeto..., y que pocas luces..., que estaba yo allí delante..., ¿lo haría para que Zabinni no me acosara?..., necesito hablar con él...

Miro por la ventana pero no veo nada..., hace mucho viento, y todo está oscuro...

Me levanto, y miro por la ventana más detenidamente, con más detalle..., desde aquí se ve el Campo de Quidditch..., pero no parece que haya nadie volando..., aunque no se ve muy bien..., además ha empezado a llover..., ¡ya verás como acabará en la enfermería..., con catarro!..., en fin...

Me siento de nuevo..., intento volver a estudiar..., pero no puedo..., y doy vueltas a las hojas, a los apuntes, muerdo la pluma, cruzo las piernas, las descruzo, suspiro, bufo, tamborileo con los dedos encima de la mesa, me levanto, voy al baño, me miro en el espejo..., me lavo la cara..., doy vueltas por el baño para intentar relajarme y así poder concentrarme, vuelvo a la biblioteca, miro de nuevo por la ventana, otra vez me siento en la silla..., me cambio de postura, me levanto, me siento, me levanto, me siento..., suspiro de nuevo..., hago ruidos con la lengua..., silbo...

-Hermione!..., ¿quieres dejar de dar vueltas y hacer ruiditos?..., ¡!por si no lo sabías estamos intentando estudiar!

-Perdona Harry...,-digo con vergüenza-.

Así que me cayo y no me muevo, ni un músculo, no hago ruidos..., miro a mi alrededor..., observo a mis amigos...

Harry parece muy concentrado en lo que está haciendo..., pociones..., ¡ahhh!..., pociones..., sólo me quedan 9 días para acabar el trabajo..., ¿y por qué está haciendo ya Harry el trabajo entonces?

-Harry...-le susurro en el oído-.

-¿Qué?

-¿Por qué estás haciendo ya el trabajo de pociones?..., quedan 9 días...

-Últimamente estás muy mal sabes..., hay que entregarlo mañana...

-¿Queeeeeeee¿',-grito tirandome de los pelos como una chiflada...-.

-Jajajajajajajajajjaa

-¿De qué te ríes,-digo entrecerrando los ojos-.

-Shhhhh,-se oye a la señora Pince de fondo-.

-Es mentira..., aún quedan 9 días..., pero deberías ver tu cara..., muajajajjajajajaja

-Shhhhh

Mi ex-amigo se tapa la boca, y sigue riendo, enmudeciendo su carcajada...

Cuando por fin se relaja me dice...

-Te dije que no me llamaras "rayito".

Y yo sólo me quedo con la boca abierta como una estúpida..., ¡ahora resulta que rayito es vengativo!..., ¿desde cuándo hace los deberes de Snape tan pronto y es vengativo?..., esto seguro que es por culpa de Parkinson..., lo único que hago es rechinar los dientes y callarme..., no quiero otra venganza tan horrible como a la que acabo de ser sometida...

Ahora miro a Ginny..., tiene la lengua fuera..., muy concentrada en lo que hace..., parece que escribe algo..., asomo mi cabeza por encima de su hombro, disimuladamente..., ha llenado un pergamino entero de corazoncitos en los que pone Dean es el mejor, Dean es un bombón, Dean es un león, Dean me gusta mogollón, Dean es el amo y señor de los terrenos de mi corazón, Dean tiene los ojos marrones como un montón de ¿mierdecilla de dragones...?...

Me quedo completamente flasheada..., ¿un montón de mierdecilla de dragones?..., ¿eso tiene que ser romántico o algo así?..., entonces me quedo pensando..., mi segundo curso, su primer curso..., "tiene los ojos verdes como un sapo en escabeche, el pelo negro como una pizarra cuando anochece quisiera que fuera mío porque es glorioso, el héroe que venció al señor tenebroso."

Estoy segura de que Ginny no será una gran poetisa..., nunca en toda su vida..., pero..., ¿qué se le va a hacer?

Río entre dientes ante su ocurrencia: "tiene los ojos verdes como un sapo en escabeche...", "tiene los ojos marrones como un montón de mierdecilla de dragones"..., ¿qué será peor?..., además no creo que los dragones hagan mierdecillas..., harán mierdones..., bueno..., supongo que ella añadiría algo como "mierdones del tamaño de camiones", aunque no se sí sabrá lo que es un camión...

Dejó a la enamorada poetisa y miro a Luna, que está completamente despistada, mirando al vacío..., bueno..., ¡bien!..., yo también estoy despistada..., pero al menos miro a la gente..., ¿no?

Parece que esté pensando cosas..., ¿qué pensará, ojalá supiera legilimancia..., ¡en fin!

Ahora miro a Ron..., que también está completamente despistado..., mirando..., bueno..., el vacío no..., mirando a Luna..., ¡!con cara de pasmarote!

Es realmente divertido su gesto..., jajajajaja, me muerdo la lengua para no reír..., y sin querer, le doy un codazo a Ron, que sale de su "trance"...

Disimulo rápidamente..., no me gustaría que me lanzara algún maleficio por reírme en su cara de él...

Sigo dando vueltas a la cabeza..., mirando alrededor..., la puerta de la biblioteca está abierta..., y doy una vistazo lento y detallista por la gran habitación...

Harry sigue muy concentrado..., Ginny sigue con sus "poemas"..., echo un vistacito rápido..., "Dean tiene los ojos marrones como un montón de mierdecilla de dragones..., Dean tiene boca grande como la pata de un elefante"..., me muerdo la lengua para no desternillarme de la risa, ahora miro a Luna, que mira a Ron, que mira al vacío..., con cara de felicidad..., conozco esa sonrisa..., está soñando despierto..., ¡pobrecito!

Miro a una mesa que hay cerca..., un par de chicos se pelean por lo bajo..., una mesa más allá una parejita..., ¡degenerados!...

Desvío la mirada rápidamente...

Sigo mirando..., veo a la señora Pince..., se dirige a reñir a la parejita..., creo que les ha dicho que se vayan al Caldero Chorreante a hacer lo que les venga en gana..., ¡que genio!...

Harry todavía se ríe por lo bajo por su bromita de pociones..., ¡pues ahora verá!

Piensa Hermione..., ¡piensa, la bombillita se enciende en mi cerebro!

-Harry..., dice Ron que le encanta que te encante que te llamen rayito..., que si también puede llamártelo..., y que te vio hace unos días..., que ya se lo ha contado a los gemelos, y que lo van a publicar en el profeta, debajo del anuncio de su tienda..., ahhh..., y que ya podías haber elegido a otra porque la Parkinson es una frígida..., que lo sabe de primera mano..., ¡además de que lleva relleno!

¿Me habré pasado?..., no, ¿verdad?

No hace falta nada más..., puuuuummm, puñetazo limpio..., pobrecillo!

Sí..., me he pasado..., Hermione mala, Hermione mala..., Hermione muy mala!

-Pero estás tonto o qué tío...

¿Y ahora que hago?..., ¿obliviate?..., sí, sí..., me los llevo a un pasillo oscuro donde no haya nadie, que no haya testigos..., les borro la memoria..., y les digo que Ron se tropezó cuando estaba embobado mirando a Luna..., pero que ella no se dio cuenta porque estaba persiguiendo a un..., rabanito rojo que cantaba una canción..., ¡!eso, eso!

-Sal fuera Ron...

-Pero..., de verdad que yo no..., ¿qué haces?

Cuando están fuera, los sigo de cerca, no vaya a ser que se quieran dar más leña...

-No lleva relleno, y no es una frígida..., ¡te he dicho mil veces que Pan no lleva relleno!

-¿Y esto a que viene?

-Ha sido Hermione que me ha dicho que le has dicho que Pan es una frígida que lleva relleno, y que tus hermanos iban a publicar nuestra relación en el profeta...

-¿Hermione,-dice Ron a modo de pregunta-.

¿Ron sabía lo de Parkinson y a mi no me cuenta nada?..., ¡capullo!

-Ehhhh..., ¡por asustarme con lo de pociones!..., toma!..., ¿a que jode?

-No se si joderá o no pero a mi me duele el puñetazo que es una barbaridad..., ¿podríamos ir a la enfermería por favor?

-Clarooo!... Andando, andando, que es gerundio...

Yo voy muy feliz..., aunque Ron tenga un leve dolorcillo, bueno..., también es cierto que se le empieza a poner morado..., pero no dolerá tanto, ¿no, y tampoco me importa que Harry me mire con cara de psicópata..., ni que Ron nos mire a los dos con cara de asesino en serie..., ¡debía vengarme!

Somos amigos desde hace mucho, mucho, mucho tiempo..., y se les pasará..., tarde o temprano...

Así que entramos en la enfermería..., y allí está Dracky bubububububububu..., digo!..., el Capitán Peróxido..., no, no, no! Dracky pooh!..., bueno..., en fin..., el slytherin guapo...,¡el rubio, que quede claro...

Un momento..., ¿qué hace aquí el rubio?..., ¡está inconsciente! AHHHHH..., ¡Dios mío!..., que Zabinni se le ha cargado porque se ha enterado que se ha liado conmigo y me quiere sólo para él..., un momento..., creo que eso es..., suena demasiado..., ¿rarito?..., si..., no creo que Zabinni hiciera eso..., ¿entonces que diablos ha pasado?

-Poppy!...

-¿Sí querida?

-Es que Ron a tenido un pequeño problema...,-digo señalando timidamente su ojo izquierdo, que empieza a hincharse levemente...

-¿Qué te ha pasado?

-¡Seguro que le ha pegado la novia!..., ¡flojucho!..., jajajaajajajja

-Cállate Zabinni!...,-dice Harry con odio-, que le he pegado yo..., ¡por su culpa!...,-dice señalándome con un dedo tembloroso-. Lo siento Ron..., de verdad..., ¿me perdonas?...,-ve el asentimiento del pelirrojo-, ¿de verdad? Y tú estarás contenta..., ¡mira que hacer que le pegue!

-Yo no quería que le pegaras..., ¡pero a mi casi me da un ataque cardiaco!

-Eso no es excusa..., ¡te dije que no te rieras de rayito!

-Muajajajajjajaja..., ¿rayito, ¿es qué acaso es una denotación cariñosa a tu órgano Potter?..., y el diminutivo por el tamaño, ¿no, muaajajjajaja

-Cállate,-decimos ahora a la vez Harry y yo-.

Le pongo cara de perrito degollado, siempre funciona..., ¡por fi, perdóname, por fi!

-No pongas esa cara..., nooo! Está bien..., te perdono...

-Gracias ray..., Harry...,-digo a tiempo, a la vez que le abrazo con fuerza-.

Y Poppy ha dirigido, mientras discutíamos sobre cosas, a nuestro amigo a una cama, al lado de la de Malfoy...

Me quedo mirándole..., parece que está bien..., es igual que un angelito cuando duerme..., mmmm, lástima que no se le vean esos ojos preciosos que tiene..., aunque casi mejor porque este sitio está lleno..., y no quiero abalanzarme sobre Malfoy en público...

-¿Qué le ha pasado a tu amigo?..., ¿se ha caído de la escoba o le querías hacer un favor al mundo y le tiraste a propósito?

-No digas sandeces Potter,-dicen Zabinni y Malfoy a la vez-.

-AAAAAHHHH, habla!

-Siempre lo hago, inépto...,-dice refiriéndose a Harry-.

-Pero no estás..., ¿inconsciente?

-Sólo tengo los ojos cerrados! Buuuuhhh,-dice incorporándose-. Jajajajajjaa...,-se ríe en su cara-.

-¿Te has caído de la escoba?..., ¡inútil!...

-No me he caído..., Potter,-dice con odio...-. Y no te importa,-termina amenazadoramente...-.

-Enfermera..., comosellame...,-dice Zabinni con "mucho tacto"-.

-Se llama Poppy!...,-le digo con gesto de enfado-.

-Bueno..., pero se ha dado por aludida..., ¿no?..., mi amigo y yo nos vamos ya...

-¿Y qué te ha pasado Malfoy,-digo con interés-. ¿Te caíste por la escalera?

-Te encantaría saberlo..., ¿verdad?

-¿Tienes muchas heridas?

-Casi todas bajo la ropa...,-dice con tono sexy-. Que pena que no puedas verlas..., -se acerca, y se gira, dándose la vuelta susurrándome en un – ahora. Hasta luego perdedores,-dicen ambos chicos a modo de despedida, y al unísono-.

Bueno..., al menos se que está bien..., pero me gustaría saber que le ha pasado...

-Poppy..., ¿qué le ha pasado a Malfoy?

-No tengo ni idea querida..., llegó inconsciente..., y su amigo, el señor Zabinni,-digo con recelo..., obviamente lo de enfermera comosellame no le había gustado nada-, no quiso soltar prenda..., mala influencia...

-¿Cuál de los dos?...,-dijo Harry en un susurro, lo que provocó la risa de Ron...-. Herms..., ¡se te ha caído esto!...,-me dice dándome una notita-, ¡qué despistada estás hoy!

Miro la nota con extrañeza..., no recuerdo que se me hubiera caído en ninguna parte nada como eso..., ni siquiera se que es...

La leo detenidamente..., dice..., "te veo dentro de un cuarto de hora..., baja a las cocinas..., firmado..., ¿"Don perfección"?


	21. CORRESPONDENCIA

Contestación a reviews:

_Capítulo 19:_

_Sandrasg09: me encantó tu review..., me reí un montón..., ¡en serio!..., sigue con reviews como ese anda..., que me suben la moral..., bueno..., se que he tardado más que otras veces..., (¡exámenes!...), pero aquí está..., espero que te guste..._

_D.R.A.G.O.N. RRQ: muchas gracias..., lo de la conexión..., creí que era una idea estupenda..., al fin y al cabo, Draco tiene a alguien que es, prácticamente, igual que él..., su mejor amigo..., y creo que le da un toque divertido, que me gusta bastante..._

_Gerulita Evans: muchas gracias nena!..., la Pansy borde le da más juego..., ¿no crees?..., aunque sólo es borde con los de otras casas..., ¡igual que Draco!..., (bueno, sólo hay que exceptuar a Harry y a Hermione..., ¿no?) Jajajaja..._

_Firithfalaswen: bueno..., ahora, los capis hay parte común, y parte nueva..., mmmm, se que no es exactamente lo que querías..., pero espero que sea suficiente..., ¡besitos mil!_

_Victoria Malfoy: muchas gracias...!_

_Sakura-Granger: bueno…!de acuerdo!…, te la haré..., pero tú también..., ¡ya sabes!..., mmm..., empezaré en este capi..., tu también..., o..., adiós al trato... ¿ok?_

_Gracias por tu review!_

_MALFOYTEAMO: GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS_

_Etc... jajajaja_

_Capítulo 20:_

_Gryreinadecorazones: muchas gracias!..., me paso por tu fic..._

_RociRadcliffe: gracias mil!_

_Ahgness Black: muchisisisisisisisimas gracias..., lo de las parejas..., ¡surgió!..., jejeje..., espero tu review..._

_Claudia Granger: gracias!..., eres un sol!..., besitos mil!_

_VaLuKa: sinceramente, gracias._

_D.R.A.G.O.N.RRQ: bueno..., me reí bastante al escribir las patadas de Hermione..., la chica tiene alma de futbolista!..., jajaja..., espero que te guste el nuevo chap!..., besitos mil!_

_Sandrasg09: me has llamado Rowling2..., ¡me ha conmovido!..., snif...!..., lagrimita...!..., jajajaja..., muchas gracias!..., y ahora que ya sabes que no le he escuajeringado..., espero que no quieras acabar conmigo!..., besitos de choco, choco, chocolate!_

_Irene: eso sería realmente gracioso..., lo pensaré..., mmm, interesante opción..., aunque creo que Draco, con su lado posesivo, acabaría asfixiando a Blaisse con la almohada mientras durmiera..., (¡menos mal que son amigos, porque si no el pobrecillo acabaría en Azkaban!..., jajajja). Gracias y besos de chocolate con nata!... mmmm, que rico!_

_Neishon: gracias!..., besitos mil!_

_MALFOYTEAMO: GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS_

_Victoria Malfoy: jajajaja..., bueno..., como habrás podido comprobar..., Ginny está loca por Dean..., porque..., tiene los ojos marrones como un montón de mierdecilla de dragones..., ¡así que nada!..., jajajajaa..., ¿quién te gustaría que quedara con Blaisse, (aparte de yo claro..., ¡pero no cuenta!..., jajajjajaa)._

_Tania Stratman: muchísimas gracias! Abrazos mil!_

_Gerulita Evans: otra amenaza..., ¡menos mal que no le hice ningún daño importante!..., si no ahora mismo estarías todas en Azkaban!..., ajajajajjaja..., gracias..., besitos de caramelo..._

_Capítulo 21:_

_Victoria Malfoy: gracias!..., muchos besos nena!_

_Natalia: jajajjaa..., me reí montón con tu review..., ¡gracias!..., jajaja..., besitos mil!_

_Rianne: muchísimas gracias, de corazón..., besitos mil!_

_MALFOYTEAMO: GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS_

_Daynes: jajaja..., seguro que le daría un ataque de locura transitoria..., jajaja..., gracias!..., besos de fresa con nata..._

_Sandrasg09: me encantó escribir las descripción de Hermione en la biblioteca..., porque a mi, a veces, también me pasa..., jajaja..._

_Lo de los poemas de Ginny..., bueno..., como ya escribió la auténtica Rowling uno de ella..., pues..., se sabe que es mala..., yo lo corroboro..., ¡es pesima!..., jajjajaja..._

_Lo de Amelie..., no tenía ni idea chica..., jajajja..._

_En fin..., muchas gracias por tu review..., espero que te guste el capi!..., besitos mil!_

_Hikari luna kamiya: muchísimas gracias..., espero que este te guste tanto como el anterior!_

_Neishon: muy bien hecha, por supuesto..., ¡besitos mil!..., y que te guste el nuevo chap!..._

_Sakura-Granger: muchas gracias..., muuuuakkkss!_

_Gerulita-Evans: aquí está..., espero que te guste..., ¡besitos mil!_

**Bueno..., ahora, un pacto, es un pacto..., sólo deciros a todos, que si os gusta mi fic..., os gustará el de Sakura-Granger..., a quien he prestado mi idea de las dos mentes..., y se ha dedicado en cuerpo y alma a escribir un fic del estilo a este... ¡disfrutadlo!**

_**Y con todo eso..., ¡he aquí el nuevo capi!..., aunque siento mucho no haber renovado antes..., ¡malditos exámenes!**_

CORRESPONDENCIA

Abro los ojos poco a poco. Miro a mi alrededor y todo está borroso..., si no me equivoco, estoy en la enfermería, pero no veo a nadie...

Sólo oigo la voz de mi amigo, (el jodido tipo que ha hecho que me estampane contra un aro de Quidditch para no estampanarme contra él, lo que, en parte, es positivo, puesto que si no, los dos estaríamos inconscientes, y entonces..., ¿quién nos habría traído a la enfermería?..., ¿habríamos quedado inconscientes hasta mañana por la mañana?..., ¿se habrían dado cuenta en Slytherin de que faltaban sus más perfectos alumnos?...), que está discutiendo con Poppy.

-¿Me querría decir de una vez, señor Zabinni, que le ha pasado a su amigo?

Como se lo cuente, le mataré..., le mataré lenta y dolorosamente..., ¡lo juro!..., mi popularidad como perfecto jugador de Quidditch se iría al garete por su culpa, ¡en todos los sentidos!..., si no fuera por él no me habría caído, y si lo cuenta, también será su culpa, el hecho de que todo el Colegio se entere.

-Claro que no..., ¿acaso ha perdido usted el juicio?

Como le quiero en ocasiones como esta..., ¡le adoro!..., que buen amigo...

-No señor Zabinni, pero si no me lo dice, me temo que tendré que mandar una lechuza a casa del señor Malfoy, avisando del accidente...

-Inténtelo..., le aseguro que yo mismo podría interceptar esa lechuza en un abrir y cerrar de ojos..., además Lucius tiene asuntos más importantes en que pensar..., no en si su hijo se ha hecho daño y se ha roto un par de huesos...

¿Qué?..., ¿cómo que tiene cosas más importantes en que pensar?..., ¡por supuesto que no!..., yo soy su único hijo, y es obvio que se preocupa por mi..., ¿y qué es eso de que me he roto un par de huesos...?..., yo no noto nada..., y si me caí desde tanta altura..., ¿cómo es posible que sólo me haya roto un par de huesos?

-¿Me está amenazando?..., porque si es así no dudaré en ir a hablar con el profesor Snape..., tal vez él si sepa tratar con gente..., como usted...,-parece que en su tono de voz haya desagrado..., ¿por qué será?-.

-Con gente con clase quiere usted decir..., pues no es su especialidad..., pero tampoco se le da nada mal..., además..., si mi amigo está perfectamente..., ¿podemos irnos cuando despierte?

-Por supuesto que sí,-ahora parece enfadada-. No me gustaría tenerle a usted merodeando cerca de mi enfermería..., prefiero que se vayan los dos..., es absolutamente innecesario que se quede...

La conversación ha acabado secamente..., ¡que mal genio tiene esta mujer!..., si Blaisse no le ha dicho nada por lo que debiera enfadarse..., ¿no? En fin..., me dispongo a levantarme, cuando oigo unas voces conocidas...

Si no me equivoco acaba de llegar el trío dorado..., mmm, será divertido un encuentro..., así que cierro los ojos, y me hago el dormido..., lo he hecho tantas veces que me sale natural..., es que a veces las chicas son muy pesadas..., ¡se meten en mi cuarto sin llamar a la puerta ni nada!..., es obvio lo que quieren..., pero yo..., ¡tengo mis horas de independencia!..., así que me hago el dormido..., ¡tan fácil!..., y ellas sólo me quedan mirando mientras "duermo"..., es curioso el cosquilleo que noto en el estómago cuando siento que me miran..., ¡me vuelve loco!..., y..., personalmente, espero sentir ese cosquilleo cuando Granger entre y me mire..., será muy..., emocionante...

-Poppy!...,-esa es Granger, parece preocupada..., ¿se habrá enterado de que estoy aquí y me habrá venido a ver?..., ¡que detalle por su parte!-.

-¿Sí querida?

-Es que Ron a tenido un pequeño problema...,-un momento..., ¿Ron?..., ¿qué pinta aquí la Comadreja?..., ¡no!..., este es MI momento..., yo estoy convaleciente!..., y al infierno con el pelirrojo..., pero..., ¿qué le habrá pasado?..., tal vez me pueda reír un rato de él...-.

-¿Qué te ha pasado?

-¡Seguro que le ha pegado la novia!..., ¡flojucho!..., jajajaajajajja,-al oír esto reprimo una carcajada..., me imagino al pelirrojo, y a Lunática dándole un puñetazo..., jajajajjaa..., me muerdo la lengua para no reír como un loco...-.

-Cállate Zabinni!...,-este es cabeza rajada-, que le he pegado yo..., ¡por su culpa!...,-¿por culpa de quien?..., sea quien sea..., merece mis respetos...-. Lo siento Ron..., de verdad..., ¿me perdonas?...,-que sentimentalismos... -, ¿de verdad? Y tú estarás contenta..., ¡mira que hacer que le pegue!

¿Contenta?..., ¿no será...?

-Yo no quería que le pegaras..., ¡pero a mi casi me da un ataque cardiaco,-es Hermione!..., ella ha conseguido que San Potter pegue al pobretón..., muajajajja..., sigo conteniendo la risa..., cada vez me gusta más esa mujer...-.

-Eso no es excusa..., ¡te dije que no te rieras de rayito,-¿rayito?..., seguro que es un nombre hacia su "hombría"..., jajajaja..., y el "ito" de rayito..., por lo microscópico del asunto..., vuelvo a contener las ganas de reír..., y sigo haciéndome el dormido-.

-Muajajajajjajaja..., ¿rayito, ¿es qué acaso es una denotación cariñosa a tu órgano Potter?..., y el diminutivo por el tamaño, ¿no, muaajajjajaja,-Blaisse y yo siempre pensamos igual..., pero es que dicen..., que las grandes mentes piensas igual..., así que no me extraña...-.

-Cállate,-dicen Potter y Granger a la vez..., mmmm, parece que Hermione está mosqueada con Blaisse..., eso está muy bien...-.

-No pongas esa cara..., nooo! Está bien..., te perdono...,-¿qué cara habrá puesto?..., me encantaría verla...-.

-Gracias ray..., Harry...,-pfff..., no me gusta tanto sentimentalismo…, me parece algo excesivo…, imagínate que fuéramos así todos..., nos pasaríamos el día dándonos abrazos y besos..., ¡en público!..., sólo de pensarlo se me revuelve el estómago...-.

He notado pasos cerca de mí..., parece de dos personas..., y como las voces aún siguen sonando..., supongo que son la enfermera..., ehh..., enfermera..., "como sea", y la Comadreja...

Ahora vuelvo a oír pasos, y las voces se han callado..., tal vez..., no discutan más..., que pena..., con lo divertido que era...

Noto un cosquilleo en el estómago, el cosquilleo más grande que he sentido nunca..., sin duda alguna Granger me está mirando, preocupándose por mi estado de salud..., ¡que mona!

-¿Qué le ha pasado a tu amigo?..., ¿se ha caído de la escoba o le querías hacer un favor al mundo y le tiraste a propósito,-menudo estúpido..., noto un vómito de palabras..., intento no hablar, pero San Potter me saca de mis casillas..., ¿cómo puede Pansy estar con él?..., ¡Puag!

-No digas sandeces Potter,-decimos Blaisse y yo al tiempo..., yo aún sigo con los ojos cerrados-.

-AAAAAHHHH, habla!

-Siempre lo hago, inepto...,-a veces cabeza rajada parece aún más tonto de lo que es..., y ya es difícil...-.

-Pero no estás..., ¿inconsciente?

-Sólo tengo los ojos cerrados! Buuuuhhh,-digo incorporándome..., ahora que todos saben que estoy despierto, sería un absurdo permanecer tumbado con los ojos cerrados, sólo para que Granger admire mi belleza-. Jajajajajjaa...,-me río en su cara-.

-¿Te has caído de la escoba?..., ¡inútil!...

-No me he caído..., Potter,-¿sabrá Legilimancia?..., barajo la posibilidad hasta que caigo en la cuenta de que es demasiado estúpido para eso...-. Y no te importa,-termino amenazadoramente...-.

-Enfermera..., comosellame...,-dice Blaisse..., siempre al rescate..., ¡que buen amigo!-.

-Se llama Poppy!...,-Granger tiene un gesto de enfado que me pone a cien..., y me hace pensar en muchas cosas que podríamos hacer ella y yo si la habitación no estuviera llena de gente..., con un movimiento de varita escribo una notita, y con otro, hago que se meta dentro del bolsillo de la castaña-.

-Bueno..., pero se ha dado por aludida..., ¿no?..., mi amigo y yo nos vamos ya...

-¿Y qué te ha pasado Malfoy,-dice Granger, con interés muy mal camuflado-. ¿Te caíste por la escalera?

-Te encantaría saberlo..., ¿verdad?

-¿Tienes muchas heridas?

-Casi todas bajo la ropa...,-digo intentando provocarla-. Que pena que no puedas verlas..., -me acerco y le susurro en su oído, de modo que nadie más pueda oírlo – ahora. Hasta luego perdedores,-decimos Blaisse y yo a modo de despedida, y al unísono-.

Salimos caminando, y decidimos que estaría bien volver a la Sala Común de Slytherin..., aunque yo tengo una cita en diez minutos..., pero no pasa nada...

-Oye Blaisse..., ¿cómo diablos te las ingeniaste para que sólo me rompiera "un par de huesos"..., ¿y qué es eso de que mi padre tiene cosas más importantes de que preocuparse que del estado de salud de su único hijo?

Se ríe entre dientes...

-Bueno..., respecto a lo primero..., te eché un hechizo para que la velocidad de tu caída disminuyera...,-me encanta que sepa tanto de hechizos..., casi tanto como yo-. Al fin y al cabo, las clases particulares de mi padre de todos los veranos, han dado sus frutos..., ¿no,-asiento con la cabeza..., conozco bien esas clases, ya que mi padre también me las dio a mí..., sin embargo, no estoy muy seguro de que me sean útiles, y, personalmente, a Blaisse tampoco...-. Respecto a lo segundo..., sólo necesitaba una excusa barata para que la enfermera esa me dejara en paz..., ¡llevaba acosándome para que le contara que te había pasado desde que entré en la enfermería!..., y como tu padre tiene esa fama de ser tan mala persona, y tan fría...

-Pero eso es con el resto de la gente..., ¡con la familia no es así!...,-digo con odio muy mal encubierto-.

-Claro..., pero eso, ella no lo sabe,-dice a la vez que me guiña un ojo...-.

Mi amigo es un auténtico genio..., en fin...

-Oye...,-dice sacándome de mis pensamientos-. ¿Te ha escrito ya tu padre?..., el mío tarda más de la cuenta..., y, si te soy sincero, no se que le voy a contestar..., porque aún no me he decidido..., ¿y tú?

-No, aún no me ha escrito...,-digo a la vez que entramos a la Sala Común-. Y la verdad es que preferiría que no lo hiciera..., ¿no crees que somos muy jóvenes para meternos en asuntos de ese..., calibre?

-Por supuesto..., quiero decir..., yo ya sabía que mi padre me lo pediría..., me diría que fuera ehhh..., decidiendo que es lo que..., quiero..., pero nunca pensé que tan pronto..., pensé que esperaría unos cuantos años más...

-Yo igual...,-digo a la vez que saludo seductoramente a una chica de séptimo que está por mis huesos-.

Subimos la escalera y entramos en la habitación..., quedan aún siete minutos...

-Mira tío..., ¡hay dos lechuzas en la ventana,-dice Blaisse señalándolas-.

Suspiro resignado y la abro..., entran volando majestuosamente...

La de color negro, elegantemente, extiende su pata, y me da una carta, no parece muy larga...

La de color gris, hace lo mismo con mi amigo...

Ambos vemos como las lechuzas se van volando por donde han venido..., y miramos, casi con terror las cartas que hemos recibido...

Abro con mano temblorosa mi correspondencia, y Blaisse hace lo propio:

_Querido hijo:_

Sólo te escribo para ver que tal te va todo..., ¿cómo van los entrenamientos de Quidditch?..., supongo, y espero, que tan bien como siempre...

_Tu madre me pide que te diga que comas bien, porque para hacer deporte y para estudiar hay que alimentarse bien...,(mi consejo es que..., aún así..., cuides la línea..., no te vaya a pasar como a los hijos de Crabbe y Goyle, que parecen ballenas gigantes)..._

Supongo que los estudios tan bien como siempre..., aunque no sean las mejores..., pero estoy convencido de que esa Granger que saca tan buenas notas..., usa alguna clase de poción para sacar mejores notas..., deberías enterarte de cual es, para que se entere! luego chantajéala..., muajajajajjajaja

_Dice tu madre que olvides esta última parte..., así que..., bueno..., olvídala..., si quieres..., porque a mi me parece una idea estupenda..._

_Bueno..., y llegando al tema final, y supongo que el que menos te gustará de toda la carta..., ¿has elegido de una vez por todas?..., porque eres un poco pesadito en este asunto..., yo elegí sin ningún problema..., tenía muy claro lo que quería..., ¡y mira que bien me ha ido!..._

_Dice tu madre que te tomes tu tiempo y pienses bien las cosas..., que no elijas a tontas y a locas..., ¡pero hazlo rápido!..., (bueno, eso último es cosa mía). Es que ya estamos impacientes por tener a uno más en la familia..., daría prestigio a nuestro apellido..., (aún más, tú me entiendes...)_

_Bueno..., sólo esto..., cuídate mucho, estudia mucho, haz deporte, ganad la Copa de Quidditch, y, a ser posible, tira a Potter de su escoba..., que se da muchos aires..., ¿no crees?..., también estaría bien que ganarais la Copa de la casa..., pero todo el mundo sabe que el viejo de Dumbledore amaña los resultados para que gane Gryffindor..., (como antes era su casa..., ¡favoritismos!...), en fin..., cuídate..., un beso de tu padre que te quiere mucho, y uno más grande de tu madre..._

_Fdo: el padre más perfecto del mundo..., que te quiere..._

La carta se acaba ahí..., me quedo mosqueado..., la presión empieza a ser latente, y aún no se que demonios elegir...

Miro a Blaisse, que me mira a mi, con cara de preocupación...

-Tío..., nuestro tiempo se acaba...,-me dice en un susurro en el que ese tono de felicidad que siempre le acompaña, no está-.

-Lo se...,-digo a la vez que miro el reloj-. Voy a contestar a la carta...,-miento al ver que se han pasado cinco minutos de la hora-.

-¿Y ya has elegido?

-No..., sólo le pediré más tiempo...

Salgo caminando lenta y elegantemente...

Cuando nadie me ve, salgo corriendo, dirección..., las cocinas de Hogwarts...


	22. DON PERFECCIÓN

DON PERFECCIÓN

Aún estamos en la enfermería, y Poppy ya ha curado a Ron, cuyo ojo parece normal de nuevo, así que salimos...

Ambos me miran raro, y se echan miradas de complicidad..., ¿será porque parece que esté en una maratón?..., bueno, no tanto, pero me empieza a dar algo de flato..., ¡pero he quedado en quince minutos con "Don Perfeccion"!

-Hermione...,-dice un jadeante Harry después de varias miradas de complicidad-. ¿Se puede saber por qué..., demo..., nios..., vas tan..., depri..., sa,-su respiración ahora es entrecortada, y pagaría por un vaso de agua fresca...-.

-Es que..., tengo que...,-me paro en seco..., ¡excusas, necesito excusas!-, tengo que..., ¿dar de comer a Crookshanks?

-¿Y para eso tanta carrera?..., sabes que no me gusta nada esa mata de pelo enorme Hermione...,-dice un enojado Ron-. Además..., Luna está esperándome, ...esperándonos en la biblioteca, y seguro que se estará preguntando donde estoy..., estamos...,-corrige torpemente-. Además..., tengo..., tengo..., mucho que estudiar...,-dice a la vez que cambia de dirección y se va a la biblioteca-.

Ahora miro a Harry..., ¿acaso no tendrá él que ver..., yo que sé..., a su Pan con tomate, es decir a Pansy Parkinson.

-¿Por qué me miras tanto?..., ¿tengo algo en la cara,-dice tocándosela insistentemente...-.

-No que va...,-digo dejándole de mirar de golpe-.

-Bueno..., ¿vamos a dar de comer a tu gato o qué?..., es que..., tengo que coger una cosa de la Sala Común vale..., ¡no me mires así!

-Vale, vale..., seguro que no vas a buscar un regalito para tu nueva..., eh..., ¿amante?..., ¿amiga?..., ¿novia?...,-no me deja seguir -.

-Hermione!..., deja el tema de Pansy..., ya has visto las consecuencias que puede tener..., ¿no?

-Sí..., disculpa...,-y yo que pensaba que recordándole que Pansy estaba por Hogwarts se iría corriendo a buscarla...-.

-Además..., ¿quién te lo ha dicho?..., seguro que ha sido Ron..., ¡mira que le dije que no se lo contara a nadie!..., ¿crees que le gustará,-dice de repente poniendo cara de tonto, ¿dónde diablos está mi Harry y quién diablos es este impostor?-.

-Seguro que sí..., ehh..., Harry..., ¡le va a..., encantar!

-Gracias Hermione..., tu opinión es muy..., importante para mí...,-dice a la vez que me da un efusivo abrazo en el que me corta la respiración, para luego salir corriendo hacia la Sala Común. ¿Me lo parece a mí o ha sido demasiado fácil?..., que flexibles son estos chicos..., sin decirles nada hacen lo que una quiere!..., ¡un chollo te lo digo yo!-.

Así que con una sonrisa bailando en mis labios, miro el reloj..., aún me quedan siete minutos..., porque, conociéndole, será muy puntual..., ¿no, así que me dirijo a las cocinas a paso ligero..., se que cuando llegue pediré un gran vaso de agua fría...

Por fin llego..., creo que me apuntaré a los cien metros lisos..., ¡seguro que bato un record!..., aún quedan tres minutos..., aunque me extraña que todavía no haya llegado..., en fin..., aún no es la hora...

Hago cosquillas a la pera del cuadro y entro...

Hay un montón de elfos domésticos..., ¡pobrecillos!..., ¡esclavización!..., tengo unas grandes tentaciones de ponerme a colocar pancartas por todas las cocinas, y de darles una charla a todos ellos sobre sus derechos..., ¡su falta de derechos!..., pero, milagrosamente, me contengo...

-Amiga de Harry Potter, señorita...,-dice Dobby, realmente feliz de tener contacto con seres humanos..., ¡es que es horrible su situación!..., otra vez los instintos y las ganas de ponerme a chillar como una loca vuelven, y, nuevamente, logro contenerme-, ¿qué quiere la amiga de Harry Potter?..., ¿también quiere una cena para dos alguna noche?

-¿Qué quieres decir con también Dobby?

-El señor Harry Potter dijo a Dobby...,-entonces abre enormemente los ojos, se acaba de dar cuenta de que ha hablado más de la cuenta, e intenta golpearse con una sartén, que yo logro arrebatarle de las manos-.

-No pasa nada Dobby..., quiero..., agua..., ¡mucho agua!...,-digo muerta de sed, y arrodillándome ante el pobre elfo, que me mira con cara de terror, seguro que nunca nadie le ha rogado nada-.

Se va corriendo y no tarda ni medio minuto en traerme cinco garrafas de cinco litros de agua cada una...

Me gustaría decirle que no se tomara mis palabras al pie de la letra..., ¿acaso no ve que si bebo todo eso explotaré?..., pero no digo nada, sólo le doy las gracias y me sirvo una gran vaso hasta arriba, que me bebo en medio segundo...

Miro el reloj..., se retrasa un minuto...

No pasa nada, seguro que le cuesta algo de trabajo librarse de Zabinni..., están demasiado unidos..., incluso se podría llegar a pensar, en alguna ocasión, que son siameses...

Me bebo otro vaso enorme de agua..., ¿para que corrí tanto si ahora resulta que tarda?..., yo que pensé que sería puntual...

Se ha pasado dos minutos de la hora...

No pasa nada, las mazmorras están lejos de las cocinas..., es normal que tarde un poco más de la cuenta...

Me bebo otro vaso de agua..., miro el reloj..., tres minutos...

Ya que estoy le pido algo para comer a Dobby..., le pido un poco de chocolate..., ¡me encanta el chocolate!

Lo como lentamente, a mordisquitos pequeños, dejando que se deshaga en mi boca... Reconozco que es muy gratificante..., vuelvo a mirar el reloj..., cuatro minutos..., doy una mordida, miro el reloj, mordida, reloj, mordida, reloj, mordida, reloj..., y así han pasado cuatro minutos y medio...

Empiezo a ponerme realmente nerviosa..., "no me ha dejado plantada, no me ha dejado plantada, no me ha dejado plantada", me repito en voz baja a la vez que me abrazo a mi misma y me balanceo levemente hacia delante y hacia detrás...

Dejo de hacerlo tras un minuto y tres segundos exactos, cuando varios elfos dejan de hacer su trabajo para mirarme..., les sonrío abiertamente y saludo con la mano..., siguen mirándome..., se que me odiaré por esto pero...

-¡Volved al trabajo holgazanes,-grito fuera de mí, y no tardan ni tres segundos..., se que me odiaré-.

Ahora me reprimo mentalmente por ser tan mala persona..., ¿qué pasará con la PEDDO si me vuelvo una hipócrita esclavizadora de elfos?

Vuelvo a mirar el reloj..., seis minutos..., ¿dónde diantre está?

Ahora me entran unas ganas horribles de ir al baño..., ¿será por todo el agua que he bebido?..., así que voy a toda prisa hacia el baño más cercano, no vaya a ser que el rubito venga y se vaya mientras yo estoy en el baño...

Después de desahogarme, miro el reloj..., he tardado dos minutos..., le hago cosquillas a la pera..., y oigo una voz conocida...

-Eh tú!..., Dobbuino..., Dobberudo..., Dobb..., como diablos te llames..., ¿trabajaste para mí no?...

Sólo oigo un grito aterrador por parte de Dobby...

-¿No habrás visto a una chica con el pelo castaño por aquí verdad?

-Sí señor..., se ha ido por la puerta señor...

-¿Viste por donde fue?

-No señor..., ¡lo siento señor!...,-dice con terror en la voz-.

-No te pongas así Dobbuchungo que no te voy a hacer nada...,-dice divertido-.

¿Dobbuchungo?..., ¿y realmente trabajó en su casa, no me lo puedo creer...

Oigo como se acerca, así que me escondo en un cuartito que hay en un lado..., cuando veo que está cerca, le cojo por un brazo y le meto dentro..., con tan mala suerte que con la fuerza con que he tirado de él, se estampana contra una estantería...

Ahora los dos estamos llenos de harina, harina por todas partes..., parecemos geishas..., completamente blancos..., aunque, para ser sinceros..., en su piel no se nota mucho...

-¡Qué coño...,-grita fuera de sí-. ¡Mi pelo..., mi precioso pelo!

-Oh vamos..., no es para tanto...

-Oh..., eres tú..., jajajajjajajaja

-¿De que te ríes?

-Tu pelo de rata espolvoreado con harina es mucho más gracioso...

-Claro..., la cosa es que a ti no se te nota..., ¿tú haces camuflaje por las paredes blancas, verdad?

-Ja, ja,-ríe teatralmente-. Mi cutis está muy bien cuidado..., ¿sabes?

-Bueno..., "Don Perfección"..., ¿vas a explicarme por qué me has citado aquí y, ya de paso, porque me has insultado?

-Te he traído aquí porque dejamos algo a medias...,-dice a la vez que se me acerca peligrosamente-.

-¿Me estás diciendo que quieres hacerlo en un sitio en que podrían descubrirnos decenas de elfos y donde no hay luz, aparte de la excitante cualidad de estar llenos de harina?

-Eso no importa..., lo importante somos nosotros nena...,-dice a la vez que me da un beso en la mejilla, y empieza a toser...-.

Cuando por fin se le pasa...

-Me he atragantado con la estúpida harina..., tienes razón..., la situación no es la mejor...

-¿Por qué me insultaste?

-¿Yo?

-No lo niegues!..., lo oí todo...

-Bueno..., verás...,-empieza a la vez que se sonroja levemente, pero me imagino que debe ser algo más fuerte que "levemente", debido, básicamente, a la capa de harina que le cubre entero..., como me gustaría ser ese harina..., ¡céntrate Hermione, me reprendo!-, es que Blaisse es muy insistente...

-¿Y?

-Y no pararía hasta que pasara algo contigo...

-¿Y cuál es el problema?...,-miento yo estrepitosamente-.

-¿Qué?..., ¿cómo?..., ¿qué cuál es el problema?..., pues él..., él no es yo...

Me entra un ataque de risa incontrolable cuando veo su cara de desconcierto..., que se me corta al instante, cuando un pegote de merengue se me "cae" en mitad de la cara..., es decir, cuando Malfoy me lo tira...

-¿De que te ríes?..., ¡ahora me río yo!...,-dice a la vez que se sujeta el estómago y empieza con un ataque de risa-.

-Estás celoso...,-PLOF!-. Deja de tirarme merengue...!

-Está bien...,-dice con cara de niño bueno-.

PLOF!

-Malfoy!...,-digo a la vez que un chorretón de merengue se cae desde mi cara hasta mi hombro...-. ¡No tiene gracia!

-Claro que no...,-PLOF!-.

-Malfoy!..., te mataré..., lo jurooooo,-digo a la vez que me abalanzo sobre el lanzador compulsivo de merengue. ¿Acaso cree que tengo cara del típico payaso de feria al que le tiran con tartas?-.

-Mmmmmmmmmmmm,-dice ahora el degenerado..., ¿acaso está..., gimiendo?-.

-¿Malfoy,-pregunto levantándome de su cuerpo, que está tirado en el suelo, debido a mi placaje de rugby...-.

-Me encanta el merengue...,-dice a la vez que se limpia la comisura de la boca-. Ven aquí..., dame un poquito más...,-dice con una sonrisa de diversión en su rostro-.

¡Se está riendo de mí!..., ¿quiere merengue?..., pues ya le daré yo merengue..., ¡PLAF, ¡PLAF, ¡PLAF! y ¡PLAF!

Acabamos los dos tirados por el suelo, riéndonos y llenos de merengue y harina por todas partes..., realmente pegajoso..., pero sabroso...,-pienso a la vez que le chupo la nariz-.

-Para..., me haces cosquillas...,-digo cuando noto que me está chupando el lóbulo de la oreja-.

-AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH..., yo no he visto nada..., yo no he visto nada,-se oye a Dobby gritar por toda la cocina-.

-Mierda!...,-dice Malfoy en un susurro...-,ese Dobbunchungo se lo contará a Potter...

-¿Qué le contará?..., ¿qué nos vio a ti y a mí llenos de harina y merengue, en un oscuro cuartito, chupándonos la cara?..., por favor Malfoy..., eso es surrealista...

-Tienes razón Granger...,-dice a la vez que se levanta, y, con un elegante movimiento de varita, se limpia los restos de merengue y harina-. Pero, por si acaso..., habrá que eliminas las pruebas...,-dice a la vez que me quita los restos con la varita-. Tienes un poquito aquí...,-dice a la vez que me lame el cuello con insistencia..., si sigue así lo violaré aquí mismo, con público elfico y todo...-.

-Malfoy...,-digo a modo de aviso-. Creo que ya has quitado todo resto de merengue...

-Bueno..., insisto..., por si acaso...,-dice a la vez que una sonrisa pícara aparece en su cara, y vuelve a su labor de "limpiar" los restos de merengue...-.


	23. MERENGUE

_CONTESTACIÓN A REVIEWS:_

_Del capítulo 22:_

_Sakura-Granger: muchas gracias por seguirme!..., espero tu renovación pronto!..., besitos mil!_

_Lara Malfoy-Lynn: bueno..., aquí está, y gracias por leerme!_

_Hermione: muchísimas gracias..., besos de chocolate!_

_Julia-Grint: muchas gracias Julia!..., me encanta que te rías con mi fic..., si tienes tiempo, pásate por Novata o por Trasposición, porque, supongo que te reirás también bastante..., bueno..., eso es todo..., ¡besitos!_

_Gryreinadecorazones: bueno..., es que tampoco creo que Lucius sea un ogro con su único hijo..., le da todos los caprichos que quiere y un largo etc... Es obvio que es muy malo con la gente de fuera..., pero la familia, para alguien como él que le da gran importancia a la sangre, (purezas y tal), supongo que tiene que ser mejor persona..., tal vez no tan buena persona..., pero quise darle un toque divertido..., ¿lo conseguí?... jaja_

_D.R.A.G.O.N. RRQ: muchas gracias..., ¡espero que te guste este capi!..., besos de menta y chocolate..._

_Ahgness Black: jaja..., ¿en serio lo imprimirás?..., es todo un halago..., aunque aún no se si durará mucho más..., yo creo que si..., pero no se sabe... Incluso, puede que haga una segunda parte..., pero sólo son ideas..., así que no se sabe..., ¡disfrutalo!_

_Juliita: muchas gracias por tu corrección..., la tendré en cuenta para el futuro..., ¡bueno!..., que puedo decir..., me encanta que os hagais adictos a mis fics..., porque, si te soy sincera, varias personas me han confesado ser adictas..., y eso algo que me fascina, y que me llena de orgullo..._

_Quiero decir..., si os hacéis adictos..., es que no es tan horrible como yo creo..., incluso puede que sea algo más que pasable..., ¿no?..._

_En serio..., ¡muchas gracias por leerme!..., besitos de..., ¡merengue!..., jaja_

_x-Yrena-x: jaja..., aquí está..., bueno..., yo también me reí mucho escribiéndolo si te soy sincera... En este capi, vuelve a haber mención del soldadito, ¿sabes? ¡disfrutalo!..., abrazo de oso amoroso..._

_Gerulita Evans: ¿qué elegirá?..., bueno..., tendréis que esperar un poquito más para saberlo..., ¿no?..., aunque ya se pueden hacer conjeturas..., ¿no crees?_

_Firithfalaswen: buenas nena!..., me encanta que te encante..., bueno..., ¡disfruta este capi porque sigue en las cocinas...!_

_MALFOYTEAMO: GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS_

_Victoria Malfoy: ¿y entonces?..., ¿qué pasa con Rayito?..., se quedaría a dos velas el pobrecillo, y tendría que ir a buscarse a otra..., no se..., mmmm..., ¿otra idea?..._

_Espero que te guste el capi..., disfrútalo princesa._

_Sarita Malfoy: voila!_

_Sandrasg09: cuanta razón tienes...jajajaja_

_Para mi es un honor que sea para ti un honor el volver a leerme..., ¡en serio! Jejeje, y sobre todo..., que me llames Rowling2..., ¡es todo un honor!..., ¡un honorabilísimo honor!..., jajaja_

_Tus ideas son interesantes...,¿No tienes ningún fic?..., porque está muy bien..., bueno..., ya te diré que me des algún consejillo si me hace falta..., ¿ok?_

_Aún así, tendrás que esperar para saber..., puede ser eso o puede ser..., otra cosa..., jaja..._

_Por cierto..., ¿de qué casa eres?..., dejo que adivines la mía...:P jejeje_

_Besitos mi!_

_Neishon: of course baby... !disfruta el capi!_

_Del capítulo 23:_

Wann: muchísimas gracias!

Hikari luna kamiya: jajajajjajaja..., me reí mucho con tu fic..., no eres nada tonta no..., ¡merengue!..., buen futuro..., en la sensual boca de un Draco Malfoy..., ¡buen destino!..., ¿quién no querría estar allí?

Jajajajaja

Karicatura: muchas gracias!..., disfruta...!y deja review!..., besitos mil...

Neishon: gracias..., de corazón...

Alitonks: ¿qué puedo decir?..., estoy conmocionada..., besos de fresa con nata...

Daynes: jajajaj..., cuanta razón tienes nena..., espero que te guste este capi...

Victoria Malfoy: me encanta que te encante...

MALFOYTEAMO: _GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS_

x-Yrena-x: veo que sigues leyéndome..., ¡me encanta!..., y no ha sido dulce..., a sido extradulce..., ¿no crees?..., jajajaja

Julia-Grint: otro nombre que se repite..., ¡en serio!..., me alegra el día..., espero que en este capi también me dejes un review..., y que te rías hasta que se te caiga la mandíbula..., bueno..., tal vez no tanto porque sería demasiado..., repugnante..., pero pillas la esencia..., ¿no?

Gerulita Evans: jaja..., muy lista..., mucho..., ¡buf!..., a mi también..., besitos mil!

Sakura-Granger: gracias..., disfrutalo!

MERENGUE

Salgo corriendo, cuando nadie de mi casa puede verme, es obvio, no quiero que piensen nada rarito de mí..., es decir..., si no hay ningún peligro del que tenga que huir..., ¿para qué corro?..., eso pensarían ellos, porque lo de correr..., no es algo que

me llame la atención...

Prefiero montar en escoba, hacer abdominales o flexiones...

La verdad es que lo hago cada mañana..., mmm, claro..., por eso todo el mundo me adora, (es decir, todas las chicas quieren estar conmigo y todos los chicos ser mis amigos), pero..., ¿qué puedo hacer yo?..., no pedí nacer con un cuerpo atlético y con un rostro angelical...

Me encanta mi rostro angelical, con él se puede engañar tan bien a la gente, porque no piensan que yo vaya a hacer nada malo, con la cara de niño bueno que tengo..., ¡es un chollo!..., me encanta..., pienso a la vez que me peino el pelo, y me aliso la túnica con elegancia.

Oigo voces, así que dejo de correr. Vuelvo a colocarme el pelo y a alisarme la túnica. Siempre hay que estar radiante para el público..., o para las víctimas, pienso al ver aparecer a la Weasley por la esquina.

-Vaya..., que mal huele..., me huele a comadreja...,-digo como quien no quiere la cosa-.

-Eso explicaría la cara que has puesto..., ¿sabes que te podrían salir arrugas?..., aunque, sinceramente, ya tienes unas cuantas..., y yo creo que es por ese gesto..., pero también te le he visto cuando estás con tus amigos, con tus padres, contigo mismo..., yo creo que lo que hueles es tu...

Pero no la dejo acabar...

-Yo no tengo arrugas pequeña bruja del diablo, y puedo demostrártelo...

-¿A sí?...¿cómo,-me pregunta, divertida, lo que hace que mi enojo sea aún mayor-.

-Mira..., mira!..., ¿acaso crees que hay alguna arruga en mi rostro?..., ¡ninguna pelirroja!..., no hay ni una mísera arruga...,-digo acercándome a su cara, con la consecuencia de que ella tenga que alejarse un poco para poder enfocar la mirada-.

-Estás loco Malfoy!...,-dice alejándose de mí-. Yo creo que deberías ir a un psicólogo..., no, mejor a un psiquiatra..., ¡que no tiene arrugas dice!..., ja, y ¿sabes lo que creo?

No puedo evitarlo, siento un vómito de palabras, se que prometí no decirlo pero...

-Ni se te ocurra acabar la frase Weasley o todo Hogwarts, incluido tu hermano,-digo poniendo una mirada maliciosa-, sabrá que hace bien poco estuviste con Blaisse...,-digo con aire triunfal-. Claro que así se enterará también tu familia y...

-No te atreverías...

-Es obvio que no me conoces pelirroja...

-¿Le harías eso a tu amigo,-dice cómo último recurso, incluso me da pena...-.

-A él le importa un comino..., ¡le da igual!..., incluso haría que su popularidad subiera aún más..., si es que se puede..., ¡se lo ha hecho con una Weasley!..., ¡con la intocable!..., ¡la que pierde el culo por Potter!..., ¡la que...!

-Ya he cogido la esencia Malfoy!...,-dice con odio, a la vez que oigo rechinar sus dientes-. ¡Vete al infierno!...,-dice alejándose de mí-.

-¿Y cómo sabes que no vengo de ahí,-digo divertido-.

Me encanta esta sensación..., noto la adrenalina corriendo por mis venas, y el corazón me late con fuerza y rapidez...

Un momento..., corazón, latido, rapidez, fuerza..., ¡Granger!..., pienso, echando a correr hacia las cocinas.

Voy tan deprisa que no me doy cuenta y...

-Miiiiiiaaaaaaauuuuuuuum,-¿se le puede romper el rabo a un gato de un pisotón?-.

-¿Señora Norris?...

¡Mierda!..., ¡es Filch!..., echo a correr por todo el pasillo...!si me castiga no podré acudir a la cita!...A la misma cita que yo concerté, y a la que llego tarde...

Estoy viendo el cuadro..., el frutero entero.., ¡por fin!

Doy un frenazo de impresión..., creo que me he despeinado..., ¡no, tengo que estar perfecto para verla a ella..., ahora centro mi visón en la chica que tengo delante.

Qué lastima que tenga que ver a Granger en la cocina..., y en mi cabeza, mis pensamientos, mis sueños, mis..., cortan mis delirios...

-Hola Malfoy...

-Elizabeth...,-digo intentando parecer feliz de verla-.

-¿Cuándo quedaremos para otra..., excursión nocturna?-.

-Últimamente estaré muy ocupado..., lo siento mucho...,-digo poniendo cara de decepción-.

-Ohh...,-ahora es ella la que parece decepcionada-. Bueno..., cuando tengas tiempo libre, avísame...,-dice a la vez que se gira para irse..., y me pellizca el culo sin ningún disimulo-.

Miro hacia atrás y la chica me mira y me dirige una sonrisa lujuriosa, luego miro a las cocinas..., ¿cocinas o Elizabeth?..., ¡qué pregunta más estúpida!..., me dirijo hacia el cuadro, y veo como su sonrisa se va deformando como el hielo cuando empieza la primavera..., pero..., ¿qué puedo hacer yo?

Dios mío..., es que me adoran, me adoran..., pienso a la vez que le hago cosquillas a la pera y vuelvo a colocarme el pelo en su sitio.

Entro con aires de elegancia y superioridad en las cocinas...

Ahora espero encontrarme a una ansiada Granger, con deseos de verme y de abrazarme y besarme, y decirme que no le vuelva a hacer esperar tanto...

No obstante, miro en derredor, y no veo a nadie..., a nadie, claro está, excepto a un montón de elfos nauseabundos...

No me gustan los elfos..., ¡son tan feos!..., ¡y tienen unas voces tan chillonas!..., pero bueno..., al menos son útiles..., ¿no?..., y como trabajan por las noches no se les ve..., no obstante, no me gusta que me miren tan fijamente como lo está haciendo ese elfo de ahí enfrente...

Un momento..., su..., ehh..., cara..., me es conocida..., le miro detenidamente...

Lleva puestos un montón de calcetines, uno encima de otro y de otro y de otro..., ¡a saber cuantos lleva!

Y también muchas bufandas, y muchos gorros..., ¿no se estará asando de calor?..., ¡parece un muñeco de navidad!..., realmente gordo...

Recorro su cara con detenimiento..., y me acerco ligeramente a él...

Me suena su cara..., me suena mucho...

¡Eureka!..., ¡eso es!..., este es aquel elfo que teníamos en casa y que por culpa de Potter quedó en libertad...

Bueno..., tampoco lo eché mucho de menos..., ¡estaba como una cabra!..., ¡todo el día dándose golpes a sí mismo por si hacía algo mal!

Si yo tuviera que actuar como él..., probablemente tendría mi precioso rostro lleno de golpes..., sólo es cuestión de inhibir la ética y la moral, o, simplemente, de transformarlas..., como he hecho yo...

¿Cómo se llamaba?..., Dobb..., Dobb..., ¡no tengo ni pajolera idea! Bueno..., entonces lo intentaré con varios nombres diferentes que empiecen por Dobb...

-Eh tú!..., Dobbuino..., Dobberudo..., Dobb..., como diablos te llames..., ¿trabajaste para mí no?...

Ahora se pone a gritar como una nenaza. Menuda voz de pito que tiene...

-¿No habrás visto a una chica con el pelo castaño por aquí verdad?

-Sí señor..., se ha ido por la puerta señor...

-¿Viste por donde fue?

-No señor..., ¡lo siento señor!...,-dice con terror en la voz-.

-No te pongas así Dobbuchungo que no te voy a hacer nada...,-a lo mejor hasta piensa que le voy a dar una soberana paliza por no saber hacia donde se ha ido..., ¡que divertido!..., jajjaa..., ¿cómo iba yo a hacer eso?..., ¿por quién me toma el Dobbuchungo este?-.

Bueno..., supongo que desistió de esperarme, así que me dirijo a la salida, cuando, de repente, una mano aparece de la nada y me da un tirón, haciéndome entrar en un cuartito oscuro y pequeño.

Pero claro, tira de mí con tanta fuerza, que no sólo entro, si no que me como toda la estantería de enfrente, y la harina cae como si fuera nieve sobre mi..., ¡y mi pelo!..., ¡Dios mío...!..., no es posible..., mi pelo..., con lo caros que son champú, el acondicionador y el suavizante que me echo cada día..., ¡esto es horrible, y encima, ahora parece que la navidad ha llegado a Draco Malfoy...

Estoy enfadado..., ¿quién diablos osa meterse así conmigo?

-¡Qué coño...,-grito fuera de mí-. ¡Mi pelo..., mi precioso pelo!

-Oh vamos..., no es para tanto...

-Oh..., eres tú...,-es la Granger..., y su "peculiar" pelo está completamente blanco, lo que hace que no pueda evitar de reírme como un enajenado mental, puesto que, si su pelo ya es divertido de por sí, espolvoreado de harina, lo es mucho más-, jajajajjajajaja

-¿De que te ríes?

-Tu pelo de rata espolvoreado con harina es mucho más gracioso...

-Claro..., la cosa es que a ti no se te nota..., ¿tú haces camuflaje por las paredes blancas, verdad?

Que graciosa..., ¿es que nunca ha tocado mi piel?..., ¡es muy, muy, muy, muy suave!..., como la de un bebé..., ¿por qué se ríe de algo tan perfecto?..., lo mío si que tiene motivo de risa..., lo suyo no.

-Ja, ja,-río teatralmente-. Mi cutis está muy bien cuidado..., ¿sabes,-le explico-.

-Bueno..., "Don Perfección"..., ¿vas a explicarme por qué me has citado aquí y, ya de paso, porque me has insultado?

-Te he traído aquí porque dejamos algo a medias...,-digo a la vez que me acerco a ella peligrosamente-.

-¿Me estás diciendo que quieres hacerlo en un sitio en el que podrían descubrirnos decenas de elfos y donde no hay luz, aparte de la excitante cualidad de estar llenos de harina?

La miro como si se hubiera vuelto loca..., ¿y qué más da que estemos llenos de harina?..., ¡la pasión no espera a nadie!

-Eso no importa..., lo importante somos nosotros nena...,-digo a la vez que le doy un beso en la mejilla, y empiezo a toser...-.

Mierda..., ¡me he atragantado con la jodida harina!..., esto sólo me pasa a mí...

Al fin y al cabo, puede que la Granger tenga razón..., tal vez no sea el momento más indicado..., ¡odio que tenga razón, porque ahora se dará aires diciendo que ella tiene razón y yo no..., al menos, es lo que yo haría...

-Me he atragantado con la estúpida harina..., tienes razón..., la situación no es la mejor...

-¿Por qué me insultaste?

¡Se me había olvidado?..., ¿qué hago, qué hago?..., ¡ya está!..., me haré el tonto...

-¿Yo?

-No lo niegues!..., lo oí todo...

Pues vaya..., no ha funcionado..., ¿qué quiere que le diga ahora?..., ¿la verdad?...

Conozco ese gesto, es casi calcado al que pone Mc Gonagall a veces..., así que supongo, que querrá la verdad..., o una mentira muy buena..., pero creo que mi cerebro no es capaz de maquinarla tan rápido..., para que ella se lo crea así sin más..., es muy lista la condenada... tal vez..., ¿una verdad a medias?

-Bueno..., verás...,-empiezo a decir, a la vez que noto como la sangre se agolpa en mi rostro..., ahora me alegro de que la harina cubra mi cara..., ¡seguro que así el rojo no se verá tan llamativo!..., parecerá un leve coloreado sin importancia,-, es que Blaisse es muy insistente...

-¿Y?

No pide detalles ni nada, la niña...

-Y no pararía hasta que pasara algo contigo...

-¿Y cuál es el problema?...

Ahora me quedo congelado.., ¿cómo que cuál es el problema?..., ¿acaso me está vacilando?

-¿Qué?..., ¿cómo?..., ¿qué cuál es el problema?..., pues él..., él no es yo...

¡Oh no!..., ¿acabo de decir lo que creo que acabo de decir?

A la mierda mi fama de chico duro..., y la de conquistador innato, ya de paso...

La miro..., y acaba de empezar a reírse como una lunática..., ¡se está riendo de mí!..., así que miro a mi alrededor...

Veo mayonesa, ketchup, salsa barbacoa, crema pastelera, merengue, nata..., ¡un momento!..., ¡merengue!..., aquí está la solución..., pienso malignamente a la vez que con un hechizo de varita..., (no me quiero manchar mis perfectas manos), le tiro un pegote de merengue a la castaña en mitad de su cara.

-¿De que te ríes?..., ¡ahora me río yo!...,-digo a la vez que me sujeto el estómago y empiezo con un ataque de risa-.

-Estás celoso...,-¿qué dice?..., ¡no puedo permitir ni que baraje la posibilidad!..., así que, con otro elegante movimiento de varita, le tiro más merengue-. Deja de tirarme merengue...!

-Está bien...,-digo con cara de niño bueno...-.

No puedo evitarlo..., mi mano se va..., se va..., y..., con otro elegante movimiento de varita..., ¡PLOF!

-Malfoy!...,-dice a la vez que un chorretón de merengue se cae desde su cara hasta su hombro...-. ¡No tiene gracia!

-Claro que no...,-¡PLOF!-.

-Malfoy!..., te mataré..., lo jurooooo,-dice a la vez que se abalanza sobre mí. Acaba de hacerme un placaje que vete tú a saber si no se dedica a abalanzarse sobre tíos buenos todos los días..., ¡que eficiencia!...-.

-Mmmmmmmmmmmm,-que rico está el merengue..., pienso a la vez que no puedo evitar que un poco entre en mi preciosa boca, aunque, sinceramente, prefiero chocolate...-.

-¿Malfoy,-pregunta levantándose de mi cuerpo. Noto como se aleja de mí, y su peso sobre mi abdomen a desaparecido... No se por qué, pero me gustaría que siguiera sobre mí..., tal vez sea por el merengue...-.

-Me encanta el merengue...,-digo a la vez que me limpio la comisura de la boca-. Ven aquí..., dame un poquito más...,-digo con una sonrisa de diversión en mi rostro. Además, si viene, volveré a sentir su peso sobre mi cuerpo, y, extrañamente, es una sensación que me "agrada" más de la cuenta..., y creo que a mi soldadito también...-.

De repente, veo una mirada asesina en su cara..., y todo es blanco..., oigo un ruido que es algo así como: " ¡PLAF, ¡PLAF, ¡PLAF! y ¡PLAF!"

Estoy lleno de merengue..., parezco un apetitoso pastel andante..., aunque, pensándolo bien, siempre le resulto apetitoso al sector femenino..., e, incluso, a cierta parte del masculino, lo que no me acaba de gustar del todo, por cierto.

Los dos estamos tirados en el suelo, riéndonos como chiflados. No puedo evitar admirar lo resplandeciente que es su sonrisa, y lo reconfortante que me parece...

De repente, noto como me chupa la nariz..., ¡es sólo una excusa!..., se que lo haría de normal, pero, tal vez, yo pensara algo raro de ella...

Bueno, ya puestos, yo le chupo si lóbulo de la oreja, ya que es lo primero que veo, y donde hay bastante sustancia que chupar...

-Para..., me haces cosquillas...

-AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH..., yo no he visto nada..., yo no he visto nada,-se oye a Dobby gritar por toda la cocina-.

-Mierda!...,-digo en un susurro...-,ese Dobbunchungo se lo contará a Potter...

-¿Qué le contará?..., ¿qué nos vio a ti y a mí llenos de harina y merengue, en un oscuro cuartito, chupándonos la cara?..., por favor Malfoy..., eso es surrealista...

-Tienes razón Granger...,-digo a la vez que me levanto, y, con un elegante movimiento de varita, me limpio los restos de merengue y harina-. Pero, por si acaso..., habrá que eliminas las pruebas...,-digo a la vez que le quitoa los restos con la varita. Pero también pienso, que me encantaría quitárselos todos con la boca..., que apetitoso..., ¡a mi soldadito también se lo parece, o eso creo, puesto que noto vida en la zona. No obstante, esa vida es mínima..., por fin he conseguido doblegar a mi soldadito..., ¡lo he conseguido! Así que me puedo permitir hacer cosas, como esta...-. Tienes un poquito aquí...,-digo a la vez que lamo un pegote de merengue imaginario en su precioso cuello con insistencia. Como me encantaría poseerla aquí mismo...-.

-Malfoy...,-dice a modo de aviso-. Creo que ya has quitado todo resto de merengue...

-Bueno..., insisto..., por si acaso...,-digo a la vez que sonrío pícaramente, y vuelvo a chupar restos de merengue imaginarios de su delicada y fina piel-.


	24. LA MARCA

LA MARCA

Malfoy aún sigue chupando mi cuello con una insistencia digna de él, (puesto que, todo hay que decirlo, es un pesadito..., vale..., ¡lo admito!... ¡no me importa que sea pesado en este "campo").

No obstante, de repente, deja su labor a medias.

Yo hago pucheritos, a modo de enfado, pidiéndole una explicación.

Él me mira, y, con un movimiento de cabeza, dice que escuche fuera, en las cocinas..., parece que hay conversaciones muy interesantes...

Yo me acerco a la puerta con sigilo, y pego el oído a esta...

-Dobby..., ¡por qué me miras así!..., no es la primera vez que te pido una cena romántica para dos..., ¿no se habrá enterado nadie, verdad,-este es Harry, que ahora parece asustado-. ¿Ha venido alguien aquí esta tarde Dobby?

-Mierda...,-susurra Draco..., me mira..., su mirada dice..., "nena, estamos perdidos. Ese elfo del demonio cantará como una gallina..."

-Si señor..., esta tarde ha venido alguien señor...

-¿Quién ha venido?

-Ohh..., señor Harry Potter..., ha venido…,-pero lo único que oímos ahora es un intento de Dobby de golpearse la cabeza con algo-.

-¡No te golpees la cabeza Dobby!..., ¿acaso es que no me lo puedes contar?..., bueno, no pasa nada...

-Señor Harry Potter…, debería controlar a sus amigos, señor…, AHHHHHHH…,-esta vez Dobby si alcanza a golpearse, y Harry no puede hacer nada por evitarlo… Ahora, en este momento, siento toda la sangre en mi cara…, agolpada…, es cuando pienso, ¿qué pasaría si este elfo fuera normal?..., ¡pues que no habría dicho nada de nada!..., ya está..., estas Navidades se queda sin regalo extra..., ¡menudo deslenguado!-.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso Dobby?

Ahora veo a Draco, no lo consigo parar a tiempo, y sale del cuartito en el que estábamos los dos, hace poco.

-Vaya, vaya..., ¿pero que es lo que veo?..., si es San Potter abusando de los elfos domésticos...

-¡Malfoy!..., ¿qué haces tú aquí?

-Lo mismo que tú..., venía a abusar un rato de ellos..., es normal en un tipo como yo..., ¡ya sabes!..., un Slytherin desalmado y sin moral ni escrúpulos..., ¿pero en un Gryffindor?..., vaya, vaya..., me decepcionas...,-dice a la vez que chasca la lengua-.

-¿Por qué no te mueres?

-Te haría un gran favor..., y eso está en lo último de todo de mi lista de COSAS QUE HARÉ CUANDO EL INFIERNO SE CONGELE..., ¡lo siento cabeza rajada...!

Vaya..., me impresiona ver como puede ser tan malo con mi amigo, y tan bueno conmigo..., espero tener que esperar mucho para tener una conversación en la que estemos Draco, alguno de mis amigos y yo...

Asomo un poco la cabeza por la rendija de la puerta, para poder ver lo que pasa...

Vaya..., ¡Malfoy es un genio!..., acaba de hacer un hechizo ante las narices de Harry..., ¡y ni siquiera se ha enterado!

-Malfoy!...¿qué haces aquí,-una bombillita se enciende en mi cabeza. Draco es un auténtico genio..., ¡se lo recompensaré!-.

-Claro..., como si te lo fuera a contar..., pero quería hablar con Dobbuchungo, a solas...,-el pobre elfo ha temblado como nunca antes le había visto. Bueno, tal vez como la primera vez que vio a Draco entrar en las cocinas..., pero es que eso, no lo vi...-.

-Se llama Dobby, tarugo...,-dice Harry desde el fondo, pero, al parecer, el oxigenado ha pasado de él, puesto que no ha replicado nada-.

Se lo lleva a un rincón en el que Harry no pueda oír nada..., cuando habla con él, parece que lo que le dice le calma, porque deja de temblar, para sonreír nerviosamente, a la vez que afirma con la cabeza, y hace un par de reverencias...

-Bueno Potter..., ya ha acabado mi misión aquí..., hacerte la vida imposible..., jajajjajajaja,-ríe con ganas, a la vez que sale con pasos elegantes por la puerta de las cocinas-.

Mi cabeza desaparece por el marco de la puerta.

Ahora la curiosidad invade mi mente..., ¿qué le habrá dicho el Capitán Peróxido a Dobbuchungo..., ¡digo, a Dobby!..., ayy..., creo que las malas compañías empiezan a hacer efecto..., y hablando de efectos y malas compañías...

Mi mano izquierda se levanta, automáticamente hacia una zona particular de mi cuello..., una parte de él con la que el rubio estuvo muy atareado...

Con una temblorosa mano saco un espejo de mano, (que últimamente siempre llevo encima, porque si no es Lavander es Parvati, pidiéndose entre si espejos, y, como pasa con los mecheros..., ¡uno será fumador, pero nunca lleva uno encima!..., pues esto igual..., se pasan el día mirándose al espejo, pero nunca llevan ninguno encima..., así que por si acaso, y para que no me den mucho la tabarra...)

Con el hechizo lumos que antes había activado el Slytherin, pero que, como todo un caballero, se fue dejándome a oscuras..., (nota mental..., tenérselo en cuenta...), pues lo enciendo..., ahora mi mano enfoca con el espejo, y lo veo...

Aún no es muy llamativo, pero se que lo será..., un chupetón, en mitad de mi delicado cuello..., ¡que se verá a leguas!..., de momento ya es visible..., ¿qué tal si me pongo un pañuelo?..., seguro que hay algún hechizo para quitar este tipo de marcas..., ya le preguntaré a Parvati o Lavender..., seguro que están muy puestas en el tema...

Mientras, hago aparecer un pañuelo de seda color rojo, y lo anudo alrededor de mi cuello...

Vuelvo a pegar el oído a la puerta..., parece que Harry ya se ha ido..., así que salgo, tan campante, como Pepito por su casa, igual...

Completamente decidida de no encontrarme con nadie y ¡CATAPLUM!..., ¡al suelo!

-Hermione...

-Zabinni..., ¡un momento!..., ¿tú desde cuándo me llamas Hermione?

-¿Es tú nombre no?

-Sí..., pero sueles usar mi apellido..., ya sabes, entre gente que no se soporta, es lo habitual...

-¿Y cómo sabes que no me soportas si no me conoces?

-No me hace falta, conozco muy bien a los de tu calaña...

-Haré como si no hubiera oído nada..., bueno..., yo te llamo por tu nombre de pila y tu sales de pequeños cuartitos..., ¿se puede saber con quién estabas ahí?

-Con..., ¡nadie!..., ¡no te importa!...,-digo yo a la defensiva. Por su gesto, (una elevación de ceja izquierda que le he visto hacer a Malfoy miles de veces, y cuyo significado conozco a la perfección) , se que no me cree.

-¿Tú solita en un cuarto oscuro y pequeño?..., ¡por favor Granger!..., ¿no estarías con Potter?..., porque lo vi salir hace poco de las cocinas...

No puedo evitarlo, mi mano se va, se va...

¡PUM!

Santa colleja que le he dado al pobre chaval, que me mira completamente asombrado...

-No estaba con él..., ¿y además, a ti que más te da?

-Uyyy, Hermione..., la primavera la sangre altera..., ya lo dice un proverbio chino...

-¿Chino?

-Sí..., claro..., como el que dice..., no todo lo que es oro reluce..., o ese otro que dice..., no todas las tías con pelo de locas y estudiantes resabiondas son Hermione Granger..., ¡además hay que ser muy pesada y pedante!

-¡No es así!..., es, no todo lo que reluce es oro..., ¡ignorante! Y yo no soy pedante ni pesada..., ¡y no tengo pelo de loca!...,-digo tocándome el pelo..., ¡mi pelo de rata!..., al menos ese adjetivo sólo lo sabe una persona...-.

-Oye no me insultes..., ¿sabes que te podía denunciar?..., me das collejas, me insultas..., ¡tienes suerte de que no haya nadie cerca, porque así no hay testigos!  
-¿De tú..., venganza,-digo tragando saliva..., con la mierda de liarme con su mejor amigo, se me ha olvidado que es un Slytherin sin corazón..., ¡me va a matar, y todas mis ganas de cargármelo a collejazos por insultarme y decirme que tengo pelos de loca, desaparecen...-.

-No..., sí..., mmmm, ¡lo pensaré!..., y ahora voy a peinarme, que me has despeinado con la colleja esa..., menos mal que no eres muy fuerte que si no...

Noto como la sangre se agolpa en mi cara, y una enormes ganas de golpearlo de nuevo me vienen...

-¿Acierto si creo que debería irme?

-Aciertas...,-digo haciendo rechinar los dientes-. Y eso que dicen que los Slytherin son astutos...,-digo para mi misma..., o eso creía porque entonces oigo-.

-Y lo somos, pero, de vez en cuando, me gusta tomarle el pelo a la gente..., ¡tenemos sentido del humor! ¿sabes?..., aunque dudo mucho que sepas que es eso...,-dice a la vez que sale pitando, puesto que mi mano, involuntaria, volvía a coger vida propia para darle otra colleja...-.

¿Cómo se le ocurre decir que yo no tengo sentido del...?

-Por cierto..., ¡bonito pañuelo!..., ¿qué escondes debajo?..., ¿te ha mordido un vampiro?..., jajajjajaa...,-sale corriendo otra vez-.

Encima me interrumpe los pensamientos..., ¡que falta de educación señores!..., estoy segura de que si escribiera todo esto y lo vendiera, más de uno lo compraría..., ¡es que es completamente surrealista!..., e incluso..., creo que a veces..., gracioso..., ¡aunque quien sabe..., como yo no tengo sentido del humor!..., ¡jilipollas!..., esta se la guardo..., le haré algo terrible, haré que se trague sus palabras, letrita a letrita...

Entonces me pongo a reír como una lunática, pero paro tras varios minutos, puesto que varios elfos me miran con cara de susto...

-BUUUUUUUUHHHH,-digo yo, que ya estoy que no se ni que hago... Los elfos echan a correr a toda prisa, y yo salgo de las cocinas-.

Tengo que aprender a controlarme..., últimamente mi lado más salvaje aparece inoportunamente..., me beso por cualquier sitio con el Capitán Peróxido, pego collejas a su mejor amigo, grito a los elfos domésticos..., ¡parezco otra persona dentro de mi cuerpo!

Respiro profundamente, todo está bien, todo está bien, todo está en paz...

-¿Y dónde has estado toda la tarde Draquín?...,-oigo decir a Blaisse..., digo..., Zabinni, que ya no se ni lo que pienso-.

-Pues..., por ahí, ya te lo dije...

-Ya, pero dijiste que ibas a mandar una lechuza, y no te vi allí...

-Porque la mandé rápido..., ¿eres mi mejor amigo o un tipo contratado por mi padre para sacarme información?

-¿Tú padre contrata a gente para eso?..., interesante...

Me asomo a la esquina y veo a los dos amigos hablando, en mitad del pasillo, al tiempo que caminan..., ¡hacia mi!

-No es interesante Zabinni..., y si me entero de que te ha contratado yo mismo me encargaré de matarte lenta y dolorosamente...

-Tú siempre quitándole la ilusión a la gente...

Siguen acercándose hacia mi..., no se que hacer o a donde ir, así que ando directa hacia ellos..., ¿por qué?..., pues porque en situaciones de pánico la gente hace auténticas estupideces...

-¿Qué veo aquí?..., ¡una sangre sucia!...,-dice Zabinni a modo de saludo..., seguro que ya se le olvidó mi colleja..., me siento tentada a darle otra...-.

-Y mira..., ¡un jilipollas con capa!

-Draco, te habla a ti...,-dice el moreno mirándole, divertido-. ¿Vas a permitir que te hable así?

-Bueno..., tal vez debería haber especificado...,-no puedo permitir que ese inútil se de cuenta de nada-. HERMIONE 1-BLAISSE 0

-Por supuesto que tienes que especificar..., en cambio, si yo hubiera dicho, ¡mira una sabelotodo!..., no tendría que haber especificado, ¿verdad Draco? HERMIONE 1- BLAISSE 1

-Depende de a que llames sabelotodo..., ¿te refieres a materias generales o sólo te refieres a las artes oscuras?..., porque si es así... HERMIONE 2- BLAISSE 1

-Claro..., me olvidaba..., ¡hay ciertas "personas" que deben tener los mínimos conocimientos en ese campo!..., así, torturarles, es más divertido... HERMIONE 2- BLAISSE 2

-Pues ya siento no darte el gusto..., me contaron que Hanna Abbot te dio una paliza en un duelo no hace mucho..., ¿falta de práctica?... HERMIONE 3 – BLAISSE 2

-Bueno..., al sexo débil hay que darle ciertas facilidades...,(BLAISSE 3) además..., así cayó más rápido..., ¡no veas que feliz estaba en mi cama!..., (BLAISSE 4), y por la cara que tienes a ti también te vendría bien un buen revolcón,- ahora se oye a Draco, que parece que se haya atragantado-, (BLAISSE 5), lo haría yo si no fuera porque tengo una conciencia..., que dice..., ¡por favor, la sabelotodo no, la sabelotodo no!..., (BLAISSE 6).

Se dónde le duele, lo se muy bien..., ¡proyectil preparado!

-Todavía no entiendo como esa chica se dejó convencer para ganar esa apuesta con Petter Mc Curnie..., (HERMIONE 4)..., la pobrecilla debía tener mucho estómago, (HERMIONE 5), lo más divertido de todo fue la porra..., hay quien llegó a decir que durarías 5 minutos..., (HERMIONE 6), y esa era de las más altas..., (HERMIONE 7), supongo que supones que no estoy hablando del duelo, (HERMIONE 8), es increíble que duraras 6..., todo un milagro..., ¡creo que nadie votó por tanto!..., (HERMIONE 9) la gente últimamente tiene el gusto perdido... (HERMIONE 10), es que..., fingimos tan bien..., (sólo tengo que ver su cara..., HERMIONE 11, 12, 13, 14, 15...100..., CREO QUE EL CONTADOR SE ROMPIÓ HACE TIEMPO).

Se que mentir no está bien..., no hubo ninguna apuesta, y se que la mitad del colegio está detrás de él..., ¿la otra mitad?..., pues del chico que tiene a su lado...

También se que no duraría seis minutos..., por lo que me han dicho..., ¡wow!..., pero..., ¡en el amor y en la guerra, todo vale!

No..., si ya lo decía yo..., ¡malas compañías!

Su cara es todo un poema, y, no obstante, la de su compañero, también..., parece bastante..., congelado..., además no ha dicho nada, lo que es ciertamente raro..., ¿habrá notado algo Zabinni?..., espero que no...

-Nos vemos "entré, salí y nadie se enteró"...

-Deberías documentarte mejor...,-dice con seguridad, pero tiene un tick nervioso en el ojo derecho...-.

-Nos vemos..., por cierto..., se te ha caído el pañuelo..., interesante picadura..., es que últimamente los mosquitos no pican..., violan..., ¿me presentarás a tu mosquito Granger? Siempre he oído que les encantan las torres altas..., ¿él tuyo suele ir a la de Astronomía? Creo que les gustan la media noche..., pican más a gusto..., ¿sabes?

-Muérete...,-digo a la vez que le arranco el pañuelo de la mano a Malfoy..., era obvio que no podía quedarse calladito..., pero..., que puedo decir..., ha aguantado más de lo que creía...-.

Cuando se han ido unas palabras rebotan en mi cabeza..., torre de astronomía..., ¿y a que se refería con...?

Miro el reloj..., aún me quedan unas horas..., Dios miooooo, ¿qué me voy a poneeeeeer?

FIN DEL CAPI...

¡REVIEWS!


	25. YO MOSQUITO

YO MOSQUITO

Aún sigo chupando el cuello de la Granger con vehemencia..., hay una zona en la que me detuve durante bastante rato..., si no he calculado mal tendrá un regalito..., claro que eso ella sólo lo sabrá cuando se mire al espejo...

Si no puedo decir al mundo entero que me estoy enrollando con la mejor amiga de Potter, que al menos sepan que está con alguien..., ¡que no está disponible para nadie más!...

Claro que prefiero eso a que se desvele nuestro "pequeño secreto", que, por cierto, prefiero que continúe siéndolo..., al menos por ahora..., ¡un momento!..., ¿al menos por ahora?..., ¿qué significa eso y por qué diablos lo he pensado?

Mejor me dedico en cuerpo y alma a lo que estoy haciendo y me olvido de estupideces..., es que Granger tiene una piel tan suavecita...

Sigo con mi labor, cuando, de repente, escucho una voz en las cocinas..., ¡es imposible que no reconozca esa voz!..., incluso aunque me llegue a tan poca potencia..., ¿pues quién en su sano juicio no reconoce la voz de una de las personas a las que más odia?..., ¡es Potty pota!..., me dan ganas de vomitar..., ¿es qué tenía que volver a interrumpirnos él?..., ¿por qué no otro?..., bueno, no pasa nada..., a ese lo quito del camino en medio periquete...

Miro a Granger..., está haciendo pucheritos..., Dios mío..., me comería esos labios..., ¡céntrate Draco!...

Así que me obligo a centrarme, (aunque mi soldadito esté en desacuerdo..., ¡ya no es un rebelde, así que no hay problema!).

La vuelvo a mirar y le hago un gesto con el que quiero decir, "cotillea nena..., hay espías entre nosotros"...

Bueno..., tampoco espías..., ¿no es mucha coincidencia que sea él de nuevo?..., mmmm, ¿o acaso es que me estoy emparanoiando? Probablemente sea esto último, así que el gesto sólo significa, "escucha".

Granger se acerca a la puerta y pega el oído..., a mi no me hace falta..., tengo muy buen oído..., entre otras muchas cosas, claro...

-Dobby..., ¡por qué me miras así!..., no es la primera vez que te pido una cena romántica para dos..., ¿no se habrá enterado nadie, verdad,-este es el cabeza rajada, que ahora parece asustado..., así que yo estoy en el Edén..., ¡en el séptimo cielo!..., me encanta ver a Potter en situaciones que le molesten...-. ¿Ha venido alguien aquí esta tarde Dobby?

-Mierda...,-susurro..., conozco a muchos elfos domésticos..., y aunque este es muy rarito, se que acabará contando todo lo que haya visto y oído..., al fin y al cabo..., no es más que otro apestoso y horripilante elfo..., bueno..., tal vez eso se pueda olvidar si considero que hacen todas las tareas de la casa..., si..., pasan bastante desapercibidos.., y como lo hacen por la noche no tengo que ver su..., ¡a lo que iba! miro al bomboncito que tengo en frente..., ahora mi mirada dice, "nena, estamos perdidos. Ese elfo del demonio cantará como una gallina..."-.

-Si señor..., esta tarde ha venido alguien señor...

-¿Quién ha venido?

-Ohh..., señor Harry Potter..., ha venido…,-pero lo único que oímos ahora es un intento de Dobbuchungo de golpearse la cabeza con algo-.

-¡No te golpees la cabeza Dobby!..., ¿acaso es que no me lo puedes contar?..., bueno, no pasa nada...

-Señor Harry Potter…, debería controlar a sus amigos, señor…, AHHHHHHH…,-esta vez Dobbuchungo si alcanza a golpearse, y San Potter no puede hacer nada por evitarlo… Ahora, en este momento, es cuando desearía entrar en esa cocina y hacerles callar la boca de una vez por todas..., ¡no quiero que Potter sea el primero en enterarse de..., ¿un momento?..., ¿el primero?..., ¿es que acaso va a haber más?..., ¡me estoy volviendo loco!..., no..., simplemente haré que se calle de una vez para siempre.., y que nunca jamás terminen esta conversación...-.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso Dobby?

Se acabó..., ¡tengo que hacer algo!..., puesto que parece que Granger es de piedra..., ¡no hace nada la muy caradura!..., aún querrá que lo haga yo todo...

Bueno..., como sea..., la cosa es que salgo como un huracán de aquel cuartito..., ya que, lo reconozco, estaba muy a gusto con ella, los dos solos..., ¡y ese tipo que no sabe ni peinarse como Dios manda vuelve a estropearlo todo!

-Vaya, vaya..., ¿pero que es lo que veo?..., si es San Potter abusando de los elfos domésticos...

-¡Malfoy!..., ¿qué haces tú aquí?

-Lo mismo que tú..., venía a abusar un rato de ellos..., es normal en un tipo como yo..., ¡ya sabes!..., un Slytherin desalmado y sin moral ni escrúpulos..., ¿pero en un Gryffindor?..., vaya, vaya..., me decepcionas...,-digo a la vez que chasco la lengua-.

-¿Por qué no te mueres?

Ja..., ¿qué más querría él, ¡no señor, ya hice mi buen acto de la semana diciéndole hola a una niñita de primero, que casi se muere de gusto cuando vio que me dirigía a ella..., ¡se acabó!..., una vez al año no hace daño pero...

Además..., yo no le hago favores a Potter.

-Te haría un gran favor..., y eso está en lo último de todo de mi lista de COSAS QUE HARÉ CUANDO EL INFIERNO SE CONGELE..., ¡lo siento cabeza rajada...!

Con un hábil movimiento saco mi varita de entre mi túnica y le echo un obliviate al Potter de agarrate y no te menees...

¡No se acordará de nada de lo que habló con Dobbuchungo!..., ¡soy un genio!..., muajajajajjaja

-Malfoy!...¿qué haces aquí,-una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción aparece en mi rostro-.

-Claro..., como si te lo fuera a contar..., pero quería hablar con Dobbuchungo, a solas...,-el elfito este ya vuelve a temblar como una nenaza..., ¡es que yo, impongo!..., y soy tan guapo..., tan listo..., tan..., bueno, podría seguir así toda la eternidad, así que lo dejo...-.

-Se llama Dobby, tarugo...,-directamente paso de ese inepto..., la idea de Potter es buena..., así que se la plagiaré...-.

Me llevo a Dobbuchungo a un rincón donde el santo de Gryffindor no oiga nada...

-Dobbuchungo..., a ver..., ¿tú serviste en mi casa, verdad?

-Si señor...,-dice aún asustado el elfo-.

-Muy bien..., entonces sabrás que yo no tengo nada contra los elfos..., así que no tienes por qué temblar así...

-Es cierto señor..., usted nunca se dignó a hablarme, señor.

-Ya bueno..., es lo normal, ¿no?..., porque nunca en mi vida te vi..., ¿dónde te metías?

-Vivía en la zona élfica, señor.

-Por eso no te vi..., ¡nunca la he visitado!..., es lógico, ¿no?

-Supongo que sí, señor...,-ya se va relajando..., ¡lo tengo en el bote!-.

-Bueno..., pero ahora que tengo la oportunidad, voy a hablarte...

-¿También me regalarás bufandas y calcetines, señor?

-¿Acaso alguien te regala..., eso,-digo señalando las cosas que lleva puestas..., ¡son horribles!..., parece que las haya echo un troll borracho-.

-Sí señor, me los ha regalado su amiga Hermione Granger, señor..., son sus primeras prendas..., luego mejoró mucho, ¿sabe, señor?

Yo afirmo con la cabeza..., ¿Granger le regala cosas de esas a los elfos?..., espero que en navidad me regale algo mejor..., ¡un momento!..., ¿por qué tendría que regalarme nada?..., bueno, es igual..., sigamos con mi "proyecto".

-Bueno..., ¡seguro que son preciosas!..., esto..., ¿te importaría hacerme un favor, Dobbuchungo?

-Claro que no señor..., ¿qué desea el señor?

-Bien..., quiero una cena para dos en la torre de astronomía..., a eso de la medianoche todo tiene que estar preparado, y tu fuera del lugar..., ¿entendido?

-Si señor...,-dice sonriendo nerviosamente y haciéndome una reverencia enorme..., ¡mucha gente debería aprender de este elfo!..., que flexibilidad tiene el elfillo..., ¡increíble!..., estoy flipando en colores...

-Bueno Potter..., ya ha acabado mi misión aquí..., hacerte la vida imposible..., jajajjajajaja,-río con ganas, a la vez que salgo con pasos elegantes por la puerta de las cocinas-.

Cuando ya he andado un rato y se que nadie me puede ver, empiezo a dar saltos de alegría..., hasta que me doy cuenta de lo que estoy haciendo, y de que podría verme cualquiera..., ¡tengo que cuidar mi imagen!..., ¿quién me temería si me ven dando saltitos como si estuviera chiflado y fuera algo gay?..., ¡pues nadie!..., y encima tendría a casi todos los chicos de Hogwarts detrás de mí..., ya tengo a unos pocos detrás..., pero si encima creen que tienen posibilidades..., ¡sería insufrible!

Así que recupero la compostura..., ¡soy un Malfoy al fin y al cabo!..., y vuelvo a caminar elegantemente, con unos andares que me caracterizan a metros de distancia...

Casi sin darme cuenta, mi inconsciente me lleva hasta mi Sala Común..., así que entro...

-El rayito es muy bonito...,-la próxima vez yo pondré la contraseña..., porque esta Pansy...-.

Y la pared de piedra se aparta para dejarme paso...

No puedo evitar darme cuenta de que todos me miran, ¡soy el centro de atención!..., aunque ya estoy acostumbrado, así que tampoco me dice mucho, la verdad..., y para ser sincero, no me siento incómodo...

-¡Eh Draco!..., ¿cómo te va todo?

-Hola Pansy, querida..., estupendamente, ¿y a ti?

-Genial..., soy tan..., feliz...,-dice a la vez que pestañea a una velocidad impresionante..., casi espero a que me abanique...-.

-¿Sí?..., te veo algo..., rarita..., quiero decir..., tú no sueles estar de tan..., buen humor...,-digo yo, sólo para pincharla un poco-.

-¡Oye!..., estoy en mi derecho..., ¿sabes?..., ¡cuando estoy de mala leche porque estoy de mala leche, y cuando estoy feliz, porque estoy feliz!..., ¡es que nadie te contenta eh Malfoy!

-Vale, vale..., no hace falta que me muerdas...,-digo viendo venir una tormenta de palabras incasable e incesable..., ¡no puedo permitir que me estropee más el día..., ¡ya lo hizo bastante Potter!-.

-Lo siento...,-dice mirándome soñadoramente. Es ahora cuando me pregunto si yo pongo la misma cara de gilipollas cuando pienso en Granger..., ¡está claro que no!..., ¿verdad?-. ¿Y por qué estás tan feliz,-hago como si no supiera nada de lo de San Potter..., quiero que lo diga ella sola...-.

-Por todo y por nada en especial...

-Claro, claro...

-¿Qué pasa por tu maliciosa cabeza Malfoy?

-¡Oye!

-Está bien..., ¿qué pasa por tu maliciosa y preciosa cabeza Malfoy?

-Así está mejor..., bueno..., es que me han llegado..., rumores...,-le digo en tono confidente-.

-Oh..., ¡puedo explicarlo! Si te refieres al día que entre en tu cuarto y...

-¿Qué,-digo mirándola peligrosamente-.

-¡Te estaba vacilando!..., jejeje..., deberías ver tu cara...

-Ya..., mmm, ¿hablamos en privado?..., ven a mi cuarto, anda...

-Vale...,-dice encogiéndose de hombros y siguiéndome, escaleras arriba-.

Cuando llegamos a mi cuarto cierro la puerta. Ella se sienta en mi cama, y yo la miro, de pie, seriamente.

-¿Se puede saber con quien estás tonteando ahora mismo?

-¿Yo?..., tontear..., ¿a que te refieres?

-Vamos Pansy..., ¡no me engañes!..., lo sabemos..., ¿pero no podías haber elegido a otro? Es Potter..., ¡puag,-hago un gesto, como si fuera a vomitar-.

-Oye..., ¡no te metas con rayito!..., es muy tierno, ¿sabes?

-¿Rayito?..., muajajajjaja,-me acaba de dar un ataque de risa-. Ra..., yi..., muajajajjaa

-¡Basta Malfoy!

Dejo de reír cuando siento que me ha tirado la almohada a la cabeza.

-Además, Blaisse tonteó con la Weasley..., ¿por qué no puedo yo con Potter?

-Oye..., ¡eh!...,¿cómo lo sabes?  
-¡Una tiene sus fuentes..., me lo contó Blaisse un día de borrachera, ¿vale?

Me quedo pensativo..., ¡es una buena manera de sacar información!..., lo apuntaré como probable estrategia...

-Vale..., pero es diferente...

-¿Por qué?

-Pues..., porque tu eres Pansy...

-¿Y?

-Blaisse sabe cuidarse solo...

-¿Y yo no?

-No he dicho eso..., es sólo que tú eres..., eres Pansy..., es diferente..., ¡siempre te he protegido vale,-no puedo creer que haya dicho eso..., ¡como alguien se entere, mi fama de chico duro y frío se va al garete..., ¡mierda! Claro que siempre puedo tener una "pequeña charla" con el que se intente ir de la lengua...-.

-Ohhh..., Draco..., ¡que mono!...,-dice tirándose a mis brazos como una obsesa-.

-Vale..., ¡dejalo!..., ¡suéltame!...,-pero no me hace ni caso... Así que le respondo al abrazo, esperando que con eso me suelte de una vez..., ¡es muy vergonzoso!..., ¿qué pasaría si alguien entrara por la puerta y me viera así?-.

-Ohhh...,-ya me ha soltado-. Eres una ricura..., ¡Draquito!

-No me llames así Pansy...,-creo que tengo cara de loco y de asustado..., o simplemente una mezcla..., ¡no me va nada, pero es lo que siento!..., ¿qué puedo hacer yo?-.

-No te preocupes..., ¡se cuidarme sola!..., además rayi..., ejem,-carraspea al darse cuenta de que una sonrisa maliciosa acaba de volver a mis sexys labios-, Harry es muy buena persona..., ¡deberías darle una oportunidad!

-Antes muerto...

-Allá tú...,-dice dándose la vuelta y saliendo por la puerta como si nunca hubiéramos tenido esta conversación...-.

Cuando voy a salir de mi cuarto, veo que viene Blaisse..., parece bastante sulfurado..., me pregunto que le habrá pasado...

-¿Estás bien, amigo,-le digo entre preocupado y divertido..., incluso puede que me eche unas risas con la tontería que haya hecho esta vez...-.

-No me hables del tema, por favor..., ¿vamos a dar un paseo?..., quiero pensar en otra cosa...

Así que salimos de nuestra adorable y, por cierto, la mejor de las Casas de todo Hogwarts, para ir a dar un paseo por los terrenos de Hogwarts...

-¿No me lo vas a contar?..., ¿qué te ha pasado?

-Mmmmm..., primero tú..., dime...

-¿Qué te diga qué?

-¿Dónde has estado toda la tarde Draquín?...,-dice mi amigo con voz maliciosa...-.

-Pues..., por ahí, ya te lo dije...

-Ya, pero dijiste que ibas a mandar una lechuza, y no te vi allí...

Odio cuando se pone en plan cotilla y me interroga como si fuera yo fuera un mortífago y él un auror..., ¡es insoportable!

Al fin y al cabo tengo que hacer lo mismo..., ¡mentir en condiciones, y convincentemente claro!..., allá va...

-Porque la mandé rápido..., ¿eres mi mejor amigo o un tipo contratado por mi padre para sacarme información?

-¿Tú padre contrata a gente para eso?..., interesante...

-No es interesante Zabinni..., y si me entero de que te ha contratado yo mismo me encargaré de matarte lenta y dolorosamente...

-Tú siempre quitándole la ilusión a la gente...

De repente me llega..., ese olor tan agradable que despierta mis más bajos instintos..., ¡es ella!..., es Granger..., o eso creo..., así que dirijo mi mirada hacia delante, y ahí está...

Dios, parece aún más guapa que cuando la dejé en el cuartito...

-¿Qué veo aquí?..., ¡una sangre sucia!...,-dice mi amigo a modo de saludo-.

-Y mira..., ¡un gilipollas con capa!

-Draco, te habla a ti...,-dice el Blaisse mirándome, divertido-. ¿Vas a permitir que te hable así?

Me quedo de anonadado..., ¡ella nunca me llamaría gilipollas!..., ¿verdad que no?..., eso se lo dice a Blaisse..., que todo hay que decirlo..., a veces si que es un tanto gilipollas..., aunque no se me ocurre ningún ejemplo...

-Bueno..., tal vez debería haber especificado...,-¿cómo, qué cómo?-.

-Por supuesto que tienes que especificar..., en cambio, si yo hubiera dicho, ¡mira una sabelotodo!..., no tendría que haber especificado, ¿verdad Draco,-en eso si que lleva razón..., ¡es que lo sabe todo sobre todo!..., ¡increíble pero cierto!-.

-Depende de a que llames sabelotodo..., ¿te refieres a materias generales o sólo te refieres a las artes oscuras?..., porque si es así...,-un golpe bajo..., ¿acaso creerá que Blaisse puede hacerse mortífago un día de estos?..., cercano..., o lejano..., ¡entonces puede que también lo piense de mí!..., ¿y por qué deja que le haga esas..., "cosas", entonces?..., estoy desconcertado-.

-Claro..., me olvidaba..., ¡hay ciertas "personas" que deben tener los mínimos conocimientos en ese campo!..., así, torturarles, es más divertido...,-como me entere de que mi "amigo" le toca un solo pelo de la cabeza a mi castañita lo mato yo mismo..., ¡y si fuera necesario, a golpes!..., no me haría falta varita...-.

-Pues ya siento no darte el gusto..., me contaron que Hanna Abbot te dio una paliza en un duelo no hace mucho..., ¿falta de práctica?...,-vaya, vaya..., Blaisse no me contó nada de eso..., sólo que se la llevó al catre..., interesante información..., ¿y cómo lo sabe Granger?..., mmm, algo aún más interesante...-.

-Bueno..., al sexo débil hay que darle ciertas facilidades...,(le ha dado donde le duele..., con lo feminista que es ella..., ¡fijo que lo es!) además..., así cayó más rápido..., ¡no veas que feliz estaba en mi cama!..., (que modesto..., ¡y que realista!), y por la cara que tienes a ti también te vendría bien un buen revolcón,- (¿qué acaba de decir este capullo?..., ohhh, antes no se me ocurría ningún ejemplo en el que decir que se comportaba como un gilipollas..., aquí hay uno..., ¡será estúpido!..., no puedo evitar atragantarme..., ¡esa chica ha tenido uno de sus mejores..., ehh..., revolcones..., ¡a sido conmigo por el amor de Dios..., ¿qué más quiere una chica?). lo haría yo si no fuera porque tengo una conciencia..., que dice..., ¡por favor, la sabelotodo no, la sabelotodo no!..., (aún mejor..., ¡toda para mí!).

Granger ahora tiene la palabra "peligro" escrita en la frente.

-Todavía no entiendo como esa chica se dejó convencer para ganar esa apuesta con Petter Mc Curnie..., (¡imposible!)..., la pobrecilla debía tener mucho estómago, (¿cómo?..., pero si Blaisse está CASI tan bueno como yo...), lo más divertido de todo fue la porra..., hay quien llegó a decir que durarías 5 minutos..., (¡eso es un insulto!), y esa era de las más altas..., (¡que digo un insulto..., un golpe bajo..., muy, muy, muy, bajo!), supongo que supones que no estoy hablando del duelo, (¡aún más bajo!), es increíble que duraras 6..., todo un milagro..., ¡creo que nadie votó por tanto!..., (¿cómo es eso posible?..., pero él..., su fama..., y yo..., ¿entonces?... ahhhhhh) la gente últimamente tiene el gusto perdido... (¿ein?), es que..., fingimos tan bien..., (¿cómo que fingen?..., ¿de qué está hablando?..., conmigo no ha fingido nadie..., ¿no?..., ¡no!..., eso lo notaría..., y mucho menos ella..., no, no...).

-Nos vemos "entré, salí y nadie se enteró"...,-¡ahhhhh!..., ¡le ha puesto un mote!..., ¿no me habrá puesto a mi ningún mote, verdad?-.

-Deberías documentarte mejor...,-dice con seguridad, pero tiene un tick nervioso en el ojo derecho..., le conozco bien..., eso es señal de peligro..., sólo se lo vi hacer una vez.., ¡y prefiero no recordar el destrozo que montó en aquel bar...!.-.

Tengo que hacer algo, o Blaisse sospechará..., así que le quito el pañuelo con un movimiento de varita que ella no ve..., ¡ahí está MI marca!..., eso, señores y señoras..., ¡es arte!..., deberían exponerlo en un museo..., ¡es que soy bueno hasta haciendo chupetones!...

Ahora tengo que "dejar caer" una "indirecta", para que se de cuenta de lo que quiero esta noche...

-Nos vemos..., por cierto..., se te ha caído el pañuelo..., interesante picadura..., es que últimamente los mosquitos no pican..., violan..., ¿me presentarás a tu mosquito Granger? Siempre he oído que les encantan las torres altas..., ¿él tuyo suele ir a la de Astronomía? Creo que les gustan la media noche..., pican más a gusto..., ¿sabes?

-Muérete...,-dice a la vez que me arranca el pañuelo de la mano con fiereza..., lo que me hace imaginar escenas muy..., "sugerentes", de nosotros dos..., que pena que tenga que esperar hasta esta noche..., ¡por cierto!..., ¿qué me voy a poner?-.

FIN DEL CAPI...

¡REVIEWS!


	26. EN LA TORRE DE ASTRONOMÍA

_En compensación a la tardanza, este capítulo es un poco más largo..._

_A todos aquellos lectores de Trasposición que les haya gustado la faceta de Cho Chang como "algo" loca..., ¡pasad por "Un roce" porque ahí está como una cabra!..._

_Y vayamos a las contestaciones a los reviews_

_CONTESTACIÓN A REVIEWS DEL CAPÍTULO 25_

_x-Yrena-x: muchas gracias guapa!_

_Sandrasg09: mil gracias y mil besitos nena!..., a ver si hablamos un día de estos.., ¿ok?_

_Tania Stratman: me encanta que te encante la parte de los "golpes bajos"..., la verdad es que me divertí un montón haciéndolo..., ¡bueno!..., espero que te guste el capi..., ¡besitos mil!_

_Mariapaz: gracias!_

_Sakura Granger: no pasa nada..., ¡todos tenemos cosas que hacer!..., ¿no?..., tardé un poquito..., espero que la espera haya merecido la pena..., ¡disfrútalo!_

_MALFOYTEAMO: GRACIAS, con varios miles de bises..., ;)_

_Mari: mucha gente dice que los de Draco son más divertidos..., ¿por qué será?..., jajaja..., si te gustan los pensamientos del Capitán Peróxido pásate por "Un roce"..., ahí hasta los oye Hermione..., con eso lo digo todo..._

_Isamay: cuando puedo actualizo nena..., ¡ala!..., a disfrutarlo..., ¿ok?_

_Kmipotter: gracias..., ¡en serio!..., espero que te siga gustando y lo demuestres con muchos reviews..., jeje..., besitos mil!_

_Irene: aquí tienes más..._

_Lara Malfoy-Lynn: gracias!..., me encanta que te encante..., a ver si lo que pasa aquí también te gusta tanto..., ¡házmelo saber!..., ¿ok? Besitos mil!_

_LavanderLavanda: tu fic favorito! Me siento muy honrada..., ¡en serio!..., gracias por leerme y por dejar reviews!..., besitos mil!_

_Julia-Grint: bueno..., aquí está lo que pasa en la torre de astronomía..., si quieres mi opinión..., ¡toda una locura!..., ¿cuál es la tuya?_

_CONTESTACIÓN A REVIEWS DEL CAPITULO 26:_

_Neishon: aquí está..._

_Eli: me emociono cuando me decís cosas como estas..., ¡en serio!..., espero que te guste tanto como el resto..., ¡besitos mil!_

_Julia-Grint: si..., como toda una Hermione Granger..., ahora te falta encontrar un Draco..., aunque mejor si no es tan pretencioso..., ¿no?..., jeje..., aunque si a mi me lo dan así..., ¡no voy a decir que no!..., ¿no?..., jaja..., bueno..., disfruta de Hermione, y sobre todo de Draco..., ¡besitos mil!_

_Klainea: pues si crees que lo de antes eran diálogos descabellados atenta a este..., ¡es una locura!..., jeje..., ¡besitos mil!_

_Mari: aquí está..., gracias por leer "Un roce"..., ¡prometo actualizar pronto, pero es que no me da tiempo a todo!..._

_Daynes: tu fic es genial..., ¡me he desternillado de la risa!..., en serio..., me he tirado por los suelos..., al leerlo me doy cuenta de que no soy la única loca de este planeta, y eso me alivia..., jajajaja..., venga, cuídate y disfruta el capi..., ¡ah!..., y dime que te parece la ropa de Herms..., ¿ok? ¡besitos mil!_

_MALFOYTEAMO: ¡no me lo creo!...!te he sacado algo más que MAS, esto se merece un brindis..., jajajja..., venga, disfrútalo..., besitos mil!_

_Sandrasg09: jeje..., niña..., al final cambié el final..., ¿conclusión?..., capítulo más loco y más largo..., ¿gustará, no gustará?..., tachán, tachán..., ¡dimelo vía review!..., ¿ok?_

_Holy Casian: sigo!..., besitos mil y disfruta...! ¿ok?_

EN LA TORRE DE ASTRONOMÍA

Llego corriendo a la Sala Común de Gryffindor..., y me sigo haciendo la misma pregunta..., ¿qué me voy a poner?...

Tengo que estar imponente, despampanante, guapa...

Creo que lo tengo un poco difícil..., ¡no tengo ningún tipo de ropa así!

Pero..., un momento..., mi mirada se posa en mis dos compañeras de habitación..., Parvati y Lavender..., ¡ellas si tienen ropa de ese estilo!..., el único problema que tengo es que son dos cotillas de primera..., ¡y querrán saber por qué me quiero vestir así!...

¿Con qué cara les digo que me quiero vestir así para una cita con Draco Malfoy?..., antes prefiero ir vestida con un saco de patatas...

Aunque acabo de visualizar lo que pasaría si Malfoy me viera vestida con un saco de patatas..., ¡lo más probable es que se riera de mi con todas las de la ley!..., porque estaría ridícula...

Respiro profundo..., ¡necesito tranquilizarme!..., a ver..., ¡aún recuerdo esos bocetos que hice hace un par de años de ropa!..., para el baile de Navidad...

Soy bruja..., ¿no?..., podría "coserlos" con magia..., ya he cogido bastante práctica con todas las prendas que le he hecho a Dobby...

Así que me dirijo a mi cuarto..., cojo los bocetos, mi varita y todo lo necesario, y me encierro en una sala que hay cerca de la Torre de Gryffindor..., donde pongo cuatro cerrojos y varios hechizos en la puerta.

Saco varios bocetos diferentes..., los miro todos bien..., ¡y me quedo con uno que es..., perfecto!

Me pongo manos a la obra..., y tras tres horas de mucho trabajo, tengo el vestido preparado..., miro el reloj..., son las nueve de la noche..., ¡será mejor que vaya a cenar algo, (o al menos hacer como si cenara algo..., si no mis amigos se preocuparán, y me darán la tabarra..., todo hay que decirlo...).

Bajo al comedor a toda prisa y allí me encuentro con Ron y Harry:

-Ey Hermione..., ¿dónde te has metido todo el día?..., no te hemos visto...

-Ah..., pues...,-¿y ahora que digo?-. Estudiando..., si, eso..., tenía mucho que estudiar..., ¿sabéis?..., y vosotros también deberías hacerlo..., ¡los exámenes están a la vuelta de la esquina y...,-yo sigo hablando, pero se perfectamente que no me escuchan..., mejor..., así consigo que me dejen un poco en paz..., ¡independencia y libertad leñe!-.

Hablo con mis amigos como si no estuviera al borde de un ataque de nervios..., y sonrío y hago comentarios graciosos..., ¿quién diría que me podría dar un ataque al corazón en cualquier momento?

Eso lo se porque noto como bombea con fuerza contra mi pecho... esta noche tiene que ser perfecta..., pero..., ¿lo será?

Miro a la mesa Slytherin, y allí veo a Blaisse Zabinni..., que me guiña un ojo seductoramente..., con la consecuencia de que el zumo de calabaza que me estoy bebiendo se me vaya por la vía equivocada..., ¡me está dando un ataque de risa!

Después del ridículo en que le dejé el otro día viene y me guiña un ojo..., ese chico no tiene honor ni tiene nada..., bueno tiene muchas cosas..., tiene un cul..., ¡céntrate Hermione!

A su lado está Draco Malfoy..., y parece bastante relajado..., entonces..., ¿por qué estoy yo tan nerviosa?..., es aún peor que un examen con Mc Gonagall..., ¡y eso ya es decir!

Después de "cenar",(puesto que apenas he probado bocado...), me dirijo de nuevo a ese cuartito, dónde he creado un improvisado probador de ropa, con maquillaje..., todo lo necesario para estar perfecta en definitiva...

Miro el vestido que he preparado..., es impresionante..., si mi carrera en la magia se va al garete..., ¡siempre podré ser diseñadora de ropa!

Me pongo el vestido y me maquillo los ojos con tonos azules..., los labios van de color marrón claro...

Me miro en el espejo...

Llevo un precioso vestido de raso azul, con un solo tirante, ceñido en la parte superior pero en la inferior tiene una gran caída que permite que las aberturas que llegan hasta mis muslos sólo dejen que se vean cuando yo quiero que lo hagan.

De la espalda surgen unos lindos lazos blancos que contrastan con lo sugerente de las aberturas.

El resultado, un precioso traje con el que me siento tremendamente favorecida

El pelo lo llevo suelto, en una cascada de rizos, recogidos sólo los de la parte delantera hacia atrás, con un par de orquillas, para que no se me vengan a la cara.

En los pies unas sandalias de color blanco con tacón, (igual que los lazos del vestido). Sólo espero no tener que correr mucho, porque esto de los tacones es algo bastante nuevo para mi..., se andar con ellos pero lo de correr es otro cantar...

De todas formas, en caso de emergencia, (es decir, ¡Filch!), siempre me los puedo quitar y echar a correr.

Después de todo esto miro el reloj..., ¡son las doce menos cuarto!..., me apresuro a llegar a mi cita..., ¡no puedo llegar tarde!

Así que comienzo a andar todo lo rápido que los tacones me lo permiten...

Miro el reloj..., ¡diez minutos!..., acelero el paso..., (con la consecuencia de que mañana tendré un horrible dolor de pies...), siguiendo el camino hacia la Torre de Astronomía...

No obstante paro cuando oigo una voz..., y me escondo tras una columna... Me llega un olorcillo a jerez de cocinar que no me gusta un pelo..., asomo la cabeza y allí veo a la profesora de adivinación..., que va caminando justo hacia mí...

Ahora se para..., ¡está loca como una cabra!

-Rojo, negro, marrón y amarillo..., colores diferentes y consecuencias aún más diferentes..., ¿cuál elegirá?..., su futuro en juego está...

¿Es que ahora es poetisa?..., ¿y que diantre es eso de rojo, negro, marrón y amarillo?..., ¿cómo va a cambiar el futuro de nadie unos estúpidos colores?...

Esta mujer me pone nerviosa..., ¡es una embaucadora!

-¿Cómo?..., no, no..., ¡no puede ser!... Mmmm..., mejor voy a mirarlo en la bola de cristal..., ¡sí!..., no tiene sentido... ni siquiera para mí..., ¡con mi ojo interior que es toda una maravilla!

Y se va dándose aires y dejando un olorcillo a jerez de cocina que vamos..., ¡que vergüenza!..., esta no ve profecías..., ¡ve alucinaciones!..., no me extraña..., con lo que empina el codo...

Vuelvo a mirar el reloj y echo a correr a toda prisa..., cuando por fin llego a la Torre de Astronomía...

Miro en derredor..., y me maravillo.

Veo una mesa para dos, cerca del balcón, por lo que la luz de la luna y las estrellas la ilumina débilmente...

Además hay varias velas..., en la mesa..., ¡y en el suelo!

Las velas del suelo marcan el camino hacia la mesa..., y no puedo evitar fijarme en los pétalos de rosa roja que hay en el camino marcado por las velas..., ¡es tan romántico!

Ahora le busco a él..., con la mirada..., pero no le veo..., ¿cómo es posible?..., desearía darle las gracias de todas las formas posibles..., ¡es una monada!..., ¡que lindo!..., ¿quién diría que Draco Malfoy podría ser así?

Sigo mirando, pero aún no le veo..., así que me acerco a la mesa..., y me siento en la silla que está de cara a la puerta.

De repente noto como si alguien me observara desde mis espaldas..., pero, extrañamente, me siento segura con esa mirada fija en mí..., ¡como si no me pudiera pasar nada malo!

-Hola nena...,-dice una voz ronca-. Sorpresa Granger...,-la voz sigue siendo ronca y mi corazón está a medio metro del paro cardiaco-.

-¡Ah!..., ¿quién está ahí,-digo levantándome, asustada, y apuntando con mi varita a un punto poco específico de la Torre de Astronomía-.

Oigo como alguien tose...

-Perdona Granger...,-este es Draco..., respiro profundamente-. Es que creo que he cogido algo de frío...,-dice tocándose la garganta-.

-¡Oh!..., Draco..., ¿has hecho tú todo esto?

-Yo..., he supervisado...,-dice dándose aires-.

-¿Supervisado?

-A Dobbuchungo...

Al ver la maravilla que hay ante mis ojos, y pensar que se haya tomado todas esas molestias por mí..., me importa más bien poco que sólo haya supervisado...

-Está..., perfecto...,-digo con voz ronca-. En serio...

-¿Tú crees,-dice acercándose hacia mí-.

-Sí..., no tenías que haberte tomado tantas molestias...

-Podías haberlo dicho antes, ¿sabes,-dice subiendo su ceja izquierda-.

Mis ojos se abren como platos..., ¿qué?..., ¿no entiende que esa es la típica frase que se dice por educación, pero que no se siente para nada?

-Jaajajajajaja..., lo siento..., no pude evitarlo..., ¡me lo has puesto en bandeja!...

-Tarugo...,-digo dándole un puñetazo en el hombro-.

-Tú tampoco tenías que tomarte tantas molestias con la ropa...,-dice mirándome de arriba abajo-. Pero..., todo hay que decirlo..., ¡me gusta,-dice a la vez que me guiña un ojo seductoramente-.

-¿En serio,-digo sonrojándome levemente..., ¡está bien!..., ¡estoy como un tomate!-.

-Sí...,-dice acercándose aún más-.

-Pues podías haberme avisado antes, ¿no,-digo imitando su broma-.

Lo único que hace es reír ante mi ocurrencia, con una sonrisa taaaan sexy.

-¿Cenamos,-dice apartando la silla para que yo me siente-.

-Claro..., ¿qué hacemos aquí si no,-podríamos hacer muchas cosas..., ¡pero aún no!-.

-Sí...,-dice mirándome de forma extraña-. De primer plato tenemos ensalada de tomate con mozzarella...

-¿Italiano,-susurro por lo bajo-.

-Sí..., es una de mis comidas favoritas..., ¡italiana,-dice sonriendo de oreja a oreja-.

-A mi también...,-la verdad es que esperaba decir algo más elocuente..., ¿qué se le va a hacer?-.

-De segundo habrá pasta a la carbonara...

-De postre..., helado...

-Siéntate ya..., ¡tengo un hambre atroz!..., me comería un mamut si no se hubieran extinguido...

Vuelve a reír sensualmente...

Mientras como la ensalada y hablamos sobre nuestra última excursión a las cocinas, pienso que lo que ha hecho el Capitán Peróxido por mí esta noche, es la cosa más bonita que ningún hombre haya hecho antes...

Lo cual es un contrasentido, puesto que él era uno de mis peores, (o mejores, según como se mire), enemigos hasta hace bien poco..., ¡qué vueltas da la vida!..., en fin...

Mientras pasamos al segundo plato, no puedo evitar admirar lo guapo que está esta noche el condenado.

Lleva una túnica de color verde que hace que sus ojos grises, y su pelo rubio resalten enormemente..., ¿acaso sabrá que es lo que más me gusta de su físico?..., ¿su pelo y sus ojos?...

-¿Qué miras,-dice, divertido, cuando ha acabado de servir los espaguetis-.

-A ti..., me gusta tú..., túnica...

-Gracias..., a mi me encanta tu vestido..., ¿dónde lo compraste?

-Lo hice yo...

Me mira, con lo que parece asombro, y noto que el orgullo invade todo mi ser...

-¿Tú sola?

-Sí...

-Vaya...

-No me digas que he impresionado a Draco Malfoy...

-No..., aún no ha nacido nadie que sea capaz de impresionarme...

Río divertida..., ¡este hombre es todo arrogancia!..., pero es que es tan mono..., ¡y tan romántico!..., y besa tan bien..., y tiene un..., ¡céntrate Hermione!

Ya hemos acabado el segundo plato..., y estoy llena a rebosar..., ¡hasta que veo ese helado que ha sacado!..., ¡chocolate!..., mmmmmmm

-¡Chocolate, mmmmm,-digo igual que lo pienso-.

-Vaya, vaya..., ¿acabo de encontrar una debilidad más de la prefecta perfecta de Granger?

-¿Cómo que una más?..., ¿cuál es la prime...?

-Yo...,-dice como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo-.

-¿Cómo?

-Admítelo nena..., ¡te mueres por besarme y abrazarme y tocar mi piel..., y...!

-¡Oye!..., menos lobos...

-¿Y a que vienen aquí unos lobos?

-Déjalo...

-Así que elige..., el helado..., o yo...,-me mira con lujuria y diversión entremezclados-.

-¿Y que tal un mixto?

-¿Y eso que es,-dice intrigado-.

Cojo el bote de helado y con la cuchara saco una cantidad generosa, que le pongo en mitad de la nariz, ante su gesto de asombro...

-¿Qué es lo que...?

Y acto seguido le chupo la nariz...

-Ohhhh,-ahora parece que comprende-.

-Yo también quiero mixto...,-dice mirándome con cara de niño travieso-.

Y sin darme tiempo a reaccionar me unta un pegote de helado en el cuello..., y lo lame a continuación con..., todo hay que decirlo..., mucha entrega...

No tardamos en dejar el helado a un lado, para dedicarnos a "saborear" otras cosas..., es decir, nuestras propias bocas, en besos de pasión y desenfreno...

Y pronto la túnica de Malfoy molesta..., ¿por qué tiene que ser tan aparatosa?..., así que empiezo a quitársela juguetonamente, cuando oímos un ruido.

-¿Hola?..., ¿hola?...

Nos miramos aterrorizados..., con un solo movimiento de varita hacemos que toda la cena y posible prueba de ella desaparezca, y acto seguido nos escondemos en una zona muy oscura..., rezando porque no se le ocurra mirar ahí..., y echándonos sendos hechizos de invisibilidad..., ¿quién me diría que me iba a ser tan útil cuándo lo encontré en aquel libro viejo y destartalado de la biblioteca?..., desde luego que Draco ya lo conocía...

-¿Hay alguien ahí?..., que extraño..., creí oír algo o a alguien...

-No te preocupes bocadito de nata..., me encargué de enterarme si alguien vendría aquí esta noche..., y la tenemos para nosotros dos solos...

-Potter...,-susurra Draco-.

Y yo no se que hacer, ahora sólo veo a mi mejor amigo con Pansy Parkinson, metiéndose la lengua hasta la campanilla, y diciéndose tonterías al oído, cosa que hace que los dos se rían a cada poco..., y me entren ganas de estrangularlos...

¿Por qué, por qué otra vez, y por qué hoy?

Lo único que podemos hacer es esperar a que se vayan..., aunque parece que están muy ocupados...

-¿Hola?

¡Otra persona!..., lo que nos faltaba..., ¿y ahora que va a pasar?

Parkinson y Harry dejan de besarse inmediatamente...

-¿Hola?

Acaba de aparecer la cabeza de la profesora de adivinación por la escalera de caracol, y su cuerpo va detrás...

-Ohhh..., ¡aquí!..., ¡negro, negro!..., ya sabía que sería negro...

-¿Disculpe,-dice mi amigo completamente noqueado-. ¿Está usted bien?..., ¿qué es lo que...?

-¡Negro!..., mmmm, si..., bonito color el negro..., ¿no crees Potter?-dice yéndose por donde ha venido-.

-¿Qué diablos ha sido eso?

-No lo se rayito..., pero..., ¡sigamos!...,- le dice con voz sexy y ronca en su oído, y vuelve a besarlo como si le fuera la vida en ello..., ¡nada, que no se largan!

-Sí..., justo ahí...,-dice Harry abrazándola por la cintura y besándola con muchas ganas-.

-Jajajaja...,-se oyen unas risas que suben por la escalera-.

Harry y Parkinson se miran..., miran nuestro escondite, y vienen derechos aquí...

-¿Te gusta esto?...

-O si nena...

-¿Y esto otro?

-Es diferente...

Estos dos se meten mano hasta en la escalera..., me pregunto que clase de degenerados...

-Oh Dean...

-Muñeca...

Ya supongo quienes son estos dos, pero la cabeza de Ginny no tarda mucho en aparecer por la escalera..., unida a la de Dean...

¡Eso si que es pasión señores y señoras!..., la verdad es que no me extrañaría que las lenguas se les hicieran un nudo..., ¡Dios mío!

Ahora veo como Ginny empieza a quitarle la túnica a Dean..., ¡van a hacerlo con cuatro espectadores delante!..., claro que eso ellos, no lo saben...

Miro a Harry y a Pansy.

Harry tiene cara de asesino en serie..., parece que quisiera matar a Dean..., y aprieta los puños en gesto de ira..., ¡normal, si es que Ginny es como su hermana!..., menos mal que Ron no está aquí para ver esto..., ¡con lo inocente que cree que es su hermanita!

Pansy, por el contrario, sonríe malévolamente, como si estuviera en sus propios asuntos..., porque a la vez que sonríe así, mira a Harry con picardía..., prefiero no imaginarme que está pensando la Slytherin...

-Cuidado con el escalón princesa...

Ahora Dean y Ginny se miran con cara de asombro, y miran hacia nuestro escondite..., ¡y aquí que vienen directos...!

-¿Harry!

-Ginny...!

-Dean...?

-¿Weasley!'

-¡!Parkinson!

-Shhhh..., ya vienen..., dejemos esto para luego...,-dice Dean-.

Hay que decir que el escondite es bastante grande..., pero como siga llegando gente...

-Oh Ron..., ¿puedo quitarme ya la venda,-dice Luna que viene con Ron a su espalda, guiándola-.

-Unos pasos más..., ¡ya!...,-dice quitándole la venda, y mostrándole las estrellas-.

-Oh Ronnie..., eres tan adorable como un trubiliscus...

Ron ríe y acaricia el rostro de Luna, (yo me pregunto qué es un trubiluscus).

-Te comería a besos...,-dice ella mirándole a los ojos con mirada perdida, como hipnotizada...

-Yo prefiero morir ahora mismo que vivir una vida entera lejos de ti...

Ahora se oye un "ohhh", muy leve por parte del sector femenino que está escondido, y un "será hortera"..., por parte del masculino..

-¿Qué ha sido eso?

-Déjalo..., seguro que ha sido un Snobus..., oh Ronnie..., todo esto es tan bonito...,-dice lanzándose en sus brazos-. Y tú eres perfecto...

Un nuevo coro de "ohhh" se vuelve a oír...

-A tu lado nada puede ser perfecto..., porque tú rebajas el nivel..., eres mi imaginación echa realidad...

Y de nuevo "oooohhhh" y..., "nenaza..., pero bésala ya...".

-Y tú eres todo para mi...,-dice la chica aún manteniendo la mirada...-.

Ahora pasa igual que en las películas..., parece que la escena sea a cámara lenta...

Se miran a los ojos, se cogen de las manos..., y se van acercando muuuy lentamente..., hasta que se besan con ternura y delicadeza..., y Luna levanta su pie izquierdo...

"Ohhh"..., de nuevo...

-Corre que te pillo..., y cuidadín que te persigue el tío Blaisse...

Ahora Luna y Ron miran con miedo hacia la escalera..., y mi amigo coge a su chica por la mano..., se dirigen hacia el escondite colectivo...

-Ginny..., ¿qué estabas haciendo aquí?..., Harry..., Parkinson..., Dean..., ¡menuda fiesta!...

-Calla cariño...,-dice Luna tapándole la boca-.

-Ahhh...,-y aquí entra corriendo una chica que me suena, pero que no tengo ni la más remota idea de quien es...-.

-Brenda...,-dice el chico comiéndosela a besos-. Oh Brenda...

-Blaisse..., mmmmmm...

Si lo de antes me pareció pasional esto se salta cualquier barrera..., porque no han llegado ni hace medio minuto y la ropa ya les estorba...

Ahora vemos a la tal Brenda, que empuja con mucha fuerza a Blaisse, y este se estampa contra la pared..., ¡pero no parece importarle lo más mínimo!...

Y ahora ella se le sube en brazos y..., ¡un ruido de cremallera!..., ¡oh no!..., estos si que van a hacerlo..., estos...

-Oh nene..., yo también te quiero..., ¿de verdad?..., ¡no me digas esas cosas!..., ¡y yo también tengo ganas de verte!...

Y aquí tenemos a Zabinni y a Brenda, en nuestro escondite particular..., ¡y completamente accesible para todo aquel joven que haya venido a darse el lote en la Torre de Astronomía..., y puedan pillarlo in fraganti!

Veo a Zabinni que tiene cara de espanto, por toda la gente que hay metida en ese sitio..., ¡casi lo hace con ocho personas mirando!..., (aunque él sólo vea a seis..., ya es un gran número).

Y volviendo a la que acaba de llegar... parece que esta tía hable sola..., ¡y aparece Cho Chang en todo su esplandor!..., hablando..., ¿por un móvil?..., ¡eso es imposible!..., ¡en Hogwarts no se puede!..., ¿por qué no me he enterado yo de eso?

Más tarde me enteré de que era un aparato mágico similar a un móvil..., ¡Por tanto se puede usar en el Colegio!

Ahora Zabinni, (que seguramente estaba pensando en alguna estupidez), sin querer, pisa a Parkinson, que salta hacia atrás, dando un manotazo a Dean, que empuja a Ginny, que se cae encima de Harry, y este, en su caída agarra a Ron por el cuello de su túnica..., y Luna intenta salvar a su chico de la caída..., ¡con la consecuencia de que los cuatro se caen al suelo!

Sólo quedamos tres intactos: Brenda, Draco y yo...

-¿Quién está ahí?..., ¡oh Dios mío!...,-dice Cho tirando el "móvil" al suelo-. Por favor, no me haga daño...

-¿Y para esto el Ejercito de Dumbledore,-oigo susurrar a Harry desde el suelo, con desilusión-.

-Ahora verás degenerado...,-dice cogiendo la varita y apuntando hacia "el escondite"-.

-Eso ya es otra cosa...,-dice ahora Harry, que parece orgulloso de su alumna-. Un momento..., ¿varita?..., ¡hechizo!... ¡Para Cho!...,-grita Harry saliendo a la luz-.

-¿Harry?

-¿Desde cuándo os lleváis tan bien,-dice la novia de Harry saliendo detrás de él-.

-¡Parkinson!...

-Pues desde que estuvieron "saliendo" en quinto curso..., ¿verdad Harry,-ahora es Ginny la que acaba de salir-.

-¿Y yo por qué no me enteré de eso,-dice Dean saliendo detrás de su novia-.

-Eso te lo puedo corroborar yo...,-dice Ron que acaba de unirse a la conversación-.

-Así que Potter ha tenido novia..., ¿quién lo iba a decir,-dice Zabinni con maldad, riéndose en la cara de mi amigo, y, obviamente, saliendo del escondite-.

-¡Pero que mal gusto Chang!...,-dice ahora Brenda-. Es un Gryffindor..., ¡puag!...

-¡Oye!...,-gritan ahora Harry, Ron, Ginny y Dean.

-No te metas con los Gryffindor sólo porque os ganen a Quidditch limpiamente...,-dice Luna, completamente roja-.

-Y tú no les defiendas porque te tires a uno...,-dice Zabinni con maldad-.

-¡Oye!...,-vuelve a oírse un "multigrito"-.

Ya nadie se fija en la cara de Chang, que parece que le va a dar un telele...

-Harry...

-¿Sí, Cho?

-Asegúrate de que no se me levanta la falda cuando me desmaye…,-dice cayéndose redonda al suelo-.

Y todos se van corriendo a ayudar a Harry, puesto que a Cho parece que le ha gustado el papel de la bella durmiente...

Cuando ya estamos seguros de que se han ido, y que no volverán, (para eso Draco pone ese hechizo que conoce tan bien y que usó en nuestra primera vez), salimos de nuestro improvisado escondite..., y volvemos a hacernos visibles...

-¿Por dónde íbamos?...

-Creo que por aquí...,-digo abrazándole el cuello, y besándole tiernamente-.

Y así seguimos besándonos durante unos cinco minutos..., cuando los besos se hacen más salvajes, y las caricias más íntimas...

Veo como Draco conjura una manta..., (como no, verde y plata, pero en este momento me importa un comino)...

La ropa sale volando por los aires..., y yo me dejo llevar por el placer, la pasión y los besos..., al menos por esta noche...

FIN DEL CAPI

REVIEWS!


	27. ¿Y A ESTO SE LE LLAMA INTIMIDAD?

**Este capítulo va dedicado para mi beta-reader sandrasg09, (que por cierto, a ver si actualizas ya ehh!..., venga nena..., ¡disfrútalo tú y todo el que lo lea!..., ¿ok?)**

¿Y A ESTO SE LE LLAMA INTIMIDAD?

-Draco...

-¿Mmmm,-consigo decir mientras sigo pensando lo bien que me lo voy a pasar esta noche..., siendo..., "un buen chico" con la castañita de mi corazón-.

-¿Por qué no me defendiste?..., ¿y a qué ha venido la historia esa del mosquito?..., ¿acaso le estás dando a las pociones?

-Sabes perfectamente que me gusta relajarme con otras cosas más..., naturales...

-¿Por ejemplo,-dice mi amigo con una sonrisa picarona en la cara, dispuesto a reírse un rato con mis ocurrencias-.

-Ya sabes..., lo normal..., hacer deporte...,-me mira con una sonrisa que jamás le había visto..., y eso es increíble porque le conozco desde que nacimos...-. bueno..., reírme de Potter, de Weasley, de..., cualquier Gryffindor en general..., y de..., un momento..., voy a resumir lo que podría llegar a ser un largo monólogo..., reírme de la gente patética, triste, inferior a mi, ridícula, pobretona...

-¡Lo pillo,-me corta, viendo que podría estar así toda la noche-. ¿Algo más?

-¿A qué te refieres,-digo, haciéndome el tonto..., ¡pero es obvio que no lo soy!..., yo soy completamente perfecto...-.

-No te hagas el tonto..., se perfectamente que no lo eres Malfoy..., elijo muy bien a mis amistades..., ¿sabes?..., si quisiera un estúpido a mi lado iría con Crabbe o Goyle...

-Jajajajajjaa,-río ante su ocurrencia-. Bien..., ya sabes..., "deporte",-digo con una mirada sugerente-.

-Por supuesto..., "deporte"..., mmm..., aunque últimamente creo que te van los "solitarios",-dice mirándome con profundidad..., y cuando no puede más salta en un ataque de risa incontrolable..., ¡que graciosillo!-.

-Cállate..., o lamentarás haber nacido...,-le digo con tono peligroso y mostrándole mi varita en tono amenazante..., aunque él sabe, tanto como yo, que jamás le haría nada...-.

-Últimamente te veo muy..., estresado Draco..., ¿quieres que te pase mi agenda?..., tal vez haya alguna..., "entrenadora personal",-dice al ver pasar a Mc Gonagall por nuestro lado-, que quiera hacer "deporte agotador" contigo...

-Y perfecto Blaisse..., no olvides perfecto..., y hablando de "deportes perfectos y agotadores",-digo dispuesto a tomar venganza por varias cosillas del pasado, como, por ejemplo, interrumpir mi primera vez con Granger..., ¡esa no se la perdono!-.

-¿Sí,-dice mirando al suelo, a la pared, al vacío, a Ginny Weasley, a una armadura, a la gata de Filch..., es decir, a todo lo mirable menos a mi preciosa cara de ensueño..., básicamente porque sabe la que le viene encima...-.

-No digas..., ¿sí,-digo imitándole graciosamente-. ¿De qué hablaba la Granger,-digo alzando mi ceja derecha, y mirándole inquisitoriamente-.

-¿De qué hablas, Draco?

-De lo de Hanna Abbot...

-¿Te refieres al duelo?..., la dejé ganar Draco..., sabes que soy todo un caballero...

-Sí bueno..., pero..., ¿y lo otro?

-¡Mentira, mentira, mentira,-dice como si se hubiera vuelto loco-.

-¿Estás bien?

-No..., ¡sí!..., tal vez..., ¡no lo se Draco!..., creo que me estoy volviendo loco...,-no, si eso ya lo decía yo-.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-No se como pero esa estúpida Granger tiene razón...

-¿Te llaman "entré, salí y nadie se enteró",-digo, asombrado-. ¡No se te levantó!...,-digo al ver la negación de mi mejor amigo-.

-Eso no lo digas ni en broma...

-¿Entonces de qué hablas?

-Digamos que no di..., el cien por cien de mí...

-¿Y eso,-pregunto ahora, intrigado-.

-Quiero decir que, en cuerpo, si que estaba..., pero mi mente viajaba rauda..., lejos..., a otro sitio..., otra cama...

-¿La de quién,-digo, asombrado e incrédulo-.

-La tuya...,-dice mirando el suelo. -¿Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?-.

-¿Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?

-Jajajajajajajajaja..., jajajajajja,-se ríe como un lunático, y se dobla para poder carcajearse más a gusto-. Era broma...,-dice a la vez que se limpia las lágrimas de los ojos-.

-¡No lo digas ni en guasa!...

-Vale..., lo..., juro por Salazar Slytherin...

-De acuerdo,-digo entrecerrando los ojos con aire desconfiado-. Y ahora dime, ¿en quién pensabas?

-Brenda...,-dice pestañeando rápidamente y mirando al infinito-.

-¿Brenda?..., pero..., ¿y eso?

-Bueno..., simplemente es un..., mmmm, ¿cómo decirlo?..., ¡ah sí!..., una meta...,-dice como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo-. Casi no ha estado con nadie..., ¿sabes,-me dice mientras se cruza de brazos y empieza una gran verborrea (de la que desconecto para pensar en cierta Gryffindor), sobre por qué es su meta.

Entonces miro el reloj, y me doy cuenta, de que queda sólo una hora para la cena, (la del Colegio, no la otra), y debo empezar a "hacer" y "preparar" las cosas..., o lo que es lo mismo..., decirle a Dobbuchungo que lo haga él...

-Blaisse..., voy a hablar con Severus un rato..., ¿vale,-se que siempre funciona porque Blaisse y Snape no han sido nunca muy amigos..., creo que se debe a que Zabinni junior es hijo de Zabinni padre..., que se casó con el amor de juventud del tétrico profesor de pociones..., ¡es que tiene un mal perder, ya se lo digo yo siempre..., pero él..., ni caso!-.

-Vale..., voy a arreglarme para..., "la noche",-dice haciendo un gesto raro con las manos al decir las palabras que están entre comillas..., como si estuviera señalando un cartelillo o algo así..., pobre amigo mío..., ¡"la noche" le confunde!(NOTA: está visto que "la noche" confunde a alguien más que a Dinio..., sorry..., ¡no pude evitarlo!...).

Yo voy corriendo a toda leche hacia las cocinas..., mmm..., es hora de uno de mis hobbies favoritos: "mandar hacer cosas y que me obedezcan"..., ¡es tan entretenido!

Cuando llego a las cocinas, (demasiado rápido, por cierto), resbalo y tiro al suelo media cena..., ¡vaya..., la gente cenará más tarde..., ¡mejor para mí que así gano tiempo!

Y arrastro a Dobbuchungo hacia la Torre de Astronomía...

-Dobbuchungo...

-¿Sí señor?

-Yo te digo como lo quiero, y tu lo haces..., ¿de acuerdo?

-¿La decoración, señor?

-No..., de eso ya me encargo yo..., para cenar quiero..., mmmmmmm, (ahora pienso en algo romántico, y que me guste, claro). Ya se, apunta elfo, (digo con voz autoritaria, que, todo hay que decirlo, me sale muy bien): De primer plato ensalada de tomate con mozzarella. De segundo habrá pasta a la carbonara. De postre..., helado, de chocolate...

-¡Sí señor!

Y no tarda en dejarme sólo..., yo me encargo de todo el decorado.., pero eso es algo que me llevaré a la tumba..., ¡un Malfoy nunca alardea de trabajar!...

Tardo más de lo que me hubiera gustado, pero el resultado es perfecto..., así que bajo a cenar, con un apetito voraz..., (tanto de comida como de..., "deporte").

Cuando llego al Gran Comedor, (la cena, aunque parezca imposible, no se ha retrasado ni una milésima de segundo, entonces..., ¿para qué lo hacen con tanta antelación, si pueden hacerlo en la mitad de tiempo, ¡qué perdida de tiempo!..., aunque, bien pensado..., ¿qué otra cosa pueden hacer los elfos domésticos?..., ¡si es su pasión!)...

Estoy muy excitado..., quiero decir..., nervioso..., que ya no se ni lo que pienso..., ¿por qué me vendrá a la cabeza "desliz Froidiano", ni idea..., ¡en fin!

Mantengo la calma como sólo mi padre me enseñó a hacerlo..., ¡estoy como si me hubiera tomado cinco litros de café sólo y ocho de té con leche..., pero nadie lo nota...

Miro a la mesa Gryffindor, y, aunque Granger intenta ocultar su nerviosismo, yo lo noto...

Me doy mi tiempo en cenar..., (nadie tiene que sospechar..., aunque no haya probado bocado)..., y salgo con aires, de los últimos del comedor..., pero se que llegaré antes que ella..., ¿por qué lo se?..., porque no tengo que maquillarme, ni ponerme un vestido, (que será toda una odisea), ni andar con él, (más el plus de los tacones), que, probablemente, será aún más difícil que ponerse el vestidito...

Así que me voy sin decir nada a nadie, (ventajas de tener dos amigos obsesionados con sus "novios", o "ligues" o como se le quiera llamar), y me dirijo a la Torre de Astronomía..., me cambio de túnica con un movimiento de varita, y con otro hago aparecer varias velas, (tanto en el suelo, como en la mesa).

Para mi sorpresa, Granger no tarda tanto como suponía. Oigo su delicado taconeo, subiendo la escalera, y me escondo en una zona de la Torre que está protegida de la vista de curiosos por la oscuridad...

La veo llegar..., y puedo ver sus espaldas..., sólo con eso ya me valdría..., un momento..., ¿a quién quiero engañar?..., ¡la quiero entera para mí!..., pero eso, será de POSTRE.

-Hola nena...,-digo con voz ronca..., creo que cogí frío al pasarme aquí media tarde colocando toda esta cosa...-. Sorpresa Granger...,-mi voz sigue siendo ronca, y creo que, por el saltito que acaba de dar Hermione, cree que algún lunático ha venido a verla..., ¿cómo puede ser tan ingenua?-.

-¡Ah!..., ¿quién está ahí,-dice levantándose, asustada, y apuntando con su varita a un punto poco específico de la Torre de Astronomía-.

Es entonces cuando toso levemente:

-Perdona Granger...,-digo ya con mi perfecta voz de siempre, que sale de mis perfectos labios-. Es que creo que he cogido algo de frío...,-digo tocándome mi perfecta garganta-.

-¡Oh!..., Draco..., ¿has hecho tú todo esto?

-Yo..., he supervisado...,-digo dándome falsos aires..., ¡aquí donde me ves lo he hecho yo todo!..., pero eso es algo que nunca te diré..., ¿acaso esperas que te diga tan pronto que me he tomado tantas molestias por ti?..., un momento..., ¿qué es lo que acabo de pens..., pero Granger me interrumpe-.

-¿Supervisado?

-A Dobbuchungo...,-miento con perfeccionista perfección-.

-Está..., perfecto...,-dice, casi ronroneando, lo que hace que mis ganas de acabar la cena, aumente a velocidades increíbles-. En serio...

-¿Tú crees,-digo acercándome a ella, pero intentando no abalanzarme..., aún...-.

-Sí..., no tenías que haberte tomado tantas molestias...

-Podías haberlo dicho antes, ¿sabes,-digo subiendo mi ceja izquierda y aguantándome la risa...-.

Veo como sus ojos se abren enormemente, y sigo aguantándome la risa..., hasta que ya no puedo más...

-Jaajajajajaja..., lo siento..., no pude evitarlo..., ¡me lo has puesto en bandeja!...

-Tarugo...,-dice dándome un suave un puñetazo en el hombro-.

-Tú tampoco tenías que tomarte tantas molestias con la ropa...,-digo mirándola de arriba abajo, mintiendo estrepitosamente...-. Pero..., todo hay que decirlo..., ¡me gusta,-digo a la vez que le guiño un ojo seductoramente-.

-¿En serio,-dice sonrojándose enormemente, y haciéndola ver extremadamente dulce-.

-Sí...,-digo acercándome aún más-.

-Pues podías haberme avisado antes, ¿no,-dice imitando mi broma-.

Lo único que hago es reír ante su ocurrencia, tan infantil y tierna, que me dan ganas de comérmela, pero sólo sonrío. Soy sexy. Mis sonrisas también.

-¿Cenamos,-digo apartando la silla para que ella se siente-.

-Claro..., ¿qué hacemos aquí si no,-mejor no lo pienso...-.

-Sí...,-digo mirándola y deseando llegar al POSTRE..., ¿o es que ella sólo ha venido a gorronearme mi perfecta cena?..., no..., ¡nadie se resiste al encanto Malfoy!-. De primer plato tenemos ensalada de tomate con mozzarella...

-¿Italiano,-la oigo susurrar por lo bajo-.

-Sí..., es una de mis comidas favoritas..., ¡italiana,-digo sonriendo de oreja a oreja-.

-A mi también...

-De segundo habrá pasta a la carbonara...de postre..., helado...

-Siéntate ya..., ¡tengo un hambre atroz!..., me comería un mamut si no se hubieran extinguido...

Vuelvo a reír sensualmente..., ¡es encantadora!..., ¡tan natural!..., ¡nunca había estado con ninguna chica igual!..., es única..., y es justo ahora cuando me doy cuenta de que estoy pensando demasiado..., así que dejo de pensar...

Mientras como la ensalada y hablamos sobre nuestra última excursión a las cocinas, no puedo evitar pensar que tiene la sonrisa más bonita y más natural que haya visto en toda mi vida...y tampoco puedo evitar desear poder borrar esa sonrisa con mis propios labios...

Y estoy impresionado, puesto que mi Soldadito Marinero no está dando nada de bulla esta noche..., de hecho..., hace mucho que no la da..., ¡y estoy encantado con la idea! Aunque creo que, ahora mismo, sólo "izaría velas" por la castaña que tengo en frente..., y eso..., es algo nuevo para mí..., algo completamente nuevo..., y extraño..., pero que, a la vez, me gusta..., y puede que, incluso, me asuste un poco...

Mientras pasamos al segundo plato, no puedo evitar darme cuenta de que me mira con adoración..., ¡es el encanto Malfoy!..., seguro...

Llevo una túnica de color verde que hace que mis ojos grises, y mi pelo rubio resalten enormemente... Es obvio que no lo he estudiado mucho..., se que lo que más le gusta de mi son mis ojos y mi pelo..., porque le gusta acariciar este último, (¿y a quién no?), y porque muchas veces me mira a los ojos sin siquiera pestañear.

Se que esos colores resaltan esas dos partes de mi cara, porque a mi también me gustan..., y no soy tonto..., me saco el máximo partido a mi mismo...

-¿Qué miras,-digo divertido, pues se cuál es la respuesta, y sólo de pensarlo me vuelvo loco..., además me encanta sacarla de sus casillas..., ¡está tan guapa cuando se enfada, y cuando se ruboriza también!-.

-A ti..., me gusta tú..., túnica...

-Gracias..., a mi me encanta tu vestido..., ¿dónde lo compraste,-digo por sacar algún tema de conversación insulso, (puesto que tengo toda mi atención en su bello rostro)-.

-Lo hice yo...

Pero esa respuesta lleva al traste mi concentración, y no puedo evitar volcarme por completo en la conversación.

-¿Tú sola?

-Sí...

-Vaya...,-digo asombrado, aunque lo intento disimular..., creo que no ha sido muy convincente...-.

-No me digas que he impresionado a Draco Malfoy...

-No..., aún no ha nacido nadie que sea capaz de impresionarme...,-digo, arrogantemente-.

Ríe divertida, y su risa se introduce en mi cerebro, y mis labios me dicen: "bésala ya, bésala ya"...

Pero mi cerebro me sugiere sacar primero el postre...

-¡Chocolate, mmmmm,-dice sensualmente-.

-Vaya, vaya..., ¿acabo de encontrar una debilidad más de la prefecta perfecta de Granger?

-¿Cómo que una más?..., ¿cuál es la prime...?

-Yo...,-digo sin dudas, puesto que es más que obvio..., ¿en qué mundo vive Granger?-.

-¿Cómo?

-Admítelo nena..., ¡te mueres por besarme y abrazarme y tocar mi piel..., y...!

-¡Oye!..., menos lobos...

-¿Y a que vienen aquí unos lobos,-ahora si que no entiendo nada..., ¿lobos?-.

-Déjalo...

-Así que elige..., el helado..., o yo...,-la miro con lujuria y diversión entremezclados-.

-¿Y que tal un mixto?

-¿Y eso que es,-digo intrigado, aunque sospechando ligeramente..., ¡y deseosos de llevarlo a cabo!-.

Coge el bote de helado y con la cuchara saca una cantidad generosa, que me pone en mitad de mi perfecta nariz, ante mi gesto de asombro..., pues supuse que se refería a..., una cucharada de helado, un beso, o algo así..., ¡no yo untado de helado!..., ¡está rico pero es pegajoso!

-¿Qué es lo que...?

Y acto seguido me chupa la nariz...

-Ohhhh,-ahora comprendo-.

-Yo también quiero mixto...,-digo mirándola con cara de niño travieso-.

Y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar le unto un pegote de helado en el cuello..., y lo lamo a continuación con muchísima entrega.

No tardamos en dejar el helado a un lado, (ya que es obvio que a ella le gusta el helado, y también el helado en mixto..., pero yo sólo, sin ningún helado de por medio, me puedo entregar más..., y eso, como es normal, ella lo ha notado...), para dedicarnos el uno al otro... con todo el tiempo del mundo y sin ningún Potter estúpido a la vista para estropearlo..., ni ningún Blaisse metomentodo..., y para hacer las cosas poco a poco..., y con perfección, (es decir, como debe ser).

Y los besos pronto tornan a ser apasionados, lujuriosos..., y desbordantes de deseo...

Y Granger, (que todo hay que decirlo, no es nada tonta), no tarda en querer ver mi escultural cuerpo sin nada encima, y, juguetonamente, (y poniéndome a mi y a mi soldadito a cien por hora), empieza a quitarme la túnica...

Y cuando ya creo que podré volver a tener una noche perfecta al lado de Granger..., oímos un estúpido ruido..., y es ahora cuando desearía que los hechizos imperdonables, fueran perdonables por una vez..., al fin y al cabo, es por una buena causa..., ¡quiero una noche completa al lado de esta loca Gryffindor..., quiero besar sus labios, sus ojos, su pelo, (aunque sea de rata...), sus mejillas, su rostro..., quiero besar cada parte de su piel..., toda..., conocérmela de arriba abajo..., estudiar su geografía, y poder dormirme y despertarme abrazado a ella, con su fragancia envolviendo mi ser...!..., ¡y quiero..., matar a esa persona..., lentamente, cruelmente, torturarla...

-¿Hola?..., ¿hola?...

Pero al oír su voz, me doy cuenta de quien es..., así que me contentaría con matar a su acompañante..., aunque, si tengo suerte..., y ha vuelto a pensar con la cabeza, ahora vendrá con otra persona..., ¡y aún así me encantaría poder matarle, (sea quien sea)!

Nos miramos aterrorizados..., con un solo movimiento de varita hacemos que toda la cena y posible prueba de ella desaparezca, y acto seguido tiro de Granger hacia la zona oscura en que me escondí de ella antes de empezar la cena..., y sólo espero que no se les ocurra venir a hacer cosas guarras en el único sitio en el que no hay luz..., pero es que..., conociendo a Pansy..., bueno..., más bien..., conociendo a los tipos con los que ella anda..., aunque si fuera Potter..., mmm..., ¿qué haría esa nenaza?.., prefiero ni imaginarlo, porque acabo de cenar y mi estómago es delicado..., así que...prefiero olvidarme del tema...

Echo una rápida mirada a Granger, y me doy cuenta de que acaba de echarse el hechizo de invisibilidad, (que conozco..., muy bien, a decir verdad, y que uso en mi mismo), y me dedico a esperar que se les pase el calentón..., o que, simplemente, vayan a "vacunarse" a otro jodido sitio...

-¿Hay alguien ahí?..., que extraño..., creí oír algo o a alguien...,-esta es Pansy..., ¿con quién habrá venido?..., tal vez se haya decidido por Blaisse..., aunque parecía muy obcecado con la idea de traerse a Brenda...-.

-No te preocupes bocadito de nata..., me encargué de enterarme si alguien vendría aquí esta noche..., y la tenemos para nosotros dos solos...,-y ahora es cuando me doy cuenta de que el cretino de Potter es el que nos ha vuelto a interrumpir..., y le miro, fulminándole con la mirada, y deseándole la peor de las muertes..., al fin y al cabo..., algún día tendrá que jugar contra mi a Quiddtich..., ¿no?..., y sería una auténtica pena que "cayese accidentalmente" de su escoba...-.

-Potter...,-susurro con odio..., ¡Adiós Potter..., diríamos todos..., y una macabra sonrisa se forma en mi perfecto rostro...-.

Y veo a mi mejor amiga, que está siendo medio-asfixiada por la lengua de Potter..., ¡que así no se hace hombre!..., ¿no ves que la dejas sin respiración?..., aunque que sabrá el tragaldabas este..., ¡no tiene ni idea!..., pero, como es lógico, no voy a ser yo quien le enseñe..., y sólo doy gracias a Dios por no ser mujer, mejor dicho, por no ser Pansy ahora..., o..., pensándolo mejor..., él debe dar gracias porque yo no sea Pansy..., porque eso yo lo considero intento de asesinato por asfixia..., ¡y ya habría caído fulminado hace un buen rato!...

Y lo que me faltaba es ver como se dicen estupideces en el oído y se ríen como si fueran un par de idiotas, (cosa que se que es cierta en Potter, ¡pero no en Pansy hombre!).

Y sigo pensando formas de matar a Cabeza-rajada haciendo que parezca un accidente..., porque parece que lleva para rato, y, aunque me extraña darme cuenta..., ¡es muy relajante matar a Potty en mi cabeza!..., puedo que sea un síntoma de locura..., ¿pero que puedo hacer yo?

-¿Hola?

¡Otra persona!..., lo que nos faltaba..., ¿y ahora que va a pasar?

Por fin mi querida amiga vuelve a conocer lo que es la palabra "oxígeno"

-¿Hola?

Acaba de aparecer la cabeza de la profesora de adivinación por la escalera de caracol, y su cuerpo va detrás...

-Ohhh..., ¡aquí!..., ¡negro, negro!..., ya sabía que sería negro...

-¿Disculpe,-dice San Potter haciendo gala de su elocuencia..., yo, al menos, habría disimulado...-. ¿Está usted bien?..., ¿qué es lo que...,-y no le habría preguntado si está bien..., ¡como si me interesara lo más mínimo!-.

-¡Negro!..., mmmm, si..., bonito color el negro..., ¿no crees Potter?-dice yéndose por donde ha venido-.

-¿Qué diablos ha sido eso?

-No lo se rayito..., pero..., ¡sigamos!...,- le dice con voz sexy y ronca en su oído, y vuelve, ¡voluntariamente, a dejar de respirar...¡nada, que no se largan!

-Sí..., justo ahí...,-dice Potty Potta abrazándola por la cintura y volviendo a asfixiar a mi mejor amiga, que, dicho de paso, empiezo a pensar que le va el masoquismo o algo...-.

-Jajajaja...,-se oyen unas risas que suben por la escalera-.

Potter y Pansy se miran..., miran MI escondite, y vienen derechos aquí...

-¿Te gusta esto?...

-O si nena...

-¿Y esto otro?

-Es diferente...

Estos dos son más lanzados que San Potter y que Pansy porque ya se meten mano hasta en la escalera.

-Oh Dean...

-Muñeca...

Si los de antes se asfixiaban por falta de oxígeno..., mmmm, estos puede que sólo pierdan su lengua por hacer un exceso uso de ella..., tal vez se las tengan que cortar porque se les hagan un nudo o algo parecido...

Ahora veo como la Weasely empieza a quitarle la túnica a Thomas..., ¡van a hacerlo conmigo aquí delante!..., ¡noooooooooo!..., si pudiera me largaría corriendo..., pero es obvio que me detectarían..., aunque ahora que los miro más detenidamente, parece que están muy concentrados..., tal vez...

Pero el suave sonido de un puño crujiendo me despierta de mis ilusiones de huída..., Potter tiene cara de asesino en serie..., parece que quisiera matar a Thomas..., y aprieta los puños en gesto de ira..., ¡celosooooooo, está celosooooooooo!..., ¿y que dirá ahora Pansy?..., Yo no le puedo decir que lo he visto, porque, en teoría, no estoy aquí..., ¡pero seguro que está viendo la cara de celoso que tiene el Gryffindor este!..., ¿no?

Pero, al mirar a Pansy, me doy cuenta de que mira, muy concentradamente, y sonríe lujuriosamente..., ¡no quiero pensarlo..., nooooooo!..., noto una sacudida en el estómago...

-Cuidado con el escalón princesa...

Ahora Thomas y la Weasley se miran con cara de asombro, y observan MI escondite, (porque yo lo descubrí el primero, luego es mío)..., ¡y aquí que vienen directos...!

-¿Harry!

-Ginny...!

-Dean...?

-¿Weasley?

-¡!Parkinson!

-Shhhh..., ya vienen..., dejemos esto para luego...,-dice Thomas-.

Hay que decir que el escondite es bastante grande..., pero como siga llegando gente...

-Oh Ron..., ¿puedo quitarme ya la venda,-dice Lunática que viene con Weasley a su espalda, guiándola-.

-Unos pasos más..., ¡ya!...,-dice quitándole la venda, y mostrándole las estrellas-.

-Oh Ronnie..., eres tan adorable como un trubiliscus...

Ron ríe y acaricia el rostro de Luna, (yo me divido entre, asquearme por la locura de Lunática o por hacerlo por la cursilería de la Comadreja).

-Te comería a besos...,-dice ella mirándole a los ojos con mirada perdida, como hipnotizada..., pero es obvio que la mirada es de chiflada..., ¡porque está como un cencerro!

-Yo prefiero morir ahora mismo que vivir una vida entera lejos de ti...

Ahora se oye un "ohhh", muy leve por parte del sector femenino que está escondido, y un "será hortera"..., por parte del masculino..

-¿Qué ha sido eso?

-Déjalo..., seguro que ha sido un Snobus..., oh Ronnie..., todo esto es tan bonito...,-dice lanzándose en sus brazos-. Y tú eres perfecto...,(si ESE es perfecto, ¿qué soy yo?..., habría que inventar una palabra para definirme a mí!..., ¡es obvio que está loca!..., ¡yo la mandaría a San Mungo ahora mismo por la locura que acaba de decir!..., ¡NUNCA la oí más gorda!

Un nuevo coro de "ohhh" se vuelve a oír...

-A tu lado nada puede ser perfecto..., porque tú rebajas el nivel..., eres mi imaginación echa realidad...

Y de nuevo "oooohhhh" y..., "nenaza..., pero bésala ya...".

-Y tú eres todo para mi...,-dice la chica aún manteniendo la mirada de perturbada ..-.

Ahora es cuando yo me podría reír a mandíbula abierta..., parece que algo les haya pasado a sus músculos, porque van más despacio de lo normal...

Además se miran con cara de ajilipollados, y miradas de locos, y se cogen de las manos..., (igual se piensan que, como el otro tiene esa mirada tan..., de loco, se va a caer al suelo o algo así...), y ahora se acercan como si fueran reumáticos o algo parecido..., ¡aún más lento que antes!...

Y luego se dan un beso soso y sin consistencia alguna...

Y lo último ya es de morirse de la risa..., porque cuando se besan, la Lunática levanta el pie izquierdo como si debajo tuviera un resorte o un muelle..., ¿o acaso lo hace para no perder el equilibrio?

"Ohhh"..., de nuevo...

-Corre que te pillo..., y cuidadín que te persigue el tío Blaisse...,-no puedo ni pensar algo coherente..., ¿qué clase de frase es esa?-.

Ahora Lunática y Weasley miran con miedo hacia la escalera..., y la Comadreja coge a la loca por la mano..., y se dirigen hacia el escondite-comuna...

-Ginny..., ¿qué estabas haciendo aquí?..., Harry..., Parkinson..., Dean..., ¡menuda fiesta!...

-Calla cariño...,-dice Lunática tapándole la boca. Y por primera vez, me gusta algo de lo que ha hecho esta chica...-.

-Ahhh...,-y aquí entra corriendo... ¡Brenda!-.

-Brenda...,-dice mi amigo comiéndosela a besos-. Oh Brenda...

-Blaisse..., mmmmmm...

Si lo de antes me pareció pasional esto se salta cualquier barrera..., porque no han llegado ni hace medio minuto y la ropa ya les estorba...

Ahora vemos a Brenda, que empuja con mucha fuerza a Blaisse, y este se estampa contra la pared..., ¡pero no parece importarle lo más mínimo!...

Y ahora ella se le sube en brazos y..., ¡un ruido de cremallera!..., ¡oh no!..., estos si que van a hacerlo..., estos...

-Oh nene..., yo también te quiero..., ¿de verdad?..., ¡no me digas esas cosas!..., ¡y yo también tengo ganas de verte!...

Y aquí tenemos a Blaisse y a Brenda en nuestro escondite particular.

Veo a Blaisse que tiene cara de espanto, por toda la gente que hay metida en ese sitio..., (lo que me extraña, pues siempre supuse que era algo..., "pervertido" en ese sentido..., y cuando digo algo, quiero decir mucho).

Y volviendo a la que acaba de llegar... parece que esta piva hable sola..., ¡y aparece Cho moviendo sus caderas con mucha gracia!..., hablando por el magimov..., ¡yo nunca usaría eso!..., prefiero aparecerme..., pero YO si rompería reglas..., ELLA no.

Ahora Blaisse, (que seguramente estaba pensando en lo que podría estar haciéndole a Brenda), sin querer, pisa a Pansy, que salta hacia atrás, dando un manotazo a Thomas, que empuja a la Weasley, que se cae encima de Potter, (que seguro que ahora está en el Paraíso), y este, en su caída agarra a la Comadreja por el cuello de su túnica..., y Lunática intenta salvar a su chico de la caída..., ¡con la consecuencia de que los cuatro se caen al suelo!

Sólo quedamos tres intactos: Brenda, Granger y yo...

-¿Quién está ahí?..., ¡oh Dios mío!...,-dice Cho tirando el magimov al suelo, (¡con lo caro que es!-. Por favor, no me haga daño...

-¿Y para esto el Ejercito de Dumbledore,-oigo susurrar a Potter desde el suelo, con desilusión-.

-Ahora verás degenerado...,-dice cogiendo la varita y apuntando hacia "el escondite"-.

-Eso ya es otra cosa...,-dice ahora Potter, que parece orgulloso de su alumna-. Un momento..., ¿varita?..., ¡hechizo!... ¡Para Cho!...,-grita Potty saliendo a la luz y cagado de miedo...-.

-¿Harry?

-¿Desde cuándo os lleváis tan bien,-dice la Pansy, en lo que yo identifico como un arranque de celos peligroso-.

-¡Parkinson!...

-Pues desde que estuvieron "saliendo" en quinto curso..., ¿verdad Harry,-ahora es la Weasely la que acaba de salir-.

-¿Y yo por qué no me enteré de eso,-dice Thomas saliendo detrás de su novia/ligue/rollodeunanoche o lo que diablos sea-.

-Eso te lo puedo corroborar yo...,-dice el Weasley que acaba de unirse a la conversación-.

-Así que Potter ha tenido novia..., ¿quién lo iba a decir,-dice Blaisse con maldad, riéndose en la cara de mi amigo, y provocando mis risas, que tengo que ahogar poniéndome una mano delante de la boca...-.

-¡Pero que mal gusto Chang!...,-dice ahora Brenda-. Es un Gryffindor..., ¡puag!...,-eso no me hace tanta gracia..., porque Granger es una Gryffindor..., ¿no?..., ¡pero eso no quiere decir que tenga que defender a todos los Gryffindor!..., ¿no?..., ahora estoy confuso..., ¿acaso la defiendo a ella, prefiero no pensar en eso y vuelvo toda mi atención a esa "extraña conversación"-.

-¡Oye!...,-gritan ahora San Potter, el y la Weasley y Thomas.

-No te metas con los Gryffindor sólo porque os ganen a Quidditch limpiamente...,-dice Lunática, alucinando en colores..., ¡no ganan..., les dejamos ganar!-.

-Y tú no les defiendas porque te tires a uno...,-dice Blaisse con maldad..., y astucia-.

-¡Oye!...,-vuelve a oírse un "multigrito"-.

Y como empiezo a hartarme de este sin-sentido, lanzo un simple hechizo de desmayo más flojo a Cho..., tardará un poco en marearse, y creerá que es algo natural..., ¡soy un genio!

Ya nadie se fija en la cara de Cho, a la que le está haciendo efecto mi perfecto hechizo...

-Harry...

-¿Sí, Cho?

-Asegúrate de que no se me levanta la falda cuando me desmaye…,-dice cayéndose redonda al suelo-.

Y todos se van corriendo a ayudar a Potter, puesto que mi hechizo es bastante..., potente para ser "flojo".

Cuando ya estamos seguros de que se han ido, y que no volverán, (para eso pongo ese hechizo que conoce tan bien y que usé en nuestra primera vez), salimos de nuestro improvisado escondite..., y volvemos a hacernos visibles...

-¿Por dónde íbamos?...

-Creo que por aquí...,-dice abrazándome el cuello, y besándome tiernamente-.

Y así seguimos besándonos durante unos cinco minutos..., cuando los besos se hacen más salvajes, y las caricias más íntimas...

Conjuro una manta con la mejor combinación de colores, (verde y plata)..., ¡no pienso congelarme mi precioso culo si puedo evitarlo!..., sería absurdo..., ¿no?

La ropa sale volando por los aires..., y yo me dejo llevar por el placer, la pasión y los besos..., al menos por esta noche...

FIN DEL CAPI

REVIEWS!


	28. ALUCINACIONES Y PREOCUPACIONES

ALUCINACIONES Y PREOCUPACIONES

Me despierto sobresaltada y sin saber por qué en mitad de la noche, y cuando me giro para ver a Draco, creo que mi mandíbula se cae hasta el suelo cuando me doy cuenta de que no hay nadie aquí. Estoy yo sola en la Torre de Astronomía, con una manta con los colores de Slytherin y una pregunta acude a mi cabeza: ¿dónde se había metido ese pedazo de cretino?

En cuanto me pongo toda mi ropa, salgo corriendo a toda velocidad de la Torre, y, para mi sorpresa, no me encuentro con nadie en mi camino de regreso a mi Sala Común.

Cuando llego a la seguridad de mi Sala, y consigo relajarme por la excitación y el miedo de que pudieran pillarme por estar fuera de horario fuera de mi habitación, reorganizo rápidamente mis sentimientos.

Ahora ya no siento miedo ni excitación, ahora que todo eso ha pasado, echo humo por las orejas. En estos precisos momentos, desearía poder aplastar la cabeza de cierto rubito arrogante contra la pared.

¿Acaso me había utilizado? Pero aquello no tenía sentido alguno, ¿por qué iba a montar todo aquel teatro si pensaba dejarme justo pasadas unas horas? No se habría tomado todas aquellas molestias, ¿verdad?

Así que no consigo pegar ojo en lo que queda de noche. Miro el reloj varias veces, y parece que el tiempo se haya detenido. Aunque, ahora que miro el reloj, parece que el tiempo esté corriendo hacia atrás.

Intento relajarme, pensar que habría una respuesta lógica y coherente para lo que había sucedido aquella noche. Pero por más que lo intento, no encuentro ninguna.

Al principio no podía creérmelo. Después llego la furia y la ira. Más tarde, las alucinaciones. Por ejemplo, durante el desayuno, donde comenzaron a torturarme.

Cuando miro hacia la mesa de Slytherin y no le veo por ninguna parte, me lo imagino en una orgía intercolegial, en la que están todas las chicas con las que un tipo como Draco podría soñar: altas, delgadas, guapas y de buena familia.

Ahora me imagino a mi misma, entrando allí: todos se ríen de mí, porque llevo un corte de pelo pasado de moda, y empiezo a ponerme roja de ira y de vergüenza, hasta

que, claro está, Harry me saca de mis pensamientos.

-¿Hermione estás bien? Tienes caras de asesina psicópata...

Cuando me dice esto, me imagino a mi misma, asfixiándolo poco a poco. Se va poniendo rojo, primero, después empieza a ponerse azul, un poquito más azul y...

-¡Hermione no pongas esa cara por favor,-me dice Ron con gesto aterrorizado-, me das miedo. ¿No tendrás desdoblamiento de personalidad, verdad?

-Yo he oído algo sobre eso. Me lo contó mi padre,-se mete entonces Luna en la conversación-. Al parecer es un virus que ha fabricado el Ministerio de Magia para poder controlar a todos los chicos del Colegio. Así tienen a espías aquí dentro, como Dumbledore no les quiere decir nada de lo que hace aquí..., y lo más interesante de todo esto es...

Pero en ese momento me desconecto completamente de la conversación, ya que veo entrar a Draco, más pálido que una pared de cal, junto a Blaisse Zabinni, que tampoco parecía tener muy buen aspecto. Hablan en susurros, y se echan miraditas de complicidad.

Entonces otra alucinación me llega a la mente ¿Acaso no se habrá pasado a la otra acera, ¿qué pasará si resulta que se han dado cuenta de que son gays y que se quieren con todo su alma?

Entonces me imagino la escena.

"Draco salió a escondidas de la Torre cuando Blaisse le fue a buscar porque tenía algo muy importante que decirle.

El muy estúpido ni siquiera pensó en mi, y por eso fue corriendo tras su querido amiguito.

Lo que su amigo le tenía que decir era muy sencillo, y raro.

-He soñado contigo Draquín desde hace más de un mes. No puedo dejar de pensar en aquel beso...,-y mientras decía todo aquello, Blaisse ponía una cara muy rara, agitaba las pestañas extremadamente rápido, y su tono de voz era más afeminado de lo que jamás imaginé poder oír saliendo de la garganta de Zabinni-.

-Lo se, yo tampoco. Sólo estaba con Granger para poder olvidarme de ti, pero es imposible. Cada vez que la beso, me imagino que eres tú. ¡Dios mío te quiero tanto!

-Yo también a ti Draquín, ahora bésame y olvídate de esa sabelotodo de Granger."

En cuanto mi alucinación termina, cuando empezaban a besarse, sin poder evitarlo, noto que voy a explotar, ¡me trastorno y me pongo a gritar como una lunática en mitad del Gran Comedor!

-¡Suéltalo, es mío, mío!..., ¿me oyes, él es mío, tendrás que matarme para conseguirle..., ¡déjalo ya o te mataré!..., ¡pervertido homosexual, búscate tu propio amante...

Claro que dejo de decir todo esto, cuando me doy cuenta de que TODO el Comedor me está mirando, incluso los profesores, ¡que vergüenza, deseo que la tierra me tragara, y yo desapareciera de aquí tan pronto como se produce un ¡puf, lástima que no ocurra nada.

Bueno, lo de que no ocurra nada es sólo una forma de hablar, porque me escondo bajo la mesa más roja que el pelo de Ron y Ginny juntos.

Así que, tal como dije antes, tuve una reacción un tanto rara, con diferentes etapas. Ya he contado varias de ellas:

1. Negación

2. Furia e ira

3. Alucinaciones

4. Ataques maniacodepresivos en los que mataba a Blaisse por liarse con mi ex amante, que resultaba ser gay, al igual que su mejor amigo, (aunque eso sólo fue en mi imaginación).

La preocupación es el siguiente, y el peor de los cinco, esto es porque empiezo a montarme líos raros y peligrosos en mi cabeza. ¿Qué pasa si todo aquello que yo he imaginado no es así, ¿y si se ha ido porque no tenía otra opción, ¿qué pasa si su padre se había enterado de lo nuestro y le había amenazado con matarle, ¿o si había ocurrido algo en su casa?

Pero, para mi decepción, esto resulta mucho más fácil pensarlo que hacerlo, ya que parece que la tierra se lo había tragado. Después de haberlo visto en el desayuno, no lo he vuelto a ver.

La preocupación me carcome por dentro. ¿Y si le ha pasado algo?

Las consecuencias no se hacen esperar.

En clase de Mc Gonagall se supone que debemos transformar una cucharilla de té en una caja de pastas para el té. Yo conseguoí una extraña caja mohosa. Al abrirla dentro están unas pasteles malolientes que debían llevar allí al menos medio semestre, y que consiguen que me pongan un negativo, ¡a mi que en mi vida había hecho nada mal respecto a los deberes y/o las clases!

La siguiente clase de la mañana es Encantamientos. Aquí sólo tenemos que realizar el hechizo Reflubintuch, que consiste en la sencilla labor de hacer clones de cosas. Cuando yo intento hacer el clon de mi bufanda de Gryffindor, consego una bufanda, sí, pero ¡de Slytherin! Cuando Parkinson la ve, no duda en decirlo a voz en grito:

-¿Qué pasa Granger, que te gustaría cambiar de Casa, lo sentimos pero por muy desesperada que estés, no aceptamos a sabelotodos con cortes de pelo del año pasado.

Y eso me hace acordarme de la alucinación, bueno, de UNA de las alucinaciones que he tenido a lo largo del día, por lo que, "sin querer, lanzo una bola de fuego hacia la gran cabeza de Parkinson.

Me quedo pensando, y hay algo que me preocupa enormemente. ¿Qué hace aquí Parkinson cuando hoy nos toca clase de Encantamientos con Ravenclaw? Y miro horrorizada a quien yo supuse que era Pansy Parkinson. ¡Es el profesor Flitwick!

¡Ahora mis alucinaciones se convierten en otras personas y me hablaban cruelmente! El castigo llegaría, si no fuera gracias a que Flitwick es bastante más bajito que la Parkinson de mi imaginación, y a que la bola de fuego tampoco era real. Por primera vez en lo que llevo de día, empiezo a alegrarme de que aquello fuera una alucinación.

Después de incendiar el gran cabezón de una Pansy Parkinson imaginaria con una bola de fuego no más real que la susodicha, ya no aguanto más. Tengo que hablar con Draco lo antes posible. Si no hablo con él, lo haré con su mejor amigo, o incluso, con Snape.

Aunque reconsidero esta última opción, y tras imaginarme a mi preguntándole por su alumno favorito, decido aparcar la idea como ÚLTIMO RECURSO.

Quizás la aparqué porque en mi imaginación, Severus Snape se reía de mi, y me decía, literalmente, "!Draquín es mío Granger, es mío, mí Draquín!", y debido al gran parecido que se daba con Golum..., sinceramente, esa idea no me gustó nada de nada.

Y finalmente desecho la idea de preguntarle a Snape, cuando veo pasar a Blaisse Zabinni frente a mis narices.

-¡Zabinni!

-¿Qué quieres Granger, ¿acaso quieres tener otra discusión estúpida conmigo?

-¡No, no, nada que ver Zabinni.

-¿Entonces que quieres?

-Bueno, sólo me estaba preguntando ha donde vas tan solito.

Es en este momento, cuando ya lo he dicho, que veo el sentido sexual que se le puede sacar a la frase.

-¿Qué pasa Granger, quieres acompañarme? Porque te aseguro que si quieres saber lo que es gozar de verd...,-ni siquiera le dejo acabar la frase-.

-Estarás bromeando "entré, salí y nadie se enteró".

-Deja ya esa bromita, no tiene gracia, ¿sabes?

-Pero es realmente divertido ver como te fastidia que te lo diga.

-Bueno, si no te importa, me largo ya.

-¡No,-grito como una posesa. Ahora el chico me mira con extrañeza-.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque no me has dicho donde vas tan solito.

-¿Tanto te importa Granger,-dice mirándome de arriba abajo con cara de pervertido-.

-¡No, a mi no..., yo lo decía por...,-pienso lo más rápido que puedo-..., Ginny.

-¿Ginny Weasley, no hablarás en serio, ¿verdad?

-Si, claro que sí.

-Pero yo pensaba que esa loca estaba con un tal Dean.

No se si me lo ha parecido a mi, o he oído un tono de celos en su voz.

-Vaya..., ¿no estarás celoso, no?

-¿Yo, ¿pero que dices, ¿estás borracha Granger?

-¿Yo, ¡no, para nada..., es sólo que creía que ella te importaba, eso es todo,-miento estrepitosamente-.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Bueno, sólo es que...

-¿Sí?

-¿No habrás quedado con alguien ya, no? Quiero decir..., ¿ya te has echado otra novia?

-¡Eso no te importa Granger!

-Tienes razón. Pero es que yo había visto a Ginny con Malfoy, y como creía que vosotros dos no os pisabais las novias...

-Mira dos cositas Granger. La primera, la Weasley no es mi novia. Y la segunda, cuando inventes algo hazlo bien, porque es imposible que Draco esté con ella.

-¿Y eso por qué?

-Porque..., porque su padre ha venido a verlo,-dice con seriedad. Acto seguido gira sobre sus talones y se larga a paso rápido por el mismo camino al que se dirigía antes de que yo le interrumpiera-.

Yo pensaba que hablar con su mejor amigo me despejaría alguna duda, y que me relajaría, ¡pero es todo lo contrario, ¿está con su padre, ¿por qué, ¿cómo, ¿cuándo? Necesito hablar con él..., y sólo se que está con su padre, pero no se dónde, ni cuándo va a acabar de hablar con él.

¿Qué pasa sigo al idiota de Zabinni, no puedo perder nada, ¿no?

Así que, tras echarme el hechizo de invisibilidad, corro tras Blaisse Zabinni, a lo que espero, sea una excursión que resuelva todas mis dudas.

Le voy siguiendo, procurando que mis pasos no retumben mucho en los pasillos solitarios.

No tardo en darme cuenta de que este chico corre que se las pela..., yo ya estoy agotada, y él sigue como si nada..., tal vez debería plantearme hacer más deporte, o HACER deporte directamente.

Mi respiración está entrecortada cuando por fin, este idiota, decide que ya ha corrido su sesión de footing matinal.

Cuando por fin veo que para, dedico unos segundos a recuperar el aliento.

Maldigo a Blaisse y a su estupidez cuando me doy cuenta, enfadada y asombrada, ¡de que ha desaparecido, no se dónde está ni cuándo ha desaparecido, pero no le veo.

-¡Imbécil,-grito enfadada conmigo misma y con el mejor amigo de Draco-.

Y me encantaría no haber dicho, puesto que oigo a Harry, a mis espaldas.

-¿Qué ha sido eso, Pansy?

-Vamos Rayito, no te comas la cabeza, ¡no ha sido nada!

-¿Cómo que no, yo lo he oído. Parecía una chica que me llamaba imbécil.

-Vamos Rayito, no seas tan susceptible, ¿por qué iba a llamártelo a ti, podría decírselo a cualquier otro.

-Claro, sobre todo porque este pasillo está atestado de gente.

-Oye no me hables con ese tono, que yo no tengo la culpa de que Ron haya pasado de ti.

-Ron no ha pasado de mi, ¿vale,-dice mi amigo poniendo sus brazos en jarra-.

-¿Sabes, voy a empezar a replantearme la idea de Draco.

-¿Y que ha dicho ese payaso?

-Que tú te traes algo con Ron. ¿Acaso te gusta?

-¿Qué, ¡no,- Harry tiene cara de espanto, y no me extraña-.

No obstante la idea de Draco me hace replantearme la alucinación de antes. ¿No será por qué a mi cabeza vuelven imágenes de Draco y de su mejor amigo, besándose con amor?

-¿Seguro?

-¡Oye!...

Ahora Harry le dice algo en el oído ,(que yo no logro oír), y Pansy no tarda en darle un beso con pasión y una sonrisa juguetona bailando en sus labios.

-Por cierto, ¿qué fue eso que dijo la Weasley de que tú y Chang...?

-Oh, vamos..., ¡eso fue cosa del pasado amor,-y sus voces se van perdiendo al tiempo que giran la esquina del pasillo, y desparecen, llevándose la distracción que había logrado calmar mis nervios-.

Miro a todas partes, intentando encontrar una explicación lógica, ¿por qué diablos ha desaparecido ese imbécil de Zabinni? Me encantaría poder asfixiarle, por desaparecer sin avisar. ¡Qué falta de respeto!

Tras inspeccionar un rato más, y darme cuenta de que aquí no hay nada, decido irme arrastrando los pies, y me quito el hechizo de invisibilidad, ya que ya no me vale para nada.

-Maldito Slytherin del diablo,-digo en un susurro, al tiempo que aprieto mis puños con fuerza-. ¡Zabinni, eres un tarugo!

-¡Un respeto sabelotodo!

Me giro, extrañada y con rapidez al oír la voz de Zabinni, que ha venido de detrás de mi. Sin embargo..., ¡no hay nadie!

Es en este momento cuando creo que he perdido completamente el juicio.

-Estoy volviéndome loca...,-me digo a mi misma en un susurro prácticamente inaudible-.

Y continúo caminando hacia el final del pasillo, sin dejar de pensar que, tal vez, (y SÓLO tal vez), estoy empezando a perder la cabeza.

¿Cuándo me ha ocurrido todo esto? ¿Cuándo me he empezado a preocupar tan enfermizamente por un tarado como Malfoy, y lo más importante, ¿por qué?

Yo, que estaba completamente convencida de que lo que yo sentía era tan solo una mera atracción física, (incontrolable, sí, pero sólo una atracción física), empiezo a pensar que tal vez eso está quedando atrás, para que, sentimiento que me confunden, empiecen a ocupar ese lugar.

No obstante, aún siento esa atracción irrefrenable por el Capitán Peróxido, pero me extraña el hecho de que estén apareciendo sentimientos que no deberían existir. Por ejemplo, la preocupación que me está carcomiendo por dentro, y que no puedo evitar sentir.

Si escucho a mi cabeza, me dice que sólo es Malfoy, nada más, y que me preocupo por el hecho de que, al fin y al cabo, es un ser humano, y no está bien que le ocurra nada malo.

Pero mi corazón late desenfrenado al pensar que algo le haya pasado a mi Dracky bububububububu. Lo que más me preocupa es, ¿por qué?

Siento una corazonada que podría tener la respuesta correcta, pero la intento borrar con rapidez y eficacia. Eso no puede ser. Eso es IMPOSIBLE, y por mucho que mi corazón lo desee, se que NO DEBO hacerlo.

Al fin y al cabo, se que esto no tiene futuro. Se que pronto acabará todo, y si no es tan pronto, si lo será tarde o temprano. Hasta ahora había creído que podría aceptarlo sin que me afectara lo más mínimo, pero es en este momento en el que creo que puede estar en apuros, cuando me doy cuenta de que esta situación se me ha ido de las manos.

Lo que también me preocupa enormemente, es que no se que voy a hacer cuando todo esto termine, cuando no pueda dar marchar atrás, ¿qué haré entonces, ¿y qué pasa si sólo yo siento esto?

Siento una enorme tristeza que invade a todo mi ser, porque es obvio que Draco Malfoy JAMÁS podría sentir nada más que una mera atracción física por alguien como yo. Se que no debería afectarme lo más mínimo, ya que me prometí a mi misma, que JAMÁS me volvería a enamorar de un imposible... Un momento, ¿enamorar, ¿amor, ¿acaso es esa la palabra que podría definir todo esto?

Mi mente se enturbia, y llego, casi sin darme cuenta, a la entrada de la Casa de Slytherin. Cruel subconsciente que me ha traído hasta las puertas de mi preocupación. ¿Por qué tiene que ser todo tan difícil, ¿por qué no podría simplemente haberme olvidado de el capullo de Malfoy, ¿por qué tuve que empezar con este maldito juego de niños que se ha acabado convirtiendo en mucho más de lo que jamás imaginé?

Y lo que más me preocupa de todo esto embrollo de ideas que se agitan en mi cabeza, torturándome lentamente, es que, como es lógico, Malfoy sólo cree que todo esto es un simple juego. Porque está jugando conmigo, tal como yo empecé con todo esto. Por tanto sólo es mi culpa, por ser tan estúpida como para poder soñar siquiera que el Capitán Peróxido pueda sentir algo más fuerte que esa atracción y ese deseo que yo aún siento en mi interior.

¿Entonces por qué no acaba ya con todo esto, me ahorraría mucho sufrimiento, pienso a la vez que un amargo suspiro sale de mi garganta.

Y no puedo evitar reprimir una lágrima, que corre, rebeldemente, por mi mejilla. Tampoco puedo evitar decirme a mi misma que tal vez eso no sea así. Tal vez él no esté jugando. Pero lo que más me importa en estos momentos es saber dónde está, y si está bien.

Tras esa primera lágrima, siguen varias más, que no hacen caso a mi voluntad, y salen de mis ojos como si de un grifo abierto se tratara.

Las borro con un movimiento brusco. No debo adelantar acontecimientos. No debo preocuparme por cosas que ni siquiera han pasado, y que tampoco se si pasarán o no.

Así que cojo aire, profundamente, y lo suelto todo de un golpe.

-Relájate,-me digo a mi misma en otro susurro inaudible-. Esta no es mi forma normal de actuar,-y volviendo a coger aire me voy del lugar a toda prisa. Destino, la Torre de Gryffindor-.

Por culpa de mis prisas, no llego a oír una voz que resuena en el pasillo:

-¿Qué provoca tus lágrimas Granger? Es una lástima que ya no tenga tiempo para descubrirlo, porque mi tiempo se acaba. Nuestro tiempo se acaba,-dice refiriéndose a alguien que no soy yo-.

FIN DEL CAPITULO


	29. DECISIONES

DECISIONES

Cuando hemos terminado mi castañita del alma y yo de entregarnos al fuego y a la pasión, no puedo pegar ojo, así que me dedico a hacer algo que jamás, y repito, JAMÁS, revelaría al mundo: observarla mientras duerme.

Sus rizos caen graciosamente sobre su espalda. Su nariz respingona me parece una ricura. Sus labios rojizos invitan a probarlos con gula. Y su morena piel, en contraste con el pálido de la mía, me hace estremecerme de placer.

Es la chica más linda que jamás haya visto. Y lo más importante: es mía.

Mientras la observo con deseo, oigo un ruido en la puerta de Astronomía. Me levanto con rapidez, para evitar que Granger se despierte. ¿Quién puede venir ahora a molestarnos? Tal vez Potter, porque se ha dejado su dignidad y su hombría esta noche, o incluso el Pobretón, pues quedó aún más bajo que el Cara-Rajada...

Es por esas ideas que tengo, que me sorprendo enormemente al ver a Zabinni abriendo la puerta, al otro lado.

-¿Qué haces aquí, tarado,-le digo mirándolo con odio contenido. ¿No podía comprender que quería mi intimidad? Fue entonces que me di cuenta de que Granger estaba allí, y de que Blaisse también, y la podría ver-.

-Vaya..., siento haberte estropeado la diversión, Malfoy, pero me ha llegado carta urgente..., a ti también, aunque veo que estabas ocupado..., y escondido. Por eso la lechuza no te encontraba... Por cierto, ¿quién es la afortunada de la noche?

Miro hacia ella, y me doy cuenta de que la Gryffindor se ha dado la vuelta, por lo que no se le ve la cara.

-No importa ahora,-digo con indiferencia, al tiempo que me voy poniendo la ropa encima de los boxers, que ya llevaba puestos antes de que Zabinni entrara a molestar a mi bella durmiente y a mi interesante distracción de observarla mientras duerme-. ¿Qué pasa?

Es entonces cuando Blaisse me da una carta y mis ojos corren por las letras que ha escrito, esta vez mi madre. Mis peores temores se han confirmado. Ya ha llegado la hora. Mi tiempo se ha acabado. Es hora de que elija.

Antes de salir de la Torre de Astronomía, miro con anhelo a Granger, pensando que es muy posible, que nunca más pueda volver verla reír, murmurar, a besar sus labios, a compartir el silencio con ella, solos los dos con nuestra soledad, a poseerla..., y a poder verla como una chica que puede ser mi chica.

De aquí a unas horas es muy probable que ni siquiera tenga valor para mirarla a la cara, a su preciosa cara..., pero, ¿qué puedo hacer yo?

Así que sigo a Zabinni con la culpa pisándome los talones, y dejando a mi chica sola en la torre de Astronomía...

Lo que falta, encima, es que se enfade porque no estaré yo por la mañana. Aunque, pensándolo bien, puede que eso me facilite enormemente las cosas.

Sigo a Blaisse a toda prisa por los pasillos, teniendo extremo cuidado de que no nos vea nadie. Para lo que, todo hay que decirlo, ponemos hechizos por todos los pasillos, por los que, por mucho que mire Filch, su gata o incluso la metomentodo de Mc Gonagall, no verían absolutamente nada.

He de tomar una decisión importante para mi futuro. Una decisión que cambiará mi vida radicalmente. Y estoy completamente perdido. Es por eso que Blaisse y yo, habíamos decidido hablar el tema antes de anunciar nuestra decisión en nuestras casas.

Cuando giramos una última esquina de un pasillo, delante del cuadro de un león fiero, Blaisse y yo nos miramos con complicidad:

-Slytherin manda,-dice mi amigo en un susurro-.

Es ahora cuando el cuadro se quita de en medio y da lugar a nuestra Sala. Una Sala que Blaisse y yo habíamos encontrado en nuestro primer curso, y que habíamos proclamado como NUESTRA.

En esa sala a la que bautizamos como "nuestro pequeño hueco de intimidad" para cuando era necesario hablar en clave, Blaisse y yo hemos pasado los mejores momentos de nuestras vidas. Nos hemos contado secretos, hemos charlado sobre nuestro pasado, presente..., y ahora toca hablar del futuro.

Mientras pasamos hacia el interior y el cuadro cierra la puerta a nuestras espaldas, mi cabeza está hecha un auténtico caos.

-Aún no estoy preparado,-me confiesa Blaisse en un susurro-. Siempre creí que este momento estaría mucho más lejos, no puedo decidir aún. ¿Cómo voy a hacerlo,-me dice mientras mira hacia una esquina que hay en el techo-. Creo que no sabré elegir bien, y en estos casos, como ya sabes,-me dice meditando, más bien parece que hable consigo mismo, pero no le interrumpo-, no hay vuelta atrás. Nuestro tiempo se acaba Draco...,-me dice mirándome ahora a los ojos-.

-Ya lo se..., es una auténtica pesadilla. Juro que si tengo algún día hijos, no haré que tengan que tomar decisiones como estas tan pronto. Es el final de una etapa en nuestra vida, pero tengo la sensación de que, al elegir, da igual cual sea la elección, todo cambiará drásticamente.

-No es una sensación, Draco,-me dice con sinceridad mi mejor amigo-, es un hecho. Y quien no lo ha vivido no lo entiende...

-El problema es que..., yo no se que elegir..., ¡joder soy demasiado joven,-digo subiendo el volumen de voz, cosa que no me preocupa puesto que hay un hechizo insonorizador en la sala-.

-Yo estoy igual que tú..., ¿cómo se que la elección que haga será la correcta? Además, mis padres, con sus estúpidas presiones, no me ayudan demasiado.

-¿Acaso crees que a mi no me crispa los nervios? Estoy harto de simular que se lo que quiero, cuando, en realidad, estoy tan perdido... Desearía que todo esto no pasara nunca. Desearía que el tiempo se detuviera en esta etapa de mi vida, y que no corriera, ni hacia delante, ni hacia detrás...

Y tras ese monólogo filosófico, vienen muchos más durante el resto de la noche. Mi amigo tampoco se queda atrás. Y seguimos horas y horas hablando sobre el tema en cuestión, hasta que me doy cuenta de que es tarde, ¡debemos ir a desayunar! Así que aviso a Blaisse.

-Blaisse, tenemos que ir a desayunar...

-No me entraría nada en el estómago,-me dice con sinceridad-.

Le observo y veo que no tiene muy buen aspecto. Me miro en un espejo, y veo que yo estoy aún peor, pálido, completamente pálido, como si la siguiente etapa de mi vida, ya empezara a comerme la alegría y las ganas de vivir.

Nos dirigimos al gran comedor, y seguimos cuchicheando sobre el asunto, discutiendo opciones diferentes sobre la mesa, y olvidando las que ya hemos descartado por la noche.

Alguna mirada de complicidad no tarda en llegar, ya que sabemos que todo pende de un hilo, que el tiempo se termina, y el pasado debe olvidarse para centrarse en el futuro. Entonces una imagen de Granger aparece en mi mente, y la intento borrar inútilmente de mi cabeza.

De repente, algo interrumpe mis cavilaciones y pensamientos: es Granger, que parece que se ha vuelto completamente loca...

-¡Suéltalo, es mío, mío!..., ¿me oyes, él es mío, tendrás que matarme para conseguirle..., ¡déjalo ya o te mataré!..., ¡pervertido homosexual, búscate tu propio amante...

Me quedo completamente impactado. Miro a Granger, que está mirando a Blaisse con cara de asesina en serie..., por lo que se me pasa por la cabeza la estúpida idea de que crea que Blaisse y yo nos traemos algo "rarito". La simple idea me da la risa, pero no tengo ánimos para echarme a reír ahora mismo.

Creo que ya se ha dado cuenta de que todo el comedor la está mirando..., ¡y no se le ocurre hacer otra cosa que meterse debajo de la mesa!... Es por esa clase de detalles tan raros que me vuelve loco... Porque nunca he conocido a una chica como ella...

Después del desayuno, Blaisse y yo volvimos a nuestra sala. Yo aún estoy confuso, y mi amigo no se queda atrás.

Desearía poder contarle lo que me traigo con Granger desde hace un tiempo, ya que es importante en el tema a tratar..., ¡pero no me atrevo! Tengo la sensación de que he traicionado a alguien o a algo al haber hecho todas estas locuras...

El tiempo va pasando, y el silencio continúa reinando en nuestra sala. Hasta que Blaisse decide que se va a dar una vuelta:

-Me estoy volviendo loco Draco..., ¡necesito respirar un poco de aire!..., ¿vienes?

-No. Yo me quedo aquí..., pensando,-le digo sin siquiera mirarle-.

Cuando desaparece por la puerta, una única idea aparece en mi mente: Granger.

¿Cómo se lo voy a decir, ¿y cómo voy a decidir algo si cada vez que lo intento ella aparece para torturarme lentamente?

Se que cuando se entere de lo que estoy a punto de hacer, me odiará con toda su alma. Pensará que sólo la he utilizado, que me he divertido y ahora la tiro como si de un pañuelo usado se tratara...

Me siento mal conmigo mismo, porque se que en un principio..., fue así. La utilicé y me utilizo. La atracción física que sentía por ella era lo más importante para mí, mi necesidad de conseguir lo que quería a cualquier precio... Parece que el precio ya se ha fijado..., mi corazón. ¿Puede ser así?

Intento negarlo con mi cabeza, pero al pensar en que probablemente, Granger no me vuelva a hablar, siento una palpitación de dolor que me come por dentro, haciéndome sufrir lo indecible.

No puedo soportarlo. No puedo ahora y se que no podré en un futuro, porque sentiré que la he traicionado, probablemente ella también lo pensará. Pero, ¿qué puedo hacer yo?

Es en estos momentos cuando pienso en un hechizo para borrar mi memoria. Saco mi varita, y la miro con temor. Esa podría ser la solución..., vuelvo a mirarla.

-Sólo con decir "obliviate" todo quedará atrás..., jamás me habré sentido atraído por ella. Jamás habré besado sus labios. Jamás habré rozado su suave piel. Ni habré sentido su abrazo caluroso. No habré deseado poder abrazarla hasta que explotará en burbujas, igual que el champagne. Ni siquiera habré deseado poseerla, ni lo habré hecho, porque todo lo borraría...

Vuelvo a mirar la varita, que parece que me reta a que lo intente...

Subo la mano hacia mi mismo, con temor... ¿Acaso puedo hacer esto, ¿soy capaz a renunciar a algo que me ha dado tanto, algo que me da fuerzas para levantarme cada mañana, ¿algo que hace que sienta una extraña y fantástica sensación de felicidad con el mero hecho de pensar en ella?

Sigo pensando sobre el tema..., mirando de nuevo la varita, la subo para realizar el hechizo..., pero en el último momento, la bajo, débil y cobarde como acostumbro a hacer cuando tengo que jugarme por algo o alguien.

-No puedo hacerlo...,-digo bajando la varita-. No puedo renunciar a los recuerdos..., a mis sueños y a mis anhelos...

Así que la bajo, rendido completamente. Mi tiempo se ha acabado, y Granger puede ser una pieza crucial en mi decisión..., ¿qué debo hacer, ¿cómo sabré si he hecho lo correcto?

Noto la sangre corriendo a borbotones por mis venas..., se que haga lo que haga, no habrá vuelta atrás, todo cambiará radicalmente..., ¿pero como sabré elegir correctamente?

Sin poder evitarlo, siento una tremenda angustia, una pena que inunda todo mi ser. No podré vivir así por siempre.

Se que lo que voy a hacer no está bien, no está nada bien. Traicionaré a mi castañita de mi corazón. La traicionaré y me odiará por eso. Deseará verme muerto, sin vida, por haberla hecho el daño que se que le haré...

Pero no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo, es mi destino, mi futuro pronto será mi presente, y mi presente será mi pasado..., no hay vuelta atrás.

-¡Blaisse,-digo en un susurro, al verle entrar-. ¿Qué haces aquí tan rápido?

-Nada..., me aburrí de caminar y despejarme...,-me confiesa-. Ya me he decidido...,-me dice de repente, sin esperar a que yo diga nada más-. Voy a contestar...,-y sale por el cuadro de nuevo, no sin antes echarse un hechizo de invisibilidad-.

Me quedo solo, meditando un rato más. Aunque razono todo lo que digo y pienso, no puedo evitar dar un puñetazo contra una pared..., la sangre sale por mi blanquecina piel, que parece tan delicada. Miro la sangre que sale de mi mano. ¿Por qué estoy condenado a llevar sangre de Malfoy en mis venas? Se que si no fuera un Malfoy, nada de esto ocurriría, absolutamente nada. Odio mi apellido en momentos como estos, pero es lo que se espera de mi, y no hay más posibilidades.

Cuando pueda me despediré de ella..., para siempre...

FIN DEL CAPI! REVIEWS!


	30. CORAZONES ROTOS

CORAZONES ROTOS

Camino como lunática por todas partes. ¿Dónde está mi Draco?, ¿acaso me he obsesionado con él? Deseo con todas mis fuerzas que no sea así, y me repito una y mil veces que no me preocupa en absoluto, pero se que es mentira.

Sólo estoy tratando de engañarme a mi misma, y lo se. Me quito el hechizo de invisibilidad, y continúo nerviosa y asustadiza.

Después de dar unas cinco mil quinientas vueltas, vuelvo al lugar del que venía..., al lugar en que perdí a Blaisse de vista..., Malfoy no debe estar lejos, me digo...

Y cierro los ojos, apoyada contra una pared, deseando que Draco aparezca sano y salvo. Me lo repito mentalmente, y en susurros digo, "por favor, por favor, por favor".

-Granger...,-me dice su voz en el oído-.

Abro los ojos con lentitud, temerosa de que mi imaginación vuelva a jugarme otra mala pasada...

Pero allí está él. Tan guapo como le recordaba..., tan apuesto, tan alto, tan rubio y tan Slytherin... Sin poder evitarlo, me lanzo a sus brazos, sin importarme lo más mínimo que alguien nos vea o deje de vernos.

-¿Dónde has estado?,-digo con tono preocupado-.

-Por ahí,-me contesta con voz fría y mirada perdida. Como si estubiera distante, en otro sitio, pensando en otras cosas-.

-¿Qué te pasa?,-le digo con voz temblorosa-.

-¿Por qué tendría que decirte si me pasa o no algo?, al fin y al cabo, lo nuestro sólo es sexo, nada más...,-dice mirándome con indiferencia y frialdad-. ¿O acaso creías que esto era algo más, asquerosa sangresucia? Lo siento, pero ya no me gustas más..., no tienes nada más que ofrecer.

Mi cabeza no puede asimilar lo que mis oídos acaban de escuchar..., ¿dónde está el chico dulce que me embadurno de merengue, que me abrazó y me besó con delicadeza?, ¿quién es este hombre de hielo que me mira con frialdad, casi con asco, deseando que me aparte de su camino?

-¿Por qué dices todo eso? Yo..., te quiero...,-le digo mirándole a los ojos y con los míos llenos de lágrimas-.

-Ya, pero yo no. ¿No lo entiendes?,-dice con mirada glacial-. Sólo eras una distracción, algo para pasar el rato..., una meta dificil de alcanzar..., pero ahora veo que eres como todas las demas..., una calienta-braguetas más. Sólo digo lo que pienso. Se acabó. Estás buena, eso no puedo negarlo..., pero no me sirves para nada más..., no tienes nada más que ofrecerme... Se acabó..., y olvida todo esto, porque no ha significado nada para mí..., ¿entiendes?,-me dice sujetándome con fuerza la cara-. Olvidate de mi y odiame como yo te odio a tí. No compliques las cosas y no pasará nada malo, ¿entiendes sangresucia?

Un gemido escapa de mi boca debido a las lágrimas que desean salir de mis ojos...

-¿Acaso vas a llorar, sangresucia? Vamos..., pensé que al menos tenías algo de dignidad...,-dice soltándo mi rostro con brusquedad-.

-Eres..., un monstruo...,-consigo decir antes de irme corriendo del lugar-.

No puedo evitar llorar como nunca antes los había hecho..., jamás imaginé que alguien podría hacerme tanto daño. Siento como si tuviera mi corazón en su poder, y lo hubiera pisoteado hasta hacer un puré con él...

Lloro eternamente, sin poder dejar de hacerlo..., una lágrima cae, tras otra, y a esa le sigue otra, y otra, y otra...

Es como el infinito..., parece que jamás acabarán de salir..., y siento que no puedo expresar todo el dolor que siento en mi interior...

Él me ha utilizado hasta que se ha aburrido..., me ha ridiculizado, me ha engañado, y se ha reído de mí..., me ha insultado nuevamente, y sólo se que no puedo y no quiero volver a verlo jamás...

Tengo una extraña sensación..., como si una parte de mi hubiera desaparecido, como si se hubiera llevado un pedazo de mi en su corazón, y le odio por eso. Le odio porque puede hacerme tanto daño como ninguna otra persona ha podido hacerlo en toda mi vida. Porque se lo he permitido y no he hecho nada para evitarlo.

¿Acaso soy tan estupida como para no haberme dado cuenta?, ¿estaba tan idiotizada por él, y por mi y por nosotros que no he visto lo que debía haber visto?, la cruel realidad..., no me quiere, no me ha querido jamás..., y me ha usado como a una vulgar zorra...

Me maldigo mil y una veces por haber empezado este estúpido juego, por haber pensado que podía haber un ser humano detrás de su mirada color metal..., por pensar que podíamos tener una relación de pareja como cualquier otra... Por quererle y por amarle tanto que ahora me duele, y me ahogo en su amor...

Y aunque desearía odiarle, no puedo, aunque lo deseo con toda mi alma, ahora mismo sólo puedo concentrarme en compadecerme de mi misma..., por ser tan estupida y estar tan ciega como para no ver lo que realmente estaba ocurriendo...

Pero se que cuando todo haya pasado, le odiaré porque me ha utilizado y se ha reído de mi sin siquiera yo darme cuenta...

Desearía poder contarle todo esto a alguien, pero no puedo hacerlo, ¿cómo van a entenderlo mis amigos? Sólo desearán darle una paliza por monstruo, por destroza-vidas, por haberme hecho daño, por hacerme sufrir..., por hacer que las lágrimas surjan y no pueda evitarlo..., por hacerme creer que podría haber un nosotros, un futuro, un te quiero susurrado en el oído..., un lugar en su corazón...

Cuando he conseguido calmarme, camino hacia los terrenos de Hogwarts, aún con la tristeza envolviendome, como un aura negra y triste que me emborrona la vista...

Camino arrastrando los pies..., y continúo hacía el Hall...

-Granger...,-me dice la voz de Zabinni desde mi espalda-. ¿Qué haces aquí tan solita?

Cuando oigo su voz con tono burlón, es cuando se que él lo sabe, va a reírse de mi por ser una enorme estúpida crédula...

-Me encantaría que te cayeras de cabeza y te ahogaras en tu propio vómito Zabinni..., ¿por qué no te mueres ya, si no sirves absolutamente para nada?,-le digo a pleno grito, y salgo corriendo hacia los terrenos de Hogwarts, con las lágrimas resbalando por mi rostro-.

Sin poder evitarlo, me caigo de bruces en mitad de los terrenos, tropezando con mi propia tristeza y unos torpes pies que no me quieren obedecer..., y en ese mismo instante, la lluvia comienza a caer sobre mí, borrando mis lágrimas y sustituyendo su lugar.

Las enormes gotas de agua fría corren por mi rostro, pero no me importa lo más mínimo. Al menos el frío me recuerda que sigo viva..., que no toda mi vida se ha escapado con mi corazón..., y la agonía vuelve a caer sobre mi..., haciendo que las lágrimas se entremezclen con las gotas de lluvia...

-Estás loca, Granger..., vas a coger una pulmonía así puesta...,-me dice la voz de Zabinni, que se acerca a mi-.

-¿Acaso te importa?,-le digo con la cara, y el pelo, y mi uniforme completamente mojados, y con la voz desgarrada por la pena-. Pensaba que deseabas verme muerta, como tu gran amigo Malfoy...

-¿Él te ha dicho eso?,-dice el moreno, asombrado-.

-No hace falta que lo diga. Yo lo se..., pero dile de mi parte, que por mi se puede tirar a medio Hogwarts, o a Hogwarts al completo, porque me da absolutamente igual..., y dile también que..., ¡que le odio con toda mi alma y que desearía que estubiera muerto!,-digo justo antes de romper en lágrimas frente a Zabinni-.

-¿Granger?,-me dice mirándome con curiosidad-. ¿Qué te pasa?

-Lo sabes tan bien como yo..., y tan bien como él..., os odio a los dos...,-digo llorando amargamente-. Os odio...,-le digo a la vez que le golpeó con fiereza en el pecho con mi puño cerrado-. ¡Te odio!...,-y le vuelvo a golpear con las pocas fuerzas que me quedan-.

A continuación Zabinni hace lo que menos me esparaba..., me mira a los ojos con profundidad y me dice:

-Sácalo todo Granger..., no es bueno dejarlo ahí adentro..., llora, grita y patalea si lo necesitas, pero no lo dejes adentro, porque acabará por matarte, lenta y dolorosamente...,-para a continuación abrazarme, y le devuelvo el abrazo..., sintiendo que él lo necesita casi tanto como yo-.

FIN DEL CAPI


	31. EL DEBER DE UN MALFOY

LOS DEBERES DE UN MALFOY

Camino por toda la estancia como loco..., no puedo evitar pensar que no puedo hacerlo..., y sin embargo DEBO hacerlo, pues se que, a la larga, es lo mejor.

No osbtante, continuo caminando como loco, diciendome a mi mismo una y mil veces seguidas que es lo mejor, es lo mejor, es lo mejor...

Se que debo ser frío, distante, cruel y mezquino..., como siempre he sido con ella. Debo recomponer mi antiguo yo para con ella, y para con mi familia. Debo volver a ser el mismo chico de siempre, distante y frío a la gente que no me conoce. Maduro y responsable para mi familia. Simplemente yo para Blaisse y Pansy.

Me duele el saber que Pansy también se llevara una mala parte. Pansy tendrá que hacerlo conmigo, es ella o nadie, y lo se. Mi corazón siempre me lo dijo. Es Pansy..., Hermione debe largarse de mi vida para siempre, y si me odia con todas sus fuerzas, y desea verme como a un gusano, agonizando por su vida, será la mejor forma...

Al fin y al cabo, dentro de poco todos lo sabrán, ¿y qué podré hacer yo? Ya he hecho mi elección, y no hay vuelta atrás... Me pregunto que habrá escogido Blaisse, y si será una decisión tan correcta como creo que es la mía. Simplemente una vuelta al pasado, olvidar este último tiempo con Her..., con Grange me hará volver a ser el de siempre, y las cosas seguirán tan claras como lo estaban desde que supe que esto iba a ocurrir. Estaba predestinado a pasar antes o después, y yo lo se, y siempre lo he sabido, y siempre lo sabré. Pansy me ayudará, y me entenderá. Lo se.

Camino como loco, continuando con mi repetición mental de que estoy a punto de hacer lo correcto, y no la mayor estupidez, la mayor equivocación de mi vida.

Salgo hacia afuera con el porte que siempre me ha caracterizado, el de saberme superior al resto de la gente que está a mi alrededor. Y la veo allí, con los ojos cerrados, apoyada contra una pared, susurrando a saber que cosas. Mi primer instinto es besarla, y abrazarla, y no soltarla jamás..., pero me digo a mi mismo: "Se fuerte. Es lo mejor que puedes hacer", así que comienzo con mi plan para hacer que Herm..., que Granger me odie con toda su alma y su corazón. Para que me odie tanto como yo la quiero.

-Granger...,-le susurro en el oído, deseando poder besar su cuello, tan delicado y suave que invita a que lo saboree por última vez, pero consigo retener mis instintos, mis impulsos y mis deseos, y me centro en el plan-.

Veo como abre sus preciosos ojos color café con lentitud, y deseo que el tiempo se pare para siempre en esa imagen, en ese momento, que no continúe avanzando..., pero cada uno ha de enfrentar sus propios problemas, y es hora de planear mi futuro.

No obstante, para mi sorpresa, se lanza a mis brazos, sin importarle lo más mínimo que alguien nos vea o deje de vernos.

No puedo evitar saber que ese abrazo significa un adios para siempre, y que las palabras que voy a pronunciar ahora mismo son mi sentencia de muerte respecto a mi castañita. Después de esto habré muerto para ella. Pero mi futuro depende de esto, y puede que el suyo también.

-¿Dónde has estado?,-dice con tono preocupado-.

-Por ahí,-le contesto con la voz más fría que me sale, y sin siquiera poder mirarla a ella. Soñando con cada beso, roce, abrazo y caricia que le he dado y que me ha dado esta mujer-.

-¿Qué te pasa?,-me dice con voz temblorosa, que hace que me sienta como un completo animal insensible. Me conmueve ella y toda su pamplina sensiblera. Lo reconozco..., lo reconzco...-.

-¿Por qué tendría que decirte si me pasa o no algo?, al fin y al cabo, lo nuestro sólo es sexo, nada más...,-digo mirándola con indiferencia y frialdad simulada..., lo reconozco, lo reconzco-. ¿O acaso creías que esto era algo más, asquerosa sangresucia? Lo siento, pero ya no me gustas más..., no tienes nada más que ofrecer.

No obstante, no puedo evitar que algo se rompa en mi interior al decir todo esto. Pero..., ¿qué puedo hacer yo? Yo no soy más que Draco Malfoy, hijo del perfecto Lucius Malfoy..., debo algo a mi familia, debo algo a mi nombre y a mi apellido..., pero sin embargo..., lo reconozco, lo reconozco...

-¿Por qué dices todo eso? Yo..., te quiero...,-me dice mirándome a los ojos y con los suyos llenos de lágrimas-.

-Ya, pero yo no. ¿No lo entiendes?,-dice con mirada glacial falseada-. Sólo eras una distracción, algo para pasar el rato..., una meta dificil de alcanzar..., pero ahora veo que eres como todas las demas..., una calienta-braguetas más. Sólo digo lo que pienso. Se acabó. Estás buena, eso no puedo negarlo..., pero no me sirves para nada más..., no tienes nada más que ofrecerme... Se acabó..., y olvida todo esto, porque no ha significado nada para mí..., ¿entiendes?,-le digo sujetándola con fuerza su hermoso rostro, y desesando poder besarla con locura y con pasión, y reconocer que todo eso no es más que un jueguito estúpido y cruel, pero no puedo-. Olvidate de mi y odiame como yo te odio a tí. No compliques las cosas y no pasará nada malo, ¿entiendes sangresucia?

Un gemido escapa de su boca de fresa debido a las lágrimas que desean salir de sus ojos...

-¿Acaso vas a llorar, sangresucia? Vamos..., pensé que al menos tenías algo de dignidad...,-digosoltándo su rostro con brusquedad, ya que no podría soportar ver como llora. No por mi causa..., pero no puedo hacer nada más..., esto es el fin-.

-Eres..., un monstruo...,-consigue decir antes de irse corriendo del lugar-.

Y yo me quedo mirando el pasillo por el que se ha ido, deseando que vuelva, pero se que no debe hacerlo, y se que yo tampoco debo desearlo.

Me odio en este momento como jamás lo había hecho. ¿Cómo he podido ser tan débil como para dejar que me afecte de este modo? ¿Cuándo ha ocurrido que no me he dado cuenta?

Sin embargo..., lo reconozco, lo reconozco...

La quiero. La amo. La adoro. Cúpido me ha jugado una mala pasada, y le odio a él también por eso. Pero no puede ser. No. Jamás.

Estoy ofuscado, embarullado, dentro de un nubarrón que me envuelve y del que no puedo salir, aunque lo intento con todas mis fuerzas...

Quisiera poder despertar, como si de un mal sueño se tratara, como si fuera una pesadilla horrible, pero se que no puedo.

Además, ahora que se ha ido, siento como si me hubieran partido en dos, y mi otra mitad se hubiera ido lejos. Me cuesta incluso respirar, y creo que estoy rozando la cursilería y la ñoñería..., pero no lo puedo evitar.

Hermione se ha ido. Hermione se ha ido y jamás volverá...

Y al darme cuenta de lo que he hecho, aunque sepa que sea lo correcto, que así salvo mi pellejo, y probablemente el suyo, no puedo evitar sentirme terriblemente mal. Aunque el fin justifique los medios..., no puedo evitar pensar..., que he cometido el error más grande de toda mi vida...

Camino lentamente, con las palabras de mi padre revoloteando por mi cabeza, "se un Malfoy, se digno de llevar mi sangre por tus venas", y no puedo evitar sentir una enorme impotencia, que hace que la ira me invada mi cuerpo así que la tomo con la pared de la mazmorra..., un puñetazo, dos, tres, cuatro..., la sangre comienza a manar, y el dolor que siento, (el de la mano y el de mi corazón), no desaparecen y casi sin darme cuenta, termino con lágrimas de impotencia y rabia corriendo por mi cara de Malfoy.

FIN DEL CAPI


	32. NOTICIAS

_Nota de la autora: este capitulo excluye casi totalmente los pensamientos de los protagonistas, ya que los acontencimientos que van a ocurrir serán vistos desde un punto de vista neutral, (omitiendo, claro está, los pensamientos fugaces de Draco y Hermione)._

NOTICIAS

Draco buscó con rapidez a Pansy. Debía y tenía que hablar con ella inmediatamente.

-Pansy...,-dijo el chico mucho más relajado que la última vez que golpeó los muros de las mazmorras la noche anterior-. Tengo que hablar contigo urgentemente.

-Claro, ¿de qué se trata Draquito?,-dijo la chica con voz soñadora, y el rubio creyó comprender por qué tenía ese tono soñador, cosa por la cual le costó mucho más decirle lo que tenía que decirle-.

-Se trata de mis padres, los tuyos, tú y yo, y el cretino de Potter.

-¿Ay pero de qué estás hablando? Desde luego algo te trastorno el cerebro. Sabes que mis padres no conocen nada que tenga que ver con Rayito..., Harry,-se corrigió al ver la mirada fulminante del rubio-.

-Precisamente, Pansy. Mis padres me han escrito, y también a Blaisse, aunque supongo que ya lo sabías.

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-Tengo que casarme cuando termine el colegio, y tú, como es lógico, también. ¿Cuánto tiempo más vas a seguir jugando a la princesita y al príncipe azul con Potter?, ¿acaso crees que él tolerará que juegues con él?

-¿Pero qué dices?..., él..., lo entenderá,-dijo la chica con voz duce-. Porque él es...

-Me estás diciendo que le vas a contar a tus padres que estás saliendo con el niño que sobrevivió al Señor Oscuro. ¿Cómo crees que se tomarán eso, Pansy? Tendrás suerte si sólo le matan a él, y reniegan de tí. Lo sabes, ¿no?

-¿Por qué me dices todas estas cosas, Draco?,-dijo la chica con tristeza en cada palabra-.

-Sólo soy realista. Este mismo año mis padres tienen intención de decir publicamente con quien me voy a desposar. ¿Acaso crees que tus padres aceptarán a Potter?, o llendo más al fondo, ¿crees que Potter querrá casarse contigo? Estoy seguro de que sólo está jugando, Pansy. Él no se jugará por ti si es necesario hacerlo, porque eres una..., distracción...

-Pero..., yo le quiero...,-dijo la chica, aún con mirada soñadora-.

-¿Y estás segura de que él irá contigo hasta el fin del mundo por esa relación..., o simplemente lo dejará pasar?, ¿no crees que para él es un jueguito de la adolescencia, como podría haber ocurrido con Brown, Patil..., o incluso Weasley?

-Yo...,-dudó la chica ante el rubio-.

-Bien..., suponía que estabamos en una situación de este tipo. ¿Qué te parece si hacemos lo que siempre planeamos? Tú y yo, desposados en matrimonio. Los mejores amigos como matrimonio envidiado por toda la comunidad mágica. ¿Qué te parece?,-le dijo el chico con un extraño brillo en sus ojos gris plata-.

-Tengo que..., tengo que hablar con Harry...,-dijo la chica con lágrimas en los ojos, para, a continuación salir corriendo-.

-Todo saldrá bien,-se dijo el chico, autoconvenciéndose a si mismo-.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Hermione aún estaba dolida por las palabras de Malfoy, y aún no comprendía por qué Blaisse había sido tan amable con ella. ¿Es que acaso sabía lo que había habido entre Malfoy y ella y quería ayudarles? No tenía ni la más remota idea, y deseaba fervientemente poder saberlo.

Caminó con decisión hacia la el Gran Comedor, sin siquiera esperar a sus amigos. Quería parecer fuerte, como si nada le hubiera molestado de las palabras del chico. Como si su mundo no se hubiera derrumbado igual que un castillo de naipes con el ligero soplo de la brisa invernal.

Cuando llegó al Gran Comedor, cogió aire, y se dirigió hacia la mesa de Gryffindor, colocándose de espaldas a la de Slytherin, pues sabía que no podría soportar ver sus ojos mirándola de nuevo. Riéndose de ella sin que siquiera una palabra saliera de sus rojizos y deseables labios.

Suspiró una vez más. ¿Cuántas veces más llegaría a hacerlo en aquel día?, no lo sabía, y tampoco le preocupaba. Sólo quería poder borrar de su memoria todos aquellos juegos que se había traido con Malfoy durante tanto tiempo..., tanto tiempo que llegó a enamorarse como una loca de la escurridiza serpiente Slytheriana.

-Si juegas con fuego, te acabas quemando...,-le dijo alguien en un susurro-.

O eso creyó ella, porque resultó que era Pansy quien lo decía, pero no a ella, si no a Harry. A su mejor amigo.

Le miró. En su cara se dibujaba el descontento y la tristeza que la dececpción traen consigo.

Pero el chico quedó parado, en mitad del Gran Comedor, viendo como Pansy se iba hacia la mesa de Slytherin, y le hacía una señal a Malfoy.

Si Harry o Hermione lo hubieran visto, habrían escuchado un "ya está hecho" susurrante saliendo de los labios de Pansy, y una melancólica sonrisa en la boca de Draco correspondiendo a las palabras de su futura esposa.

Draco habló con Pansy, con rapidez.

-Mis padres lo saben ya. Los tuyos también...

-¿Cómo...?,-preguntó la chica cortando a Draco, que la miró con tristeza, pues no pudo evitar ver una cristalina lágrima cayendo por su rostro tras hablar con Potter-.

-Sabía que aceptarías mucho antes de proponertelo. Tus padres están conformes, los mios también... Creo que "el Profeta" tendrá una suculenta noticia para esta mañana...

Cuando esa misma mañana llegó el periódico, los comentarios y susurros no se hicieron de rogar.

Hermione cogió su ejemplar entre sus manos, con decisión, como hacía cada mañana, leyendo el periódico mientras desayunaba.

No obstante aquella mañana no desayunó. El vaso de cristal que contenía zumo de calabaza se estrelló contra el suelo, rompiéndose en uno y mil pedazos cuando vio la portada del periódico:

_Por fin, la esperada boda de la alta sociedad mágica es llevada a cabo: la familia de los Malfoy y la familia de los Parkinson será unida en sagrado matrimonio con el desposamiento de su único hijo, Draco Malfoy, y su también única hija, Pansy Parkinson...(continúa en la página 8)_

Los ojos de Hermione se llenaron de lágrimas subitamente. El vaso se escurrió de sus manos cuando leyó las palabras "desposamiento", "Draco" y "Pansy".

La esperada boda..., eso quería decir que él lo sabía desde hacía mucho. Él lo sabía y había estado jugando con ella...

La chica ahogó el llanto para, a continuación, salir corriendo del Gran Comedor...

-Es el fin...,-se dijo para si mismo Draco al ver salir a Hermione corriendo del lugar-. Se acabó...,-dijo, casi con agonía...-.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Mientras, Harry estaba casi tan hundido como Hermione, pero quedó quieto. Sin hacer nada. Ni un comentario, ni una palabra, ni una maldición..., ni siquiera una lágrima o un gesto de tristeza surcaba su cara: estaba en estado de shock.

No se lo creía. Aquello no podía ser cierto. Su Pansy no se podía casar con un idiota payaso como Malfoy. Nada era cierto. No podía serlo, se negó en rotundo a aceptarlo.

Desde la mesa de Slytherin unos ojos grises le escudriñaban de cerca. Pansy sintió que su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos cuando vio la reacción de Harry: nada..., ¡no había reacción!..., Draco tenía razón..., pero entonces, ¿por qué le dolía tanto?

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Las semanas pasaron raudas, y pronto acabó el curso. El último año de los chicos en el Colegio.

Hermione nunca volvió a mirar a Draco. Jamás. Se lo tenía negado a si misma. No debía hacerlo, aunque lo deseara con toda su alma.

Draco nunca volvió a hablar a Hermione. Aunque más de una vez la miró, durante el curso, anhelante de que le regalara una de sus sonrisas. Sabía que daría cualquier cosa por poder volver a oír sus risas, por poder volver a oler su perfume o a saborear sus labios de rosa. Sin embargo, ella nunca le miraba, y llegó a la conclusión de que, incluso, le esquivaba, pues nunca volvió a ver sus ojos de color miel mirando a los suyos, gris plata.

El día de la graduación Draco sintió que la había perdido para siempre, cuando la vio besándose con aquel Ravenclaw de su mismo curso, de séptimo.

Era guapo, era alto, fuerte, inteligente..., y la tenía, y él no, porque la había perdido, para siempre.

La boda se iba organizando rápidamente, y Draco sentía que se quedaba sin vida cada día que estaba más próximo el enlace. Los días transcurrían, lo sabía, cada vez estaba más cerca y lo de Hermione era agua pasada. Entonces, ¿por qué le dolió tanto cuándo le vio con aquel Ravenclaw? ¿Por qué deseo matarle con sus propias manos cuando le vio besando a Granger con tanta entrega?

El chico se calmó dando unos cuantos puñetazos más a una pared, un par de maldiciones con destino Neville Longbottom, y un polvo sin compromiso con una Hufflepuff guapa pero hueca.

Siempre supo, hasta el final de aquel curso, que ahora que todos sabían de su futuro compromiso, su éxito entre las chicas había aumentando enormemente. Todas querían estar con él. Todas menos Hermione.

Y Draco calmó su dolor y su angustia utilizando y desechando a cada una de las chicas que pasaban por su cama. Jamás sintió nada por ninguna, y nunca repitió chica en aquel tiempo. Lo sabía, todo había acabado. Los besos y las caricias no le hacían sentir nada..., salvo placer. Pero jamás volvió a estremecerse ante el contacto con ninguna chica. Jamás como lo había hecho con Hermione.

El día que la vio con aquel Ravenclaw, se decidió a olvidarla por completo. Después de todo, jamás la volvería a ver. Y aquella imagen de Granger besándose con aquel Ravenclaw, quedó grabada a fuego en su mente, atormentándole en las noches venideras.

Incluso la noche anterior a la boda, pudo volver a verla, otra vez, de nuevo, en sus sueños. Pero aquella noche ella estaba besándole a él, y le decía que le quería, que le deseaba, que le añoraba, le preguntaba, entre sollozos, por qué la había abandonado, por qué había jugado con ella.

Draco se despertó empapado en sudor. Aquella había sido una de las peores pesadillas que había tenido..., la que le superaba era aquella en que él mismo mataba a Hermione para salvar el pellejo cuando su padre se enteraba de todo.

-Estás haciendo lo correcto,-se autoconvenció, y miró a la chica que dormía a su lado. Ni siquiera recordaba su nombre-.

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO


	33. PRÓLOGO

PRÓLOGO

Draco se levantó aquella mañana con pereza. No quería casarse, aunque, si tenía que hacerlo, Pansy era la más adecuada. Ella era guapa, inteligente, astuta y su amiga de toda la vida...

-Pero no es Hermione..., no es mi castañita...,-se dijo en un susurro para si mismo, y se dirigió a darse un baño reconfortante-.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Hermione, por su cuenta, ni se planteó ir a la boda de aquel patán estúpido. Draco la había utilizado y luego se lo había restregado por la cara. ¿Quién se creía que era él para tratarla de aquel modo? Durante el último curso había tratado de evitarlo y de ignorarlo, y creyó haberlo hecho bastante bien. Incluso se había enrollado con aquel Ravenclaw, con el que duró un mes entero. Pero cada vez que le veía de espaldas le recordaba a Draco: tenía su mismo pelo, y pensó que terminaría volviéndose loca.

Por suerte ahora estaba de novia con un chico realmente inteligente que trabajaba en el Ministerio. Ella estaría de prácticas aquel verano allí, con él, antes de empezar en la Universidad Mágica su carrera.

Aún así sabía que aquel era el día, y no dejaba de desear fervientemente que el día pasara lo más rápido posible. Si tenía una cosa clara era que al día siguiente no recogería el estúpido periódico Profeta. La lechuza bien podía irse al cuerno, porque no pensaba leer absolutamente nada de lo que pusieran aquellas páginas. Lo tenía decidido, y si algún rasgo caracteriza a Hermione Granger, (además de su inteligencia y su habilidad para meterse en líos junto a Ron y Harry), es su cabezonería.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Draco se dio su baño relajante, pero, cuando lo terminó, volvió a la triste realidad. Tres horas y Pansy pasaría a ser la señora Malfoy...

La verdad es que el chico no tenía ni la más remota idea de como iba a ser la boda, puesto que no habia participado lo más mínimo. Mientras su madre, su futura suegra y Pansy se habían dedicado a organizar todo, (las dos primeras con mucho más ánimo e ilusión que la prometida, todo hay que decirlo), él se había dedicado a tirarse a todo lo que se movía. Si, lo reconocía: se había comportado como un auténtico cerdo. Había hecho con aquellas chicas exactamente lo que le confesó falsamente a Hermione, pero, ¿qué más le daba a él? Al fin y al cabo, nadie juzgaba a un Malfoy, y tenía suficiente clase como para que no toda la Comunidad Mágica se enterara de cada uno de los líos que el chico había tenido en los últimos tiempos. Para la Comunidad Mágica él y Pansy estaban locamente enamorados, sus padres completamete ilusionados, y el resto importaban un comino.

El rubio se vistió con lentitud su túnica de boda. Era de color negro...

-Como el luto de los entierros...,-rió el rubio con agonía-. Aunque pensandolo bien, mi destino no es muy distinto al de un difunto...,-y se maldijo una y mil veces por formar parte de aquella estupida familia con aquel apellido que llevaba como una maldición pesarosa y horrible-.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Mientras, Pansy, ajena a los pensamientos de su futuro marido, se vestía su túnica de novia. Blanca pura, como la nieve...

-Igual que en el luto de los entierros hindús...,-rió con agonía-. Aunque pensándolo bien, mi destino no es muy distinto al de un difunto..., aunque, claro está..., no me quemarán viva cuando todo esto termine..., sólo mandaré mi propio corazón al destierro infinito de mis deseos..., mi cerebro lo manda todo..., ¿llegaré a ser tan fría como Lucius Malfoy?,-y un gemido de desolación salió de sus labios maquillados y perfilados-. Es la hora...,-y armándose de valor se dirigió al jardín donde el mago oficiador les casaría-.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Draco por su parte, se armó de valor para salir de su habitación y dirigirse al jardín. Tenía y debía hacer aquello..., eso era lo que llevaba diciéndose desde que anunció su compromiso a la Comunidad Mágica. No podía fallar a su familia.

Caminó con paso decidido a lo largo de todo el recorrido. Todo estaba precioso. Los pájaros se oían de fondo, un dulce aroma a flores frescas estaba esparcido por todo el lugar, y los invitados estaban sentando en las sillas de color blanco de los lados. Caminó por el pasillo abierto entre las sillas, por la alfombra color verde y plata.

Cuando llegó al final vio al Mago Oficiador, vestido con su atuendo habitual: su túnica de color negro, blanco y gris, (simbolizando éste último color la unión de los dos anteriores). Con un movimiento de varita un dulce sonido comenzó a sonar: las ninfas empezaban a cantar la canción de entrada de la novia.

Momento antes de que eso ocurriera Draco miró el lugar, buscando a gente conocida con la mirada. Varios de sus amigos de Slytherin, algún Ravenclaw..., Snape, e incluso la loca profesora de adivinación estaba allí.

No obstante, la mujer le miraba con intriga en la cara..., y, de repente, sintió un extraño escalofrío que le invadió de arriba abajo..., sintió como si volviera a estar con Hermione en la Torre de Astronomía..., aquella noche...

-Amarillo, negro, marrón o rojo...,-dijo el chico en un susurro inapreciable para todos excepto para él mismo, y sus ojos se abrieron como dos platos. De repente, pareció comprender, y miró a Sybill, que negaba con la cabeza..., y vio un claro "marrón, no negro", gesticulado de sus labios arrugados-.

Y lo comprendió completamente cuando vio a Pansy, caminando al son de la música. Aquello no podía ser así. No era lo correcto...

Y esperó a que Pansy llegara a su lado, para poder decirselo en un susurro, para, al menos, conservar el buen gusto y la clase.

-Pansy..., no puedo...,-le dijo el chico en un susurro-. No me puedo casar contigo...

-¿QUEEEEEEEEEE?,-dijo la voz de Lucius Malfoy desde detrás de él-. Espero no haber escuchado bien, hijo mio, o yo no tendré ningún hijo.

-Entonces yo no tengo padre alguno, señor Malfoy,-dijo Draco mirándole con decisión y determinación-. No me puedo casar con alguien a quien no amo por pura..., fachada, por dignidad y orgullo. Eso es cosa de..., Gryffindors...,-dijo con una dulce sonrisa, mirando a Pansy y guiñándole un ojo, para, a continuación irse del lugar con elegancia y clase, cosa que su padre no consiguió mantener-.

-¿CÓMO PUEDES HACERME ESTO?, ¿quién te ha educado de ese modo?, ¡tú no eres más mi hijo!..., te repudio de mi casa y de mi nombre, y de mis pertenencias. ¡Largo!

Y entonces ocurrió lo que nadie esperaba, Narcisa Malfoy caminó con la cabeza bien alta, y miró a su marido con tristeza en los ojos.

-Siempre supe que llegaría este momento, Lucius... Nadie obliga a mi hijo a hacer lo que no quiere, nadie puede ser tan frío, ni puede tener tan poco humanidad en su interior como tú Lucius Malfoy. Quiero el divorcio...

Mientras Draco caminaba con rumbo indefinido, Narcisa partió tras él, y la gente que había acudido al lugar comenzó a irse.

Puede que Draco se hubiera liberado haciendo aquello,-pensaba Pansy-, pero eso no le hacía olvidarse de que Harry no la quería, no la amaba lo suficiente como para haberlo dejado todo.

-Yo lo hubiera dejado todo...,-dijo en un susurro mientras una lágrima caía por su pálido rostro-.

Parkinson miró a su alrededor. Había pasado media hora desde que Draco se había ido y nadie más quedaba en el jardín. Y se hizo un ovillo, rodeando sus piernas con sus brazos y pensando en que hubiera ocurrido si Draco no hubiera dicho nada.

Cerró los ojos, deseando volver el tiempo atrás, pero la suerte estaba hechada, y ella no podía hacer nada.

-¿Cómo es esto? Una lleva su vida hacia delante o la vida se la lleva a una por delante,-dijo la chica en un susurro, (a ver quien es el listo que sabe de donde he sacado esta frase jejeje)-.

-Buena pregunta..., pero yo tengo otra...,-dijo una voz tímida desde la entrada al jardín-. ¿Dónde está todo el mundo y por qué la novia está sóla?

-¿Harry?,-dijo la chica sin poder creer lo que veían sus ojos-.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Me juego por lo que quiero..., me juego por tí...

-Pero...

-Bueno..., no se que habrá pasado, pero creo que, sea lo que sea, se me ha ahorrado mucho trabajo...

-Dales las gracias a Draco...,-dijo Pansy con sonrisa de felicidad en su rostro-.

-Lo haré luego, ahora tengo cosas más importantes que hacer,-dijo el moreno con sonrisa de felicidad en su rostro-.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

La portada al día siguiente era sonada en Corazón de Bruja: "La boda más esperada del año cancelada a última hora por el novio".

Sin embargo, Hermione no solía leer aquellas cosas, y Harry había desaparecido del mapa el día anterior.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Draco, por su parte se quedó a vivir con su madre en la Mansión Malfoy, pues la ley apoyó más a la señora Malfoy a la hora de repartir los bienes del matrimonio. El señor Malfoy se fue a una casita que la familia tenía en la montaña, para pensar sobre los últimos acontecimientos que había azotado su vida, igual que un huracán de desastrosos habían sido los resultados.

El joven Malfoy decidió tomarse un año sabático para olvidarse de todo aquello. Empezó por Portugal, España, Francia..., y continuó visitando Europa..., durante los cinco meses siguientes. No obstante, la idea de Hermione no se borraba de su cabeza. Necesitaba hablarla. Necesitaba..., la necesitaba a ella..., así que partió rumbo Londres en plena noche, apareciéndose sin avisar frente al piso de la joven, y con mano temblorosa llamó a la puerta a las doce de la noche.

Una despeinada y dormida Hermione abrió la puerta tras un par de minutos. Pero todo su sueño se esfumó al ver a Draco allí de pie. Tan guapo, digno y altivo como le recordaba.

-¿No has venido con tu esposa?,-dijo la chica con tono ácido-.

-Para eso tendría que tenerla...

-¿De qué diablos estás hablando?, ¿acaso no ha soportado vivir contigo ni cinco meses y se ha suicidado?

-Tan graciosa como siempre,-dijo el chico entrando sin ser invitado-. La boda no se llegó a celebrar. Hace mucho que no hablar con Potter, ¿cierto?

-Oye...,-dijo la chica ofendida-. ¿Nunca te enseñaron que es de mala eduación entrar en casa ajena sin ser invitado?

-Que descortés por mi parte. Disculpa..., pero es que no tengo tiempo para tonterías de ese tipo. Vengo a hablar contigo..., y como se que me ibas a hechar a patadas...

-¿Y por qué crees que no te hecharé ahora?

-Porque soy más fuerte que tú...

-¿Qué...?,-dijo la chica mirándole con miedo-.

-Sólo quiero que me escuches. Necesito hablar contigo..., te necesito..., Hermione.

-No fue eso lo que dijiste hace varios meses atrás, ¿recuerdas?

-Me extraña que no te dieras cuenta entonces,-dijo el chico caminando por el salón-.

-¿De qué?

-De que te mentí..., siempre pensé que eras muy..., observadora y metomentodo...

-Eso no ayuda, Malfoy,-dijo la chica cruzándose de brazos y mirándole con odio-.

-Me encanta esa mirada tuya. Hacía mucho que no me despreciabas ni odiabas tan abiertamente, ¿sabes? Casi lo había olvidado.

-Pues yo no he olvidado tus últimas palabras, Malfoy...

-Ya te dije que te mentí

-¿Por qué?

-Para protegerte...

-¿De qué?

-Del dolor...

-Fue peor la cura que la enfermedad

-¿Y qué querías que te dijera?, ¿que te quería pero que no te podía tener?, eso hubiera sido peor, creeme.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque te conozco. Igual que se que me tú me quieres...

-Yo no te quiero..., yo he..., rehecho mi vida con un chico maravilloso llamado Matt...

-Del que no hay..., ninguna foto en ninguna parte...,-dijo el chico astutamente-.

Hermione abrió la boca para volver a cerrarla sin decir nada, absolutamente nada.

-Lo siento, ¿vale?, ¿qué más quieres que diga?

-Que eres un estúpido, un prepotente, un celoso, un arrogante, un...

-Vale, vale...,-le cortó Draco, algo irritado-. ¿Pero sabes una cosa? Eso es porque te quiero.

-No. Eso es porque naciste así..., o puede que lo mejoraras con la práctica..., quien sabe...

-Vamos castañita de mi corazón..., tú sabes que te quiero...,-dijo el chico acorralándola entre él y la mesa del salón-.

-¡Apartate, Malfoy!

-¿Acaso te pongo nerviosa?

-Si..., no...

-¿Sí?, ¿y no será porque te sientes atraída por mi, porque me deseas, porque...?

-¿Te odio?

-Me quieres...,-dijo el chico besándola con pasión y salvajismo igual que había hecho tan amenudo meses atrás. Y Hermione simplemente respondió a su beso, y con sus piernas rodeó la cadera del chico, volviendo a un viejo juego que hacía tiempo que no compartían, (al menos, no juntos), pero con una diferencia..., en aquel momento los dos sentían amor-.

FIN


End file.
